


Neon Raindrops

by M_jelly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood and Violence, Cults, Cybernetics, Cyberpunk, Detectives, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Future, Future Fic, Messiah, Mild Gore, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prophecy, Prophets, Religion, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 102,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_jelly/pseuds/M_jelly
Summary: In the future, no one is safe. Though humanity have advanced in technology and life, they also have in crime. As one of the top detectives in your city, you work hard every day to clean up the city but, it's never enough. After the commissioner orders you to team up with someone you dislike, Levi Ackerman. You face no choice but to work with him, or lose your job. With a past with Levi, and a past you desperately want to forget with your ex-partner, you fight to find meaning. However, with you right hand and arm mostly robotic, the screams and pain of the incident of you ex-partner threaten to break you. A city in need of healing, a detective on the brink of breaking. You must open yourself up to the hands of help reaching out to you, or be lost to the very city that tried to destroy you.





	1. Chapter 1

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Your body shivered as you stared at the darkness before you, the floor hard against your back. You turned your head at a whimper, a little girl stared down at you from the opposite bed, tears threatened to fall from her eyes. You placed your finger against your lips to hush her.

You turned to face the bottom of the bed again, your right hand in front of your face. Your forefinger and thumb where your own, but the rest of your hand and half of forearm was robotic. You clenched your fist, a slow ebbing pain coming from where it connected with your skin. A faint scream in your ears, a memory you tried to forget.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

You looked to the door, no light pouring in from the slide doors. You heard him tapping the electronic keyboard, then a beep. The door slid open to reveal a monster of a man, his height and build was superior to you. You could not engage in a fight.

You clenched your teeth in thought, _‘Where the hell is my backup? What are those ass clowns doing? Holding each other’s dicks? Fuck me.’_

He walked closer to the bed you were under, the little girl above you whimpered. “Daddy, please don’t.”

Your heart almost jumped out of your chest as she screamed. He feet landed on the floor to your right, she ran into her sister’s arms on her bed. Both stared at you.

His fingers wrapped around the bottom of the bed, your eyes widened. “Fuck.” Time slowed down as the bed flipped and flew across the room. You locked eyes with him, this ‘father’, a grin plastered on his face. “RUN!”

The girls flew off their bed and head to the door. You sent a sharp kick to the man’s shin, even if it gave you some time to get up. You scrambled to your feet and chased the girls down the stairs, you had to save them, it was job to save them.

You skidded to a stop in front of the door, you tapped in the code to get out, but the machine blinked red. “Password denied.”

You punched it. “What do you mean denied!?”

“Please reframe from vandalising equipment and have a nice day.”

You punched it again. “Fuck you!” You looked down at your full-bodied armour to your belt, you had a hacking device there.

You placed the little bug on the screen and tapped away on the device on your arm to program it. The woman’s voice came from the touch pad again. “Mobi tech would like to remind you that hacking is a criminal offense. Please reframe from tampering with all devices.”

“Oh screw you, you piece of shit I am an offi-.“ Your body flew across the room, the little girls eyes wide and locked onto you. Your back connected with the wall, but your body kept going. Pain shot through you as you landed on the other side, blood tickled from your mouth as you coughed.

You didn’t have time to collect yourself. He stormed after you, his grip wrapped around your neck. You felt your aching body rise, your feet no longer touching the floor. You gripped his hand tightly with both of yours, teeth gritted you could feel the air leaving you. He took your gun on your belt and crushed part of it in his hands.

He snarled at you. “I should have known you of all people would come after me, you are the most annoying detective I’ve ever face.” He gripped harder making you yelp. “I gotta hand it to you, you managed to figure out who I am. But, I won’t let you take my little girls from me. I wanna keep these ones.”

You swung your legs as he was spouting off to you. He stopped at the end of his sentence as you wrapped your legs around his arm, a grin on your face. “Fuck you.” You connected your heavy boot to his face, the cracking of teeth and bone echoing in the room.

Your body slammed against the floor, pain shooting through you. He slammed his foot down as blood poured from his face. You rolled out of the way and ran, your form staying low.

He spat on the floor, teeth scattering. “That was a shock kid, I’m impressed. The other cops I’ve come across didn’t have the same desire to live.” He walked around, his back turning to you. “Wanna know how much he begged for his life?”

You jumped on his back, legs wrapping around him tightly. You linked your arm around his neck and pulled hard with your other to cut off air supply. He thrashed and stumbled about, his massive hands pulling and clawing at you.

You pulled harder not wanting to let go, you could feel your own heart beating in your head. Your jaw ached as you gritted your teeth tightly together. This bastard was going down, even if you passed out after.

He began slowing down, the room shook as he landed on his knees. His gripping at your arms and back grew weak. Drool and blood came from his mouth onto your arm, his eyes rolled back. His form fell to the floor, but you held your arms there.

When you were sure he was out for good, you rolled off him. You panted, chest rising and falling. Your arm beeped a few times. You lifted your heavy limb up and looked, the hacking had just finished.

“Door opening, have a nice day.” You could just roll your eyes at the stupid machine.

You sat up, everything hurt so fucking much but, he was still on the floor and the two sisters were by the door holding onto each other. You rolled over onto your knees, then cuffed the guy.

You turned and sat on the floor, knees up. You dragged your gun towards you and looked at the damage, this was not going to fire a thing. “Damn, I had you for a long time too.” You looked up at the girls and smiled. “It’s alright, you’re safe now.”

The two of them ran over and hugged you tightly, they were so young and missing their real parents. You held onto them as the sirens of your back up got closer, it was times like these you wished you had a partner but, not after what happened with the last one. Not again.

 

 

 

 

 

“What I’m saying is, this is fucking bullshit. They knew I was in there, they knew this man was dangerous and what do those two pricks do? They go for fucking lunch in a bar! Then pick up chicks.” You slammed your fist against the wall of the man’s house you’d just stopped.

Your boss sighed at you, this wasn’t good for him. None of this was, his best detective could have died because of two of his officers. To top it all off he had to break some news to you later.

He looked out to the city, the high-rise buildings with neon lights on them. The rain coming down hard causing air traffic to go slow today, that meant getting into his hover car and going back to the office with you at this time was going to take a while.

He ran his hands through his hair as you finished speaking, your arms folded against your chest. God you were a beautiful woman. “Alright detective, I understand, and those men will be disciplined. I can’t afford to lose you of all people.”

You placed your hands on your hips and sighed. “Shit Erwin, when you look like that you make me feel bad. Don’t fire them, they just need to know that when they’re asked to support someone to not run off.” You gripped your arm in pain.

“Is it hurting again? Maybe you should see Hange back at the station, shit I shouldn’t have let you go by yourself.” He let out a long sigh as he looked to his men scanning the room. “I’ll take you back.” He walked past you in his suit and long rain coat, the man rarely went out in his armour like the rest of you. Though detectives and those in power had a different kind of armour to others. Cops had bulky armour, but detectives had sleeker and skin tight with a helmet that could grow over your face or away.

“Sure, I’m sick of this house.” You followed the commissioner out and saw the two little girls hugging their mum and dad, tears coming from everyone. You didn’t want them to come running over and thank you, you hated that because you were just doing your job. You wanted to be left alone, besides in a few years’ time another crime would touch this family, that’s how this shitty city work.

Erwin opened his car door for you. “They haven’t noticed you, so hop in quickly.”

You sat down and sighed with relief when he slammed your door closed. Your whole body lit up when he got in next to you and drove off, now you could relax. The ebbing of pain from your fight was more noticeable now, you were thankful that you had armour on the whole time. If you were in plain clothes you wouldn’t have survived, and you would have broken bones.

You watched the rain on the windscreen as his car flew through the sky, the neon lights creating art in the droplets. Although parts of you hated this city, it did look nice in this weather. You looked to Erwin, he was a good leader and always listened to his officers. He was handsome too, he had a tall strong build, bright blue eyes and soft blonde hair.

His eyes shifted to the road to you, a sweet smile on his face. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine just everything is beginning to hurt.” You looked away from him. “I need a drink too.”

His laugh was always music to the ears. “I think I need one too, but we need to get you healed up. Then we can have a drink in my office.” His expression changed to something serious, he called your name. “I actually need to talk to you about something.”

“What’s wrong?”

He gripped the wheel. “I’ll tell you when we get there.” His smile returned. “How are things with you these days? I feel we don’t talk enough.”

You narrowed your eyes at him, he was serious about that talk at the office. But, you’d have to wait for now. “What do you want to know?”

He sighed. “How are your friends? You home life?” He looked nervous. “Your…umm…”

You rolled your eyes. “Hange and you are my only real friends and you both seem good. My home life? Well I still live alone in my apartment.” You looked to him and grinned. “As for my sex life, which I’m sure was the other thing you wanted to ask. Well, I don’t have anyone, I don’t have the time.” You shrugged and looked at your right hand. “Plus, my name is stained because of him, people who recognise me take pity. They know me as the cop who lost part of her right hand and arm to….” You clenched your fist, the distant scream coming back. No, you couldn’t remember, you refused to remember. “Never mind, how is everything on your end?”

Erwin smiled. “Well, I have a lot of work, it’s never ending really.” He leaned back in his chair, almost as if he was attempting to relax. “I just want to have some time off, I want to relax.” He laughed to himself. “It can’t be helped; you guys need me, and this city needs me too. I can’t take time off.”

You smiled. “Sure, you can, just employ more people. Or someone to actually help you.”

He smiled at you. “Well, I actually have been thinking about that for a while. I’ve been putting some things in place.”

You let out a giggle as you stretched out. “Well I should have known better, you’re always thinking ahead. I’m guessing I have to wait until we get back to the office for more information, right?”

“Nothing gets past you.” He slowed down and pulled into the station. “Come on, we need to get you patched up.”

 

 

 

 

 

You walked through the office, past people’s stares towards Erwin’s room. You heard talking inside, someone with a deep voice was exchanging words with Erwin. It was too muffled to understand anything. You knocked on the metal door and heard the voices stop.

Erwin’s voice called out. “Who is it?”

You called out your name. “You said you wanted to see me sir, back in the car.”

The door opened, to reveal Erwin at his desk typing away at his hologram computer. He nodded to the seat in front of him. “Sit, I’ve just got to finish this email off and I’ll be right with you.”

You walked into the room and heard the door close behind you, as you walked forward you noticed a man in armour leaning against the wall. It was too dark to see who or any features.

You sat down and stared at Erwin, what the hell did he have in his mind? You leaned back in your seat, then rested your boot heals on the edge of Erwin’s table. There was a probably a mark there by now, the amount of times you’d been in here to chat.

“Tch, disgusting.” You glared over at the leaning man after he spoke, who did he think he was? The way he talked seemed slightly familiar though. You gave him the middle finger. “Tch, charming too.”

You thumbed over to the man and looked to Erwin. “Who the fuck does this guy think he is?”

Erwin stopped his typing. “Oh? What’s wrong?”

The man against the wall stood forward. “That kid there, has her disgusting boots on your desk. To top it off she gave me the middle finger.”

Erwin raised an eyebrow. “That all? That’s nothing, she’s capable of far worse. Consider yourself lucky.” He turned off his monitor making it vanish, his face was no longer lit up with a blue glow. “Now about what I was going to tell you but couldn’t in the car. I can’t do this job on my own, you can’t be on the front line alone either. I’m trying hard to get the men trained up to be on your level, and since losing your last partner…” He gave you a sad smile. “Sorry, we won’t mention that. What I’m saying is I need you and our friend over there to train the officers.”

You pulled your feet off his desk, this wasn’t the best thing to hear from him, but it wasn’t the worst. “Alright, so you’re setting up a special academy.” You let out a long sigh. “I can help with that, but what I don’t get is why didn’t you tell me this in the car?” You stood up and smiled. “I don’t mind this.”

Erwin looked nervous. “The thing is, that’s not all.”

You laughed. “What do you mean?”

Erwin nodded to the person behind you indicating for them to come closer. You looked to them, your body went stiff, your face white as you stared at a man you never wanted to see again. Levi Ackerman. _‘Why did it have to be this fucking asshole!?’_ Last time you saw this jackass was in the academy, both of you were in the same class but because of his abilities he taught he fellow students. The amount of times he mocked you and threw you to the ground in combat was infuriating.

Erwin looked uncomfortable. “This is your partner and our new Lieutenant. I hope you both get along well.”

You gritted your teeth. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

He let out a sigh and held up his hands. “Look I know you were supposed to be the Lieutenant, but after what happened with your ex-partner, Hange said you weren’t fit enough yet. You needed to collect yourself, to face what happened. Plus, my boss was really twisting my arm to get a Lieutenant soon, Levi is a friend of mine and one of the best and brightest.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Just accept it.”

You slammed your right fist into Erwin’s desk, the power from the robotics in it cause the desk to dent. Your body shook in rage, ever since that incident, since your ex-partner people have treated you like this. They whisper behind your back, they look at you with pity. You hated people feeling sorry for you.

You mumbled something, but they couldn’t hear. Erwin leaned closer and called your name. “Breathe okay? Just talk to us.”

You gritted your teeth and said something, but it wasn’t too clear. Levi sighed. “We can’t understand you, speak up. Fuck this is as annoying as a shit that won’t come.”

You pulled away from the desk. “I said fuck you!” Levi’s eyes were wide at your shout and direct eye contact, he’d forgotten how pretty they were. You turned to Erwin. “And fuck you too you pieces of shit! I don’t want your fucking pity okay!?” You lifted your right hand up to them. “This doesn’t make me weak! This reminds me of how fucking strong I am, I survived! ME! So, take your shitty comments, shove them in a cactus then place that cactus inside your ass!” You through your hands in the air and walked out. “Fuck you both, I’m out of here.”

The door closed behind you leaving both men in stunned silence. Levi was the first to move or speak, he walked over to the desk and traced the fist mark you made with his fingers. “She’s very strong.” He looked to Erwin. “She’s as wild as a Jack Russell, but I won’t deny she’s excellent at her job.”

Erwin sighed. “I’m sorry for he behaviour, I shouldn’t have brought up her past so lightly.”

Levi stared at the door. “What exactly happened?”

“I have no right to say, I’ll leave it to you.” Erwin ran his hands through his hair and sighed. “I should go get her before she drinks too much and starts a party in the bar.”

 

 

 

 

 

You leaned on the table, your hand propping up your head. Your other hand swirled your glass. You had a lot of apologising to do later. To make matters worse, you blew up in front of Levi. He was still an ass like you remembered, but he was still so handsome.

You let out a long sigh, you were party mad cause you were hiding embarrassment. The last time you had contact with Levi, you’d punched him square in the jaw. You’d watched him spit blood on the floor, but he never hit you back. Maybe, he felt guilty because he had said such a horrible thing to you at the time. He lashed out with his words because you were leaving early, because you had passed before him, and yet he was teaching fellow students.

A glass slammed down on the table in front of you. You looked up to see Levi sit down in the other chair, a drink in his hand. This was not who you wanted to come get you, why couldn’t it be Erwin, or Hange?

Levi eyed you. “Are you going to stare at me like you can’t shit, or are you going to drink?” You grabbed the glass he gave you and took a sip, it was perfect, but how did he know what you liked? You stared at him with a confused look. He clicked his tongue. “I wasn’t the big ass in the academy that you thought I was.” He took a drink then looked into his glass. “I actually paid a lot of attention to you.”

You blushed slightly. “A-about the academy.”

Levi looked at you as he leaned on the table. “Oh?”

You rubbed your hair with your hand. “I shouldn’t have hit you, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, I deserved it.” You looked up at his as he spoke. “I pushed you too far, now I have a scar to remind me.” He tapped his top lip, and there it was evidence of you on him. “I won’t do anything again like I did then. If you accept me as your partner.”

You smiled at him, your heart fluttered slightly. A pain throbbed from you right hand. “No, I’m sorry I can’t do that.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Then you won’t be allowed out on duty.”

You gripped your glass and heard it crack in your right hand, the glass shattered causing your drink to go everywhere. You pulled your hand away. “Shit, sorry.” Levi helped you clean up your mess. You sat for a moment, a new drink in front of you.

Levi leaned closer. “What happened to you?” He reached out for your right hand, but you flinched. “We can’t move on unless you tell me, if you can’t move on and accept me as your partner…then you don’t have a job.”

You let out a sigh. “Fine, I’ll team up with you because I value my job.” You downed your drink. “But I will not relive that, not again.” You slammed your glass down. “Don’t ask about it again, if I want to tell you I will but, I haven’t told anyone about it since I gave the report.”

Levi finished his drink. “Alright.” He stood up allowing you to look at him in his full-bodied armour, it suited him, in fact he looked really good. “Let’s get to work.”


	2. Chapter 2

“What’s going? Why is everyone sat around here?” Erwin walked over looking at his officers as they sat around, all staring in one direction. Hange was front and centre of the group, she had a glint in her glasses. Erwin became more concerned when people were passing a holopad to each other. “I’m concerned now.”

Hange waved him to sit down. “Simply observing Erwin, some minor bets going on.”

“Bets about what?” He sat down next to Hange.

“Whether the cat or the dog will win.”

Erwin was not happy at hearing this. “You’re making a dog and cat fight!?”

She laughed. “Oh, never.” She pointed at yours and Levi’s office. Levi was leaning against his desk with a look of not caring, you however were shouting at him about something. “You see Erwin she is the dog, barking and has a nasty bite. He is the cat, egotistic and proud. We simply want to see who wins.”

Erwin watched you. “She doesn’t look happy, what happened? They’ve been together for two months no problem.”

She handed over the data pad allowing Erwin to look at it, Levi had changed a lot. He’d reorganised your office without your permission, he’d changed the processing of paperwork making it longer. He was pushing you too much.

Erwin looked up as Hange laughed. “This is getting good! He’s going to release the Kraken soon.”

You had no idea people were watching, but people tended to watch you and Levi often. You balled up your fists. “Will you just listen to me.”

Levi tilted his head. “I’m your commanding officer, I’ve made these changes for the better.”

“You made them without consulting me!” You pointed at him, your body was shaking at how furious you were.

He snorted at you. “I don’t need to, you are lower than me in ranking. As I’ve said, it’d be a waste of breath and time to consult you on these matters.”

You stepped closer to him, but he wasn’t fazed. “You’re ‘matters’ affect me and you only, I should be consulted as your partner!”

“Pointless.”

“It is not pointless! I matter Levi!”

He clicked his tongue. “Pointless.”

“Your face is pointless.”

He unfolded his arms and sighed. “This is why I never consulted you, you don’t think straight.”

You gritted your teeth, this was it. You’d been arguing with him for an hour now, no progress had been made. So, you did what your body told you to do. You booted his bin past his head causing it to hit the wall, trash landed over him, his desk and wall. Levi had dodged the bin as it had flown past and watched it hit his wall. His eyes followed the trash to you.

You folded your arms. _‘Maybe that was too far.’_ “Ah..I-“

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” You looked up at Levi, his eyes had a glint in them. “You disgust me. People like you should never be in a job like this, you should be sectioned! You walk around like you’ve taken the greatest shit ever, but really, you’re that piece of shit that won’t go. You’re a burden on his place, on Erwin. Whatever happened to you in the past regarding your ex-partner wasn’t enough, you should have received far worse than the robot arm you have now.” He walked closer, his eyes boring into you. “For you to comprehend this job, to get respect for others you’d have to lose at least a whole arm and leg to put your straight.”

You stumbled back from him, your hands covering your face. “Y-you.”

Levi let out a sigh. “You gonna try now? Please don’t embarrass yourself.”

You began laughing quietly at first, then you got louder. You were pissed beyond belief at him, you’d never been this angry before in years.

Erwin took one look at you, he watched you kick the bin and thought nothing of it. However, when he saw you beginning to laugh he knew he had to get in that room, fast. Hange slapped his arm a few times. “We gotta run, now!” Both shot up and began running to you. Hange turned to the officers. “Shows over!”

Levi backed up into the corner, his eyes never leaving your laughing face. He never really got scared, but you, you were sacring him. He heard Erwin and Hange shouting your name, but nothing stopped you. You were walking closer and closer, laugh continuing.

Before you could reach out to Levi Erwin grabbed you, one hand around your middle, the other over your eyes. He leaned down and began whispering things in your ear, to you it didn’t sound like anything, but it was soothing.

You calmed down in the end, your body relaxed. Hange pulled you to her. “Come on best bud, lets go eat some ice cream. I’ve got our favourite stored in tubs which shoooould have medical stuff in but shhh.”

You smiled at her. “Sounds nice.” You walked with her for a bit then stopped, you turned to Levi. “I’m…sorry about the mess….I’ll clean it up, I promise.” You lowered your head then left before he could reply.

Erwin watched you leave then looked to Levi, he seemed upset. “You alright?”

Levi leaned against his desk and sighed. “Why did she say sorry? Why? I was in the wrong this whole time.” He buried his head in his hands. “Why did I say that to her? I went too far.”

Erwin sat down on your desk. “What did you exactly say to make her lose her mind?”

“I told her that for her to comprehend respect she should have lost more than part of her hand and arm.”

Erwin ran his hand through his hair, a long sigh escaped him. After a moment of silence, he smiled at Levi. “You know, she is really a wonderful person.” He said your name fondly. “If you give her a chance to speak, she’s funny, passionate, kind and clever…” He began looking sad, his hands wrapped around each other. “It’s my fault for what happened to her.” He gripped his hands in anger. “I should have never….” He let out a sigh. “What I’m trying to say is, she’s wonderful and fantastic its just the world isn’t so nice back.”

Levi hummed. “When I met her in the academy, I was drawn to her. Everyone seemed to like her, but she kept to herself when she could. I wanted to talk to her but being a teacher as well as a student would look bad.” He ran his hand through his hair. “A lot of guy swarmed around her too, I never thought I could be around her. So, I challenged her as often as I could, so I had time alone with her.” He clicked his tongue. “It was….fun. I believe we got closer, we’d talk in our spare time and she would join me for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Everything was fine until she graduated with a better grade than me, I said some things I shouldn’t have, and she punched me hard for it.” He tapped his lip. “As you can see.”

Erwin laughed. “She’s got a lot of patience, but if you push him too far she’ll lash out. I can’t blame her for hitting you, she almost did worse to you just now.”

Levi hummed. “She’s…inspiring. I just need to say the right things and not say something I shouldn’t.”

“Do you.” Erwin thought about what he was going to say next, hard. “Do you…like her?”

“Of course.” Levi shrugged. “I intend to get on with her more.”

That was not what Erwin was asking, but he was going to let it go for now. He pushed himself off your desk. “If I were you, give her more opportunity to speak. When you do listen to her.” Erwin smiled at the rubbish on the floor. “Also let her clean this up, she’ll hate it if you or anyone else will do it. When she wants to apologise in a certain way, let her do it.” He walked to the door and paused. “Do me a favour, when you’ve collected yourself and she’s cleaned up go on a case. I think both of you need your heads clearing.”

 

 

 

 

 

You looked at the projection on your arm, the details of the case listed. It wasn’t too difficult, it was a go in and investigate. You had a suspect of robbery, some top of the line gems and jewellery had been taken. All you had to do is go into the suspects room, with permission from the building owner and scan everything. It was a pain staking job, but someone had to do it.

The fight you’d had with Levi was a few weeks ago, you were okay now, but it was all about rebuilding bridges between you two. He’d learnt to listen to you more and you’d learnt to accept his orders.

Levi took the lead, he left observations of the surroundings to you. He handled the staff and showed ID for both of you. As soon as you got to the man’s room he let you get to work. You had a little robot that flew and scanned large parts of the room at a time for you, it made the process quicker and was made by your best bud Hange.

Levi called your name making you look over at him. “Find anything?”

You shook your head. “Nothing as of now, but if he’s hiding something this little guy will find it.” You followed your little guy around and looked at your projection on your arm, nothing. He flew to the large window area, that was when he started finding something. “Something over there, just follow the bot Levi.”

He nodded. “Got it, looks like it’s above the window.”

The door flew open revealing the man you two were investigating, he looked panicked. You readied yourself. “HEY! Police!” The guy sprinted to Levi, blade in hand. You hated shooting anyone, so you chased him. “Fuck! Levi!”

Levi turned to you both, he hadn’t readied himself, but you had. Levi had a look shocked, not at the man charging for him with a blade, but at you running and jumping at the man before he could hurt Levi.

The window shattered around you and your suspect, glass cutting your face. Both of you fell, the two of you fought as the air rushed past. The glass ceiling of a shopping centre rushed closer, you had to think fast to save yourself and the man. You allowed him to twist you in the air, so you fell first, you tapped taped your neck causing your helmet to grow over your head. Your back connected with the glass, the sound of it bursting in your ears. Wind shot out of you as you smacked onto the floor, you were okay until the man landed on you. Pain fired through your body, you were weakened.

After some time, you heard Levi shout you, he’d managed to get down to you by a less dangerous means. His fast running and panicked calling of your name made you smile, he did care. However, your body screamed out in pain, the man pushed down on you to get up. He stumbled to his feet and ran away.

Levi was shouting, but he was too far too do anything without risking citizens lives. You moved your body with a groan and pulled out your pistol, pulled it to you mouth and groaned. “Stun.” You dropped your arm and gun out to the side and shot the man in the ass, he convulsed instantly then fell.

You let out a long sigh, but it only brought more pain. Levi skidded on his knees to your side, he was calling your name again. “Talk to me! Are you okay?” He looked so concerned, it was sweet.

You coughed, a bit of blood came up. “I’m good…..cuff…..him….”

He stared at you for a moment, then nodded. “Don’t move.”

“I….have no….ugggh…intention of…moving.” Levi sighed then ran off towards the downed suspect.

You waited a few moments; the pain was still bad, but you could put up with it. You listened to Levi’s boots come closer, then the sound of him kneeling. “You still awake?”

You let out a sigh. “I don’t think I can rest….too painful.”

He tapped on his arm causing a blue glow around it, he slowly moved his arm over your body. Pain began ebbing away. “There, that medi pulse should sooth it for now but it won’t heal it all.” He tapped your beck causing your helmet to retract. His eyes widened, then he looked sad. “Your nose and mouth….there’s blood.” He cleaned your face up for you.

“Appreciate it Levi.” You let out a sigh. “I think I’m going to stay here until Hange and the medics arrive.”

“Thank you.”

You tilted your head and looked at him. “For what?”

“You saved me from being stabbed, though our armour would have protected me slight there would have been some damage. So, thank you.”

You gave him a shaky thumbs up. “Just doing my job….partner.”

Levi flicked your forehead. “Tch idiot.” He gave you a tiny smile, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared.

“By the Gods, he can smile! I’d be careful Levi, it’s such a rare sight that you could break the world and life as we know it.”

He sat down next to you and relaxed. “Funny aren’t we?”

You hummed a laugh. “I’m hilarious….think I’m going to nap now.”

“No you need to stay awake.”

You looked over at him and smiled. “Then talk to me, tell me a story or something.”

Levi sighed. “Fine.” You lay there listening him talking about some of his cases, about his time at the academy when you weren’t around him. You could have lay there and listened to him for hours, he had such a soothing voice. He paused for a moment, then looked down at you, his fingers lightly brushing your hair. “How are you feeling now?”

You hummed as you heard your back up run closer. “Could be worse, could have not been wearing my helmet.”

Hange skidded to your side and began her scans, Levi looked at her eagerly as he slowly took your hand in his. She let out a sigh and smiled. “You’re good, just got to get you to the med bay and do some minor bone healing and you’ll be good as new.”

Levi gripped your hand tighter, it felt weird him showing concern. “What’s broken?”

She smiled at him. “Ribs, she should be able to move about, but it’ll hurt like a bitch.”

You sat up slowly, Levi tried to stop you. “What are you doing?”

You waved him off. “I’m fine, I can’t lie here until I heal.” You sat up more and gripped your middle instantly, pain firing through every part of your body. “Ah!” You hummed as Levi held you. After a few deep breaths you nodded. “I can do it.”

As soon as you stood up your body gave up, you felt yourself falling. A strong chest pressed against your arm, warm arms wrapping around you.

Levi looked down at you as he held you. “Tch, don’t push yourself idiot.” He helped you to stand up, then slung your arm around him. “Lean on me and I’ll help you walk to the car.” He smelt good.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” He let out a sigh then led you outside, he made sure to walk slowly for you. It was strange that most of the time Levi had a shitty attitude, maybe it was because he didn’t know how to talk to people. Then he had his sweet moments, the times where you couldn’t help but feel your heart skip.

 

 

 

 

You sipped your hot drink and hummed as it soothed you, you’d been healed for a couple of days, but it still hurt now and then. Today was a day off, it was nice for once to have some time to yourself.  

The diner you chose was always quiet, but the food was amazing. The best part was you were the only one who knew about it, the other cops never came here. Plus, there were no memories of your ex-partner here. Those who worked at this diner knew you before the incident, and after. All of them were kind and understanding.

Some days you’d come into this diner and sit there for hours, even the whole day if you could. You loved your apartment, you moved as soon as everything was fixed from the incident, but it wasn’t home. You missed your old apartment, it was the first place you had by yourself, so it was special.

You were sat in a daze, the warmth of your cup heating your normal hand. You didn’t notice someone familiar walk in and look around, or that they saw you.

You jumped when you felt a flick on the forehead, you blinked a few times then looked up to see Levi looking down at you. It was strange seeing him in normal clothes, but he looked good. He stood before you with tight jeans and biker boots. Your eyes trailed up to his long sleeve top, sleeves pushed up to show a simple watch and leather bracelets. You shifted when you looked at his face, a slouchy beanie sat on the back of his head.

He nodded to the booth seat opposite you. “Mind if I join you?”

“Go ahead.” Your eyes never left him as he sat down. “What brings you here Mr Ackerman?” You gave him a small grin.

He rolled his eyes at you. “I live nearby, thought I’d have some tea. You?”

You sat up. “I live round here too.” You looked at the bar and smiled. “I come here all the time, the silence in my place is deafening sometimes.” You allowed your sad face to slip.

“You okay?”

You looked up at him and smiled, you couldn’t let your emotions show. “I’m fine, really don’t worry.”

You sat back as the waitress put Levi’s tea down for him, she was blushing at him. She looked to you and gave you a bright smile. “More tea, trouble?”

Levi moved his pot of tea to be placed in-between you both. “We’ll share.”

You smiled at her. “Thanks Cassie.” You waited for her to leave then looked to Levi, who seemed very at ease. “Never thought I’d be spending my spare time with you.”

He held his cup in his usual weird way. “Am I that insufferable?”

“No….just a few weeks ago we were at each other’s necks, look at us now.” You giggled a little. “I’m impressed we’ve got along.”

He placed his cup down and leaned on his arms, you couldn’t get over how cute and hot he looked. “I’ve said things and done things I shouldn’t have, you have too and we’ve both apologised.” He looked up at you, his eyes were so kind. “You also saved me, after everything I said to you, you saved me.”

You shrugged. “Don’t mention it Levi, it was nothing really. Have you looked at our new case?”

Levi watched you for a moment as you talked about what you both had ahead of you at work, you were captivating. He could watch and listen to you for hours, you looked good too. When he first walked in he had to do a double take, seeing you in a summer dress was surprising. He tired to memorise all your little quicks, the way you talked, touched your face in thought, pulled faces at certain expressions.

You waved at him. “Hello? Levi?”

He blinked a few times. “What?”

You laughed, it was a sweet sound. The last time he had heard you laugh so wonderfully was back at the academy. “Welcome back, was I that boring?”

He lifted his cup to his face to hide his slight blush. “No, I was just thinking.”

You leaned on your robotic hand and hummed at him. “That so? Must have been something really interesting. Well, what I was saying is our case is an odd one, this guy really likes messing with people but doesn’t really kill, just fucks with the head. I’m thinking he picks certain victims, so if you can figure that out we can catch him.”

Levi nodded. “Agreed.”

You placed your hands out on the table in front of you and looked at the difference in them. “Also, the academy, we need to select some solved cases to teach them and cold cases too. So, at some point we need to go through the files.”

He nodded then finished his cup. “Do you have any plans for today?”

“No, why?”

Levi stoop up and tapped on his arm device and paid for both of your drinks. “Come with me, we both have nothing better to do.”

You stood up and grabbed your bag, when you turned to Levi he was just staring at you. You hid your smile, but you were sure he liked the way you looked, so did you, you looked cute today. “What we are doing?”

He put his hands in his pockets and led you out of the diner and down the road. “A few places that I like, you seem the time to enjoy some of these places.”

You caught up with him and walked at his side, you notice girls were eyeing him and blushing as he walked past. “Is there food involved?”

He nodded and looked down at you. “Some.”

You punched the air in victory. “Todays going to be a great day!”


	3. Chapter 3

Night was drawing in; the rain was falling again. The neon lights illuminated the city with a dull glow, the traffic never stopped. From where you stood, you could look down on this hell hole and appreciate the place somewhat.

The railing was cold on your left arm as you leaned on it to look down, a small roof above you protecting you from the rain. The air wasn’t cold, summer was drawing in after all. It was warm and peaceful, just what you needed.

You closed your eyes and breathed in, you’d lost track of time. Levi had been with you the whole time, both of you talking about pointless stuff. You pushed away from the railing and kicked back on a bench, your back against the wall.

Levi let out a sigh next to you, then handed you a drink. “Don’t tell anyone about this place.”

You nodded and accepted the drink. “I’ll keep it quiet, after all I’m like you in that sense.” You smiled at him. “I like my piece and quiet and a place to think.”

“I come here often, being that I live in this high rise, it’s easy to get to and quiet.” He took a sip from his drink. “This place makes me forget the things I’ve done to live.”

You hugged yourself. “I just don’t think about it, but it always comes crawling back into my head.” You lowered your upper half towards your legs, your eyes locked onto something on the floor. “I don’t want to relive it, I don’t want to remember.”

You stretched out your right hand, your eyes becoming unfocused due to tears. The pain was coming back, the screams in your head getting louder. You felt a light touch on your hand, the tears finally falling allowing you to see. You looked to your hand and saw Levi’s wrapped around it.

He sighed and squeezed your hand. “You don’t have to say anything, it looks like something you don’t wish to relive.”

You sat back, your head against the wall. “Some day I’ll tell someone, some day. But, it has to be to someone who won’t pity me.” You gripped your fist tightly. “I don’t like people looking down on me all the time.” You looked at Levi’s hand in yours, if only things were this simple. You pulled your hand away. “I should be going, I’ve wasted enough of your time.”

Levi watched you stand up, he watched you stay there for a few moments in awkward silence, waiting for him to say something to you, then leave. He wanted to say something, but he didn’t know what.

He leaned his forearms on his legs and thought, he didn’t understand why he had to be so frustrating. He knew it wasn’t hard to say, _‘Would you like to go on a date?’_ But apparently, he was wrong, it was hard.

He followed you when he was sure you had gotten far away, he needed to think more. The two of you had spent the whole afternoon together, you’d gone to this roof, he’d cooked you both food. He slammed his back against the lift wall as the doors closed, why didn’t he say something more meaningful? Why hadn’t he reached out to you more?

Levi lifted his hand, the one that had held yours. All his locked-up emotions, all his longing and he only had a hand holding to show for it. He looked up at the ceiling and let out a long sigh, he’d try next time.

The lift opened on his floor, he wandered out just as a woman with a blush on her cheeks walked in. His neighbour always had a crush on him, she’d find all sorts of excuses to knock on his door.

As soon as his door opened his communicator flared up. “Lieutenant Levi here.”

“Levi!” Your voice came through his communicator in a hushed shout, you seemed out of breath and panicked. “I need your help! God please hurry up.”

“I’m on my way, turn on your tracker. I’ll be there I promise.” Levi ran down the hall as he talked to you. His hand slammed on the lift door and wrenched it open, his neighbour became even more red than before. Levi called out your name. “Stay on the line with me.”

“I will, just get here now. I’m such an idiot….I-I let my guard down…” Your breathing was shaky, then you got louder as panic set in. “Oh God….it’s going to happen again!”

Levi slammed his fist against the lift, it wasn’t going fast enough. “Hold on!” He shouted your name. “Hold on I promise I’ll get there!”

He heard you moving, then what sounded like a splash of water as if you’d dropped down into a puddle. Your voice was breaking up. “-ot to ke- -ing. Someones com-g, Levi.” Dead air.

Levi tapped his communicator, even your locator was no longer sending signals. He selected your last known location, it wasn’t great, but it had to do.

 

 

 

 

 

 

You walked into the lift and stared at the door, waiting for Levi but he wasn’t coming. The lift doors closed on you, still nothing from him. You held your fist against your chest _‘Maybe it was wishful thinking on my part to think he, of all people would like me.’_  You leaned against the wall and sighed. “Who am I kidding, no one would want me like this.” You lifted your right hand up. “Robo freak, ah well ice cream and booze tonight.”

The lift doors opened, the bright light of the lobby led to glass doors with a body shaking darkness. You were reluctant to walk out but, to get home, you had to, as soon as you walked outside you’d call for a taxi.

A warm night air blew your dress, the soft fabric gliding across your skin. Your arms were folded under your chest as you waited for your ride. Any chase to get out of here, you welcomed it.

An odd-looking car pulled up to you, this didn’t look like a regulated taxi service, something wasn’t right. Even the man who got out, he didn’t look good. All your alarm bells were going off.

He smiled at you. “Please, let me take you home miss.”

You grounded yourself. “I don’t think I should.”

He stepped closer, his smile getting more haunting. “Oh I think you should miss, I really think you should.”

You grabbed his head and slammed it against the car allowing you time to run. He grabbed his nose and stumbled, blood oozed from the large cut and his nostrils. He rubbed his face and signalled, four men appeared from the darkness, all bigger than you.

You skidded on your heels around a corner, ran towards a wall and climbed up it. You flipped over it and landed on the other side, your back pressed to the wall. You had no weapons, no armour and no one to save you.

Levi. You tapped your communicator and called him, you just hoped he answered. You looked to the side as the call went, you could hear them running closer. They paused and talked among themselves, it sounded like they hunted women and men to use and abuse until they were done. 

You ran down the ally as soon as you heard them suggest hopping the wall, you couldn’t be caught again. Your communicator blipped as soon as you skidded on your side under rubble, the ground ripping your skin up.

You tapped your communicator, it’d finally made contact. “Levi!” You hushed your voice, but you couldn’t help but shout in that tone. You were running out of breath, panic was setting in. “I need your help! God please hurry up.”

You thanked God when Levi’s voice came through. “I’m on my way, turn on your tracker. I’ll be there I promise.” You could hear him running, then a bang like he’d slammed into something. Levi called out your name. “Stay on the line with me.”

“I will, just get here now. I’m such an idiot….I-I let my guard down…” Your breathing was shaky, then you got louder as panic set in. You activated your communicator. You could see them on the other side of the rubble, they began ripping it away. “Oh God….it’s going to happen again!”

Levi made another bang. “Hold on!” He shouted your name. “Hold on I promise I’ll get there!”

You pushed yourself up and ripped a pipe from the wall. You ran around the corner and saw a manhole, you pulled it across the floor then closed it above you. You let go and dropped down into knee deep water. You moved as much as you could through the water, Levi was breaking up. “Got to keep moving. Someone’s coming, Levi.” Dead air. “Levi?” You pressed your back against the grimy wall. “Shit.”

You let out a long sigh, you couldn’t wait around here for someone to find you. You waded through the water, you were glad it didn’t smell like shit, so this had to be rain water. You stopped at an intersection, it was either left or right and you could hear the manhole being opened. You listened carefully, there was water falling somewhere which meant you could move about easier.

The water around you was cold, your hair was standing up on end, but the water was getting lower. You came to a stop in a large arena looking area, grates on the floor channelling the water down. You looked up to see a light, part of the neon sighs trying to break through.

“Hey pretty girl, hide and seek is over.” You turned and faced the men, you counted seven now. “Now the real fun begins.” Their leader grinned at you, he was the taxi driver.

You flicked the metal pole out to your side, your metal hand gripping it hard. All that fighting in the academy, all that time fighting Levi shouldn’t be for nothing.

You readied yourself. “Yeah, you’re right, the real fun begins now.” You threw the pole in the air making them all look. You sent a right punch to the leader knocking him out. Your body span allowing you to swing your leg towards the next, he caught it in time, but you were quicker. You jumped up and kicked him with your other leg in the temple. Another out for the count.

You landed on the floor, you rolled out the way grabbed the pole as it came down. You jabbed it into the back of a mans knee, he screamed in pain as he collapsed to the floor. He wouldn’t be able to fight now with that knee. Three down.

You crossed your arms in front of you as a leg connected with them, your body moved back across the water. You laughed at him. “Was that supposed to hurt?”

Four of them walked closer, the guy who kicked you grinned. “Yeah kitten.”

“Didn’t feel a thing.” You stood up and slung the pole over your shoulder. “But, I can show you what it means to hurt someone.”

“You little bitch!” You both ran at each other, you felt the hunger to win burn inside you. You skidded on your knees between the legs of one and held up the pole, the smack of it connecting with his nuts echoed in the room.

You span around and up, the pole connected with another’s jaw. The crack rang out loudly, it was broken without a doubt. Three left.

You kicked out, but they grabbed your foot. You were ready to move, but he acted before you could. He pulled you closer into his fist, the wind shot out of you as you felt the impact in your gut. He let go of your ankle, then elbowed your face. You stumbled back, lip split. Levi would be so mad at you for getting hit.

You bench over breathing, the guy laughed at you. “That was easy, taken down by two hits.” He walked closer. “Now come on kitten, you should give up now before the boss wakes up.” You saw his feet in front of you, you had him. “Now look up sweet thing, at least look at me when I take you down.”

“Don’t speak so soon.” You had a smile on your face making the cut on your lip bleed more.

“What?” He leaned closer.

You gripped the pole with both hands, with all your strength you whipped it up into the mans face sending him back. You twisted around when you heard someone move next to you. The pole was caught with a small pang.

You stared at a very dishevelled and concerned looking Levi, his hand holding the pole. You let out a sigh. “Levi.”

He let go. “I’m not the enemy brat.”

You shoved Levi away. “Shut up and help me with these last two.” You didn’t expect much from him, but maybe a small smile.

Levi went to speak to you, his head telling him he should had said something different. However, you’d already swung for one of the guys. He had to stop for a moment and marvel at you. You twisted around and smacked them end of the pole into the guys gut, then used the back of your head to headbutt him.

When you finally breathed for a moment and paused, your body jumped when you watch the last man go flying. Levi had downed him with just one swift high kick.

Levi looked to you, you gave him a small smile then collapsed to the floor. The water splashed around you, you’d given up caring about your outfit now. You just sat there, body shaking and right hand beginning to play up.

You looked up to Levi, tiredness and pain in your eyes. He surprised you when he knelt in front of you in the dirty water, you knew he hated dirt. He used to moan about it at the academy.

You let out a sigh. “What? You going to tell me off more?”

“No.”

You shrugged. “Then what?” You yelped when Levi pulled you into his arms, he held you tightly against his chest. You listened to him let out a long sigh of relief. “Levi?”

He squeezed you. “I’m so glad you’re okay, I was scared shitless.”

You slowly lifted your arms up from your sides, you wanted to hug him back. It’d be nice to hug someone. Your hand hovered above his back, you promised yourself you wouldn’t get close to another partner. You sighed. _‘Ah hell, just this once._ ’ You put one arm around him and held him back.

You eventually pulled away when you heard footfall of the others, you didn’t want to be caught by them like this. In fact, you don’t want to be in a situation like this at all. You dragged your body up to stand as soon as they rounded the corner, Levi missed his chance to talk to you.

Erwin approached you as Hange finished fixing your cuts. “Detective-“

You held your hand up. “Don’t Commissioner, I’m done with today.” You walked past him and bumped shoulders with him. “Now if you don’t mind, I’m going home to have a hot shower then bed.”

“But I need you to stay and tell me what’s going on.”

You turned to him. “I don’t give a shit about what you need, take one look at me right now Smith.” You referred to yourself. “You really think I want to stand around holding dicks? No, I’m out.”

 

 

 

 

 

Since that evening you’d sent off your report, then focused on paperwork for the academy. You’d even stayed away from your office, opting to do work in one of the spare rooms on your laptop. You didn’t want to talk to Erwin, or Levi. You didn’t have the energy or give a shit.

You leaned on your hand and stared at the screen, you’d done all the prep work so now what? You couldn’t just sit here all day and avoid those two, even if you’d been doing that for a few days.

It was time. You got up from your seat and packed everything up, then made the dreaded walk to him. Your heart was hammering, your palms sweaty. You had to be strong, that’s who you were, you were a strong person.

You lifted your right hand up to the keypad on the wall, your eyes staring at the robotics. You were strong. _‘Hell if I can survive what happened to my hand, I can survive anything._ ’ You tapped in the keycode causing the door to slide open to reveal him, behind his desk as usual.

You walked up to his desk and looked down at him, waiting for him to address you. You felt awkward and imagined tension in the room, but there wasn’t any, because he wasn’t mad. He was concerned about you, worried and even cared.

Levi looked up at you. “Something up?”

You hummed. “Yes.”

He folded his hand together in front of him on the desk and leaned forward. “What’s on your mind?”

Your body relaxed a bit, you shrugged at him. “I dunno, I mean….” You sighed and rubbed the back of your head. “I guess I’m sorry I ran off the other day. I’m sorry I’ve been distant. Sorry I’ve been an asshole…..” You sat down in the seat opposite him, his beautiful eyes never leaving you. “Fuck, look I’m really sorry Levi and I don’t want it to continue like this. You know mean not talking to you.”

Levi leaned forward on his desk more and reached out for you with his long fingers, he wanted to brush your hair, trace your skin even, but he didn’t. Levi stopped his hand, then flicked your forehead instead. “Tch idiot.” That line was directed at himself. “Don’t apologise for shit, you were thrown off and needed some space.” He leaned back. “I don’t mind that….so, where do we go from here?”

You smiled at him, it made his heart skip. “Thank you! Umm! I was thinking we go on a case, just so we can get back into it before we have to start teaching cadets.”

“Don’t thank me, I didn’t do anything.” Levi typed on his computer. “How about a cold case? This one should be interesting, men and women going missing.” He looked to you.

You sighed. “People go missing a lot in this city, what makes this one unique?”

Levi tapped the computer to project pictures of bodies. “Those who have gone missing have been found either days, months even years later all dressed up in costumes.”

You leaned forward and looked at the pictures more closely. “Odd.” You flicked through a few of them. “I recognise some of the outfits, they’re from an old game.”

He leaned over and looked at the outfits. “Enlighten me.”

You smiled. “Well grumpy, those outfits are very similar to a game series called Mass Effect. Not the other ones they made, but the original three focused on a Commander Shepard.” You opened your laptop and pulled up pictures of those reported missing. “Hmm these people look like the characters, or their build is. Strange some of them look nothing like them, maybe this person does their make up along with their costumes.” You looked up to Levi. “Can we take this case?”

He downloaded something on his device and tapped on his arm to confirm it. “I’m glad you agreed, because a body has turned up of a man who was reported missing three weeks ago.”

You stood up. “Where’s the body?”

Levi let out a sigh as he slowly got up. “With Hange, the body was moved there yesterday.”

You had to laugh. “Don’t worry Levi, she’ll be mostly focused on me when we get there. She won’t bother you at all.”

Levi led the way to the lift; your words provided no comfort. “That woman lives to annoy me.”

“Ah well….” Hange had mentioned to you she loved irritating Levi because he was easy, and she knew something about him but refused to tell you. “I’ll do my best to distract her.”

He looked to you as you began tapping away at your communicator, if you’d just looked at him a little longer you would have seen his small smile. Even his eyes softened with his smile.

The doors opened pulling him from his daze like state of staring at you, to make things worse Hange was right there. He grew bitter, she had a knowing grin on her face. She’d been watching Levi from the moment he arrived, she knew he cared deeply for you.

Hange threw her arms out and shouted your name. “Good to see you my sexy robo friend!”

You looked up to her and laughed. “Hey beautiful, here to see a body I messaged you about. Also…” You held up your right hand. “Could you do a bit of tinkering, it’s been playing up on me.”

Levi looked to you. “Why didn’t you say it’s been bothering you?”

“I didn’t know you had tech expertise.” You shrugged at him and walked out with Hange.

“I don’t.” He followed the two of you.

You turned and smiled at Levi. “So, why did you want to know?” Levi blushed slightly catching you off guard, now it made sense. “O-oh…sorry, I’ll mention it next time.”

Hange slung her arm around you and pulled you close. With a hushed voice she spoke. “You are such a dope sometimes.”

“What do you mean?” You looked up at her.

She gave you her signature grin as she pulled you into the morgue. “You know you aren’t some unlovable thing, you are very beautiful, funny, intelligent, cute, sexy and brave.”

You blushed looking away from Hange. “Shut it.”

She came to a stop. “Be proud of who you are hun, I’m always proud of you.” You smiled at her, she always knew what to say to make you feel better. She grabbed hold of a handle. “Now, time to introduce you to the weirdest body I’ve had here in a while.” Hange pulled revealing the body to you and Levi.

Levi clicked his tongue and turned away slightly, but you just stared at it. You leaned closer and recognised the make up. "Garrus Vakarian."

"What?" Levi looked to you. "Who the hell is that."

Hange pushed on her glasses and she grinned. "A turian badass you can romance in Mass Effect 2, always was one of my favourites. So, do you recognise what happened?"

You nodded. "Remeber when you have to recruit people to join you in the second one? You have to defend Garrus, an airship shoots at him and his armour and face get mangled." You pulled on a glove and turned the mans head. "He survives in the attack in the game but...it looks like.." You leaned closer. "This guy had the same thing happen to him but...."

Hange sighed. "He was killed instantly, he didn't suffer or bleed out like the character did."

You pulled off your glove and put it in the bin. "I don't understand though, why would someone do this to them?"

Hange pushed the body back into place then sat down, she indicated for the tow of you to join here. When you were settled she began cleaning her glasses as she spoke. "Well a lot of people became very invested with that game, even got mad at endings and choices." 

You took a bottle of water from her and drank. "Mmm I feel sorry for whoever is Thane, they're destined to die no matter what. Also if they are true to the game, it appears the first one is done, so they're focused on perfecting the second game world."

Levi clicked his tongue. "Sounds like they're doing a real life play-through of this game."

You stared at him for a moment making him blush. "I think....I think Levi's right. Does that mean the person doing this thinks their a character, or the gamer and controlling others actions?"

Hange shook her head. "Who knows."

"Well!" You clapped your hands together. "Guess we'll have to do some research, see where all the bodies have been found and the kidnappings. Also see if there are old gaming conventions, someone as hardcore as this would not miss a single one."


	4. Chapter 4

You clasped the bracelets and neck band on, you looked to Hange and shrugged. “Now what?” She tapped her device on her arm, it lit up and she ran it over your wrists and neck.

Hange nodded. “That should do it. I just need you to press here.” She tapped her neck. You copied her actions and heard a humming noise, it settled down causing you to look at Hange confused. She held her hands in front of her mouth with a few tears in her eyes. “So….perfect.”

You looked at Levi, his eyebrow was raised at you. You turned and walked over to the mirror, your heart could have leapt out of your chest. Reflected at you was Commander Shepard, you had her signature red hair, N7 armour and freckles. You turned to Hange. “This is incredible, I look just like her.”

Hange handed you a gun. “Here, I made this too. It’s fully functioning too so if he runs you know what to do.”

Levi stepped closer his arms folded over his armour. “I’ll be backing you up, make sure to play the part. We’ve researched enough to know what to do.”

You nodded and put the gun on your back. “Alright, let’s see you change.”

Levi tapped his neck; the humming came as a light ran across his limbs to reveal his cover. You couldn’t believe what you were seeing, stood in front of you was Garrus Vakarian. Levi looked in the mirror then spoke to you; his voice was just like the voice actors. “How is it?”

“Hange?” She hummed back at you. “You my friend are an evil genius.” You patted her back making her laugh. “He looks amazing and sounds just like him.”

Hange sat back on her chair and let out a well needed sigh. “Good, I’m glad. Make sure you two play the part okay?” You both nodded. “There are a lot of people in those conventions, so many casualties if you’re not careful.”

You took her hand and crouched in front of her. “You have my word, not a single person will be harmed.”

“Good.”

You stood up and rolled your shoulder blade. “Thank you Hange, but we should go.”

Hange burst out laughing. “You acted just like her then.”

You gave her a little kick and looked to Levi. “Lead the way.”

Levi walked ahead of you and led you both to his car, it was perfectly clean in every way. He drove you both to the convention in silence at first, maybe he had a lot on his mind.

You decided it was best not to push him, it was a little of a drive to the convention so, one wrong word and it’d make things far worse in the car.

Levi gripped the steering wheel making it groan, you looked over at him and couldn’t read him. Garrus’s features made it hard to know what was going on, the only way you could tell is by looking into his eyes, which were focused on the road.

He looked over at you. “May I ask you something?”

“Sure.” You shrugged and looked over at him. “What’s been on your mind?”

“Your hand.”

You lifted your right hand, now it was Shepard’s, so it was a normal gloved hand. “What about it?”

He shuffled in his seat. “I saw Hange’s paperwork on it, the blueprints to make it better and a picture. What I don’t understand is how you have your thumb and forefinger and yet, your hand is robotic.”

You smiled and leaned back in your seat, the neon lights reflecting in your eyes. “Three of my fingers were completely taken off, my forefinger and thumb were left in normal condition. The bone and muscle connecting to them was left, however the skin wasn’t so over these two.” You referred to your thumb and forefinger and your hand below them and up your arm. “Under there is was just muscle and bone, some mangled flesh.” You tapped your other fingers and traced up your hand. “On this side a lot of it was removed I’m afraid.”

Levi sighed. “That….ummm….I’m sorry you had to go through that.” He gripped the seat. “It must have been painful for you, I hope whoever was responsible got what was coming to them.”

You tapped your head against the cool glass of your window. “One of them did….”

“One?”

You smiled and looked at Levi. “Hey, I think we’re close.”

Levi got the hint, you didn’t want to discuss the matter any further, and he didn’t mind at all. It was your choice to talk about it. From what he saw from the pictures, he could tell someone with skills had done this. They’d carefully peeled the flesh off, the burning and coolness mixing together as skin was taken bit by bit. The cracking and breaking of bone as a large knife slammed down, over and over. The rough pulling over lose skin away from the muscle, the scissors snipping it away.

He snapped out of his thoughts as you slammed the car door closed and stepped out, he felt sick to his stomach. He couldn’t comprehend how someone could go through that much pain and suffering and not snapped.

He nodded to you as he stood next to you. “Sorry about in the car.”

You smiled. “No hard feelings Levi, I’m kind of surprised at myself for telling you. Only Hange really know details about my hand, guess I’m starting to feel comfortable with you.” You walked on ahead, people stared and gasped at you and Levi. “Come on Garrus.” You gave Levi a wink.

Levi was glad he was an alien, because if he was playing a human you would have seen a deep blush. “Right behind you Shepard.”

You walked past the check in desk and showed them your badge quickly, they were aware and prepared for you and Levi here. They checked your guns once over then let you both through. You looked around you, then to Levi next to you. “Erwin got a stall set up for us, it’ll make it easier to lure him in and talk to people as well.”

“Got it, lead the way.”

You smiled and walked through the crowd, everyone seemed to move out the way from the two of you. You couldn’t blame them, the two of you looked like you’d just walked out of the game. You became a little nervous when you got to the stall, there was a que of people there already waiting to meet you and Levi.

You looked at Levi. “You going to be okay with all these people?”

He nodded. “You gotta do what you gotta do to stop some criminals.” He folded his arms. “Now’s not the time for calibrations unfortunately Shepard.”

The girls in the line squealed. You turned to them and smiled. “Hi, I’m Commander Shepard of the Normandy, this is Garrus Vakarian.”

You shook people’s hands, answered questions and smiled for pictures. It was rather fun day. There were no signs of the target, but it was possible they were shy or haven’t seen you yet.

Then a rather small man with glasses, a spars beard and on the large side stepped forward. He had a camera ready and had been making notes, you’d watched him for a bit and he’d only gone to people dressed as Mass Effect characters.

He blushed at you. “W-Wow you look like the real deal.”

You smiled. “Thank you, how can we help you?”

He looked Levi up and down. “Such an impressive Garrus too.” He cleared his throat. “Are you two, well….together?”

Levi froze, you nodded and gave an answer that he would like. “We are.”

“R-really?” He held up his camera. “May I get a picture of you two kissing?”

Levi looked to you, you walked up to him and smiled as you whispered. “Just go with it okay? Grab me bend me over a bit and then kiss me.”

He nodded, grabbed you and leaned you back a bit then kissed you. You could hear the screams of joy and the man mumbling. “Fantastic, wonderful, perfection!”

Levi felt fire flow through him, he was finally kissing you and it felt even better than he’d imagined. He didn’t want this moment to last.

You felt a tingle within you, you enjoyed this kiss a lot. But you were uncomfortable, screams, shouts and pain came flooding back. You squeezed Levi’s shoulder to give him a hint, he held you up and stared into your eyes.

The large man clapped. “You two are just what I’m looking for.”

Levi walked towards him, he towered over the man. “How can we help?”

“I-I need your help, both of you.” He pulled out a device and tapped on it to show pictures. “I’ve been working on recreating Mass Effect, unfortunately it hasn’t been going well.” He looked up to you both. “You two are what I need to give it life.”

You took the device from him and flicked through the pictures. “Anything to help.” You stopped on a picture of a familiar face, it was the dead man in the morgue. You looked up to Levi. “Garrus?”

He nodded. “I need to do some calibrations.” Code phrase one.

You nodded to Levi. “I should go.” Code phrase two. You reached for the gun on your back.

The man got shifty. “Is something going on?”

You pointed your gun at him, you introduced yourself. “And this is Lieutenant Ackerman, you are under arrest.”

The man went pale. “N-no.”

Levi pulled out his cuffs. “Killing people for a movie, that’s disgusting.”

The man threw his device at you both and ran. “IT’S CALLED ART!”

You jumped over the table and shouted at everyone in your way. “MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!”

Levi stood on the table, he pulled out his sniper and lined up the shot. “Stun.” You kept running after the man and heard Levi’s voice in your earpiece. “Get him out in the open a bit, then I’ll take him down.”

“Got it!” You kept moving through the crowd as fast as you could. “STOP! POLICE!” He kept running after him and managed to get to an open area, your eyes widened as the guy convulsed then dropped to the floor. You looked over to Levi, he was rather far from the both of you. You laughed. “That was rather impressive.”

Levi sighed. “Thanks, cuff him. I’ll be over in a minute.”

You walked closer to the guy on the floor, he was drawling all over the carpet. You sat on his back and cuffed his arms behind him and waited for back up. You jumped a little when a cheer erupted from the crowd, they probably thought it was a show.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You lay back on the sofa in yours and Levi’s office, interrogation was going on to locate his other ‘actors’ before they died. As soon as the man got into that room, he sang for you. He gave everything up and apologised, he just wanted the perfect ending.

You closed your eyes and felt the breeze of the fan on your face, the quiet radio in the back lulling you to sleep. You felt grass under your back, beneath your fingertips. Singing of a choir in the background made you smile, will the circle be unbroken was one of your favourites.

A light kiss on your forehead caused an energy to burn within you. His voice was soothing as he spoke to you, you couldn’t hear anything, but you knew you enjoyed everything that came from him.

Light filled your vision, his smiling face looked down at you. You’d seen him before on TV, on posters. You’d met him before face to face, he was loving and caring. Everyone called this man the Prophet, his eyes were a dazzling blue. His long hair was slightly held back with a bun, a few braids in his hair. A slight beard graced his chiselled face, he looked so like Jared Leto. He always dressed smart, his body was covered in scars of his past, yet he never hid it.

You sat up to look deeper into his eyes. He smiled at you, his beautiful soft voice as he spoke. “My Goddess.” You knitted your brows as the song became distorted. “Do not be afraid, they were a lost sheep.” He caressed your cheek, the grass began to burn, the skies became dark. “His sin was jealously, he wanted you, but you are destined for me. From us, the lamb will be born.”

You pushed him away as his soothing laugh infected you, you looked to the edge of the hill and saw a black figure walking closer, fire coming from each step. “No…not again.”

Your body flew back and slammed into a chair, clasps locked your wrists, neck and legs into place. Tears spilled down your cheeks. The Prophet’s voice filled the room as panic washed over you. “We must first experience hardship and pain, be ripped from our very foundation, before you meet God. You will suffer, then you will crawl and be welcomed with open arms into the flock. Rejoice, for you have be chosen for enlightenment.”

You looked over to the table next to you, rusted and broken knives lay on it. You struggled against the restraints as the tapping of smart shoe heels came closer. You looked to the dark figure. “Don’t do this, please don’t. You don’t have to do this…..please….please don’t.” You shook in your seat as they grabbed your right wrist with their blackened hand. Fire burnt your skin, the crackling and popping of flesh filled your ears. Your screams out to someone, anyone was never heard.

You heard someone call your name, the room began to crack around you and fell apart. Someone shouted your name again; the song began to turn to normal and faded away. You opened your eyes to look up at Levi, he looked scared. He cupped your face. “Talk to me.”

Hot tears ran down your face. “Levi…” You sat up and hugged him before he could react. “Levi….don’t go.”

He held you back. “I’m not going anywhere.”

You calmed down, but the hold he had on you was so comforting. It’d been a while since you’d had human contact, real human contact with someone that made your heart flutter. You both pulled away slightly, eyes locking on to each other. Levi’s eyes dropped to study your lips, you could hear your heart beating in your ears as he began leaning in. All you did was freeze.

Levi stopped inches from your lips, his warm breath making your body tingle. He lifted his head up and kissed your forehead, they were soft and warm. He hummed against your skin, he looked at you for a moment and held your hands.

You let out a long sigh you didn’t even know you were holding, you smiled. “We should get going, the new recruits for our academy will be lining up.”

Levi nodded. “Sure, you okay to go?”

You stood up and stretched. “Yeah, I’ll be fine just…” Levi stood up and looked down at you. You nodded to people gathered in the main room. “I don’t want to get involved with him.”

Levi turned and looked and saw a man who led a religious group, Elijah Day. He was talking to Erwin and a few others, everyone was captivated except for Erwin. Levi knew of Elijah and his people, who knew about those four he kept at his side, his shepherds.

Levi grabbed his things and opened the door for you. “Don’t worry, I don’t want to get involved with religious nut jobs either.”

You sighed. “Good, now lets sort these students out.”

You walked out of the room and past Elijah and one of his shepherds, careful not to be noticed. However, as soon as you moved past it was if Elijah had seen God and smelt something divine. He whipped round and stared at your back moving away, you were talking to Levi and had a bright smile on your face as you looked up at him. Elijah felt a strong sinful feeling rise up inside him, he did not like your partner. To Elijah your partner had black smoke following him, horns adorned his head and his teeth were sharp. “A demon among man.”

His favourite shepherd leaned towards his master. “Prophet?”

Elijah pointed to you. “Speak with her Jacob, I need her, we need her.”

Jacob smiled, his hair neatly slicked back a slight stubble on his face. His green eyes were soft and heart-warming. “As you command.”

You laughed at Levi as he sighed in response, he didn’t intend to be funny but you seemed to be laughing at him more, you looked cute when you laughed. You looked at the information again as Levi talked to a cop behind the desk, you were letting them know no one should disturb you as you worked with your students.

Levi took a touch pad from the cop and tapped it a few times. “These the cold cases we asked for?”

The kid nodded. “Sure is, everything is all there.”

“Good.” Levi placed it in his bag. “Let’s get moving.”

“Excuse me?” A soothing, deep southern voice made you both turn around to face Jacob. “May I speak wit you detective?” He smiled at you.

Levi stepped between you and Jacob. “I’m sorry but we have something important we have to go to.”

Jacob tried to step around Levi, but Levi wouldn’t let him. “I just need a moment of her time.”

Levi shook his head. “I’m sorry but we cannot take on whatever your case is, if you’d like to speak to this young gentleman here he’ll make note of your case and assign it to the correct staff member.”

“But she is far more qualified than any other person in this building.” He gestured to you. “Please hear me out, you listened to us in the past.” He smiled making you shiver. “Won’t you just hear me out?”

You stepped from behind Levi and stretched out your hand, Jacob took it and shook it. “Thank you, Jacob, for coming to me with your concern, thank you for saying I’m very qualified.” You let him go. “However, I cannot take your case right now as I am currently on something very important. The officials higher up have specifically requested myself and Levi to deal with this. I do hope whoever has your case helps you and your problems are solved.” You turned and pulled Levi along. “Thank you for your time Jacob, good luck.”

You rushed out of there with Levi and got into his car, he sped off quickly and looked over at you. “I saw Elijah coming over, is that why we rushed out of there?”

You nodded. “I can deal with Jacob and the other three no problem, I just can’t deal with Elijah.”

Levi furrowed his brows. “Don’t tell me you fall for him?”

You shook your head and laughed. “No, no. I’ve never loved him or felt anything for him. My problem with him is…he has a link to that incident.” You lifted your right hand. “It wasn’t his fault, not in anyway, but I don’t like the effect he has over people. Plus, when he is near me he doesn’t like me to leave, he leaves. He was this weird idea about me, that I’m meant to be with him.” You threw your hands up. “Apparently God told him.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Bullshit.”

You shrugged. “Just the way he looks at me, like I’m some kind of higher being makes me feel sick.” You sank into yourself. “I don’t want someone to look at me like that, I want someone to look at me with love in their eyes. Deep love.”

Levi smiled slightly then stopped himself, he knew he looked at you like that when you weren’t aware. “Stay away from him.”

You laughed. “You don’t have to tell me twice.” The rest of the ride was in a comfortable silence, the kind you have with people you love. Nothing needs to be said, the company is enough. It didn’t take too long to get to the academy, but it felt weird going back there.

Levi pulled up and stared at the building. “You ready to go back?”

“Do I have to punch you again?”

Levi gave you a look. “Please don’t”

You laughed. “Yeah, I don’t want to mess up your pretty face more than I already have.”

He clicked his tongue. “You think I’m pretty?”

You flushed and got out the car. “Alright! Let’s get moving!”


	5. Chapter 5

“Jaeger?” Eren looked up at you, his long hair covering his face slightly. “Something the matter?”

He scratched the stubble on his face, his heart was racing as you walked closer. “No mam.”

“You sure?” You stopped in front of his desk then leaned forward, your hand drifting across his desk closer to him. You were wearing that open white shirt you’d warn before on your day off, it showed all your curves and chest to him.

“Y-yes mam.” He gulped hard and shuffled on the spot.

You played with the ends of hair. “You seem distracted.”

He looked around, his classmates had disappeared, it was just you and him now. “Mam…I’ve known you for a few weeks and I can’t stop….I…”

“Jaeger?” You leaned closer then shouted in his ear. “Jaeger!” Eren jumped in his seat and blinked a few times, you were right in front of him in your detective armour. You didn’t look happy. You smiled and stood up. “Welcome back to the real-world Jaeger, we’ve been waiting for you.”

He cleared his throat. “Sorry mam.”

You walked away and leaned against your desk. “No need Jaeger, you’ve all been pushing yourself hard to qualify this course. Though I would like you guys to focus more in my class, right Jaeger?” You looked over at him and saw the blush forming on this 19 year old’s face.

He nodded. “You’re right.”

You smiled and tapped your arm to show multiple pictures on the screen. “I think you guys are ready for a difficult case. People killed, all people had different age and gender.” You tapped your arm and showed multiple faces, all of the victims. Neither of them had anything in common on face value. “They were all found in unusual places.” You held up your hand before Armin could speak. “None of them were members of a gang, or gangs. All from different backgrounds. Myself and my ex-partner solved this case, after others could not.” You walked towards your students and stopped. “This is why you are all here, to make a difference. Though we lost people, if it weren’t for myself and my ex-partner for solving this we would lose more lives. I want you guys to make this your project, work in teams please, more minds are better than one. Good luck and ask for help if you need it, now off you go to Lieutenant Ackerman’s class.”

You students got up and began gathering all the information they needed to solve the case, you made sure that they had no access to the results that you found, only the key notes that led them to the answer. The photo of the last victim made you stop and look, they died while you were on the case. The first person you’d ever lost, you remember how bad it hurt you at the time. You remembered how you almost called Levi, though you’d punched him in the face las time you saw him and disliked him, you wanted to turn to him even then.

“Something bothering you?” You jumped and turned to face Levi, he was leaning in the doorway.

“Aren’t you supposed to be training the students?” You sat on your desk and sighed. “Or did a very rare thing happen and you cancelled the class?”

He pushed himself from the wall and allowed the door to slide close, he approached the board and looked at the faces there. “I cancelled.”

You laughed. “Levi Ackerman giving his students a rest, now that’s odd. Who are you and what have you done with my Levi?” You folded your left arm across yourself and held your right upper arm.

He turned to you. “I’m the real Levi.” He walked closer to you so he looked down at your form. “I thought you’d need a break.”

You shrugged. “I don’t understand.”

He reached out and took your right hand. “You’re not well.”

You watched him play with it, then he began applying pressure relieving some pain there. You shook your head. “I’m fine.”

Levi lifted your hand to his lips, he was so gentle you couldn’t tell if he kissed you or not, either way your heart fluttered at the thought. Levi looked you in the eyes. “You have dark circles under your eyes, you’re pale, you wobble when you work sometimes.” He ran his thumb over your hand. “Either you go have your arm and hand seen to, or I order you to go on leave.”

You smiled at him. “So, you noticed.”

“It’s my job to know my partner, plus I care about you.”

You blinked a few times and let those words sink in. “You…”

He pulled you along. “Come on.”

You totted after him, your heart was hammering fast, a blush was across your face. Part of you wanted him to really care, to have meant the kiss on your hand. You shook your head and felt the burn of tears, the lump in your throat. You could slip up again.

Levi sat you down in the med unit and let out a long sigh. You smiled. “What’s wrong?”

He nodded to the door. “I had to call her of all people to help, you know how much I find her irritating.”

Hange kicked open the door. “Hello sweetie!”

You let out a little laugh. “Hey Hange.”

She walked closer and began pulling and poking at you. “Wow, Levi was right you don’t look well at all.” She sat down on a seat next to you and pulled at your arm, you winced as a reaction. “This isn’t good, you’ve never reacted like this before. You’ve been pushing yourself too much, and you have a lot on your mind.” She stood up and began gathering her things and opened her case full of tech for your hand. “I’ve been noticing you’ve been getting worse and worse, maybe if you talked about your issue.”

You laughed as you stood behind the guard and got changed into comfortable clothes, Levi was trying to look away from your shadow. “I have nothing to talk about.” Hange watched you walk back out and sit down then place your arm on the table for her. “Really, I have nothing to talk about. I’m fine.”

Levi sat opposite you and Hange. “You know most people who say I’m fine are lying, you are not fine and it’s clear you aren’t.” He sat back and crossed his leg over so his ankle rested on his knee. He said your name making you look at him. “Don’t lie to me. Now start talking.”

You stared at your arm and watched as Hange gave you injections to numb the area, though you couldn’t feel too much there anyway. You bit your lip, Hange opened the metal up and began fixing it. “Alright, when Hange is done we’ll sit down and talk.”

Levi let out a long sigh. “Good. Hange, fix her.” She nodded and began making your arm and hand better again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

You wiggled your fingers and smiled at Hange’s handy work, it looked good. There was no more pain in your system, Hange had really fixed the problem. You looked back up to Levi who was waiting, you expected Hange to stay and listen, but you had told her mostly what had happened. She felt she didn’t need to be there.

Levi placed a cup of tea down for you. “You okay?”

You smiled. “No, but this has to come out right?”

“Yeah.” He frowned. “I’m sorry to make you do this, but I felt I had no other choice.”

You took a drink from tea cup and sighed. “No, I have to talk.” You smiled at him as a blush crept across your face. “I want you to know.”

Levi scooted closer. “Alright, tell me.”

“I guess I should start with before my hand got fucked.” You sat back and relaxed. “My Ex-partner…” You laughed. “I should call him by his name, Detective Rin Nama. He was a nice guy, but he was lost and did a lot of bad things.” You smiled fondly when you saw him in your head. “He was tall, handsome but had this scar across his eye that made him very self-conscious.” You saw a slight annoyance in Levi making you laugh. “I never slept with him before you ask, I enjoyed messing with him a lot. He was like a buddy to me.”

Levi nodded. “I get it, you were never a thing.”

You drank more tea and hummed. “But, I could never control him. He caused a lot of problems for me, he was a wild fire I couldn’t control. Then, we had a case but I was sick so I was on medical leave…He was protecting this woman but he got too cocky and…well she died.” You went quiet for a moment. “Have you ever lost someone you were supposed to protect?” You looked up at Levi, you could see pain in his eyes.

“I have, I couldn’t function properly for a while but I broke through.” He shrugged. “But I can imagine that’s not what happened.”

You smiled at Levi as he leaned over and took your cup. “You’re right.” He poured you another drink and handed it back over. “Thanks.” You sipped it and sighed. “He found God, or rather God found him in the form of Elijah Day.”

Levi laughed, he actually laughed making you jump. But, he was rather stunning, handsome in fact. You blushed and looked away. Levi cleared his throat. “Sorry, it just seems ridiculous that he would fall for that crap.”

You smiled. “Well he did, he was so devoted that he asked me to come to meetings.” You shrugged, it was a stupid at first, you remember your first reaction was you laughed at him. “I refused at first, but he was so determined to get me to go. I caved.” You looked down at your hands. “I…I went and met Elijah, he drifted over to Rin and seemed to have this strong hold on him. It was frightening to see at first, but then he started talking to me and I understood.” You referred to your head. “He just knows what strings to pull, I didn’t fall for it and at this time he didn’t have a cult following he was just a member, a high up member.”

Levi let out a long sigh. “That still doesn’t explain why you didn’t want to bump into him the other week, just because you use to be friends doesn’t make someone avoid a person.” You bit your lip making him lean forward and say your name. “He wasn’t just a friend, was he?”

You leaned back in your chair and slid down a bit. “No, he wasn’t, I did refuse him at first but…” You laughed. “I know you probably don’t want to hear this but, he was rather romantic and I thought fuck it one date wouldn’t hurt, I told him as long as he does preach to me and try to convert me I’d go. In the end we ended up being a couple for a few months, but during that time he and myself didn’t socialise with Rin as much.”

“I can imagine he fought back, someone he idolised and another he loved rejected him.” Levi smirked.

You laughed. “Rin never loved me.”

Levi clicked his tongue and leaned on his legs. “Rin loved you, no, he loves you.”

You froze. “I….I…”

Levi moved closer and took your hand. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything. Continue, you and Elijah were together.”

You squeezed his hand back. “I was happy for a small amount of time, but then Elijah got worse with his group and it caused a lot of arguments between us. He told me he heard God speak to him many times, that I was his calling and this group of his. He wanted to create a group so they could carry out the word of God.” You covered your mouth slightly. “I couldn’t put up with that.”

“So, how did…how did you lose your…”

You smiled. “Rin became lost again, he was confused when he heard that I had left Elijah. He asked me why would I leave the Prophet? I told him I couldn’t follow him, I couldn’t condone what he was doing.” You tightened your grip on Levi’s hand. “Everything seemed to build up to something, but then it was like calm waters.” You sighed, your breath shaky. “Rin informed me of a sighting of a criminal we’d been after for a long time, petty criminal though but we were so determined to get him. Was like cat and mouse.” You laughed at the memories.

“So then…I’m guessing this kid?”

You shook your head and laughed. “Have you ever held trust and hope in someone for years, given your life for them and then watch that get ripped apart in front of you?”

Levi shook his head. “I don’t believe so.”

You gave him a sad smile. “We got to the place, it was run down and looked like it wasn’t used much. However, there were recent signs of activity but not a group of people. It was as if one person had disturbed the area, I thought that maybe we had our mouse.” You welled up then cleared your throat. “I was wrong.”

Levi’s heart hurt, you looked like your world was cracking around you. “You can stop.”

You laughed. “It’s too late for that.”

 

 

 

 

 

You walked inside the building with Rin behind you, you looked to him and smiled. “So, he really is in here.”

Rin nodded. “That’s the tip I heard, there is evidence of activity here.” He nodded to a clean area. “Looks like they cleaned up.”

You laughed. “Odd, never known the mouse to do that before.”

Rin leaned down and whispered in your ear. “Maybe he’s changed.”

You hummed. “People don’t change, not for good.”

Rin grabbed your arm and stopped you. “People do, I did…look at me!” He began laughing hysterically. “I-I’ve changed.” He gripped your arm tightly. “I have.”

You pulled but he wouldn’t let go. “You’re hurting me, stop it.” You yanked your arm free. “Jesus Rin, relax. I trust you, you’re my partner.” You turned and walked away further into the room. “Now come on, let’s work together like always.”

“I’m sorry.” He called your name making you turn and face him. “But I have to do this, he told me I had to.”

You stepped away. “Rin…what are you talking about?”

He stepped closer. “He told me we must experience hardship and pain, be ripped from our very foundation, before we can meet God. We suffer, then we will crawl and be welcomed with open arms into the flock.” He threw his arms wide open. “Rejoice, for you have been chosen for enlightenment.”

You felt the pole connect with your head, then the cool ground against your side. Your ears were ringing, the lights were bright and your head throbbed. You felt a grip on your wrists then watched the ceiling move by as ground dragged against your back.

You gasped as arms lifted you up from under your armpits. You felt a solid chair against your bum, a warm trickle ran from the side of your head. You watched in a fuzzy state as your arms were strapped into place along with your neck, legs and middle.

You squeezed your eyes tightly then opened them, the room was coming into place. There were religious signs everywhere, candles lit, religious music it sounded like will the circle be unbroken. You jumped when you saw a large painting of Elijah, he was looking to the side with a light behind his head and flowers around him. You heard whistling and a rattling of a tray on wheels. You pulled against your restraints but nothing worked.

Rin smiled at you. “You’re awake, good I want you to experience every moment of this. I need to enlighten you. Through pain we seek redemption and then salvation!” He pushed the tray into your chair banging it and making you jump. “I can’t wait to do this, I really can’t and when we’re done you’ll choose me not him. I know he’ll punish me.” He walked over to the painting of Elijah. “Forgive me, I know my sin but I cannot….Yes I know Prophet she is our goddess but.”

“Rin, please…stop and think about this.”

He held the table top, his back to you. “Shut up.”

“We can work through this.” Tears spilled over your cheeks. “Please Rin, you’re my partner.”

He gripped the table harder and spoke over his shoulder. “I said shut up.”

You moved in your chair, but it did little to make you comfortable or to get out. You looked to your left arm and knocked it a few times, you saw it light up then knocked it a few more and saw the emergency alarm was sent. You closed your eyes and prayed they’d get here in time.

You looked to Rin’s back again. “I can help you Rin, I can.”

He turned around, grabbed a scalpel as you spoke. He stormed over and slammed it into your right hand. “SHUT UP!” You screamed in pain, your felt the sharp burning pain shoot up your arm and throughout your body. He ripped the knife out pulling flesh up and out, ripping it away from it place. Blood spilled over, the heat of the blood turning cold made you shiver. The tears that followed down your face was not a welcome touch.

You began shaking slightly, your eyes closed as you tried to focus on anything but the pain. “L-listen to me, y-you don’t have to do this.”

He took a seat and got comfortable in front of you then turned the music up, your tired to shout over it but he turned it up more. “I can’t hear you!” He laughed. “You will see the light!” He grabbed your face and squeezed it. “You will hate me, you will curse me, you will scream at me and I can take it. I can. But then, oh then when we get through this together you will thank me.”

You shook your head. “Don’t do this, please.”

He sat back and took pliers and a saw. “They all say that, the sinners. I will free you, for him.”

You watched him grab your hand and ready the saw. “No no no no no no!” You screamed out as the first ripping of flesh began, he sliced through your little finger further and further. The burning sharp pain turned into sickening pain. The pain ebbed away to simple throbbing, you panted a few times.

You gulped with eyes closed and heard him move the equipment, you focused on the music and not the pain pulsing through you. You dared to look again at what he was doing; a scalpel was back in his hand again.

Rin smiled at you. “There’s too much sinful flesh, I have to pull it back to remove the finger.”

You yanked your hand but it wouldn’t move far under the restraint. “Stop.”

He pressed his hand on yours. “Hold still.” You convulsed as you felt the blade scrape on your bone. He slammed the knife down, it was time for the saw. You were thankful for a natural bodily reaction, when the saw got partway through the bone your body became numb to everything. Sickness built up as the grinding shook you.

You closed your eyes and prayed, but no one heard you. You thought that you’d get use to the pain, that the other fingers wouldn’t hurt so much, but the pain only changed and worsened.

You opened your eyes and panted. “R-Rin……s-stop.”

He undid the restraint on your right wrist. “But I haven’t finished yet, we must peel back the flesh.” He tapped your skin with the knife. “Remove the sinful flesh, you are close to redemption.”

You shook your head. “No more…. stop…. I can’t.”

He hushed you with his bloody hand. “Shhh, it’ll be okay soon.” He sliced partway up your forearm all the way round then began peeling your skin back. You shook your body, thrashed about as you felt skin and muscles rip. You felt like someone had set you on fire, you begged for death but knew it would never come.

A bang from the other end of the building made him stop pulling your skin, he had just gotten to your forefinger and thumb. Rin stood up slowly and looked towards the noise.

Your hand shook, the light tapping of your blood on the floor lulled you into a sleep like state. The pain ebbed away, your body now use to the sensation. You closed and opened your eyes, your throat and lips dry.

The room was blurry, your breathing wasn’t right but you tried to keep awake. You listened to the shouting, the footsteps. The door burst open, Rin was on the floor, Erwin was in your face talking to you. You couldn’t hear anything, but you smiled.

 

 

 

 

 

Levi stared at you, he sniffed and wiped away tears. “I…” He looked down at his feet as if they held the right response.

You smiled and lifted his head. “It’s okay, I’m okay. I get nightmares, my body sometimes remembers the pain which is why I get pale.” You held up your right hand. “The body is a strange thing, the tissue and cells that were damage are now repaired but…they’ll never be the same.” You laughed. “I’ll never be the same and that’s good, because now I’m stronger, wiser and better.”

Levi pulled you into his arms and held you, this wasn’t what you were expecting. He squeezed you tightly, but your arms lay at your sides. You felt numb at first, then your sight clouded with tears. You felt the tears trickle down your cheeks, you thought they soothed you but it was something else that brought comfort. The heat emitting from Levi made you feel safe, made you feel happy.

You hugged Levi back, you let yourself give in to him, to your emotions. You closed your eyes tightly and melted into his touch fully. You sighed. “Thank you….thank you for listening.”

Levi pulled away slightly and looked down into your eyes, his eyes were soft and warm. His eyes looked to your lips, he leaned closer his breath on your skin. Your heart beat in your ears, butterflies dance in your stomach and the world felt like it was dropping from under you.

Levi ran his hand across your cheek and pulled you closer, you weren’t going to fight it. You closed your eyes and let yourself fall. His soft lips connected with yours, a tingle ripped across your skin. You opened your mouth slightly as Levi nipped your lip, you welcomed a deeper kiss.

You felt him push against you with slight force, it was as if he was desperate for you, that he desired you and wanted you. You never thought Levi Ackerman, the man who fought against you for so long wanted you like this. No, he was only doing this to comfort you, he pitied you and responded with a kiss. This meant nothing to him, that’s what you thought.

You had no clue that Levi had been dying to kiss you, that he’d always cared for you and loved you. Every moment he thought of you, when you were near him he watched you. He’s always wanted to hold you, kiss you, feel you but he was scared. Levi was so damn scared of losing you if he did anything. He wanted to help you, but he’d been holding back. Levi wasn’t dumb, he knew you loved him back but you refused to let go or give in.

You pulled away from him. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…I…I.”

“I love you.” You looked up at Levi, he was being serious you could tell by the look. “I mean it, I really do love you.”


	6. Chapter 6

You stared at Levi, his words echoing in your head. You couldn’t seem to grasp what he had said, he use to hate you when you were in the academy, so why the change in feelings? You stood up and paced the room, Levi sat there patiently.

You turned to him, he stared back. “Do…” You frowned. “When?”

He stood up and stretched. “I’ve always loved you, from the moment I first met you.” He stepped closer to you making you back up. “What do I have to do to prove it to you?”

You shook your head. “No, love is dangerous. I learnt that very well.”

Levi stepped closer seeing the tears spill down your cheeks. “I know, but I want you to have faith in me.”

“I have faith in you, but people from my past are dangerous.” You patted your chest. “I’m dangerous to love.”

Levi towered over you, his arm rested on the wall next to your head. “If I didn’t enjoy danger, I wouldn’t be in this job.” His breath on your ear made you heat up. “I want you.” You turned your head so you looked into each other’s eyes.

You smiled at him. “I knew the moment I looked into your eyes, you would be my undoing. You’re insane to love me.” Levi gave you an evil smirk, your hands ran up his chest. “But I’m insane too.” You cupped the back of his head and kissed him.

Levi pressed his body against yours, his hand on your hip and knee in between your legs. He squeezed your side and pulled away from the kiss to look into your eyes, he hummed and changed the angle and kissed you again.

A beeping on your arm made you pull away from Levi’s lips, you looked to your arm and saw it was a call from Erwin. “Shit.”

Levi looked at his arm going off too. “Work.”

You smiled at him, you fell towards his strong form and held him for a moment before walking away and taking the call. “What’s up?”

Erwin let out a long sigh. “I hate to bother you while you are at the academy but I need your help.”

You sat on the desk in the room. “What kind of help?”

“Is Levi there?”

You looked up at Levi, he was right in front of you. “I’m here.”

Erwin smiled to himself. “Good, maybe you could take some of your top students with you on this case.”

Levi took a seat and sat down, he winced slightly indicating he was in some sort of pain. He’d been in his armour all day and on his feet, he’d been worried about you and got all excited too. “Sure, but what is it?”

“Well…” Erwin called your name. “You any good at dancing?”

You laughed. “Yeah, I’m alright why?”

Erwin cleared his throat. “There was been some dancers going missing in a district, now we usually stay away but one was a family member of politician and they don’t want the public to know.”

Levi clicked him tongue. “How fucking surprising.”

“Hmm indeed.” Erwin huffed. “So, this place is like a fetish place. All the dances have implants and robotic parts, so we need you to go undercover. I’ve requested for Levi to be the new host and bodyguard, we just need two others to work behind the bar and one waiter.”

Levi went to protest but you stopped him. “We’re in! I think Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman and Jean Kristein would fit the bill. Though I would like Armin to be there as well, perhaps observing and working with yourself. The kid has great potential.”

Erwin laughed. “Got it, I’ll leave you to break the news and get to work as soon as possible please.”

“Roger that Commissioner.” You ended the call and stood up with a new purpose, the thought of what just happened moving to the back of your mind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Levi sat in his seat watching the neon stage, Jean and Mikasa were behind the bar as Eren served the guest. The DJ laughed down the mic. “Alright ladies and gentleman, next up we have a special show for you! Our new girl has been ruling the stage, she has long fiery hair and a personality to match! Please put your hands together for Ivy!”

You slowly walked on the stage lip syncing to Hands to myself by Selina Gomez. Your heels allowed you to strut down the walk away, your hips swaying and your long red wig flicking side to side. You wore a bra top that had a high collar with two straps coming from below the bra that wrapped around your back, your underwear was high up and connected with the straps on your sides. You had knee high tights on with straps. All of it had neon white light on the straps.

You twisted your body to the music and smiled at the cheers. You slowly squatted down, your hands on your body. You pushed your body forward and began crawling to a customer, you rolled on your back and arched your chest up and ran your fingers down your skin.

You sat up quickly and span causing your hair to become an explosion of colour, the neon lights flashing on the stage. You ran your hands up yourself as you sang up with your eyes closed, then looked to Levi and winked. You span around on your knees enough to boost you up to your feet.

The men cheered as you walked down the stage, down the stairs to the lower platform just as the beat kicked in again. You raised your arms and flicked your hip out to the side, your head snapped side to side. You rolled your hips and danced as sexy as you could to the beat.

You walked off the stage up to Levi in his seat, you wanted to have some fun. Just as the music got slow to the bridge. You sang I want it all to Levi. You leaned forward, hands either side of him on his seat and sang in his ear. You turned around and dragged your body down him causing him to clear his throat. You winked at him at the end of the bridge got up and danced around the other men, got up to the stage and posed at the end.

A cheer erupted from the crowd as you stood there, chest heaving as you were catching your breath. You bowed to them and blew a kiss. You walked as a pole came down to the stage, you were thankful for your academy training. If you didn’t have the natural strength and training, your probably wouldn’t be able to do this.

The beat started as you swayed your hips to Freak by Lana del ray, your signature song. You reached for the pole as the chorus started and span around on it, you flipped yourself upside down near the end and hung there with your hands running down yourself. You reached up and held yourself for a moment, then dropped to the floor. You pressed your back to the pole and moved down it, hands holding onto it to support yourself.

You stood up and walked around the pole, then linked one leg around it and span. You landed on the floor and span around then ran and jumped at the pole, you twisted and turned on it for the major part of the song.

The song slowed down allowing your to slowly bend into a pose on the pole, your eyes closed. Your eyes flew open as the beat kicked back in. You dropped, then grabbed the pole and span. Then you moved gently on it then stopped your back up against the pole, your back arched slightly so your chest stuck out and your mouth was slightly open.

The DJ cheered. “Ivy has done it again! She has brought the house down, this girl is a wild fire ladies and gentleman.” You walked forward gave your hip a wiggle to the crowd and laughed. “We love you Ivy!”

You turned to the DJ and blew him a kiss. “I love you all too.”

The DJ blushed. “Alright Ivy will be about on the main floor if you want a chat, if you want to duet with her on stage feel free to ask. Ivy is ready to set the world on fire.”

You walked backstage and cleaned yourself up, your feet were fucking killing you but you had to get use to it. You had to admit you looked pretty good, but you had to change. You put on a dress low cut at the front so people could clearly part of your breasts, the dress cut stopped just below your boobs. It was a beautiful sparkly green to watch your hair, the heels high and stockings to match the belts around your thighs visible on one side.

You put on a collar necklace with a neon bar in and walked out of the back, the music was booming and another girl was on stage. Your hair was beautifully falling to one side covering one of your eyes. You perked your lips and gave side smile to a group of men, then you walked with purpose to the bar, hips swaying as you went.

As soon as you got to the bar you leaned on it, it was a pose you were taught by the girls here. You push your chest out and your bum, it was hell on your back but it showed off your curves more. You smiled at Jean and gave him a wink. “The usual.”

He smiled back and made a fake cocktail. “Here you go Ivy, enjoy your night.”

You sipped the sweet drink. “I always do.” You smelt a familiar cologne, a large slender hand on your back. “Good evening Mr Jones.”

Levi leaned on the bar, he was wear a fine green suit to match you. “Evening Ivy.”

You turned around and grabbed his tie, you pulled him close. “How may I help you?”

He took his drink from Jean, whiskey. He swirled the drink around then looked down at you, his head tilting to the side. “You did good up there, maybe tone down the smut.”

You patted his tie down, a wicked giggle came from you. “Now now Mr Jones, that wouldn’t be fair on the many people hear who have paid you good money for a gripping show.” You stepped back from him and ran your hand up your body as if you were pretending it hurt. “Shouldn’t you be getting ready for your song number?” You leaned close and whispered in his ear. “I heard it can be really.” You emphasised the next word. “Stimulating.”

Levi clicked his tongue, he ran his hand through his slicked back hair. He adjusted his suit then tapped his stylish shoes. “Just watch, I’ll win them over more than you have.”

You watched him walk over to the stage, he shook hands with some of the paying guests and smiled. The two of you had been here for a few days and made a game of the situation, you tried to see who could get the most money at the end of the night for paying guests.

Levi got onto the stage in the dark, the light lit him up slightly. He began singing Dangerous Night by thirty seconds to mars live. The lights flashed to the beat of the song. As the chorus kicked in he grabbed the 50s mic and whipped the cable and sang to the women, he winked at one causing her to faint. He clicked his mic back into place. He eyed you as he sang more passionate parts of the song, he gripped the mic stand and ran his hands on it.

He closed his eyes and opened them as he said to you that you were a violent desire, your heart throbbed. You had no idea how beautiful Levi’s voice was, on top of that the grumpy ball of a man knew how to perform to a crowd. He gripped the mic and dipped it as he continued to sing.

He took the mic from its stand and sang the last bit to the crowd, as if he was telling them it was dangerous tonight to fall in love with his girls and boys. He posed for the last bit as the lights burst, everyone cheered. You laughed to yourself, he was good.

He walked to the front of the stage. “Good evening ladies and gentleman, we have a great night for you. I can see many new and old faces here tonight, but I want go on for to long. Please enjoy the show and services tonight.” He clicked his fingers. “Hit it.”

You walked forward with a smile on your face as other dances appeared, their span past him in different costumes. Their hands ran down his body as he sang love is the drug. He pointed to two dancers and sang. “Boy meets girl where the beat goes on.”

You sang along live with him, both of you sang. “Love is the drug!” You span around on stage as you said toe to toe you got face to face with Levi, his hand on your lower back.

You pushed away from and ran your hands up your body as you harmonised with him, you span around him leaned your arms over his body and said. “And I say yes.” You kissed his cheek and stood to the side of him and sang the chorus with him.

You moved off stage and grabbed a fan then stood centre stage as a French bit came on, your hips swishing you winked at a guy as your crouched near him. You stood back up and sang the chorus yet again with him the two of you held hands, he pulled you close and danced with you. He span you around then pulled you to him, your back slammed into his as his nose and lips ran up your neck as he sang “Love is the drug for me.”

You span around and sang together, you jumped into his arms for the last bit. Your body slowly dragged down him as the song came to an end. You couldn’t help but smile at him.

Levi panted at you and ignored the cheers. “Not bad brat.”

You grinned more. “Same to you grumpy.” You turned and bowed to the crowd.

You all walked backstage, everyone was buzzing and congratulating each other. Many ran up to Levi and gushed over how good he was. You simply smiled at him and cleared up your make up again, then you adjusted your dress.

The group ambushed you and began gushing over you, you laughed the comments off and thanked everyone. The room slowly emptied leaving you to stare into the mirror, you were lightly patting your face with powder. In reality you were waiting for Levi, this was just a way to bide time.

You looked up and saw him finishing his conversation, you stood up and leaned your bum against your make up table. “That went well.” You laughed as he got closer. “Maybe if being detectives doesn’t work out we should do this.” Levi looked down at you his eyes searching yours. “You look good in that suit.” You pulled at it and straightened it. “What? Cat got your tongue?”

He cupped the back of your head and pulled you into a heated kiss. You wrapped you wrapped your arms around his neck as his hands travelled, the lack of clothing only added to his touch. Your body tingled all over, your heart throbbed as his hands moved quickly to your thighs. He lifted you up and placed you on your table, his pelvis slamming into yours. You let out a gasp.

Levi gripped your hips and angled your pelvis up slightly, your legs wrapped around his waist in response. He squeezed your bum; his other hand moved and gripped the side and back of your neck.

You gripped Levi’s hair in your hand, your other holding onto his lapel. You dug your heels into his lower back, you pulled him closer to you and heard the song Love is Madness by thirty seconds to mars playing on the stage. You had to smile to yourself, it seemed very truthful about you and Levi.

Levi pulled from the passionate kiss, his lips running across your cheek and down your neck. He enjoyed the moan coming from your lips. He nipped at the skin, then kissed it gently. He took your hand and slowly stepped back, his lips kissing your hand.

You closed your legs and smiled at him wickedly, it took a lot of will power for him to move away from you. You jumped off your spot and adjusted your clothes. “How come you stopped?”

He fixed his hair and cleaned your red lipstick from his face as he spoke. “Because, this isn’t the place for it. It’s filthy here.” He looked at you as he pulled up his tie, he was leaning forward into the mirror as you leaned against the table and gave him side look. “Plus, I’ve told you I love you.” He stood up and nodded. “You haven’t replied.” He brushed his suit off. “I know you do, I can feel it. I just want you to say it to me in your own time.” His stylish shoes tapped on the floor. “Plus, I need to take you on a date first.”

You gave him a sad smile, you walked up behind him his heart breaking slightly. You held him from behind and welcomed his soft touch on his hands. “I’d like that, a date. I’m just scared of letting go.”

He hummed and clicked his tongue. “I don’t want to do anything more, no matter how much I want to feel every part of you. I just don’t want to be another notch on a belt, I want to be meaningful to you.”

You squeezed him. “You’re not, you mean a lot to me I just…I’m messed up.”

Levi peeled your arms away from himself, he didn’t even look back at you as he walked away back out on the floor. You stood there, head hung in shame. You turned and punched your mirror with your metal hand and smashed it. You collapsed to the floor and cried, you hated yourself.

You looked up and saw your reflection, you didn’t like the broken woman looking back at you. You pushed yourself up from the floor, grabbed your coat and walked out with a plan in mind.

 

 

 

 

 

You stared at Rin, you didn’t care you were in your Ivy get up, you had to face this man. Your hands were shaking, this was the first time you’d faced him since he’d messed your hand up.

Rin hummed as he smiled. “So…did you rejoice in God’s light?”

“No…” You looked away from him. “In fact, I’m even further from God than I was before you hurt me.”

He shook his head and tutted. “You need to embrace pain before you can be freed.”

You furrowed your brows, maybe he was right. Since you can remember you’d been in pain, physical and mental. Rin pushed more pain onto you, you’d been holding onto that pain ever since. You looked back up to him and he seemed so happy. “You really do believe what you did was right, don’t you?”

Rin leaned forward, his cuffed hands laid out on the table reaching for you. “I care for you, I was scared of you being lost to your pain. You always seemed distracted, always seemed pained, always, always oblivious to others feelings. Elijah tired his best for you, but you kept turning to pain. You have to let go and be free.” He laughed and lifted his hands. “Love is waiting for you, his love.”

You sat back in your chair and smiled, was it that easy? You started to laugh a little, why had you held onto the pain? For a pathetic grudge? The man who damaged you was in jail in front of you, he was being given mental help as well. You looked into his eyes, he held no malice to you.

You leaned forward and held his hands, he squeezed them back. “You really did what you did to help me, didn’t you?”

He smiled. “I did.” You pulled him closer and punched him square in the face, his nose cracked under your metal fist. You watched blood pop and pour out of his nose, it felt fucking good. He held his face. “Why the fuck would you do that!? Jesus you always an idiot.”

You laughed and looked at your hand. “I think I deserve one hit after what you did…plus I wanted the old Rin back, even for a moment so I can tell him this.” He let his nose go and looked up at you. “I forgive you, you’re right I shouldn’t hold onto all this pain.” You shrugged. “It’s stopped me from letting go, first I told my story to someone I care about. Now I’ve confronted the man you broke me.” You pointed at him making him flinch. “But I won’t let that own me.”

He watched you smile and stand up. “W-wait, does that mean you saw God? Will you go back to the prophet Elijah?”

You laughed. “I never saw God, I simply saw myself in a new light.” You took in a deep breath and exhaled. “Well! I think I’m done here, thanks for seeing me.” You walked to the door and looked back at Rin. “I hope you get better because you were a fantastic cop and a great partner.” You gave him a smile, you saw the glaze in his eyes fade and turn into sad ones.

Rin laughed and smiled. “Thank you….” He said your name and looked up at you. “Thank you.”

You nodded to him then walked out of the room, you thanked the guards on your way out and kept going until you were outside in the fresh air. You turned on your communicator and saw all the messages come flooding in, you silenced them and went for a walk. You kept going until you got to a familiar building.

The lift was fast and reached the top for you, you stepped out and felt the dawn breeze drifting across the roof top. You leaned on the railing, this was the place Levi had brought you a while back. You looked at the railing and took a step up, you leaned your shins against the top railing and stretched your arms out and breathed.

You laughed as you cried, you felt the permanent lump in your throat and chest go away. You could sense the pain and tiredness blow away with the breeze. You bunched the air. “WOOO!” You laughed loudly and repeated. “WOOOOOOOO!” You heard someone say your name. You heart jumped making you wobble where you stood. “Fuck!” You grabbed the railing and looked back at Levi.

He smiled at you. “Thought I’d find you here.”

You stared at Levi’s hand as he stretched it out for you, you smiled and took his hand and jumped down. “You seem to know me well.”

“Well you’re my partner.”

You nodded and laughed as you spoke. “And I’m supposed to know my partner, I know.” You smiled at him hand on yours. “Thank you.”

He stepped closer to you. “For what?”

You looked up at him. “For giving me the smack in the face I needed.”

Levi raised his eyebrows. “That so…”

“I went and saw him.” You looked to the city, a distant look in your eyes. Levi felt his heart flutter at the calming smile you had, you were no longer sad. “Rin…” You looked back at Levi. “I faced my problem, I forgave him and let go of everything I’ve held onto. I can’t let this.” You patted yourself. “Control me. I am my own judge, so I decided to give myself freedom. I let it all go.” You closed your eyes and breathed. You opened them up again and looked up at Levi, the rising sun shone on his face. Your heart fluttered as his face was lit up revealing a loving smile.

He soothed the side of your face with his hand. “So?”

You laughed. “So, I have a few things to say.”

“I’m listening.”

You inhaled. “I!” You stated your full name. “Am no longer afraid of a man who claims to be God! I am no longer afraid of the past. I still hate knives cause they hurt like a bitch.” Levi laughed at that statement. “I’ll also strive to push those kids to be the best damn detectives ever! And…” You took Levi’s hands into yours and looked him dead in the eyes. “I find you annoying, frustrating, complicated, grumpy.”

“This going somewhere?” He clicked his tongue in annoyance.

“Funny, kind, loyal, sweet, moving, handsome and just perfect. I love you Levi Ackerman, from the bottom of my heart. I love you.” You smiled brightly at him. “I really mean that.”

Levi leaned forward, he felt as if a weight had lifted off him and drifted into the breeze along with your problems. “I know, I love you too.”

He closed his eyes and went to kiss you, but you stopped him. “I umm there’s another thing.”

His eyes slowly opened. “What?”

You grinned and gave a nervous laughter. “I may have broken Rin’s nose when I saw him.” You watched Levi raise his eyebrow. “I also broke the mirror at the club and didn’t clean it up….” You looked down at your shoes. “Sorry.”

You jumped when Levi laughed at you. He flicked your forehead. “There, that’s your punishment.”

You rubbed your head. “That wasn’t much.”

He leaned closer. “Want me to do it again?”

You covered your forehead. “NO! I’m good thanks.” You smiled at him. “So, we’re good?”

Levi shrugged. “It’s just a mirror, I did upset you back at the club so you had every right. As regards to Rin’s nose, he got off lucky I think.” He folded his arms. “If it was me, then I would have done far worse.”

You tapped your head against his chest and laughed. “You’re right, you would have.” You felt Levi’s arms around you, the two of you held each other for a moment, all essence of lust before were gone. You pulled away and grabbed his hand, you dragged him onto the railing with you then smiled. “Do as I do okay?”

He eyed you. “What exactly are we doing here?” You opened your arms and screamed in anger at the city. “Umm?”

You turned to him. “Trust me.” He sighed and looked out at the city, he felt your hand squeeze his. “Let it all out.”

Levi inhaled and screamed in rage, frustration and happiness. He screamed over and over until he felt he could no more, he sighed and screamed one last time before someone shouted for the two of you to shut up. Levi grabbed you by your arm and pulled you off, the two of you laughed as you ran away.

Levi looked up to his building and panted. “That felt good.”

You hummed. “Told you, though I don’t think your neighbours approved.” You giggled and bumped into Levi. “We should get back to our undercover mission huh?”

Levi slung and arm around you and kissed the top of your head. “Sure…Ivy.”

You giggled and thumped him. “Hey Levi?” He hummed in response. “So, are we?”

He turned to you, he cupped your face and kissed you gently. He soothed your cheek and tapped his forehead against yours “You are mine and I am yours…that’s if you want to be with me?”

You smiled. “After seeing you shake that fine ass on stage!?”

Levi pinched your nose. “Oi brat!”

You laughed. “Yeah, I want to be with you. I don’t want to lose you because I love you.”

Levi kissed you then held you to his chest. “Good. I love you.” He put his arm around you and walked down the road to his car. “Let’s file our report for the day and get some rest, then maybe we can go on that date.”

You smiled. “I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Groans loudly* Well, that was a feels trip. I know this is a shock to those following this story that a chapter came out so closely after the previous, but I had to get the next down on paper as it kept playing in my mind. I hope the imagery of letting go was alright, as someone who had PTSD and other things, I let go a lot after facing it all hard. I felt like the reader does, felt as if everything drifted in the breeze and I felt freedom. Thought it was about time she became free, do love her. Don't worry my dears, there are more scenes to come in the club with Levi...maybe even a duet again ;) the plot will thicken of why they are there and it will link to a lot of stuff, everything happening links. Shhh me! Sorry haha well I am loving how this story is going, so excited. Thank you again to all who read this, it really means the world to me to know people really enjoy this. Every comment I get fuels me to keep going, even on my rough days. Thank you all. Okay, enjoy and I'll be back sooooon. <3


	7. Chapter 7

Erwin lead forward in his seat in the club as you played with your red wig hair. “You did a good show last night, and you gathered some information to lead us to who took our lady, however…. Mind telling me why Rin Nama had a random visitor, then ended up with a broken nose?”

You feigned shock, your hand on your chest. “I did a good show?”

Erwin called your first name. “Focus.”

You smiled. “I am, can’t you tell I’m in my get up and everything.”

“Cut the sarcasm.” He ran his hand through his hair. “I’ve got the warden breathing down my back about how one of his inmates got assaulted by a red head.”

You leaned forward showing off your cleavage, today was corset day. “Might want to send an APB out about a punching red head, who knows who she’ll punch next.”

Erwin looked up at you and sighed. “Look.”

“I am.” You smiled at him. “And you look very handsome today.”

He blushed and looked down at his tight white shirt. “Th-thank you.” He waved the comment off. “You’re side tracking again.” He covered his mouth slightly with his hand. “Off the record, did you really go see him?”

You gave him a kind smile. “I did.”

Erwin laughed. “And you broke his nose.”

You frowned and tilted your head. “We still off the record?” He nodded, his blue eyes boring into you. “Levi confessed to me, then you gave us this undercover case and we’ve been here for a few days. I hadn’t replied to him, but I flirted with him…” You sat back and looked sad. “I played with him to the point he acted, but I still wouldn’t say it. So, he lashed out at me and walked away. I lost control of my anger and punched my mirror.” You referred to yourself. “Well Ivy’s mirror. So, I decided to do something about my fucking problem. I went to the very man who broke me.”

Erwin leaned towards you. “That….that was very brave of you.”

You smiled. “Thanks.” You nodded and sighed. “He talked, usual religious stuff but I found some sense in what he said. Now before you ask, no I didn’t fall for that God shit. I decided to let it go, what was the point in holding onto the pain and hardship when the man who did that to me had been stopped? I feel a lot better now, in control of my feelings.”

Erwin laughed. “I’m glad, really. To hear you are better, that I will get my top performing detective back again. However, it means an increase in your sarcasm and snarky attitude again.”

“Aww thanks boss, you’re so kind to me.”

“However.” He tapped his nose. “Still doesn’t explain how he got his nose broken.”

You laughed. “Oh! Yeah, you are right. Yeah I totally broke it by punching him in the face.” You lifted your right hand. “Even did it with the hand he took, felt like I had a little right. I’m not going to do anything else though, one punch was enough to satisfy me.”

Erwin sat back in his seat. “I would have done a lot worse if I were you, but then it would be my anger and pain getting the best of me.”

You nodded. “You’re right there, so…is he pressing charges?”

Erwin shook his head. “No, in fact he told the warden it was divine punishment. He never said who did it, the warden just wasn’t happy one of his inmates was hurt under his watch.” He shrugged. “Guys a possessive ass, sees the inmates as his toys and his things to do with. You simply ruffled his feathers, all he knows is some red head came into this prison to see Rin and broke his nose. He doesn’t know who visited Rin or why.” He smiled at you. “So, I guess there is some crazy red head going around breaking people’s noses.”

You rested your chin in your cupped hands as you leaned forward. “It’s only one man at the moment, doesn’t seem something the police should concern themselves with.”

Erwin smiled. “You’re right.” He crossed his legs and took a swig of his tea. “Now onto a more pressing matter. What have you found so far.”

You looked at your nails, it was weird seeing them painted because for your job you didn’t bother because it was very hands on. “The dancers don’t know anything, she wasn’t really friends with any of them. She did what she had to do and then left, family never cared about her except her cousin.” You nodded to Erwin. “Our politician who asked us to do the job. Did some research on him, nice guy he’s very for the people and could clean up our city.”

“Which is why we are on the case, he can do good.” He shook his head. “If the opposition found out….this could be his end.” He let out a long sigh. “I don’t think this already beaten city can take anymore of shitty leaders.”

“She had no regular customers.” Erwin looked up at you. “However, they said she changed a week before she went missing. I’ve asked Levi to review the footage in the club, but it’s a lot to go through. I’m going to go through her things, there somewhere in the back of the club but the dancers don’t trust myself yet as I haven’t been in the club long enough.”

Erwin put his head in his hands. “So? What are we going to do? She might have something there to lead us to her kidnapper.”

You smiled. “Aww Erwin, have a little faith in me.” He looked up at you through the gaps in his fingers. “I have a plan.”

“Does this plan involve a lawsuit again, or maybe a complaint?” He gave a tired laugh. “How about someone getting a broken nose.”

You placed your hand on your chest. “I would never do those things.” You grinned. “I got this don’t worry, what I have planned will get us closer to what we need than Levi scouting those vids. I will get in that back room.”

He let out a long sigh. “Alright, I believe you.” He waved you off. “Get to work then.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

You posed with Levi on stage after he did his welcome song with you and the other dancers, love is the drug again. Levi kept his arm around you as you walked off stage, he was a little surprised at you, you had your hands all over him. You nipped his earlobe making him look down at you, the other dancers laughing at your advances they knew what you wanted from Levi.

Levi turned to his dancers and began talking to them, what he wanted them to do tonight and their targets. You ran your hand over his chest and squeezed certain places, your leg up and against him. Levi kept an arm around you and dismissed the team, you turned and walked swaying your hips then looked back at Levi.

“Hey Ivy?” You turned to a female dancer, Candice. “Can we chat?”

You looked over at Levi and smiled. “Sure, I’ve got time.” You walked off with her to her make up table. “So, what’s up?”

She smiled at you. “He wants you.”

You looked into the mirror and played with your hair. “Never noticed.”

She leaned against the table. “I like you Ivy, really like you.”

You stood up and adjusted your corset. “I like you too Candice, you have that dryness about you I have.”

“I do.” She laughed then opened her draw and pulled out a card. “Take him into the back, then fuck his brains out.” She closed your hand around the card and pulled your hand to her chest. “I did it with our last boss, you can do it with our new one.” She nodded to Levi while he waited at your make up table. “Not gonna lie, I’m a little jealous.” She slapped your bum. “Make him squirm.”

You winked at her and walked over to Levi, he looked up at you and sighed. “What are you doing? You’ve got a plan I can te-“

You ran your hand over his crotch in view of Candice, and the other dancers. You leaned closer and bit his earlobe. “Come with me Mr Jones.” You pulled away and took his hand and led to the back, you turned back to him and smiled.

Levi put it all together, you had a plan to get into the back room and he had to just play the part. He grabbed your hips and slammed your bum into his pelvis, the dancers cheered him on. “I want you.” He bit your neck. “Now.”

You got to the back door and fumbled with the lock and card, you heard it beep and giggled as Levi pushed you both in and slammed the door as the dancers whistled and laughed. You locked the door and turned to Levi. “Sorry I didn’t tell you about my plan, it’s just I had to get a genuine response from you…..” Levi walked closer. “Levi?”

He pressed his body against yours, his hand shaking up your side the other on the side of your neck. “I figured it out, though part of me did hope you really did want to bring me in here and. How did Candice put it? Oh yeah fuck my brains out.”

You giggled. “It’s so tempting to fuck my boyfriend’s brains out.” You ran your hands over his bum and squeezed. “But we’re on duty.” You leaned closer with a wicked grin. “Though…one passionate kiss wouldn’t hurt.”

“My thinking.” Levi captured your lips roughly, he hummed into the kiss. He nipped your lip causing you to open your mouth for him, the kiss deepened. You both battled for dominance, but you gave in to him. You felt your body burn and tingle for him, everywhere his hands touched made your body sing. He pulled away and lightly kissed your lips. “When we do something more, I want you to look like yourself.” He pulled at your red hair wig. “Not as someone else.”

You slipped past him and looked through things in the room as you talked. “Oh I dunno, I kinda like the role playing thing. Me as a sexy dancer who has a hard life, daddy and mummy never loved her. She dancers all night searching for feelings. The she turns to her boss and fucks him.” You pointed to Levi as he searched as well. “The hot rough kind, where bruises form on our body parts type. Then she gets addicted and they plough every night.”

Levi eyed you then clicked his tongue. “Sometimes I wonder why I love someone like you.”

You stood up and smiled. “You mean an intelligent sex bomb.”

“No, a sarcastic ass.” He picked something up then threw it.

You pouted at him. “Boo.” You slapped your ass. “Guess it’s a party of one tonight then.” You looked at you, his eyebrow raised. You laughed. “I’m fucking with you. Now let’s get to work, we have to find Daisy’s things and find out who was the one she became obsessed with.” You stood up and placed your hands on your hips. “Unless you want to watch weeks of vids?”

Levi picked up a box. “Get to work.”

You saluted him. “You got it boss!”

Both of you spent a few moments in silence, but Levi broke it. “I don’t think you’re just a sarcastic ass.”

You were sat on the floor with papers around from past dancers, it had their love stories on. You looked up at Levi and smiled. “That so? Well, don’t I feel mushy inside.”

Levi sat down with you and looked through one last box. “You’re a wonderful human being, intelligent, kind, funny, beautiful and sexy.” He smiled a little, then it disappeared like always. He looked through the box and frowned. “Think I’ve found what we’re after.”

You shuffled over to him. “Thank God, we’ve been in here a while the guys are going to very impressed with you.”

Levi clicked his tongue when he pulled out something. “Gives me good reputation, but right now I need you to calm yourself.”

You laughed. “Why?”

“You’re not going to like this.” Levi looked up at you then turned around what he had.

You stared at the picture. “You’re fucking kidding me.” You took the picture of Elijah Day, it was exactly the same as the one Rin had up when he cut you up. “It’s the same picture as the one Rin had on that fateful day.” You turned it to Levi and laughed. “You would have thought he’d change it up by now. Maybe one of him with wings or preaching to his flock.”

Levi took the picture from you. “You’re not mad, or upset?”

You shrugged. “Not really, why were you expecting me to have a flash back and break down like in our office after my nightmare?” Levi stared at you, so you smiled. “Actually, makes me happy seeing his picture.” You put it in the box and sent a message to Erwin about it. “Means I can finally arrest him for something and stop that stupid cult of his right? No more brainwashed people.”

Levi helped you up and took the box as you opened the window, he placed it down and left it for Erwin or Armin to collect. He let out a sigh. “You sure you are okay?”

You smiled. “Yeah, I am.”

“I’m glad.” He pulled you into a hug. “I also agree, if it turns out Elijah or one of his people were involved in Daisy’s kidnapping, then we can investigate the cult.”

You pulled away and began to mess Levi’s outfit and his hair slightly, you kissed his shirt and his neck and face then smudge the lipstick. “It’s a win win situation.” You stepped back and assessed him. “Good, you look like you’ve just had the best sex ever. Now.” You held your arms out. “Do your best hun.”

Levi smirked and stepped closer, he messed your hair up slight and your make up. He kissed your then dragged his lips across your face making your lipstick smudge. He bit and sucked at your neck, chest and collarbone. He ripped your outfit slightly then looked you over. “Good, now don’t forget the walk.”

You stumbled to the door as if your legs couldn’t function properly. “What kind of undercover detective do you take me for, plus I know the post rough sex walk.” You held your hand up to him. “Don’t ask.” You opened the door and stumbled out with a giggle, you brushed your hair away from your face as others watched you with big grins.

Levi followed behind you and slammed the door behind you both. You walked over to Candice and went to hand over the card. You smiled at her. “Thanks for the card, it was definitely worth the use.”

She reached for it but Levi snatched the card away. “I’m keeping this.” He wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled your back against his chest. “I’m not done with this one.”

Candice giggled then bit her lip as she looked Levi up and down. “You got it boss but, save some room for us other dancers.” She walked closer and ran her hand up his back. “We’d all like to be marked by you.” She swayed her hips as she walked away.

Levi looked around at everyone as he tucked his shirt properly and fixed his hair. “Impress me with good work, then maybe I give my special time to you.” He gave them a smirk, you knew it killed him to smile for anyone but you. “Now, show me what you’ve all got and get back to work.”

Everyone began walking off, even you. Levi grabbed your arm and pulled you back. You looked up and smiled. “Something up?”

“I need you.”

You furrowed your brows. “You’ve already just had me, remember.” You patted his chest and saw his disapproving face.

Levi sighed. “I didn’t finish. I need you to get Jean, Eren and Mikasa and ask them to meet us at the academy.” You went to walk away but he pulled you back. “After you’ve fixed yourself, I don’t want you going out there like this.”

You looked in the mirror and smiled. “Yeah you’re right, I’ll fix myself up.”

 

 

 

 

 

“Are you serious?” Mikasa folded her arms and scold at Levi. “His following is massive, anyone could be a member.”

Jean shook his head. “They wouldn’t ask this of us if they didn’t think we could do it.”

She shrugged. “So, we’re supposed to go through lists of people’s names and pictures and remember them all? Levi is.”

Eren laughed. “I get it.”

Mikasa looked at him. “Get what? He’s just doing this to mess with us, he doesn’t trust us.”

Eren said your name. “You think she’s the same?” Mikasa looked down at the floor. “I trust her and the lieutenant.” He sat on your desk and sighed. “They picked us for this case because they believed we were the best, that we could be like them. Maybe better.”

“Not better.” You walked in and smiled. “I’m just too good.” You winked at Eren and sat next to him and placed your arm around him and on his shoulder. “I’m messing of course, but Eren is right. We’re not asking the world of you, because I know this cult.”

Jean smiled. “Knew you had something up your sleeve.”

You smiled at him. “What can I say? I’m the best of the best.” You clapped your hands together. “I’m not expecting you guys to look at hundreds of pictures and names of cult members.”

Mikasa stepped forward, she understood the situation. “They wouldn’t just send anyone to find broken people to convert or take, it’d be important people to get them interested in the first place. Someone they may have seen on adverts, posters or pictures.”

You smiled and nodded. “Correct Mikasa. Politicians and the general public don’t like them, they have no standing in society, no power. So, they have to get their foot in somehow.” You tapped your arm to show the Shepherds of the cult. “They’ve been taking people of some importance, not major but links to important people. They convert them and get them to convert the important members of this city, therefore creating more power.”

Jean and Mikasa studied the pictures on the screen, but Eren stayed sat next to you. He sighed. “Why go through all that trouble though?”

You smiled. “I wonder indeed…. Levi? You must have something to say, after all you heard everything they said while they waited.” You looked to their embarrassed faces. “Oh, yeah I was actually the late one, corsets are a bitch to get out of.” You referred to Levi as he walked over. “Don’t worry he doesn’t hold grudges, but I am concerned how none of you knew he was there. Levi can give you more training on that once we’ve finished this case.” You stood up and stretched. “Take it away Levi.”

Levi walked past his students and pinned the picture of Elijah you’d found in the box. “He’s the reason they’re doing it all. The man is driven by his ego and self-delusion, fake prophets and messiahs do anything to get people to believe and follow them because they failed at everything else in life. They need constant reassurance and people to kiss their ass, they’ll stop at nothing until they get it. If they feel their power is slipping they will lash out, threaten people.”

Armin walked in with Erwin, the kid was no longer a nervous wreck but a confident young adult. “There’s been no complaints about him yet, no people seeking protection from the cult.”

You smiled. “Yet.”

Armin nodded. “But it’s only a matter of time, him doing this is a sign he’s going on this path. He’s desperate for more, his little group isn’t enough anymore.”

Levi turned to his students, his hands in his pockets. “Or, his people are doing this without his knowledge.”

Erwin ran his hand over his face. “That could pose a problem, if it’s his people then we have no right to shut his group down or do a major investigation. Elijah will keep going and gain new followers, new leaders. We can’t stop him if it isn’t him.” He looked up at you. “You okay with this?”

You patted Eren on the back and jumped off the table. “If you don’t get him this time, we’ll get him another time. He’ll slip up eventually, all cult leaders have.” You walked to the door and turned to your team. “We won’t mess up like other people have because we have a fantastic team.” You nodded to the screen. “Take copies of their pictures and remember those four faces. Then get some rest, we have to go back to the club tomorrow. Thank you for sticking with us, we appreciate it. Levi? Come with me.”

Levi walked out of the room and followed you down the hall, he placed his hands in his pockets and sighed. “So, you are bothered by it.”

You shrugged. “I wouldn’t be sane if it didn’t bother me.” You rounded the corner and walked downstairs to outside as you talked. “It’s either stop Elijah or help him, and who’s to say he hasn’t set this all up to get us to help him and think he’s innocent and it’s all his men’s fault.” Levi held his car door open for you. “But I don’t know if he is that intelligent.”

Levi leaned into the passenger side where you sat. “Thought you dated him for a long time.”

You rolled your eyes and closed the door, you watched Levi walk around and get into the car and start it up. “Just because I dated him doesn’t mean I know everything about him.”

Levi tilted his head. “And yet you seem to know everything about me.”

“You’re different.” You looked over at him.

He glanced over at you as he drove off. “Oh?”

You smiled. “I never really loved Elijah, yeah I cared for him but that was it. But you, you’re different because I love you.” You hummed and looked out the window. “I want to know everything about you but being partners in our job means we have to know everything about each other anyway in order to help each other.” You laughed and placed your hand on his thigh. “But it’s mainly because I love you.” Levi turned the wheel. “Umm…where are we going?”

“To my place.” He eyed the road then looked at you. “Problem?”

You raised your eyebrows. “No, none at all. Just surprised at you, so why the change in destination?”

He clicked his tongue and looked at you. “Because I love you, you said something nice about me and I want to kiss you, a lot.” He sighed. “Plus, I’ve very tired and so are you, I’d rather not be alone tonight. That’s if you to stay the night, I’m not going to do anything I just don’t want to sleep alone.”

You smiled at him. “Let’s get to your place.” Levi gave you a tired smile then drove you both to his place. When you to the top floor and walked in, you were impressed with how massive it was. But the most amazing part was how clean it was, even with smooth tile floors and leather sofas. You walked past him and smiled. “Damn, now I wish I fought for that lieutenant post. This place is better than mine.” You bent over and studied every corner, still no dirt. “Bit cold though.”

Levi walked over and took your hands to stop you from snooping. “I’m rarely here, that’s why it doesn’t looked lived in.” He kissed your hands. “Now can we go to bed? I’m tired.”

You hummed and pulled away. “Not yet, I’ve got some snooping to do.” You opened his fridge and smiled. “You actually cook your own food, not a man of the fast stuff. What a good boy you are.”

Levi called your name. “Enough.”

You opened a cupboard and saw some poptarts. “Ooow never took you for a poptart man, and they’re chocolate ones too.” You opened the pack and saw one left, you weren’t hungry but you just fancied eating them.

Levi grabbed your then slung you over his shoulder like a fireman. “I said enough, bed.”

You dropped the box. “This is an outrage sir, I simply wanted to get to know you more.”

He bounced you on his shoulder making you laugh. He clicked his tongue and threw you on his large bed, then opened his draw. “I told you, I’m rarely here so there is nothing to learn about me.” You went to speak but he threw a shirt at your face. “You know everything about me already.”

You jumped up and changed in front of him into his shirt, you gave him a sweet smile after seeing his slightly red face. “I know, I was just curious and I like messing with you.” You jumped back onto his bed and pulled yourself under his covers with a sigh. “This is so comfy, you should sleep here more often.”

“We should.” Levi got in next to you, he crawled over your body, his forearms either side of your head.

You titled your head as he played with your hair. “We?”

He kissed your lips lightly. “I get nightmares often, so do you. I thought it would be best if we keep each other company, plus I finally have you as mine.” He kissed you more deeply. “I want to make the most of every moment I’m with you, who knows what will happen in our line of work.” He rested his head on your chest and welcomed your touch on his head, your fingers running through his soft hair. “Leave me to my embarrassing self.”

You laughed and kissed the top of his head. “I’m not going anywhere, for once I’m happy so I want to stay here as much as possible.” You closed your eyes. “Now I’m really tired and you are super comfortable.”

Levi moved onto his side and pulled you against his chest. “So are you.” You heard his breathing slow, his heartbeat lulling you into sleep with him. You could use to this.


	8. Chapter 8

Levi shook his head at your top students, he wasn’t keen on their ideas on how to lure the Shepherds in. Everyone was trying hard to come up with a plan, but you were busy messing about. You leaned back in your chair and phased everything out around you, as you looked up at the ceiling you noticed a mark.

The rest of the group looked to you now and then, they were wanting some input from yourself. They knew that you needed a break, they knew that you sometimes had a short attention span too. However, the most important thing in this moment was what was that mark on the ceiling?

You felt a light squeeze on your thigh, you rolled your head to the side and looked at Levi. He had moved his chair next to yours, you hadn’t noticed. “Everything okay?” He looked a little concerned.

You hummed and looked back up at the mark. “Yeah, just what is that?”

Levi looked up. “Huh…”

“I know right?” You folded your arms. “It’s weird.”

“I’ve cleaned a lot of things, but I can’t tell what it is.” He shuffled in his seat next to you and copied how you were in your seat. “Maybe it’s a spider?”

You shook your head. “Nah, it would have moved by now.”

Levi looked to you. “You’ve been watching this for a while.”

You smiled. “Yep!”

He let out a long sigh. “Which means you’ve had a plan for all this time for us to get the Shepherds, isn’t it?”

You looked to him and grinned. “Maybe.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “For fuck sake.”

You kissed the air at him. “Love me?”

He leaned down and dragged his lips up your cheek and whispered. “Always have and will.” He stood up and clicked his tongue. “Hey listen up brats, the idiot here has an idea.” He looked down at you. “She’s had an idea for a long time too.”

Erwin sighed. “That explains why she was staring at a mark on the ceiling.” He sat up in his chair and rolled his shoulders. “So, what’s your idea?”

You sat up. “Confession.” Everyone looked at you weirdly, you had to laugh a little. “Come on guys, these people want to find lost sinful people and bring them into the Prophet’s arms. So, we’ll bring that to them. We get all the dancers to dress up as demons, the flashier they are the more sinful they are. We can get Levi dressed as a priest or vicar, he could ask people to confess their sins to his demons.” You leaned back in your seat. “Plus, there are plenty of abandoned churches for sale, we could take one and host a massive party in there.” You shrugged. “Or a field.”

Levi let out a long sigh. “I’m not a fan of wearing a dog collar of faith, but it’s a fantastic plan.”

Eren laughed. “That’s an amazing plan mam, it becomes clearer every day working with you what standards we should strive to be. I’m happy to go ahead with this plan.”

 

 

 

 

 

You adjusted your outfit, it was a little revealing but you had to show off that you were the biggest sinner. You moved your crown between your horns on your curled red hair, it was perfect. You looked down at your arm and smiled at Hange’s handy work, as Ivy you had to make sure you had more robotic parts so you didn’t get found out. Your whole arm and up your neck was robotic, as well as a small amount of your spine.

You stepped away from the mirror and zoned back into your surroundings, the music from the main room was a soothing humming. You took in a deep breath, hopefully all the hard work of advertising near the cult would pay off.

The door slammed open making you jump. Levi stared you up and down in your corset, high underwear with a trail at the back like a saloon girl’s. You rolled your eyes at him. “You scared the shit out of me.”

He closed the door and walked closer. “Sorry, I came in here to tell you something but…” He ran his hand up your side. “I forgot.” He leaned closer and kissed your neck. “I’m sure I’ll remember soon.”

You started laughing at Levi, you wrapped your arms around his neck and nuzzled your nose against his. “Well remember quick, we have work to do.”

Levi pulled you into his arms and held you there for a moment, you welcomed the contact. He kissed the top of your head. “Can I keep you here like this? Just for a moment.”

You snuggled closer. “You...ummm…you want to come over mine after this?” You looked up at him. “We can order take out.”

Levi laughed a little. “I’d like that, I’d also like to take you out on a date. I mean we are together, but I haven’t taken you out.”

You stepped back a bit from him, his hands still lay on your sides as you adjusted his outfit. “That day we met in the diner and we went to the roof, that was a date. I mean I like to think it was.”

Levi pulled a few strands of your wig out so the curls were around your face. “You thought that well of me early on?”

You smiled at him. “When I saw the fear and care in your eyes as I lay on the floor in that shopping centre, I knew you liked me more than a partner.” You patted his chest. “So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?”

Levi gave you a sweet kiss, then let out a long sigh. “They’ve arrived.”

You furrowed your brows. “But there’s an issue?”

He stepped back and turned away from you, his hands running through his fake hair. “There’s a big issue.” He turned to you slightly. “All four shepherds and Elijah are here.”

You nodded. “Okay.” You paced for a moment. “Okay, we can do this.” You focused your breathing then smiled. “I’ve got this.”

Levi stopped you before you went for the door, his hand gripped your upper arm. “Are you sure you can do this? I can give the task to someone else to get close to-“

“I can do it.” You smiled. “Really I can, I can’t be afraid anymore.” You shrugged. “Besides, I don’t look like me, Hange has done an amazing job.”

Levi nodded and opened the door for you. “After you then Ivy.” He leaned closer and whispered. “I can’t wait to come over later.”

You smiled and bumped your hip into him then walked out. The music was loud, the lights were flashing and the church looked great. The dancers were socialising with as many people as they could, but it looked like the religious people had no dancers near them.

You grabbed Eren’s arm just as he went past. “Eren, how come none of the dances are with are targets?”

He leaned closer. “They aren’t interested in our dancers at all, they take one look at them and turn away.”

You hummed. “Make sure that the light captures me in the club, so it seems like I stand out. Can you do that?”

He nodded. “I can get that arranged now.”

 

 

 

 

 

Jacob leaned over to Elijah, he hated the music it was loud and violent. He remembered getting a flyer for this event, he took it straight to the Prophet and showed him how people were mocking them. Elijah though was calm and relaxed, he believed it was a sign.

Jacob leaned closer to him mentor. “Prophet? Have you seen what you are looking for?”

Elijah eyes scanned the room then landed on you, he slowly rose from his seat, his face light up as he saw you. “An angel has revealed itself.” He walked through the crowd then held his hand to his shepherds. “Stay, I must go alone.”

He weaved in and out of the party goers, ignored the dancer’s beckons and calls of lust and temptation. He stopped when he finally reached you. He looked up at you as if you were a God come down to earth to talk to him, you were sat up high on the edge of the stage with your leg crossed over the other. You were laughing, you looked so beautiful.

You looked from the guys around you and to Elijah, you weren’t expecting him to approach you but you had no choice but to lure him in. The good old honey pot trick. You tilted your head to the side and took a sip of your drink. “Welcome stranger, it’s nice to have a new face here in our fine establishment. What brought you to our confession?”

Elijah knelt before you, this took the guys around you by surprise. It did you, but Ivy your character would love this sort of thing. He clasped his hands together in front of him as if he was in prayer. “I have only ever met one other Goddess on this earth, she was and is my everything.” He bowed his head. “You feel similar to her, as if you were an angel from her command.”

You jumped off the stage and walked right up to Elijah, it was like your relationship all over again. But, when he could stop touching you, this time he wouldn’t touch you but the worship and devotion was there. You leaned forward and tilted his head up with your fingertips so he would look at you. You smiled at him. “Gentleman go play with the other dancers, I have to listen to this mans confessions.” You let Elijah go and walked towards a private room, you looked over your shoulder at Elijah and gave him a small smile. The man was hooked, he was drawn to you.

He came to a stop when you pushed your back against the door and held it open for him, your leg was showing from out of the trail. He knew God was tempting him, but he only held you and not this Ivy before him in his heart. In his mind, you were similar to that of the serpent in Eden.

He felt nervous, you were the angel who had all the answers, that knew the lies and truth of the world. All of it was held behind a sweet smile.

You closed the door and locked it. “Now, how long would you like?” You looked at him, he looked nervous. “Don’t worry, I don’t bite even if you ask. This is a safe place where I either dance for you, or we just talk.” You titled your head. “How about half an hour, it’s the lowest amount of time you can have with me.”

Elijah shook his head. “Keep the timer running, I wish to be with you until I am ready to leave.”

You tapped the panel and allowed it to run. You grabbed two bottles of water and handed one over to Elijah, just looking at him now as a normal man made you understand why you had loved him. He was a kind and caring man, he was beautiful too. As you sat opposite him in the dancers chair you smiled at him, his beard was well kept and his beautiful long hair was down today with some braids in. His blue eyes were focused on his hands and the leather bands on his wrists.

You drank some water then placed the bottle down. “What’s her name?”

He looked up at you. “How do you know it’s about a woman?” He shuffled closer then laughed. “You really are what I thought.” He closed his eyes and put his hand into his tight skinnies, his crispy white shirt hung open slightly his muscled chest showing with his religious necklaces. “I’m afraid that’s a sin of mine.”

You linked your hands on your tummy. “How so?”

He reached up and grabbed a necklace with a bible lock on it. “I’m supposed to be all about God, leading my children to a better safe way of life.” He lifted the lock up and looked at it. “All my shepherds have these, inside they are supposed to hold their favourite verse on love, peace or life.” He opened his. “I’ve never shown anyone what’s inside, but I know I can show you.” He handed a folded paper to you.

Your fingertips grabbed it from him, you could still see he was trying not to have contact with you. You had noticed that he didn’t really have physical contact with his people either, only the real you.

“Are you sure I can look at this?” You looked up at him and held up the paper.

He nodded. “It is the main cause of my sin; therefore, I must reveal it.”

You pulled the paper closer then opened it to reveal a picture, memories came flooding back and it made you smile. The picture was of you and Elijah on a summers day in a field, it was during your honeymoon phase of your relationship, before he came a Prophet. Both of your smiles were loving, Elijah had you wrapped up in his arms, your foreheads lightly touching. Both of you had a crown of flowers in your hair, it was a beautiful date that day. Elijah had taken you to a field with a fishing rod and a picnic. You remember wearing a flowing dress with little shoes, but Elijah wore a shirt with his trousers rolled up with boots at first but then was barefoot.

You’d danced together, play fought too and gained many grass stains rolling around doing things you shouldn’t really have been doing in the open. Catching fish was fun, Elijah had a gift, it was if animals and creatures of all kinds were drawn to him. You went for a swim to cool off in the heat, his food was amazing when you began to relax. At the end of the date as the sun was starting to get low you used your little device to take a picture, the two of you kept a picture each. You can’t remember what happened to your copy.

You smiled at Elijah and handed the picture back to him, he turned the picture to himself and had a fond smile on his face. You reached out your hand hesitated for a moment, then you pulled away. “You both look very happy, are you two still together?”

He shook his head. “I lost her.” He sat back. “She’s not dead, she’s just lost to me. Everything was so perfect between us, but my children, my followers they can be obsessive over me. They didn’t like her being able to be so close to me, and yet she never believed God spoke to me.”

You smiled. “She still loved you though, through all of it.”

“You can tell?” He smiled. “I know, I felt her love it was so powerful and strong. It pulled me in like a magnet every time. However, there was an issue between my people and her job. She is a detective, a fantastic one. This caused issues, so she felt she needed to leave until things, or I changed.” He ran his hand over his mouth.

You moved closer to him. “There’s more to the story, isn’t there?” You knelt in front of Elijah and placed your hand on his knee. “What did you do.”

He looked down at you, he leaned closer his hot breath on your lips. “Look deep into my eyes, see the pain and heartbreak I hold because of what I did. I never meant for…I never…I love her…she is my muse and my Goddess.”

You smiled and tucked his soft hair behind his ear. “I can see that, but in order to move on you must let out whatever you are holding onto.” You laughed and leaned on his knees. “You’re that prophet guy, right? You’re supposed to hear God and what not, so maybe if you let every sin out you’ll hear more from God and maybe become enlightened. I dunno, I don’t really believe in that stuff but I think that’s what would happen.” You tilted your head and winked. “Besides anything you say here never leaves this room. I’ll keep your secret safe.”

“I was angry one night, angry that I’d lost her. I am a believer in that people must fall, be broken and hurt before they find God. My people know this. One of my children saw my pain, he understood it and he knew her. I became weak and told him I wanted her to know my pain, to know how I really loved her.” He looked you in the eyes, they were filled with tears. “I wanted her to come running back to me in tears and pain, I wanted her to look to me for salvation. But in my selfish state and rant, the young lad took on more than he should of.”

You lowered your head. “Love is a dangerous and powerful thing, people will do anything to have it.” You smiled at fond memories. “But, we have to learn to let people go.”

Elijah shook his head making you look up. “I can’t let her go, I have to let her know I’m sorry. I have to let her know what God tells me about her.”

You cupped his face and kissed his forehead, you closed your eyes and a single tear rolled down your cheek. You could hear Elijah audible gasp. “You don’t really want to do that, you just want to be freed by your own guilt. Take it from me, someone who knows pain. She still lives her life, she has become stronger and is an inspiration to people in shitty jobs, people who don’t think they can make anything of themselves. She doesn’t need you to say sorry. But you need to forgive yourself, when you do that then you’ll be free to be the man you want to be.”

Elijah stood up and pulled you with him, he yanked you into his arms and held you against his chest. He placed one hand on the back of your head, the other on the small of your back. Your hands and arms were squished against his chest, your heart hammered in your chest at the contact. You tired to look anywhere but his chest in front of you, but even if you looked away you could memorise his body inch by inch easily.

He pulled your head from his chest. “Forgive me, I just wanted to hold you again.” You tried to pull away but he wouldn’t let you, you felt sick rising up and panic setting in. He smiled and nuzzled your nose. “God tells me everything my love, I knew it was you from the moment I saw you. No tricks, costumes and wigs could fool me.”

You struggled against him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, please let me go. We have a no touching policy here. If you want more go to a place that does that, then go.” You shoved him off you.

Elijah grabbed your wrists, he fought with you for a moment. You tripped on the back of your heel and fell to the floor, Elijah fell on top of you. You held your breath as he looked down at you, a chill ran through you. You grounded yourself and showed the emotions of your character Ivy.

He leaned closer and kissed you, but you didn’t react. He stopped then pulled away from you. “Could I be wrong?”

You yanked your arms free and shoved him back on his ass you sat up and adjusted your outfit. “Look Mr I don’t know you at all! Shit, I don’t get paid enough for this crap. I mean fuck me, right? You people come into my place of work, we tell you the rules and you wanna play your little games with us. I ain’t here to get fucked, I dance and play a role.” You stood up and went to the panel on the wall. “Mr Jones is gonna be so pissed.”

Elijah caught your hand. “Don’t it was my fault, I just thought you were the love of my life. I lost myself.”

You poked his chest. “Look Mr, you got a problem and you need to fix it now. I’ve already got shit on my plate to deal with, I don’t need some wack job customer to fuck around. We lost a good dancer here, no one wants a job here because of it so all of us have to pick up the slack. It’s frustrating and annoying.”

He held his hands up. “I really am sorry, I can see now you aren’t here she doesn’t act like this.” He smiled. “I’m sorry for your pain and the lost dancer, may I ask what she was like?”

You looked him up and down, arms folded across your chest. You thanked whatever was out there watching that you had done so many undercover missions, that your acting was rather good. “You ain’t gonna touch me again?”

He back up. “Only if you ask me to.”

You clicked your tongue like Levi does then walked over to your seat again and plopped down into it. “She was a cute kid, bit shy too. Had short hair, like a pixi cut.” You smiled fondly. “Kid deserved to be in a better job, but we loved her here.”

Elijah sat down slowly, he scanned the air in front of him and nodded. “Do you know what happened to her?”

“She was taken.”

“By who?”

You shook your head. “We don’t know, the girl was shy. All we know is she really liked a customer, we think they had a relationship, which is okay but he groomed her and took her.”

He sat back and straightened his necklaces. “How do you know she was taken? She could have gone willingly.”

You got angry at him. “So, a voicemail she left her beloved family member, was her willingly going? She was scared and screaming for help, they came to us about it and asked but we don’t know a thing. They went to the cops, but they don’t give a shit cause she’s a dancer. No one cares about us.”

He nodded a few times. “If you have no money, you do not matter to this cruel world. My heart and prays go out to you and this girl. I hope you find her, I really do.”

You studied him for a moment, he wasn’t lying at all. Elijah Day knew nothing about this missing girl, this meant one of his shepherds was holding a secret. You looked at the portable device and nodded. “The price is getting high Mr, maybe you should pay and call time.”

He took it from you and smiled. “This is nothing, I have plenty of cash. Though I would very much like to see you again, I feel we could help each other.”

You stood up and tapped the device on the wall next to the door, you turned and smiled at him as the door opened. “You know my price, and where to find me. Have a nice evening Mr.” You watched him step out and stood in the doorway, your eyes followed him to the bar as he sat down back to how he was when you first saw him tonight. You looked for Levi but couldn’t see him.

Your body tingled, your heart raced as your mouth opened slightly as the deep voice of Levi was in your ear. “Would you like to confess your sins?”

You turned and looked up at him. “I have so many sins to tell, but I’ll tell you later.”

He nodded and squeezed your hand out of everyone’s view. “Let’s finish our shift and get home.”

 

 

 

 

 

You were leaning against the wall in the church, people were laughing and dancing away but you needed a little break. You played with the straw in your drink and watched the ice cubes move.

“May I have a moment with you? My prophet seems lifted since talking with you.” You looked up at the person speaking. He had long blonde hair with bright blue eyes, stubble on his face. You registered who you were looking at, the shepherd known as Cain.

You smiled at him. “Well aren’t you cute. What’s your name handsome?”

He stepped closer and smiled, he had this glow and aura about him that pulled you in. “I’m Cain. May I ask for yours?”

“Ivy.” You stepped away from the wall. “I like your name, you been here before honey?”

He smiled at you, his eyes shone. “We go to a room.” You reached out and played with your hair. “I either ask for a dance or a chat.”

You hummed. “What would you like? A dance or a chat?”

He smiled and looked to his fellow shepherds then back at you. “I’d like a dance.”

You walked past him to a private dancing room, you beckoned him to follow. You had a feeling in your stomach, this man had this feel about him that he appeared to be this protective man but really, he was a wolf in sheep’s clothing.

You closed the door and set the count going, you selected some music then began dancing for him. He leaned forward in his chair, he was wearing a tight shirt with his religious tattoos on his arms showing.

He smiled at you and grabbed your hand, he pulled you closer and kissed your soft skin. “You’re so beautiful, like a demon welcoming an innocent soul to sin.”

You smiled and leaned closer to him, your lips brushing his ear. “Do I tempt you to sin?”

He laughed at your words. “You have no idea how hard it is for me right now, how much I want to sin with you.”

You pulled away and continued dancing. “You seem like you know sin very well.”

He leaned back in his seat, his leg wide open. He leaned his elbow on the arm rest, his head rested on his up right hand. He had a smile on his face, a dangerous one. “I do actually, each tattoo I have is a representation of a sin. Would you like to see them?”

You walked closer as your song ended, you knelt down in front of him and looked over arms. “Are there more?”

He leaned towards you. “I’m covered in them.”

You titled your head and smiled. “They’re beautiful, so each one means a sin?” You tilted your head and hummed. “You’re a very bad boy huh? Why so many sins?”

He cupped your hands and kissed his, his eyes closed. Then he opened them sending a shock wave through you. “I am the shepherd of sin, I take on the sins of my people and master. I’ve seen, heard, felt and experienced every one of the seven deadly sins.”

You giggled and pulled your hands away, you leaned forward to show off your impressive cleavage to him. “What’s your favourite sin?”

He smiled and bit his lip. “Lust.”

You sat back and hummed. “Nice choice, me personally I just like to have fun in anything I do.”

He moved to the floor in front of you. “You’re more fun than the other little dove from here.”

You moved closer to him, you grabbed his shirt. “Am I now?”

“Mmm I liked my time with her, she had sin but not like you.” His eyes studied you.

You smiled at him. “Oh, you have no idea how bad I am.” You sat back and placed your heel on his chest and pushed him away. “Now tell me more about this little dove of yours.”

Cain leaned into your heel, you could see it digging into his skin. If he pushed anymore you were sure you’d draw blood. “She was such a small thing from here, short dirty blonde hair. She was quiet and shy, but that smile of hers. I was hooked instantly.” He moved towards you but you pushed your heel against him more, you didn’t want this man near you but he seemed to be enjoying this. “I booked her and only her, I charmed her and made her mine.”

You shoved him away. “What happened.”

He ran his hand through his hair as he laughed, his back was supported by the seat. “I realised she wasn’t the one I was looking for.” He looked up to you as you crawled closer and over him. “I believe you are the sinner I seek.”

You smiled then blew air against his ear making him jump. “Too late.” You got away and stood up. “Times up honey.”

He got up. “I can pay for more.”

You shook your head and opened the door for him. “Place is closing in five, time is literally up. Come back any time sugar.”

He went to speak but Levi skidded on his shoes, then twirled up next to him and laughed. “Sorry my friend, I know my dancers are addictive but it’s time to say goodnight.” He looked to you as Cain turned away, you gave Levi a serious look then nodded to confirm that Cain was your suspect.

Cain turned to you and bowed. “I look forward to meeting you again.”

You gave him a little wave. “Bring plenty of cash.” Cain smiled then walked away, you wanted him to know he hadn’t won you over. You knew it was best to drag out this game he likes to play, you needed as much information as you could from him.

Levi turned to you, he seemed concerned. You gave him a small smile, once Cain was out and gone. “He was close to her, he admitted it. Now all we have to do is play him until he speaks.” You stretched a little then took your heels off using Levi’s shoulder as support. “Now time for take away from my lovely man.”

Levi kissed you, it felt like heaven unlike when Elijah kissed you earlier today. This man made your body ignite in a way you couldn’t explain. You leaned into him more. He pulled away and kissed the top of your head, his arms wrapped around you. “Come on let’s go home.” You stopped a moment and hummed.

Levi looked at you. “Something wrong?”

You nodded. “Yeah, what was that spot on the ceiling in the academy?”

He clicked his tongue and smacked the back of your head making you laugh. “Idiot, now I won’t stop thinking about it.”

You grinned and ran after him, you walked ahead of him and smiled. “Love me?”

He pulled you closer and kissed your head. “Always.”


	9. Chapter 9

You carefully moved from one stacked wobbly chair to the next, your balance never failing. This height was much better than before, now you were closer to that fucking mark on the ceiling. You pulled out your knife and scratched it, but the knife went through. It was a small hole.

You hummed to yourself and stabbed the hole and began cutting, you gripped parts of the ceiling with your robotic hand and ripped away the material. Once the hole was big enough you pulled yourself up, then inside. You tapped the light on your phone and smiled. “Awesome.”

 

 

 

 

 

Levi walked down the hall with his tea in hand and yours in the other, a bag on his arm full of food for the night as the two of you had planned this mini date as you did paperwork. He let out a sigh, he would rather have a proper date with you, but Erwin just kept giving you work to do.

He rounded the corner and saw Eren leaning against the wall, his hair tied back for once. Eren perked up and smiled at Levi. “Levi!” He froze when he saw Levi’s irritated face. “I mean Lieutenant Ackerman.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Levi is fine.” He stopped. “What do you want kid?”

Eren cleared his throat. “Sorry for taking up your time, I just wanted to talk to you about umm…” He looked down the hall to the room you were in and said your name.

“What about her?” Levi was getting annoyed now.

Eren looked back. “Is she…is she okay?”

“Do you have interest in the detective?”

He jumped at Levi’s words, he shook his hands. “N-no sorry that’s not what I’m saying, I’m just worried is all because she seems rather…I don’t know how to put it.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “That’s because you don’t know her.”

Eren gave a sad smile. “No…no I don’t. But, I just worry. There are rumours about what happened to her, with her arm. And on top of that, Elijah is not afraid to say he wants her.”

Levi hummed. “Who wouldn’t?”

“Ah…umm.” Eren looked nervous again.

“Something wrong?” Levi raised a brow at him.

He rubbed the back of his head and looked down at his superior. “Did you mean to say that?” Levi just stared at him in response. “I’ll take that as a yes…She really is amazing though.”

“Again, do you have interest in the detective?”

Eren smiled. “I do, but I know she’ll say no to me because I’m still learning to be a great detective like her. Maybe when I’m finished here she’ll accept me.”

Levi scoffed at him. “She’ll say no because she isn’t single.”

Eren blinked a few times. “Wait, what? Who is she with?”

Levi adjusted the drinks in his hands. “Me, idiot. She’s mine. Now I must go before her tea gets cold, plus I need to feed her before she goes on a hunger craze.” Levi shuddered. “No one wants to see that.”

Levi walked down the hall, a small smirk on his face at telling someone you were his. Eren bowed at Levi’s back. “Yes Levi…but couples break up all the time.” Levi turned to the kid. “I can wait, she’s worth waiting for.” Levi nodded at him and kept going.

He reached the door and waited for them to slide open. He felt his eye twitch when he saw a stack of tables, chairs and other things lead up to a hole in the roof. The floor was covered in debris. He slammed the drinks down then the bag of food and shouted your name. “Where the hell are you brat!?”

He looked up at the hole and saw your head pop out upside down, your hair falling and a smile on your face, your shoulders showing too. “Why hello there handsome.”

“Was that dot really that irritating?” He folded his arms and stared at you.

You gulped. “Yes…Look I had to do this for research purposes. Turns out, it wasn’t a dot but a small hole.”

“Hmm, that so. So, it irritated you that much you had to do this?”

You shuffled. “Yes.”

“Do you know what irritates me?” He stepped closer, so you could see the annoyance mixed with look in his eyes.

You gave him a scared smile. “The stuff all over the floor?”

He nodded. “Correct. Now get down here.”

You pulled yourself into the hole more. “No.”

“Now.”

You shook your head. “No!”

He gave you a sinister smile, a glint in his eyes. “Don’t worry, I won’t do anything.”

“Whatever you have to say, you can say to me like this.”

Levi took his leather jacket off and walked to the tower of tables, chairs and other things. “Fine, then I’m coming up brat.”

“Eeep! I’m sorry Levi! Sorry! Please don’t kill me…” You whined and looked at Levi. “I’m really sorry, I just had to check.”

Levi let out a sigh, his anger fading away. “Alright, I forgive you. But I’m still coming up there.”

You smiled. “Ah! Sure, I’ll move out the way, but I’ll tell you what it’s amazing what I’ve found.” You shuffled away more and heard Levi moving about, then you saw his hand grab the edge of the hole. “Need any help?” His head popped up.

Levi sighed when he saw your face. “Sure.” He reached out and let you pull him up and inside fully. He dragged himself over you and looked down at your lying form, the anger and annoyance fading away. He leaned over you, his necklace slipping out and dangling close to your skin as he lowered himself. “Hello beautiful.”

You giggled and gave him a little peck on the lips. “Hey handsome, now can you stop thinking about making love to me and let me show you what I’ve found?”

Levi hummed. “That’s a lot to ask of me.”

You nipped his neck. “Trust me, you’re gonna like what I’ve found.”

He let out a sigh. “It better be good, because I’ve been dying to have you to myself without work involved.”

You let him roll off and laughed. “This first, then we can do whatever you want at either my place or yours.” You crawled on ahead and looked back and noticed Levi was eyeing your behind. “You didn’t hear a word I said, did you?” Nothing. “HEY!”

Levi looked at you. “Sorry?”

You laughed. “Nothing Levi, just keep moving.” You got to the end then pushed on an old-fashioned vent, you jumped down into a corridor and held your hand out for Levi.

He jumped down and held onto you, his brows knitted. “What the hell?” He looked to you and said your name. “What is this place? The furnishing and tech is old.”

You walked away from him down the hall. “I’ve been in all the rooms so far, each one has paperwork in Levi.” You turned to him. “Paper! This place has got to be like 40 to 50 years old.” You walked to the end of the hall to another room. “This whole area has been closed off, seems this place was used for something else before it was the academy.”

Levi stopped and investigated one of the rooms, you were right the computers were old. “Why close and hide this area off? Why not knock it down and recreate?”

You walked past him. “It’s not abandoned.” You stared at the computer and heard it humming, it was still on. “Look around you Levi, where’s the years of dust and dirt?”

Levi ran his hand over the desk then studied his fingers, there was hardly any dirt. “You’re right, someone has been getting in here and using it.”

You nodded. “We must have spooked someone cause the area we are in, for the training, it hasn’t been used until we arrived.”

He sat on the desk and sighed. “What about the hole?”

You tapped away at the computer then hummed at him. “Sorry?” You looked over at him.

He sighed. “The hole?”

You stood up and placed your hands on your hips. “Oh that? I heard some movement above us, I looked up and I saw an eye in the hole. As soon as I looked at them, they went.”

Levi looked concerned. “You don’t think?”

You shook your head. “No one to worry about, it was maintenance up there.”

“What were they doing up there?”

You approached Levi and placed your hands on his thighs. “He was investigating the system up there, apparently power was being used when nothing they knew about was on.”

Levi pulled you closer. “He didn’t find this place?”

You shook your head. “He said I spooked him so much he got out of there, no harm.”

“Good…wait…if he got up there by other means, why did you have to rip down the ceiling?”

You blew out some air. “Details Levi, on the plus side we’ve discovered all this.” You moved away from Levi and went outside. “Come on there is one more room to go to.”

You both stopped at the last room, but it was an old door, this one wouldn’t slide open it was a simple locked door. Levi and you looked at each other, then he nodded and kicked the door wide open.

Levi lowered his foot slowly. “Fuck.”

“That’s a lot of servers.” You scanned the large room. “We need Hange here, and fast.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

You tapped away on your phone as you messaged Hange, she was loving the investigation into the secret rooms and gathering data. However, you were loving the break from work. Erwin had agreed that you and the others needed a break from the club, the mission and the job.

You felt a light peck on your cheek making you smile, you looked up at Levi. He had his hair roughly slicked back with a strand hanging in the front. His black t-shirt clung to his muscles, the short sleeves showed off his arms and the tattoos on them. His jeans were tight and ripped, his biker boots complementing the appearance.

A blush formed on your face, he looked way too good for your heart to handle. He smirked at you and pulled you into his chest, he even smelt great. You snuggled against him and hummed. You felt him kiss your head, then hug you harder.

Levi hummed. “It’s nice to see you out of uniform.” He pulled you away and looked you over in your flowing short skirt, and top. For someone who could look so tough, you could also look cute and sexy as well. Levi blushed. “Too nice.” He pulled you against him again. “We have to go inside now, no one can see you like this.”

You giggled at him. “Come on Levi, I don’t want anyone to see you as cool looking as this.” You hugged him. “Plus, you smell so good.”

Levi walked away and grabbed your hand making sure you followed behind him. “Come on.”

You tried to catch up, but he was fast on his feet. “Slow down Levi!”

He came to a stop making you bump into his back. “Sorry, just...I can’t handle you sometimes.”

You smiled and pulled his cheeks on his face. “Too cute.” You skipped on ahead and turned to face him. “Now come on Mr, you owe me a proper date remember?”

He entwined his fingers with yours then kissed the back of your hand. “Come on.” Levi led you down the street to a museum. You’d heard about this place, but never got around to going. It was full of interactive holographics in which you could ask them about their lives, the past.

You could watch things from the past happen in present time, you could get to know historic figures. You were listening so intently to one that you didn’t notice Levi walk up, or that he leaned closer. He made you yelp when he blew air onto your ear.

Levi hummed. “You were so focused you stopped paying attention to me.”

You rubbed your ear. “You haven’t changed one bit.”

He tilted his head. “What do you mean?”

“You were attention seeking in the academy, and you’re attention seeking now.” You folded your arms across your chest.

Levi clicked his tongue then shoved his hands in his pocket as a blushed formed on his face. “I can’t help it when you’re involved alright?”

You took his arms and wrapped them around yourself from behind. “Yeah, yeah I get it. Now just hug me while I listen okay?” You listened to the hologram but slowly zoned out when your body became very aware. Levi was sliding his hands across your clothes, he squeezed sensitive parts of your skin when he could. His muscled chest was pressed against your back, his pelvis against your bum and lower back. There was no way in hell you were going to paying any attention to anything. You cleared your throat. “Hey Levi?”

He leaned his head forward near you. “Yeah?”

You gulped and lowered your head. “Could you maybe stand on the other side of the room, and not touch me either.”

Levi stepped back. “What’s wrong?”

You turned to him with a big blush and shouted with a hushed voice. “I can’t focus when you touch me like that!”

He placed his hands in his pockets, hummed then leaned forward and gave you a quick kiss. “Sorry, I promise I won’t touch you like that for the rest of the time we are in this museum.”

You turned quickly and walked on ahead, Levi following right behind you in a way that made you still lose some of your focus.

 

 

 

 

 

 

You thanked Dean, the other waiter at your favourite diner for your food. You were relaxed and happy now that you were sat down. Levi had ordered the food and payed, then said he had to pop out to his apartment quickly.

Levi came back in and slid into the booth next to you, he instantly made you nervous again. He seemed more nervous than you though. You titled your head. “Something wrong?”

He let out a sigh and placed a small box on the table. “I went through hell to choose this for you.” You stared at the box then him. “I had to ask Hange.”

You opened the box and saw a beautiful decorated robotic finger. “Levi…”

He took it out and pulled out tools from his pocket. “Although you won’t admit it, you hate your right hand and arm. So, I want to turn that one bad thing into something good for you. I don’t you to hate yourself, or even a part of yourself. I want you to love every bit of you like I love you.” He took your right hand and detached the finger next to your little one. He fumbled about with the tools. “Fuck, I want to do this quickly before I embarrass myself further.”

You placed your left hand to steady his hand and smiled. “What you are doing is wonderful, thank you for this.” You kissed his cheek. “I mean it, thank you. This means a lot to me, I really love the design.” You giggled as he finished the last touches of putting the finger on. “You know me so well, it’s almost like a ring huh?”

Levi flushed red then let your hand go. “There done, now don’t say any more embarrassing things.”

You smiled and lifted your hand, it looked so good, it had a sparkle to it. The finger really was like a beautifully designed ring that turned into an ivy like vine pattern. “Sorry but, thank you again.”

Levi stiffened when you leaned over and nuzzled the side of his face then kissed it. He let out a shaky sigh. “I’ve got to get use to this.”

You smiled and got back to eating. “You mean the whole couple stuff?”

He put his arm around you and took a bite of your food off your fork. “Mmm yeah, also that is really nice.”

You puffed your cheeks at him. “If you wanted it, you should have ordered it.”

He hummed. “Can I have some more?”

You pushed your plate away. “No.”

“You know there are other ways I can have more of your sweet food.” He leaned closer.

“Oh yeah?” You smiled. “How?”

Levi cupped the side of your face and kissed you, he nipped your bottom lip causing you to open your mouth and allowing him to deepen the kiss. You felt your body heat up at his touch, his hand slid down your side then squeezed your hip. Levi pulled you by your hip closer to him. He pulled his lips away then trailed kissed across your cheek, then he nipped your earlobe and whispered in your ear. “Delicious.”

You moaned a little causing Levi to flush, then you looked to your lap. “Well…that is one way to taste my food.” You locked your arms around his neck and smiled. “You know, it’s a good job you and I live near here.”

Levi gulped, he knew what you were going to say next, but he just wanted to ask anyway. He could feel the heat building up inside himself. “Why’s that?”

You sat back in your seat and continued eating. “Why indeed, this food is so good though.” You sipped your tea and held back laughs as you stared at Levi’s stunned face. “Drink your tea and eat up before it gets cold.”

“S-sure.” He sipped his tea and hummed.

You smiled and spoke loud enough just for the two of you to hear. “Then we can go back to one of our places and I can show you my sexy underwear.” Levi choked on his tea then coughed making you laugh. “You okay?”

He nodded. “Mmm, fine…just fine.” He downed his tea then slammed his cup on the table. “Hurry up.”

You lifted your fork up then stopped. “Hmmmm, nah I’m going to take my time I think. I don’t want to get indigestion you see.” You took a bite. “You see it would stop me from being very, very active.”

Levi grabbed your hand and pulled you out of the booth while you laughed, he left the diner and ran to his apartment with you. When you were both inside he scooped you up, and over his shoulder in the lift. You kept laughing about the matter, the excitement of it all building up inside you. You couldn’t wait for Levi to get you inside his apartment, the two of you had been waiting for this moment when you confirmed your love physically.

You slipped off Levi’s shoulder in the lift, your arms around his neck and smiled up at him. He stepped towards you making you back up, your back bumped into the wall as Levi’s chest pressed against yours. He leaned down, his lips brushing against yours. You both smiled at each other before kissing sweetly, you could feel the butterflies dancing in your stomach. You’d been with other people before, but this was making you slightly nervous because you adored Levi and really loved him.

You felt Levi’s hand move up your sides, they were shaking slightly. You pulled your lips away and tapped your forehead against his. “You nervous?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

You smiled. “So am I, I know it’s because you mean so much to me.”

Levi pressed his body against yours fully and held you. “You mean so much to me it scares me sometimes, but I intend to hold onto you for as long as I can.”

You kissed him hard. “I really do love you.” The lift doors opened and the two of your stumbled out, the kiss becoming more passionate.

Levi unlocked his door and fell inside his apartment with you, the door sliding closing behind the two of you. He slapped his hand about on the panel until it finally locked. He went to touch you again, but you gripped the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head revealing all his muscle and some tattoos and scars. You bit your lip as your hands ran over his skin, it was perfect, he was perfect.

You kissed his chest. “Levi…”

Levi gave you a light kiss, his hands ran up and under your shirt making you tingle. He pulled your shirt over your head slowly, then he studied your skin. He leaned forward and kissed the skin between your breasts, he pulled you closer just as felt his tongue touch your skin.

You yelped then laughed. “Can you not eat me?”

Levi pulled away and licked the spot where a red mark was forming. “Sorry.” He dragged his lips up your chest then to your neck. He let out a long sigh, then took your hand and led you into his bedroom.

He pushed you back onto his bed, both of your crawled together up his bed. He leaned down on you making you stop, your head hitting the pillow. The two of you shared a long kiss before you stared at each other. You bit your lip then trailed your hands down his chest and pulled at his trousers.

Levi smiled at you. “I love you.” He kissed your chest and trailed down to your skirt. “I really do love you so much.” He pulled your skirt down and threw it across the room, he froze and stared at you. He covered his mouth and looked away. “Shit…”

You leaned up on your arms. “What’s wrong?”

He lay down and leaned the side of his face on your stomach. “You were right about your underwear.”

You giggled at him and soothed him by running your hands through his hair. “They’re even better on your floor.”

Levi looked up at you, his eyes scanned yours then slid his hands up your curves. He kissed your chest then unhooked your bra, he threw it to the floor and looked at it. You were right, it looked much better there because now he had full access to you.

You leaned back and hummed as Levi massaged one breast as his mouth played with the other. He pulled and played with the soft mounds, his tongue tracing patterns to the sounds of your hums.

You gasped when he nipped at the sensitive flesh. He sucked at the spot and left a mark again. He trailed kisses down then bit down on your hip, another mark.

Levi looked up at you as you laughed. You looked down at him. “Really Levi?”

He pulled your underwear off and threw it across the room. “I want to mark you all over.” He lifted your ankle to his lips and hummed against your skin. “More.” His lips travelled up your skin to the side of your knee, the soft touch making you flinch.

Levi lay down, his hand on your hip the other trailing up your thigh. His hot breath against your skin made you shudder, your heat began to tingle in anticipation.

Your body jumped when you felt a long lick, a shiver shot through you as the heat began to build. His fingers traced and played with your skin making your body move in need, one touch on your heat was not enough.

His lips glided up and down your thigh again, as if he was enjoying every movement and sensation. He kissed your right side, his eyes looking up at your face to see your reaction. He moved across to under your left breast and kissed again.

He dragged his pelvis across your heat making you moan into his ear as he dragged himself up. He moved his body against yours, the friction making you squeeze up and loosen in need. You shifted your hips up so his rough trousers would glide across your bud, the added friction making you hum in satisfaction.

Levi trailed a hand down your stomach to your heat, his pelvis rising away from you causing an irritated sigh. He kissed you before you could protest to him and pushed two fingers inside you, you gasped making your mouth open and deepening the kiss between the two of you.

Levi moved his hips and pushed your legs up and move you, now he had a better angle. You arched your back when you felt the burning beginning. His thumb lightly brushed your bud making your body shudder and clench.

His actions were slowly at first, as if he was learning every inch of you and what made you tick. You reacted perfectly to him, the man made your body sing. You gripped his shoulders tightly as you felt the build-up, he began moving faster.

He yelped in pain making you let of him. “S-sorry!”

He pulled away and kissed your face sweetly. “It’s okay.”

You shook your head. “No, I’m sorry I gripped too hard I forget my own strength in that arm.”

Levi lifted your right hand up and kissed it all over, he stared adoringly at the new finger. “I think it’s beautiful.”

You looked at the red mark on his shoulder forming, it would probably bruise. “You think I’m beautiful.”

He kissed you sweetly. “Always.” He dragged down your form and placed your legs over his shoulders. You knew why he was doing this, one was just to make you come undone by his mouth. The other was so you could grip onto his bed for dear life, instead of hurting him.

You arched up as you felt his tongue explore your heat, he knew exactly what to do. He pushed one side of your hip down and moved closer, he deepened his touch. You covered your mouth with your arms as you moaned and gasped.

He dragged his tongue out and up to your bud, your body shivered. He traced patterns and letters on your and remembered the ones that made your body sing. He looked up at you and watched you wiggle and fight as the sensation built up inside. You moved your arms, trying to find something to grip as you felt the pop. Warm liquid heat ran through your body, your legs shook and tingled. You panted heavily as the washing sensation turned into throbbing all over.

You closed your eyes and let out a moan, you felt movement as you came down from your high. You opened your eyes and watched Levi remove his trousers and boxers. He looked to his arm devices and tapped on it, he was activating his contraception. The beauty of technology, it basically took the bullets out of the gun until you wanted them in there. The tech men had meant it would stop anything from coming out, this meant women no longer had to worry about putting chemicals into their body to stop them from having children.

Levi dragged his body up yours, his arm hooked around one of your legs. He kissed your passionately then looked down at you. “You okay?”

You nodded. “Perfect.”

He smiled sweetly at you then kissed your neck. “Ready?”

You giggled. “Of course.” Levi guided himself to your entrance then pushed in, he moaned slowly as he felt inside of you. You clenched as you felt every bit of him move deeper inside you, then press against your spot. You closed your eyes and bucked against him. “F-fuck.”

He gently pushed the hair from your face and began to move slowly, making sure you were okay. Your breathing was off from the sudden surge of instant pleasure. Levi kissed your cheek. “Breathe.”

You took in a deep breath and let out a shaky pleasure riddled shy. You hummed and smiled at him, eyes now open. You ran your hand against the side of his face then moved your hips to his slow rhythm, your body was alight. This was love, other times you’d been with someone it never felt like this it was just fucking, but this with Levi was love.

Your eyes searched each other’s before Levi leaned down and kissed you. He changed his speed and began moving faster, you bucked and met his movements again. The two of your kissed and panted together as you sort out your pleasure, but neither wanted this moment to end. Your bodies and hearts were speaking to each other, singing about how the other wanted to hold onto to the other for dear life.

Levi kissed across your face then nibbled on your collarbone making you clench around him. Levi moaned your name into your skin, his body moving master in response at the contact. You gripped his back and focused on the constant, hit of bliss being shot through you over and over.

You clenched your right hand and slammed it next to your head as you felt you were close, buy you didn’t want to hurt him again. Your eyes welled up as Levi’s entwined his fingers with your right next to your head, he was showing you he really loved every inch of you and the pain was nothing.

The two of you kissed one last time before you were sent over the edge, you felt yourself falling. Your toes curled as you pressed yourself against Levi, his sloppy movements continued as he rode out your high. You gripped his hand hard and heard him grunt in response, you had bruised his hand too. You clenched around him and kissed his cheek just as he reached his high, he moaned your name into your soft lips. He kept moving until he couldn’t anymore.

Levi pulled himself out and then rested against you, your hand in his hair and one on his back as you soothed him. Hearts hammering against chests the two of you lay there for a moment. You hummed when he dragged himself off to lie next to you. He pulled you against his chest and kissed your forehead.

Levi let out a sigh. “Stay with me.”

You leaned up and looked down at him. “You really think I’d leave now?”

He shook his head and played with your hair. “That’s not what I meant.”

You kissed his cheek and smiled. “And that’s not what I meant.” You giggled and brushed his hair from his face. “I don’t ever intend on leaving you Levi, I’ve told you too much and invested so much in you. Plus, I’m deeply in love with you. Since I met you at the academy, I knew I’d never be rid of you.” You shrugged. “I never wanted to be either, I was always drawn to you.” You leaned on his chest and sighed. “Like a magnet.”

Levi got off the bed and pulled you with him. “Couldn’t agree more, it was hell not being around you for a few years.” He pulled you against him and rested his forehead against yours. “No words can describe or explain how happy I am in having you back in my life again.” He hummed then walked to a door and dragged you with him. “Shower though, we both need one.”

You giggled at him. “Clean freak.”

He smiled at you. “Brat.”


	10. Chapter 10

You shuffled a little more, your back moving down Levi’s muscled chest. His arm around your stomach tightened at your movements. You turned your head to the side and let out a sigh, your eye lids becoming heavy.

Levi was sat against his sofa in just his pajama bottoms, his one leg up right as the other was stretched out. You were lying against him between his legs, your back on his chest and your legs curled up to your side. He was supposed to be focusing on the data pad in his hand, but you there in his arms in one of his shirts, a perfect cleavage on show was making it hard to focus.

You let out a sigh, turned around to face Levi and wrapped your arms around his neck and hugged him. Levi rubbed your back and fought all his urges. You snuggled into his neck more and stared at the hickey there you had made, because for the two of you once was not enough. You were exhausted and sore in some places, but you couldn’t help yourself. He was just so perfect.

His hair was so soft, he had it slicked back messily again so he could focus on work without it falling in the way. Plus, it was a chance to see his cute and handsome face. You pulled yourself up more, so you could be more face to face with him, and you could play with him too.

You grinned at him, he was trying so hard not to get distracted by you. You ran your tongue up his ear and watched him shudder in response. He lowered his data pad. “Brat?”

You hummed. “Yeah?”

“What are you doing?” He gave you a side glance.

You smiled and traced his hickey with your finger tip. “Nooooooothing.” You nipped the spot.

Levi sighed. “Stop or there will be consequences.”

You pulled away and looked at him, hands resting on his shoulders as you tilted your head. It was a perfect sight for him, especially when you dipped your shoulder slightly, so the top would fall off more. “You wouldn’t want to hurt me, would you?” You stared at him, but his face didn’t show obvious emotion but there was a glint in his eyes. You pouted. “Meany.”

Levi grabbed you, he turned you around so your back faced him. He pushed you onto the floor then lay on top of you. He grabbed his data pad and began working again. “Better, I now have a nice pillow that smells good and I can work.”

You giggled under him then felt his arm snake under you to hold you, it wasn’t so bad. You had the contact you wanted, you could feel every inch of him, but he was a tad heavy. You bumped your bum up into his crotch making him flinch, you took the opportunity to slide out slightly and wrap a leg around him and slip out from under him.

You smiled and lay on his back and hugged him tightly, he understood what you were doing and lay on the floor and just leaned up slightly, so he could work. You snuggled against him more and hummed. “This is better.”

He hummed in response and kept working, he had some paperwork to do with being a lieutenant. Levi didn’t think long past, but he looked back at you when he felt your grip loosen. You were fast asleep hugging him. He smiled at you, he turned off his data pad and carefully turned around making sure not to wake you. When he finally had you on his chest he wrapped his arms around you and hummed, he wanted this moment to last forever.

 

 

 

 

 

You woke up, you were a bit groggy and confused about where you were or what was going on. You sat up and looked around the room, it was starting to come together. You patted something warm and hard with your hands, you looked down and there was Levi in a deep sleep. You had to smile at him because the guy had a real hard time with sleeping, most nights before you were together he wouldn’t sleep at all.

You got up and stretched your joints, you ran to the sofa and got a cushion and blanket then sorted Levi out, so he was now comfy. You went to his kitchen and began making some food, then a pot of tea for you and Levi, a smile on your face.

A knock on the door made you jump, you looked to Levi and saw him stir slightly. You ran barefooted to the door and opened it before they could knock again. You blood ran cold at the sight. You were face to face with Elijah.

He looked down at you, his fake smile for Levi faded away into shock, confusion, anger then finally love. He smiled and called your name. “My Goddess, what are you doing here? I thought this was…” He looked you up and down. “You…with that demon?”

You got angry. “What do you want Elijah?”

“It pains me to say this, but I need the Lieutenants help.” He let out a sigh, his rage going away. His shoulders were slumped, you were probably the only person in the world who had seen the prophet like this. “I went to your Commissioner, but he made a report and filed it. I’ve heard nothing about it, it’s been months now.”

You reached out and squeezed his arm to provide some comfort. “I’m sorry, but it seems it wasn’t viewed as priority.”

He grabbed your hands, tears in his eyes. “My children need me, but your system is causing harm to them. I have no choice but to go to him, and it pains my heart to see you like this in his place.” He played with your right hand, his sadness faded into rage as he stared at your decorated finger. “What is that?”

You pulled your hand away. “It was a gift.”

Elijah slammed his fist against the doorframe. “You do know that’s basically a ring, right? I purposed to you when we were together, and you said, yet he gives you this and you take it and sleep with him?”

You poked his chest hard and stepped closer. “You said you came here for your people, don’t fucking turn this on you getting butt hurt because I left you for being a massive cu-“ Levi shouted your name making you jump. “Yeah?”

He walked closer. “What’s going on? Who’s at the door?” He placed his hand on the small of your back and on the doorframe. “Just let them i…in…” You heard the metal frame of his door groan as he gripped it. “Elijah.”

Elijah smiled at Levi. “Demon.”

“What do you want?”

Elijah let out a sigh. “My children need help, I won’t leave here until I am listened to.” He knelt on the floor. “I have never kneeled to a demon before, but today I will for my people. Please…Levi.”

Levi let out a sigh. “Give us a moment.” He closed the door on the man and grabbed your hand, he led you into his bed room and pushed you to sit on his bed as he went about in his room.

You smiled at Levi as he pulled out a big sloppy jumper. “You’re a good person Levi.”

Levi walked over and pulled your shirt off, then put his jumper on you. “Thanks, but I gained that from you. The kindness.” Levi pulled out some comfy jogging bottoms and helped you put them on and tie them. “I saw the pain in his face and I couldn’t say no to him, it wouldn’t be right. No matter how much I want to ring his neck.” He knelt in front of you and tapped his knee. “Leg please.”

You smiled at him and watched him put socks on you. “I feel like a child.”

Levi hummed. “I just want to take care of you, show you that you matter, and I love you.”

You flapped your arms at him, the jumper arms going up and down. “You’re too cute.” You let out a giggle.

Levi blushed hard, he turned away and covered his mouth as he clicked his tongue. “Damn it.”

You stopped and leaned forward to peer into his face. “Levi? Everything alright?” He looked at you then fell back onto his bum. You crawled closer, his jumper slipping off your shoulder. “You look a bit off.”

He grabbed your wrist and pulled you into his lap, his lips locking with yours in a loving kiss. “It’s you, you drive me nuts, but I need to focus.”

You smiled. “Sorry.” You got up and pulled Levi up with you. “I promise to behave myself until we can get rid of Elijah, after that then I dunno.”

Levi sighed and ran his hand through his hair, he turned to the draw and pulled a shirt to put on. “Come on let’s move.” You followed him to the living room, past the kitchen and to the front door. “I don’t want you to be around him, so could you?”

You nodded. “I’ll make some drinks and food.” You moved about in the kitchen slowly, you listened to Levi and Elijah talk then move past you. You could feel Elijah’s eyes on you, it made you feel uncomfortable. When the moment passed you finished up and carried the tray into the living room, both men were sat opposite each other and the tension could be cut with a knife.

You placed the tray down and sat next to Levi. He placed his hand on your back. “Thank you.” He sipped his tea then looked to Elijah. “So, what is the issue?”

Elijah sighed. “She’s so beautiful, isn’t she? Everything about her is perfect.” He smiled at you fondly. “It’s a shame she’s been tainted by you.” He looked to Levi with anger in his eyes. “Demon.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “For someone who talks about the love of God, you aren’t very loving.”

Elijah pointed at Levi. “Don’t you dare tell me about the love of God, you wouldn’t know what it felt like, what it sounded like.”

You slammed your cup on the table. “This shit is getting us nowhere, now pack in the school boy shouting and get on with this.”

Levi hummed then sat back in his seat, he reached over the back of the sofa and grabbed his data pad and nodded to Elijah. “What do you have to report?”

Elijah eyed you then nodded. “My people are being attacked by an unknown group, they destroy the outskirts of our blessed land.” He pulled out a device and pulled it apart to create a screen. “These are pictures of some of the damage, these people are stopping us from living peacefully. I want it looked at before someone is killed.”

You took the device and looked at the picture, farms were burnt, crops mangled and even livestock butchered. You zoomed in on the graffiti, it was slander against the group with swear words. You copied the information and sent it to Levi’s mail. “Thanks Elijah, we’ll keep a record of this. But, you were right, this does need addressing. The police should have investigated this a few months ago when you came to us.” You handed back the device to Elijah and avoided his searching touch.

Levi let a sigh out. “Your right brat, these pictures are very concerning. Has anyone gotten hurt?”

Elijah stared at you, you didn’t flinch at the pour pet name. “Umm…yes they have. A couple left with burns after a house fire caused by these people, one has been attacked while walking in our green lands. What annoys me is, as soon as there is a religious group taking over some of the land everyone shouts, but as soon as we are attacked no one cares.”

“We’ll look into this, we have an important case currently, but we’ll try and handle this along with it. This could get far worse.” Levi stood up causing all of you two, he nodded. “Thank you for this, I’ll get hold of all your reports you filed with us.”

You watched the two men shake hands and walk to the door, it made you feel proud that they’d put their troubles to the side in the name of what was right. Levi said his goodbyes and closed the door on Elijah before telling to never come here again, but to go to the station and he would message the team to let him know Elijah needs him.

Levi sighed once the door was closed and turned to you, you walked straight up to him and put your arms around him and snuggled against his chest. He let out a little chuckle and hugged you back. “What’s with this?”

You hugged him a bit more. “Sorry, I just needed to hug you. Plus, when you’re stood there in front of me, looking all cuddly I just can’t help it.” Levi held you tightly and started walking, it took you by surprise as you walked backwards. “What are you doing?”

Levi fell on the sofa with you, it made you giggle when you felt the soft fabric thump you. You stared at his cute face, his blue eyes shining at you. You smiled at him. He let out a long sigh, he pulled you to his chest and spoke. “Just stay like this, with me for a moment.” You closed your eyes and relaxed, a little more shut eye wouldn’t hurt.

 

 

 

 

 

 

You woke up to an alert Levi, he covered your mouth and hushed you. You gave he a confused look, but he gave you a signal, someone was inside the apartment block. You shook your head at him. He pulled you closer, so he could whisper in your ear. “I heard a commotion, there’s more than one but I can hear multiple footsteps. Two maybe three, but they’re good at covering their footfall.”

You looked to the door then back at Levi. “Do you have your gun? I don’t have mine, or my armour.”

Levi hugged you tightly for a moment, his heart was hammering. You’d never seen him this worried before. “I have a gun, but it’ll be too noisy. Shit…we have to use my knives.”

You pulled away from him and lightly walked with him to the kitchen, you opened a draw and pulled out one of his knives, they were expensive Japanese ones. You turned to him. “We can’t use these, they’re worth a lot.”

Levi looked sad. “I know…but we have no choice.” He took your hand and squeezed. “I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

You smiled and squeezed back. “Says the man who’s been saved by me loads, don’t worry we’ve got this.” You moved to the door and placed your ear against it. “I hear them on this floor, they’re at the end of the hall.” Your body jumped making you fall back on your bum at the loud bang of a gun going off, then a thud of a body.

Levi called your name. “Was that?”

You pressed your back to the wall next to the door and looked to your lap, your eyes searching the space for an answer. “I heard a woman’s voice, she was begging them but they…” You gripped your knife tightly. “I’m gonna kill them all.” Levi went to touch you, but you nodded to him. “Move, they’re coming.” You slid up the wall and waited.

You heard the door beep, Levi moved to the other side of the wall and nodded. Both of you were ready for anything. You held your breath as soon as the door opened, you listened to the footfall and showed Levi two fingers. You saw the barrel of the gun, then the person entered the room followed by his friend. You slipped behind his friend, covered his mouth pulled his head to the slide and ripped into his throat. You stepped back and tapped the door to close, the man in front turned with shock and pointed his gun at you. You used his dead friend as a shield from one shot.

You peeked out just to see Levi round house kick the guy in the face, he caught his body from falling and making more noise. You lay down your dead guy, you felt the coldness on your shirt and body, you were covered in his blood.

Levi nodded to you. “You okay?”

“Yeah…I just haven’t killed anyone in…it’s been a while.” You looked to your hands at the blood and the knife, you always chose to stun people with your gun and not kill.

He hugged you then kissed your forehead as you cried a little. “It’s alright, we can do this together.”

You nodded. “Sorry, I’ve got this.” You watched Levi picked up the passed-out guy and put his over his shoulder, you gulped at the sight. He looked so good.

Levi tied up the guy and slapped him awake. He spat out blood then went to shout, but Levi slammed his foot into the guys throat. “Scream and I snap your neck.” You walked into the guys view and watched his eyes widen at the blood on you. “Or I let her play with your blood like she did with your friend behind you.”

You played with the knife. “I just love the feeling of blood, I wonder what yours feels like…”

The guy freaked out. “O-okay! I’ll talk!”

“How many are in the building?”

The guy struggled against Levi’s foot, then he grinned so Levi pushed harder. Levi’s eyes were cold and dark as the man gulped and gasped, fear etched on his face. “You feel that? The fear? There is no happy ending, no after. Only fear, then nothing. You sure you want this to continue?”

“NO!” The guy managed then breathed when Levi lowered his foot. “There’s a whole team in here, ten of us.”

Levi nodded. “Eight now. What do they want?” The guy looked away from Levi.

Both men jumped when you slammed your knife into the chair between the guys legs, you grinned at him. “Keep acting like that and I start cutting, starting with the useless thing between your legs.”

The guy began pulling in the chair, but you held it down. He looked to Levi. “P-please get her away from me.”

Levi folded his arms. “Only if you tell us why you are here.”

The guy gulped. “Some person paid us to clear this whole block, make sure everyone is dead in it.”

“Why?”

The man shrugged. “They’re after one specific person in here dead, but to throw people off they want the whole block gone.”

“Who are they?”

“Look I don’t know man! I just took the money from a mutual contact, I didn’t meet the person.”

You pulled the knife out. “We’d like the contacts info please.”

The guy nodded. “Take it! It’s on my data pad.”

Levi ripped off his data pad on the guys arm and looked at it. “We should be able to get Hange to do a trace on the deal.”

You were staring at the guy for ages making him uncomfortable, you smiled at him making him flinch. “Hey Levi?”

“What?”

You pulled at the man’s helmet and saw there was a face guard. “I have an idea.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Where the hell are those two-up top?” The raider looked at his data pad on his arm then down the hall. He sighed when he saw a full armoured raider round the corner. “Fucking finally mate, come on we gotta keep clearing these rooms.” The raider tapped their helmet and shrugged. “Huh, mic not working? Fuck it, let’s keep moving. Upstairs clear?” He got a thumbs up. “Good now move out.”

They both moved into a room, the chatty one went in first but the quiet one locked the door behind them and approach his friend. The friend lowered their weapon and nudged a dead body of a resident on the floor, he let out a little chuckle.

He turned to his partner, but the quiet one walked closer. The chatty one stumbled back. “Hey man what the fu?” His neck cracked when the butt of his friend’s gun knocked him to the ground, then a swift kicked to the head earned the assaulter a crack of bone.

The room door slid open and closed, you hurried closer to the figure as they crouched down and took a communicator from the dead man. You studied the room. “Nice work Levi, I would have worn it, but I defiantly would have stood out.”

Levi stood up and handed you the communicator. “I’ll keep them distracted, you try and get in contact with someone to help.”

You nodded. “Please be careful grumpy.”

“Everything will be fine, just go.”

You smiled at him then turned to the vent on the wall, you ripped it off and handed it to Levi. He gave you a boost inside and watched you climb in. You faced him and put the vent back. Your fingers brushed his. “See you on the other side.”

You crawled through the vent, knife in mouth as you made it to security in the block of flats. These men who had come in have shut off all communication and put the place on lock down, no one could get in or out. You had come up with a plan, Levi would pretend to be one of them and take them down one at a time, you would go to security and override the system.

You stopped a moment and wiped the sweat from your forehead, it was during the end of summer but the it was still hot as hell. You tapped your device and looked at the blueprints. “Alright I need to go Left at the end then take a right then another right.” You carried on crawling, this time with knife in hand. “This is bullshit man, the one day and night I have a good time with a guy I love, and people fuck it up. Bullshit.” You came to a stop and looked through the vent, there was a man inside the security office with a fully loaded gun. You tapped your communicator. “Hey hun?”

Levi pressed his communicator. “What’s up?”

“I’ve…” You paused and looked at the cameras, there were people still alive in the building and the men were coming for them. You had a choice, ask Levi to save you or the others. “I’ve got visuals on cameras, there are people alive and families on the middle floors. It looks like they were working their way up and down making them all run and group together.”

Levi started moving fast down the hall. “I’ll go to them, but what about you?”

You bit your lip, he was going to be so mad when he finds out. Your eyes widened at the screen. “Levi, they’ve got a child on one of the floors. Go, now.”

“I’m on my way.” You could hear him running now.

You let out a sigh. “Thank God.” You slowly undid the vent, it fell but you threw yourself partly out and caught it in time. You closed your eyes and calmed yourself, you had to focus. You slid out of the vent and landed quietly, you were glad you had bare feet.

The tank moved slightly, his back perfectly to you now. You snuck closer, you clenched your fists then jumped onto the mans back as he screamed and fired his gun around. You slammed your knife into the guy, but he was a powerhouse. He gripped the back of your jumper and threw you through the glass in front, you heard the smash before the pain came sweeping over you. You saw the shining of the glass fall in the light as the man bared his teeth in pain.

Your body smack onto the floor and rolled, glass ripping at your flesh and clothes. You pushed up from the floor when you heard the guy hit his gun to work. Your body flew down the hall as the rain of bullets flew past you. You ignored the pain in your feet, it your body and kept moving.

The man stormed out of the room, he pulled a pulse bomb out then threw it out you. You grabbed the edge of a wall and used your speed and strength to throw you around the corner, but the blast caught just the back of you. You flew down the hall, then gathered yourself up and dived into a room. You pushed your back against a cabinet as you hear the stomping of the mans feet getting closer. You held the knife to your chest, your breath steadying.

You leaned over the kitchen counter and grabbed a pan, it was your only way to stun him. You watched the floor next to you. Then you saw his boot and the groan of the leather. You slammed your knife into his foot, then twist around with the pan and hit him in the face with it. The clang from the impact rang in your ears. He stumbled back cause the knife to slice through his foot.

He fell to the floor and began crying in pain. You jumped on him and slammed the pan on his face, he shoved you off him and began feeling the floor for his weapon. You dove at your knife, turned the stabbed his hand just as it touched his gun.

With his free hand he back handed you, you rolled on your side then looked at him stared at his hand in pain. He tilted his head back allowing you to see the weak stop on his neck, where you could get a clean cut.

You flew at him and slammed your knife into the side of his neck, he gasped and flailed his arms about. He grabbed the knife then slowly pulled it out, you crawled away just as the blood began pouring out of his wound. He got up and walked closer to you, he gargled on his words as he held your knife in his hand.

You gulped and waited for the moment, then it came. He fell to his knees, then forward to land just at your toes. You let out a sigh and took your knife back, then you grabbed a gun from him. You pushed yourself up and ran down the hall to security, you typed away and placed your device down allowing it to override the system. You smiled as you heard a click, then the lockdown was reversed. You waited a moment, then your personal device went off.

You picked up and heard Erwin shout your name through the device. “Please tell me that’s you.”

“Yeah, it’s me. Me and Levi have a plan in place, I’ve reversed the lock down, but you guys won’t be able to get in for ten minutes. Ten men full armed entered the building, we have multiple casualties and we have someone for interrogation. We’ve collected evidence and slowly shutting these guys down. So far, I know we have four down and six to go.” You tapped the video feed and saw Levi’s progress. In fact, while you were fighting the gorilla of a man he had taken down three others. “I’m going after Levi, he’s on the middle floors. I see two on the lower floors, I can deal with them, but Levi has the boss.”

Erwin let out a sigh. “Be safe okay?”

You smiled. “I’ve got this Erwin.” You left the room and made your way into the lift and pressed it for the floor with the two men on. You climbed up onto the top of the lift and left the hatch slightly off.

The lift dinged, and the doors opened, you watched two men get in very confused. You jumped down in between them making them jump. You pushed up the gun to your lefts gun, so he shot the ceiling as you sliced his friends throat. You turn around and span the knife in your hand and stabbed the other in the head. You sighed as they both dropped to the floor. You pulled your knife out and pressed for the floor Levi was on.

You came to a stop and ventured out and saw Levi with a family, he hurried them down the hall to you. You ushered them into the lift and looked up at Levi, you ran down to him and heard the woman scream a child’s name. You nodded at him as he entered the room again, he saw the little kid and picked them on and put them on his hip. He ran towards you.

Your smile was bright, but it slowly faded as you heard multiple bangs. Sound around you went as blood came from Levi, he began falling backwards his face growing white. The child slipped from his arms and hit the floor next to Levi.

The child screamed as she looked at something to your right. You saw a man slowly walk from the room, his gun pointed at Levi’s body on the floor. You gritted your teeth and screamed as you ran for the man. He turned to you and shot, but you pushed his hand up in time to shoot the wall.

The man’s back slammed against the wall, he struggled against you as you tried to stab him. He grabbed your right hand and smiled at you. You jumped up and wrapped your legs around his neck and twisted, his air left him. He dropped his gun and let go of your right hand allowing you to flop upside down and use the momentum to flip him.

You landed sat on his chest, shock in his eyes at what just happened to him. You raised your right fist and began hitting, you kept hitting over and over as he grabbed at you to stop. He shoved you off him, his face broken from your metal hand. He patted his face and whimpered in pain. You screamed and slammed your foot into this throat, his head connected with the wall and knocked him out. You wanted to kill him there, but a cough of your name made you stop.

You turned to Levi and crawled over to him, he coughed and gasped your name again. You lifted his head up and onto your lap, you looked over his two wounds seeping blood. Your eyes scanned them then your training kicked in. You looked to the little kid. “I n-need my knife.”

The kid nodded. “Okay.” He ran over to the knife then back to you. “Is he going to be okay?”

You sniffed as tears began falling. You cut at the jumper Levi had made you wear, then ripped it apart. You gave a bit to the child. “I need you pressed this to that wound okay?” You pointed at the less critical wound. “Press hard okay?”

“Okay.” He shuffled closer and pressed making Levi groan.

You ripped another piece off and pressed it down on his bad wound, your body was shaking as you began crying. “Hold on Levi, just hold on okay?”

He reached out for you and gulped, his cold fingers brushing your face. “Your…so beautiful…even when you cry…you’re beautiful.”

“Levi please…please hold on.” Your voice cracked. “I can’t lose you.”

He smiled at you making your heart break. His snakingly inhaled. “I’ve...I’ve always…loved you…from the moment I saw you…in the academy…” He let out a little laugh then smiled again. “I’m so glad….so glad I gave my heart to you.”

You looked down into his eyes as you heard your back up arriving. “I know, I know Levi. I love you so, so much.” You could barely see him through the tears in your eyes. “But please, hold on for me. I can’t live without you. You must hold on okay?” You grabbed his hand and pressed his wound with your right hand. “Hold on, I won’t let you die.”

Levi smiled at you, his face even more pale than before, his grip on your hand tightened. He wanted to fight so hard, for you, so he could have the family he always wanted. He watched you look to the door and scream at the guys coming, he felt the vibrations of them running closer, but his focus was all on you. He could see a halo around your head, you seemed to just glow in his eyes. You always did. He hummed. “So…beautiful…”


	11. Chapter 11

You had lost the concept of time as you sat in the hospital, your arms resting on your legs and hands dangling between your knees. You were still covered in blood, still with wounds unattended because whenever someone got close to you to suggest being cleaned or helped you turned into a vicious monster.

Eren talked with his other classmates, then they all decided it was best for him to approach you. He walked closer then crouched in front of you so you both made eye contact, you gave him a little smile. You reached out and played with a strand of his hair. “It looks good tied back like that.”

He smiled at you, the kid had seen a lot of shit, but he had such a sweet smile. “Thanks mam, but I’m hear to have a chat with you about your wounds.”

You sat back in your seat and looked up at the ceiling. “They got you to come over because I like you right? Thing is Eren, I like all of you very much.” You looked at him and shuffled in your seat. “You can try to talk me into getting help, but I’m not leaving this spot until I find out if he is dead or alive.” You welled up and really looked at Eren. “I don’t want to leave here, because while I’m gone something could happen and I won’t be there.”

Eren took your metal hand and squeezed it. “I understand, but I can’t imagine the lieutenant would be happy if he knew you did this when he wakes.”

Your eyes widened then, you laughed through tears. “When he wakes...thanks Eren…send a nurse here and I’ll have medical attention, but I don’t want to leave here.”

Eren nodded. “I’ll go get someone, there’s a toilet just there as well you can change into these clothes.” He handed you some clothes and stood up. “I’ll wait here okay, so if there is any word I’ll run in and get you.

You stood up and nodded. “Got it.” You ran into the bathroom and quickly cleaned yourself up, you pulled on your shorts then a tank top meaning the nurse could have access to your leg and arm wounds. You ran back out and Eren was still sat there. “Anything yet?”

He smiled and shook his head. You let out a long sigh and sat next to him. “Good, I’d hate if there was an update and I wasn’t here.” You sat down and winced at the pain, Eren moved for you but you held your hand up. “I’m fine.” You watched the nurse hurry over, he had everything he needed to close the worst of your wounds. “Thank you.”

They finished up and looked to Eren. “She really needs to stay here over night on a drip, there are some worrying wounds on her.”

Eren shook his head. “She’s had worse, right mam?”

You smiled at him, the kid was learning. “Yeah, you’re right.”

The nurse nodded then walked away, he looked up at the Erwin who towered over him as he walked past. You smiled at Erwin, he in return gave you a relieved smile. “Glad to see you saw some sense, you look better.” He sat down next to you. “You look like shit, but you look better than before.”

You nudged him, then welled up again. He wrapped an arm around you and pulled you into a hug, he kissed the top of your head and sighed. You smiled. “Thanks Erwin.”

He gave you a squeeze. “I have some news regarding the guys face you practically broke.” You lifted your head up and looked at him. “He’s alive, but he’ll need reconstructive surgery on his face to fix it.”

You hummed. “Does this mean I can interrogate him?”

Erwin chuckled. “No, I’m leaving that to Hange as you are considered a witness. So, you won’t be on the case.”

You sat up and laughed. “God help that man if Hange is in charged of interrogation.” You laughed to yourself. “Levi and her use to clash a lot but they always worked well when we brought someone in, you know he really does like her? He just can’t handle someone super energetic, she’s an extrovert and he’s an introvert.” You looked at your metal hand, you could still feel the bone and flesh of that man on it. “How is she holding up? Knowing that this happened.”

Erwin sighed, his hand covered his face. “We’re both not coping at all. I feel empty and void, when Hange got the news about you two she just stared for a moment then she had so much anger.”

You placed your hand on Erwin’s head and ruffled his hair. Eren patted your shoulder. “We were all devastated, sad and angry at the news.” He gripped his fist tightly. “I will kill every last one of them.”

You went to speak but the doctor left the operation room, he looked around and settled on you. You shot up from your spot and wrung your hands. He stepped closer. “Were you the one who stopped the bleeding detective?”

You nodded. “Y-yes.”

She smiled and patted your shoulder. “The Lieutenant should thank you, you saved his life.”

Your eyes widened. “You mean?”

She laughed. “Yes, because of what you did the Lieutenant got to us in good time. The surgery went very well, perfect in fact. We’ll be taking him to a private room, just give us half an hour to set everything up okay? Then you can go in to see him.”

You let out a long sigh then collapsed to the floor on your knees. “Thank you, thank you so much.”

She knelt and ruffled your hair. “You’re welcome, but we have to thank you too for that emergency first aid.” She smiled at you. “You know, when we were rolling him through he never stopped asking for you. You two must really care about each other.” She got up and bowed to Erwin. “Commissioner, you have some fine detectives under your command. Makes me have a lot of faith in this city.” She looked to you. “I’ll ask for someone to come for you when he’s ready.”

You nodded. “Thank you.” She walked away and left you sat on the floor, you welled up then began crying with relief. You’ve never felt so relieved in your life, Levi was going to be okay. Your students joined you on the floor and gave you comfort and support, some of them crying with you. Erwin simply held your hand, you could tell by the way he held it how glad he was.

A nurse came over and said you could come with her, but not everyone as Levi needed to rest and shouldn’t be crowded. Erwin agreed, the others were more reluctant, but they accepted it when they saw your exhausted face.

You hurried into the room with the nurse as she closed it behind her, she nodded to Levi in bed. Your heart stung seeing things hooked up to him. She patted your back. “A lot of people react the same way Detective.” She guided you to a comfy seat close to the bed facing it and help you sit. You reached out and took Levi’s hand and held it, it was warm. “He’s doing really well.” She walked to his monitors. “His vitals are excellent. You should talk to him as much as you can, people respond well to that.” She finished her notes and went to the door. “I’ll leave you with him.”

You thanked her and waited for to leave before looking to Levi, he seemed so weak and ill. You weren’t used to Levi looking like this, but it was something you had to get use to in this job. You cupped Levi’s hand and kissed it. “You were amazing out there, you really were. I can’t help thinking it was my fault, I told you to get the kid. You’re our hero.” You leaned over him and kissed his lips. “I can’t wait for you to wake up, because I’m not going to stop telling you how much I fucking love you.”

You held his hand again then sat down, you felt exhaustion wash over you. You rested your head on the bed and closed your eyes. You may not be awake when he wakes up, but at least you’d be there.

 

 

 

 

 

You felt a warm hand on your head sooth you, it was so comforting and made you cry. You opened your eyes and looked at your hand holding Levi’s, you watched as his hand squeezed yours. You sat up quickly and looked at Levi, he was smiling at you, his eyes holding great love.

Levi reached out with his other hand to you, but he froze when you began crying. He let out a sigh and placed his hand on your cheek. With a weak voice Levi spoke. “Don’t cry, please.”

You sniffed then smiled at him, you jumped when he went to move. “Hey! Stop.” You pushed him back then found the bed controller. “If you want to sit up use this, don’t get up yourself you’ve had surgery.”

Levi watched you press for him to sit up, then when he was fully up he looked to his lap. “I had surgery?”

You nodded. “You did.”

Levi pulled his hand from yours and gripped the sheets. “I...I’m so sorry. You must have been so worried about me.”

You smiled and took his hands; your touch made his ease his grip and relax. “I never left your side until I knew you were okay…what was the last thing you remember?”

“Your face.” He looked to you. “You were telling me to hold on, the pain and fear in your eyes made me fight. I couldn’t cause you pain, it wouldn’t be right.”

You giggled and kissed his cheek. “Good, I’m glad.” You leaned on Levi’s lap, you were tired but needed to be reminded he was there.

He ran his hand through your hair, he frowned when he noticed the bandages. “You were hurt?”

You hummed. “I’ll tell you all about it when you’re better.”

He sighed. “What about the man who shot me, and the kid?”

“The kid helped me stop the bleeding on…” You pointed to where his wound was on his left side. “I stopped the big one near your heart from bleeding too much.” You softly placed your hand on his wound you stopped, you could feel heat coming from it. Levi placed his hand on top of yours. “As for the guy who shot you, I broke his face.”

“What?”

“I broke his face, Erwin says he’ll need reconstructive surgery.” You rubbed Levi’s chest making him hum with a smile. “Hange is going to interrogate him, I’m not allowed near him because I’m a witness and a victim. Plus, I can’t be investigating our case, and be watching over you as you heal.”

Levi kissed your hand a few times. “Hange is the right person for this case, hopefully Erwin will be on it too. For now, I just want you.” He winced as he slid across his large hospital bed.

You sat up. “What are you doing?”

He let out a shaky breath and leaned back, he turned to you and patted the bed. “Get here.”

You shook your head. “I shouldn’t, you’re healing and need to rest.”

He laughed making you blush, he was smiling and laughing an awful lot today. “I don’t need the whole bed brat, just get here now. I need you right next to me to heal better.”

You sighed, there was no point arguing with him at all. “Alright.” You took off your shoes then looked at Levi as he lifted the cover, you could see his hospital gown making you smile. “I shouldn’t get in.”

Levi grabbed your wrist and pulled you to him. “I need to feel you against me, please.”

You flushed bright red. “F-fine.” You climbed under the covers. “N-now what?”

Levi groaned in pain. “I can’t hold you, it hurts too much.”

You lowered the bed then lay on your side, you wrapped your arms around Levi and held him. You laughed when Levi turned his head, so it was in your chest. You ran your fingers through his soft hair and felt sleepy. “Happy now?”

He hummed. “Good therapy.”

You kissed his head. “I love you so much.” You sighed as your eyes closed. “I don’t want to ever let you go.”

Levi hummed. “Please don’t…I won’t ever let you go either. I’ll always love you.” Levi yawned then closed his eyes, you felt him drift off then relaxed finally. You snuggled against him more then closed your eyes, you were so thankful he was a fighter because you don’t know what you would have done if you lost him today.

 

 

 

 

 

 

You hummed at a pleasant feeling, a hand running across your stomach under your shirt and lips on your chest. You opened you’re your eyes to see Levi leaning over you, his lips inches from yours and his hand worryingly close to your breast. You stared at him. “What are you doing?”

He leaned closer. “Nothing.”

“You should be resting.”

He kissed your neck making you shiver. “I told you, I’m not doing anything.”

You ran your hand up his chest and cupped the back of his head. “If you don’t stop, I’ll be forced to do something.”

Levi bit your neck. “I’m not doing anything.” You sighed then pressed on of his wounds, he inhaled sharply then rolled onto the bed, his eyes closed in pain.

You hopped off the bed and pressed the call button for the nurse. She stepped in and smiled. “You two are finally awake then? You’ve been out for a hole day.”

You smiled. “We went through a lot, could you do me a favour and increase his morphine? He seems to be in a lot of pain.”

“Of course.” She walked past you allowing you to move, but it made your head spin. You grabbed your head and stumbled. “Detective?”

You held your hand out to her. “I suddenly feel…”

She placed her hand on your head. “You have a very high fever, you should have checked yourself in when you arrived.” She sighed and guided you to the door. “Lieutenant, I’m just going to borrow your girlfriend for some tests then she’ll be right back.”

Levi looked sad. “Sure, just make sure she’s okay.”

“Promise!” She smiled at Levi then led you out. You hated being away from him, but they needed to do some tests to make sure you were okay. The results showed you had a fractured bone in your leg, broken ribs. You also had an infection from having open wounds mixing with others blood, dirt and filth on the floor when you went through the window. The reason you didn’t notice was because your adrenaline was pumping through your system masking your pain. Now you had rested, worry had gone so the pain had arrived.

The nurse had forced you into a wheel chair, you had a drip too. You wheeled yourself down the hall, then into Levi’s room. You had to admit you felt so much better now with meds. You looked at the drip hanging on the hook on your chair and smiled, Levi wasn’t going to be happy.

You moved into his room and noticed he was sleeping, so you backed up and went down the hall and bumped into Hange. “Hange! Hey, I need your help.”

Her eyes widened at you. “What happened? Why are you in a hospital gown with meds, why the wheelchair too?”

You hummed. “Oh, yeah so I pushed myself too hard. When Levi finally woke up I relaxed, that’s when the harm to my body revealed itself. Got a fracture bone in my thigh, broken ribs and an infection.” You shrugged. “I’ll be okay, but I need your help.”

She laughed and shook her head. “Trust you to act like that, your hand was a big deal either. Alright, what do you need?”

You patted your gown. “I don’t want to be wearing this, but I had to because of the tests. Could you get me some comfy clothes then take me out of the hospital for a bit, the doctors won’t like it, but I have to get something specific for Levi.”

She folded her arms and shook her head. “I’m not taking you out of here, from what you told me you have to stay here. Just tell me what you need, and I’ll bring it.”

You sighed and held out your hand. “Pass us your data pad and I’ll make a list.” She did, and you requested Levi’s favourite black tea, a dark chocolate cheesecake, his reading glasses and finally his cardigan you loved him wearing. “That should do for now, thanks Hange I appreciate it.”

She knelt down then gave you a hug. “I love you so much you know, I’ll be quick to get this stuff but then I’ll be right back to see you.”

You smiled at her. “Love you too.” You watched her skip off then wheeled around, you didn’t want to disturb Levi and would rather have things ready for him before you went back and told him what was wrong with you.

You wheeled around the corner as fast as you could and let out a little squeal when you almost crashed into someone. You placed your hand on your chest and sighed, you didn’t want to add running someone over on a wheelchair to your list of kills.

You looked up to say sorry, but your smile change to shock. Elijah knelt in front of you and placed a bunch of flowers on the floor, you could tell by his face he had been crying. “You’re okay….” He covered his face with his hands. “Oh, thank the Lord you are, I begged him to keep my Goddess safe. He listened!”

You wheeled back from him. “Yeah I’m fine, nothing I can’t deal with.” You held up your right hand. “I’ve had worse.”

He smiled at you, it looked pained. “Yeah, you’re right…” He got up and held the flowers against him. “I got you these.”

You shook your head. “I can’t accept them but thank you for the thought.”

He lowered then. “But…”

“You should give them to someone who has no visitors, someone who’s lonely here.” You nodded to the nurse’s desk. “Ask them.”

You turned your wheelchair, but he stopped you. “I’m sorry.”

You looked at him. “But you didn’t do anything.”

He sighed. “I’m just sorry it happened, if only we were together I would have.”

“Would have what? You would have died and so would all those people too, me and Levi saved them and each other.” You pulled your chair away from him. “Stop thinking about what could be and accept what is Elijah. I am not yours, nor will I ever be again.”

You wheeled down the hall to Levi’s room, you peaked inside and saw he was still asleep. So, you waited for Hange to return. Hange returned with Erwin, but you didn’t smile. You looked to your lap and hummed.

Erwin crouched and smiled up at you. “Something wrong?”

You pulled a face. “I hope not, but I need another favour.”

“Shoot.”

You looked up at Erwin then Hange. “You know the contact the killers had? I think there’s a link to one of the Shepherds.”

“Why would you think that?” Erwin looked to Hange for back up, but she was just as confused.

You nodded down the hall. “Elijah turned up, the way he said sorry and spoke made me suspect one of his people either hates me, or Levi.” You leaned back in your chair. “I hope I’m wrong.” You put your hands in your lap and smiled. “Onto more happy things, Hange do you have my stuff? I wan to make some tea for Levi.”

She held the back of your chair and ran with you down the hall laughing, Erwin chuckled and followed the two of you. You made the tea and sliced the cheesecake then went back, Hange skipping ahead as Erwin opted to move you. He just had a feeling she’d probably end up launching you out of your chair.

When you got into Levi’s room, his hands were covering his ears as Hange reeled off to him. He clicked his tongue then grabbed Hange by the back of the head. “Oi! Would you shut up, you’re giving me a headache.”

She blushed then stumbled back. “Sorryyyyyyyy! I’m just so excited that you and my bestie are okay!”

You waved at Levi then handed the tray on your lap to him, but he stared at you. You pointed to the tea. “It’ll get cold.”

He narrowed his eyes. “Oi brat, why are you in a chair?”

You hummed. “Fractured bone in thigh, broken ribs and an infection. Doc says I gotta use this until my leg is better and ribs, the weakness from the infection means I can’t use crutches.”

Levi let out a sigh. “You should have said something earlier that you weren’t well.”

You shrugged. “I didn’t realise until I stood up grumpy, okay? Now eat your cake and drink your tea, I got them as special requests.”

Hange handed over Levi’s glasses to him. “Just in case you want to carry on your case about the missing people, and Cain.” She turned to you and draped Levi’s cardigan around you. “I’ll leave this for you.”

You smiled. “Thanks.”

Levi sighed then clicked his tongue. “Thank you.” He ate some cake and sipped his tea, he stared at it for a moment. “You made my tea, didn’t you?” He looked at you and said your name.

You nodded. “The cake isn’t mine, but I made the tea. I can’t believe you can tell.”

He hummed. “It tastes different, better in fact.”

Hange grabbed a cup and handed out the others to you and Erwin. “I have to try.”

You all sipped, and Erwin chuckled. “He’s right, she does make a good tea.” You all exchanged laughs, you talked for ages after. All of you didn’t want to think about how close you were to losing Levi, or how sick you really were. For a small moment, you all felt like a normal group of friends together. You all needed this, and agreed that you had to do it again, minus two people being hurt.


	12. Chapter 12

You were sleeping peacefully in your wheelchair, you were beginning to feel worse and worse, but you didn’t want Levi to know. So, you simply passed out in your chair from sickness and exhaustion. It couldn’t be helped, you were always worried about him and if he’s healing well, anything could happen.

Levi pulled his reading glasses off and looked over at you in your chair, it made him smile but he wasn’t happy you were resting there. He shuffled in his bed and swung his legs over the edge, he had to pause for a moment as he calculated how much it was going to hurt moving about and putting his weight on his wounds.

His feet touched the floor, him stood up and felt only a small amount of pain. He let out a sigh in relief, then he walked over to you. He placed his hand on your head and felt the heat coming from you, he knelt in front of you and stared up into your face. He noticed the pain and discomfort.

Levi clicked his tongue. “Idiot.”

The room door opened with a worried nurse. “Lieutenant!” She walked closer. “It’s good to see you out of bed, seems our fast healing gel has worked.” She turned to you. “Ah, here she is, no wonder her vitals are bad.”

He looked to the nurse. “What?”

She tapped on her data pad. “The signals that our system monitors flared her up, I need her awake, so the doctor can talk to her about this.”

Levi grabbed her arm making her blush, he didn’t know how handsome he was and what affect he had on everyone. “If you need someone to make her do a certain treatment or go somewhere for her own health I will be her guardian.”

She nodded, but the doctor spoke as he walked closer to your form. “We appreciate that Lieutenant, every time we ask her to go to her own room, or receive treatment she says no.”

Levi cupped your face and leaned closer to you, his voice was a sweet whisper as he called your name making you stir. “Hey beautiful? I need you to wake up for me.” You opened your eyes and saw his adoring blue ones. “That’s it, sorry to wake you.”

You hummed, you really felt wrong now. “It’s okay, what’s the matter?”

Levi looked up to the doctor then back at you. “You’re in trouble that’s what, I don’t know if I should be really mad at you for not saying how sick you were and going off for treatment.”

You welled up and covered your eyes with your hands. “I’m sorry, I just…I just don’t want to leave you in case…in case I lose you again…I can’t lose you.”

He took your hands in his and held them. “I’m not going anywhere, but what you’re doing could mean I could lose you. Please, go for treatment and rest in your own bed.” You looked to the doctor and nurse then back at Levi as he said your name. “Do it for me.”

You weakly squeezed his hands back then nodded. “Okay, but as long as you visit.”

He kissed your cheek bring comfort to your racing heart. “I can move now, so I’ll be in there as often as the doctor and nurses will let me.”

You nodded to the doctors. “I’ll take the treatment, and the room.” Levi kept holding your hand when the nurse wheeled you out.

The doctor placed his hand on Levi’s chest stopping him from leaving his room. “I’m sorry Lieutenant, but we need to help her first and get her settled. I’ll send for someone to let you know when you can visit.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

You’d been staring at the ceiling in your room for a while now, you’d had your treatment which destroys the infection and heals bones quicker than usual, but as a result it beats the hell out of your body making you weak.

You let out a sigh and looked to your door, Levi hadn’t visited yet because you weren’t well enough. You felt like an idiot, Levi got injured the worst but here you were worrying everyone. You placed your weak hands on your face. “God I’ve turned into a right idiot.” You laughed a little then cried, in a way you were proud of yourself. A few months ago, before you and Levi teamed up you would have never been like this, yet here you were.

You closed your eyes and slept for a while, you felt better, and the sleep was alright without Levi being next to you. You probably would have slept for a while if it weren’t for someone coming into your room.

“We must first experience hardship and pain, be ripped from our very foundation, before you meet God. You will suffer, then you will crawl and be welcomed with open arms into the flock. Rejoice, for you have be chosen for enlightenment.” You heard a woman sigh in your room after speaking. “Such beautiful words from a man of God.”

You shuffled and looked to a woman walking around your room, her delicate hand drifting over objects. She was a stunning woman in her flowing white dress, flowers in her long light brunette hair. Her powerful green eyes stared at you as you replied to her. “Edith the crusader.”

She giggled then turned to you. “I welcome all our new children into our flock, I also seek them out and show this city how good we are.” She smiled and began blushing then looked away. “And how perfect our prophet is.”

You sat up, your arms shaking at how weak your meds had made you. “What have I done to be graced with your presence?”

Edith tilted her head and hummed, she was an odd woman. She’d look and act like a child sometimes, then the next she would unleash her wrathful side. You thought it was funny how all four of Elijah’s shepherds were flawed, even he was a sinner. “I wanted a word with you.”

You hummed and placed your hands on your lap. “This should be interesting.”

She walked closer. “Why would you say that?”

“We barely know each other Edith, in fact I think out of everyone he holds dear you stayed away from me.”

She turned away and folded her arms. “That’s because he only ever looked at you, he never really looked at me. Not once.” She looked over at you. “Do you know how much you pain him? How much he is plagued every night over you? The more he interacts with you now, the more distracted he is from the rest of us.”

You shrugged. “It’s not my problem, I have told him I am not with him and never will be again. I am in love with someone else, I’ve moved on. He needs to move on now, for his own health.”

She flushed red, her hands clenched into fists. “Don’t you think I know that? But he refuses, God tells him you are his Goddess. I believe God speaks to him, I pray to God as often as I can, telling him to give the task to me and not you but God won’t listen.” She walked over to your bed and gripped it as she stared into your weak face. “Why you? Why the woman who willingly throws herself into constant pain?”

“I have nothing to do with his obsession, it’s his own choice to hold onto it. I’ve told you I’ve moved on Edith, you can have Elijah.”

She flushed red. “I’ve tried! I offered myself to the prophet, we…” She moved away and became like a girl again. “We did it, it was the night he had seen you again and discovered you had given yourself to that demon of a man physically. I gave him the comfort he desired, I told him I could bare the lamb.” She covered her face and cried. “But, he called me by your name the whole time. I gave myself to him, but he only wanted your flesh. After he told me it would never happen again, so I had to make a choice.”

You placed your hand on her back, to love someone and them never love you back is hard. “I’m sorry Edith.”

She smacked your hand away. “I don’t want your pity! You disgust me.” She jumped off the bed and paced the room. “I’m sorry he almost died, but you were supposed to be dead. You.” You watched her shift her dress a bit. “They didn’t do their job. You were supposed to be dead.” She turned to you and saw the rage in her eyes, a glint of a weapon in her hand.

The door opened to reveal Levi, he was wearing his normal laid-back clothes which meant the shirt was low cut showing his muscle and bandage. You even liked how he had a clip in his hair to hold it back from his face. He looked from you then to Edith, her blush on show. This was the first time she’d ever met Levi.

Levi stepped towards Edith making her back up against a desk, but he kept approaching her. She began shaking, with both excitement and fear. He placed his hands either side of her on the desk and leaned closer, she gulped and felt a new-found sense of excitement that Elijah never gave her.

He hummed. “If you leave now and never come here again, I’ll pretend I didn’t see that knife in your hand.” He pulled away his lips close to her cheek, he gave her a side glance. “You wouldn’t want to know what I’d do to you if you don’t comply right now.”

She watched Levi step away, heat rising within her she bowed to you both then ran out of the room. He let out a long sigh then clicked his tongue, he never thought anyone would have the balls to come here and attack you.

He heard you blow a raspberry and looked over at you, you looked much better now but still ill. You had your arms folded and you wouldn’t look at him. So, he called your name as he moved closer.

You shuffled and pouted. “What do you want?”

“It’s nice to see you too.” He sat on the side of your bed, but you shuffled away, it only fuelled him more in wanting you. He loved it when you got silly, then again, he always loved you no matter what.

“Yeah, sure.” You’d missed him so much, you were dying to see him and then he comes back and flirts with Edith.

Levi blew air on your ear making you jump, you rubbed the spot and looked at him making you flush red. “You thought I flirted with her, didn’t you?”

You looked down at his chest. “No…”

He leaned over and kissed your neck. “Liar.” He went to pull away, but you threw yourself at him, your arms around his back holding him tightly. “Everything okay?”

You snuggled against him. “I just needed some Levi treatment.”

He pulled you away from him then go onto your bed, he pulled you into his arms and lay down. “I need some treatment from you too.”

You felt his hand run through your hair over and over, you felt so much better like this. “Hey Levi?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m pretty sure Edith was the one who paid those men to kill everyone in the tower, I was the target.”

Levi lifted your chin up, so you’d look at him. “I know, I’ve already contacted Hange and Erwin about it. That’s why she came in today, she felt the pressure. I’ve recorded the conversation she had with you, I stayed outside. Don’t get mad please.”

You hummed. “I’m not, at least they’re dealing with this. So, what have the dancers been saying about us not being there?”

Levi shifted so his whole body was pressed against you. “They’re saying I’m at another club in the next city over setting up a second place, and you’ve gone with me.”

You giggled. “People are going to start talking.”

He kissed you deeply making you moan into his mouth, his hands ventured under your shirt. He nipped your neck causing your to arche your body towards him. Levi ran his lips up your neck to your ear then spoke to you in a hushed tone. “Let them talk.”

You gasped well you felt him squeeze sensitive skin. “L-levi!”

He rolled you onto your back and leaned over you, your hands finding his wounds, but pressure wasn’t working, he must have healed. He leaned down and nipped and sucked at your collarbone, he murmured your name into your skin. He looked up at you as you gripped on his arms, the only strength you had was from your right hand. He hummed. “Something the matter?”

In a hushed voice you shouted at him, as well as covered his mouth with your hands to stop him. “Stop it, we’re in a hospital!”

He leaned on his elbow and looked down at you, his fingers traced your stomach. You removed your hands letting him reply. “So?”

“This is nor the place, or time for this.” You took his hand off you.

Levi lay on your completely making you groan at his weight, he sighed. “I know, but I can’t get over how you saved my life again. I want to thank you, but I don’t know how, I also want to show you how much I love you over and over again.” He dragged his body up yours making your shudder. He kissed you lightly on the lips and over your face as he spoke. “I want to feel every inch of your body, kiss every sensitive spot, listen to every noise and moan.” He cupped the side of your face and grinned against you. “Hear you say I love you every hour of every day.”

You closed your eyes tightly, you let your sensitive body tell you where he was touching, kissing and licking. “I do too, but.”

Levi stopped his movements, his forehead tapped against yours. You opened your eyes to see his soft loving ones looking back at you. “It’s a hospital, I know. I’m being too hasty.” He sighed and rolled off you and pulled you into his arms again. “I just love you so much, that when I lay there thinking I was dying I realised I held back so much, that I missed out on so much with you. So, I don’t want to hold back anymore.”

You gripped his shirt and closed your eyes, him teasing you and the meds had really exhausted you. You yawned making him laugh lightly at you, he thought you looked very cute. “I…don’t want you to…mmm…sleep now.”

He kissed your nose. “Alright, no holding back. I promise.” He looked down at you as you slept lightly, he shifted you and said your name making you hum. “I love you.”

You hummed back. “Love…you…too.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

You stared at your apartment, it was very cold and bare. You didn’t like being at home and spent most nights away from it, or at Levi’s. However, Levi’s apartment block was not ready to be opened because of the damage done to it. So, you had to come to your home.

It felt odd doing things here, but you had no choice. You looked to the door and smiled, at least Levi was here with you. You watched him carry his bag in then stop to look at you.

You pointed to the door. “Bedroom is that way, sorry this is smaller than yours and not as nice.”

He leaned down and kissed your cheek. “It’s nice. But, it’ll be better once I move in.”

You smiled. “Yeah, it will be.” You let out a sigh. “We better get changed, we have to go back to the club today.”

He hummed in response to you and went into the kitchen to make tea, you left him to it. You changed into your Ivy underwear, a shiny smooth white bra with thin neon lights accompanied with a short white skirt and long white boots. You put on a small jacket to match that only covered just your shoulder blades and shoulders, they had puff sleeves. You put of a corset like necklace then grabbed a see through small corset for your tummy. You went out of your room as you put your earrings in with your corset under your arm.

You smiled at Levi, he almost dropped his cup when he saw you. Your hair was pulled back ready for your wig, your make up was dark drawing focus to your eyes he adored so much. You popped your corset on the side. “Could you help me with this?”

He walked around the counter and stood behind you, he put the corset around you as you reached over and grabbed a cup of tea. Levi sighed. “This good?”

You hummed. “Could you make it tighter?”

You felt him pull it more, it was perfect now. “How about this?”

“Fantastic, could you tie it as well?” He did then placed his hands on your hips then turned you around to face him. You linked your arms around his neck. “How do I look?”

Levi’s hands drifted across your body, then down to your thighs. He lifted you up and onto the counter, his pelvis slammed into yours. His mouth was on yours in an instant, the sudden movement made you open your mouth, so he gave you a deep kiss.

Your heels pushed into his lower back to bring him closer to you, your skirt completely robe up. You ran your fingers in his hair, you’ve always loved how soft he keeps it. You pulled away and giggled. “Hey, we have to get to work.”

Levi nipped your neck. “We can be a little late.”

“I know you won’t make us a little late, you’ll make us very late.” You laughed. “Actually, if you had your way you wouldn’t let us leave.”

He nipped at your neck. “I made a promise in the hospital.”

You jumped off the counter, pulled your skirt down and sighed. “I know you…no we really want have fun all day and night, to make up for the lost time.” You placed your hands on his chest and smiled up at him. “But, we have work and I know how important work is to you, and it is to me as well.”

He tapped his forehead against yours. “You’re right...but we could just once.”

You giggled as he kissed your neck. “Noooo, that’s not possible with you and you know it. Plus, once will take too long and we’ll still be late.”

He groaned at you. “Fine, I’ll get my suit on and get Hange’s device on to make me Mr Jones.”

You watched him sulk slightly and walk away, you felt a little bad because you really wanted him to take you on that counter, but work was work. You’d both been discharged earlier that day, but you both had been away from this undercover case that you needed to go back as soon as possible. Cain had been asking for Ivy, he’d been bothering the club and dancers while you’d been gone.

Levi walked out and pulled at his sleeves, he was wearing a beautiful three-piece black suit. He tapped his device and the change was done. You pulled on your wig and tapped your device, so you had changed. You smiled at Levi. “You ready to go?”

He nodded. “Yeah.” He put his arm around you and led you out your apartment, he pushed you against the lift wall and kissed you. “I can’t wait to get you home after work.”

You giggled and kissed his nose. “Same, I’m looking forward to being home with you again.” You hugged him until the lift doors opened.

As soon as you got to work everyone cheered, you two were popular. Candice made a beeline for you, she grabbed your arm and pulled you away from Levi. She grinned. “Did you two have fun?”

You looked at Levi then back at her. “Of course, we did.”

“You two in love? Cause if so that messes up the job hun.”

You shook your head. “It’s all fun.”

She pulled at your little jacket and stepped closer to you. “Sooo, you’re single then?”

Candice towered over you, she was rather beautiful, and you understood why she was second most popular, you taking first. You hummed. “Maybe.”

She sighed then played with your hair. “I’d love to ask you on a date, but Mr Jones is looking at me like he’d murder me if I touch you any further.” She took a small step back. “Though, I never want to lose you as a bestie.”

You grinned. “Deal.”

She hummed. “You know, you say you two aren’t a thing but the way he looks at you and walks around you he’s claiming ownership of you. Seriously. It’s dangerous to date a boss but fuck it. Lock that down hun.”

You eyed Levi, you both locked eyes making you blush. “Yeah you’re right I will.”

She jumped. “Oh! I almost forgot.” She signalled for you to follow and you did into the back where the makeup tables were, then you saw it. Your table was covered in gifts. “This is what I was supposed to show you.”

You referred to the gifts. “What the fuck is this shit?”

She laughed. “All from the same guy tuts.” She folded her arms and popped her hip. “Handsome guy too, blonde hair with very alluring blue eyes.”

You sighed. “Cain.”

“Yep, the guy was so flustered over you too.” She picked up a bunch of flowers. “The man is hook, means we can get some good money from him. You know I think I recognise him, he saw that cute petite girl who use to work here. But the way he is about you, this is different.”

You looked up at her. “I’m different?”

She nodded. “She was obsessed with him, practically pulling him into the private rooms. He loved messing with her and leaving her to settle in that state.” She picked up a bear. “Can I keep this?”

You smiled at all the gifts. “Hand them out to everyone, and I want him to see people with the gifts he gave me.”

She grinned. “Playing hard to get, I like it.” She picked up a load of gifts. “I’m taking these ones, then I’ll let the others know.”

You picked up a box and saw an expensive necklace in it. “Huh, this is really nice.”

“And ridiculously expensive.” Levi took the box from you. “Cain seems to have taken a fancy to you, he’s already waiting at the door with other people who come in as soon as we open.” He looked up at you. “What did you do, or say to him?”

You shrugged. “I was just myself.” You walked up to Levi, your body pressed to his as you slammed your hands on his ass and squeezed making him jump. “But I’m a lot more to you.” You leaned closer and whispered in his ear. “Don’t worry sweetheart, I only have eyes for you.”

He sighed and looked up. “You’re really making this hard for me right now.” You kissed his cheek then skipped off, but Levi grabbed your wrist and pulled you so your back bumped into his chest. You dug his nose into your hair and inhaled your scent, then kissed the back of your neck. “I wish this shift was over already.”

You bumped your bum into his crotch then walked away. “Only a few hours sugar, then I’ll let you peel these clothes off me.” You got out and heard Levi laugh a little in the back, you made your way to the DJ and had a chat before talking to him about tonight. “I’m not going to be dancing by the way, Mr Jones wants to entertain the guests tonight.”

He nodded with a smile. “Hostess, nice. You’ll have the guests all over you.”

You looked across the room and saw Cain seeing everyone with his gifts, then he went straight for Candice. You looked to the DJ. “I hope so, I have some people I want to play with.” You noticed Candice point to you, but you walked to the bar and ordered a drink from Jean.

He handed your drink and smiled. “It’s good to see you back.”

You shrugged. “Free drinks baby, free drinks.” You downed yours then saw the signal from Jean that Cain was coming for you, you smiled and handed him your glass. “Another please.”

“The serpent of Eden has graced us finally with her presence.” His voice was smooth as ever, he looked even better when you turned to face him.

You noticed his face light up when he saw you, lust filling his eyes. You tilted your head and stirred your drink. “Umm thanks? Do I…do I know you?”

He stepped closer. “Confession, I was your last customer.” You shrugged at him, he laughed at you as he knew you were playing a game. “Names Cain.” He leaned closer and ran his lips up your neck to his ear. “Remember me now?”

You hummed. “The lover of sin, you have all those tattoos, don’t you?” You leaned against the bar and tapped your lip with your finger. “What was it? Hmm…oh yeah, the sin of lust, that’s what you love the most right?”

He laughed. “So, you do remember me then. Why the games?”

You bit your lip. “I’m not some cute kitten you can have running after you and mewling at your feet.” You put your hand on his chest and pushed him. “I’m a nasty bitch of a demon sugar, I don’t need a God boy in my sex life.” You walked over to Levi as you talked back to Cain. “I need a very bad boy to sin with.” You grabbed Levi by his tie and kissed him, hard. You pulled away and licked your lips then looked to Cain. “He tastes like a really naughty boy, you are too good.” You giggled and folded your arms under your breasts. “Well? What do you have to say?”

Cain stepped closer and studied you. “I want a private room with you, now.”

Levi slung his arm over your shoulder and pulled you to him, his lips ran across your skin. “Sorry sir, but it’s her first day back from a very busy few weeks off.” He nipped your ear and laughed. “Plus, you heard her, if you’re a bad boy then she’ll pay attention to you. So, as her boss I say no.”

Cain grabbed your wrist and pulled you to his chest, his voice was hushed so you could only hear. “I’m a demon really, I have manipulated many and broke them down, so they would bow to me and me alone. I crave people to worship me, but really, I want a woman to step on me and induce pain. Pain is my pleasure, and you rejecting me causing me more pleasure than I’ve felt before. You tread on me, give my gifts away and humiliate me.” He squeezed you. “I want more.”

You smiled and looked up to him. “Fine, you can follow me around little puppy on one condition.”

He knelt on the floor in front of everyone. “Anything.”

You grabbed his necklaces and pulled him closer. “Tell me every naughty thing you’ve ever done.”

Cain smiled. “I’ll tell you a sin every night I’m here.”

You hummed. “Good, don’t forget the gory details, I wanna know everything. Now get up and get me a drink, then pay for a room. I want to put my feet up with Mr Jones and have you wait on me.”

Cain got up and bowed, he seemed like an excited puppy who had just been given a new toy. “Yes, of course. Anything.” This was perfect, the guy was putty in your hands and hopefully he’d give you a full confession. Problem was, Levi wasn’t gonna like another man giving you a tone of attention, but you would just make up for it when you and Levi were alone together.


	13. Chapter 13

“This is a bad idea.” Erwin rubbed his face and sighed. “It’s too dangerous as well.” He looked up to you and called your name. “You’ve only just come back and now you want to do something more dangerous?”

Mikasa smiled and raised her hand. “I think it’s a good idea, I mean it’s better than being shot at by a massive gorilla of a man.”

Levi turned to you as everyone was discussing your sudden idea about having Cain follow you like a puppy. He leaned closer, his fingers brushing his skin. “Your skin is really soft.”

You smiled and turned to him. “Thank you.”

He twirled some of the hair from your red wig around his finger. “I want to eat you.”

You giggled then adjusted his hair for him. “I know you do, but we have to finish work first.”

He leaned against you and closed his eyes, even though he was healed it still took a lot out of him to move about. You put your arm around him and held him against you, his head on your boobs.

Armin made a noise making everyone look at him. “Umm well why doesn’t the detective take some lessons in how to dominate someone? Her act was good, but she’s too kind to dominate someone the way Cain wants it.”

Jean shrugged. “So, we go find a dom and ask them to teach the detective?”

“Really?” Erwin shook his head. “I don’t think we should do that.”

Hange giggled. “Why not ask Levi?” Everyone looked at her. “What? One person here tell me of a time where they didn’t feel that Levi was dominating them.” No one put their hand up or said anything. “I rest my case, Levi should teach her how to dominate people.”

Levi sat up in his seat. “This mean I have paid time alone with the detective?”

Erwin nodded. “If I accept, which I do. Make sure you work during that time, no messing about.”

“Got it Commissioner. It should be fun.”

You held your hands up and laughed. “Wait a minute, I don’t need lessons on how to dominate someone.”

Levi leaned over to you, his lips near your ear. “You sure about that? You let me dominate you all the time.”

You flushed red. “A-alright! Enough, I can act the part. I know I can.” You looked at everyone, they didn’t look convinced. “Really guys? Fuck this, you do know he will take full advantage of this right?”

Erwin smiled. “Which is why he’s perfect for the job, alright Levi you can start now. Everyone else get back to paperwork.”

Levi lifted your head by your chin, so you looked up at him. “This is going to be fun, now come on brat we have work to do.”

You nodded. “Okay.” You followed him then stopped. “Wait a minute, oooh fuck me you do know how to dominate.”

He turned to you with his hands in his pockets and winked. “You have a lot to learn.”

You ran up next to him and walked. “So, where are we going for our lessons? The academy, the club? Oh, maybe the station?”

Levi opened the passenger side of his car and watched you get in then slammed the door, he still hadn’t said where you were going. You watched the neon lights go by just as the rain started, the lighting stretching across the sky.

You furrowed your brows when you noticed Levi pull up to a hotel, it was renowned for being the best luxury hotel in the city. You looked to him, but he’d already gotten out of the car and opened your side, you went to speak but he beat you to it. “Come on, let’s move.”

“Okay.” You took his hand and followed, then you realised what you were wearing. “Umm Levi, I’m still in my Ivy things.”

He put his arm around you. “Cain wants Ivy, this is what you wear. It’s better to teach you how to act or speak in these clothes.” He went up to the counter and leaned on it as if he was Mr Jones, the person serving had a snobby aura around them and simply smirked at Levi.

He linked his hands together and tilted his head at the two of you. “May I help you?”

Levi tapped on his device on his arm. “I’d like to have the penthouse please.”

“You want the penthouse? Sir, I don’t think you can afford that. I mean look, your girl is clearly a stripper and you are a club owner.”

Levi turned his device round and showed him the cash that was needed. “This the correct amount?”

The man flushed. “Ah! I umm, wow…yes sir.” He bowed. “My apologise.”

“Give us a discount.”

He laughed nervously. “Really?”

Levi pulled you to him and played with your hair. “Well, you insulted myself and my wife. You know my wife means the world to me.” He leaned close and kissed your neck then looked at the guy. “I have a lot of powerful friends, would take just a quick message to let them know about this place and the rude staff.”

The guy typed away on the touch screen then gave you a key card. “Here you are, half price too and the first day is free sir. Enjoy your stay here.”

Levi took the card and pulled you by your waist making you giggle, you were impressed with Levi. You stared at him in the lift, your heart fluttering at how in control he was of everything. You had to admit, you were a tough person, you knew how to be a fantastic detective and you were willing to run into the line of fire. However, when it came to dominating a lover or someone interested in you, you really had no clue and Levi was your answer. You blushed when you realised you were staring then looked away, you did enjoy him taking control, pinning you down, nipping your skin. You flushed even more.

Levi blew air on your ear making you jump, he eyed your red face. “Something wrong?”

You shook your head. “N-no, I’m fine just umm…do you think I can pull this off?”

Levi stepped closer to you, you backed up to the lift doors. “I think you can, I’m mostly looking forward to you testing what I teach you on me.”

You looked away from him. “Please stop, there’s only so much I can blush.”

“I like you blushing.” He wrapped his arms around you just as the lift doors opened and guided you out to the room door. “I like you flustered too, it makes it easy to play with you when you’re not tough.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m not saying that.” You folded your arms and leaned back on the sofa, the penthouse room was amazing and comfy. However, Levi was not teaching you good things, he was messing with you on purpose. “Come on Levi teach me something important, we’ve been at it for a few hours and all you’re doing is messing with me.”

He sat down and sighed. “Alright, you’ve got me. But, I will teach you it’s just…”

You raised your eyebrows. “If you’re uncomfortable with me doing this, just say and I won’t do it.”

“No, we need him to confess.”

You got up and knelt in front of Levi. “What do you really think?”

He sighed. “As your Lieutenant and partner, I am damn proud of you.”

“However?”

“However…” He sighed and looked down at you. “As your boyfriend I am worried sick.”

“Why?” You took his hands. “Don’t be afraid to tell me what’s on your mind Levi, I want to know.”

“Cain will have your full attention for ages, not me. Plus, the man is far more attractive than me, everyone falls for his looks and I have nothing.” He sat on the floor and pulled you into his lap and held you. “He’s a chance for you to have control in the relationship, to dominate someone and not have an obsessive man pounce on you and nip and lick your skin whenever he wants.” He kissed your head. “When I saw the look of desperation in your eyes when you thought I was dying, I knew I never wanted to experience that or you to have that again. If I ever lost you, I wouldn’t be able to live. But, if I almost lost you my need to claim you, be around you, sleep with you and kiss you would become obsessive and you’d leave. I’ve never had a relationship like this before, never been in love with anyone but you. I’m scared of myself, that maybe some day I’ll do something to you.”

You had suspected as much about most of these feelings, but you never thought Levi thought he was that unattractive. You got up then pulled off the little jacket and threw it on the sofa. You paced for a moment to gather your thoughts then nodded. You turned to Levi and folded your arms. “Get up.”

Levi stood up. “Everything?”

You nodded to the chair. “Sit, now.” He sat down and looked up at you. “You are an extremely attractive man, in fact so attractive that women and men fawn over you and I get incredibly jealous!” Levi went to speak but you held your hand up. “No, quiet. You are the man I love, you are the man who makes my heart flutter.” You held your arms out. “I still get flustered when you take your shirt off and I’ve seen you naked and shirtless loads.” You put your hands on your hips. “I would never fall for a Viking of a man like Cain.” You gripped the arms of Levi’s chair and leaned forward into his face. “I love you, I want you. I can’t stop thinking about you all the time, I crave you constantly and I hate that I have to flirt with Cain.” Your lips brushed his ear. “All those things you told me you want to do to me, I want you to do them to me so badly all the time.” You bit his earlobe making him growl. “But I also want to do so many things to you.” You pulled away. “But, I’m going to take my time and build up my confidence.”

Levi leaned forward, his elbows resting on his legs as his hands covered his face. “Oh fuck.”

You frowned. “You okay?”

He moved his hands down so you could see his eyes. “I don’t know if I need to train you, that was amazing just now. So amazing that I’m really turned on and want to do so many things to you.”

Your mouth opened then closed, he said you were doing well so you should keep going with it. This was important, no matter how much you wanted Levi to rip your clothes off. “I know, I get it. So, I will make a deal with you Levi. For every good work I do, and no lying to me Levi be strict. But, every good work I do, I will remove a piece of clothing from myself.” Levi raised an eyebrow. “And, I’ll even let you touch me for a whole minute.”

He sat back and looked you up and down. “Five minutes of touching time.”

“Two.”

“Five.”

“Three.”

“Five.”

You let out a sigh. “Fine five, but during that time you cannot remove any of my clothes what so ever, only me and you cannot touch under my pants or bra.”

He pouted making him look like a child, this was the first time you’d ever seen act like this. You had to laugh at him. You walked over to him and straddled his lap, then pulled his tie and played with it. “Think about it honey, if you teach me well enough and I get it right I’ll be able to take off my clothes pretty quickly.”

Levi ran his hands over your thighs then up your hips to rest on your waist. “Well, you’re already doing well.”

You smiled. “Time hasn’t started yet.” You gave Levi a quick peck on the lips, then you jumped off his lap then sat down on the sofa. “Alright teacher, time starts now. Show me how to be dominant.”

He got up and adjusted his suit. “Alright, you have to have the mindset that everything you ask for will be yours. People are a means to an end, you use them. If people get personal, you act like you don’t care. When you know someone has a weakness, use it. Don’t forget to tease people with touch as well, the anticipation and the desire within them will build and their want for you to actually touch them will make them follow you everywhere.”

You frowned. “Wait…you do some of those things to me…you found out my weaknesses and use them loads!”

Levi handed you a cookie. “Cookie?”

“Ooow!” You munched on it then stopped. “Wait a minute…God damn it!” Levi went to kiss you, but you held your hand up. “No touching! I have to get something right remember?”

Levi sighed. “Alright, let’s get something right. How about you use your heels to push people away, make sure they appear lower than you. If they are taller make sure they feel small.”

You stood up and grabbed Levi’s tie. “I want…no.” You smirked at him. “You will kneel, now.”

Levi tilted his head. “I will what?”

You pushed him making him stumble and fall to one knee. “Kneel.” Levi complied. “Good boy now, tell me how wonderful I am.”

“You are so beautiful.” He gave you a look, he was hinting to push him more.

You tiled your head and folded your arms. “Not good enough.”

“You are so beautiful and sexy.”

You walked closer, your hips swaying as you went. You leaned down and leaned closer, you hummed a laugh in his ear. “Do you want me?”

“Yes.”

“Do you need me?”

Levi gulped. “Yes.”

You pulled away and looked him in the eyes. “Then tell me how wonderful I am, then maybe.” Your lips were close to his. “Maybe I will reward you.” You sat back on the chair and smiled. “The better it is, the better your reward.”

Levi bit his lip, his mind was running wild, he wanted to jump you, but he knew he had to hold back and allow you to learn. “You are the most beautiful woman in the world, you are perfection. No one can be as perfect as you. You are a Queen and I am nothing.”

You smiled. “Not bad, though you did make it about you in the end…but you should get a reward.” You held out your leg. “You can kiss my ankle.” You watched Levi lean closer then blushed. “Alright, c-can we stop now?”

Levi laughed and stood up. “Sure, you need a break. Well done for taking my hint to push me, I’m guessing you want to know how well you did?”

You nodded, then placed your hands on your hot cheeks, your metal hand providing a lot of comfort. “Please do.”

“You did fantastic, you took control of the situation and you showed slight annoyance at a poor begging, worshiping performance.”

You smiled and jumped up and down on the spot, Levi stared at your chest. You stopped them laughed. “Sorry, just happy I did well. It’s not everyday Levi Ackerman praises you. Oh, I owe you one item of clothing.” You sat on the arm of your chair and unzipped your boots and threw the off. “There you go.”

“Not good enough, I want something else removed instead.” He folded his arms. “Now.”

You smiled at him. “No, the deal was I chose what item to remove. Plus, my feet were hurting from strutting around in heels.” You stood up and tapped your arm device. “Alright I’m setting an alarm, five min-“

Levi grabbed you, his lips on yours in an instant. His hand ran down your side, then squeezed your bum. You moaned at the needed contact allowing Levi to deepen the kiss, he dominated you easily. Your legs turned to jelly at the heated kiss, his grip on your bum and back of your neck was hard. Levi took control and lay you down on the floor, he gripped your wrists above your head and grinded hard against you.

He clicked his tongue. “I hate this necklace of yours, stops me from marking your neck.” His mouth travelled to your exposed chest, he bit down on the top of your breast and grinded again.

Your body heated up, you couldn’t take much more of this. Levi had a way of making your body sing. Your alarm went off on your arm. “Stop!” You moaned as he growled your name into your skin. “You made a deal!”

Levi sighed then sat back on the floor and stared at you, his hand ran through his hair. “Damn it, should have asked for more time.”

You looked down at your chest and saw a massive mark, no makeup could cover it. “Fucking hell Levi! What am I going to do with this?” You sighed. “Never mind, lets carry on with our lesson. What’s next?” Levi stared at you. “Levi, if you teach me more now I will remove my necklace, so you can attack my neck.” You blushed and looked away. “I know you love kissing and biting it.”

Levi hummed. “Okay.” He sat back and watched you sit up right before he spoke. “Cain will want you by him all the time, you’ve got to act uninterested in him when his friends are around. When he asks you to join him, you have to make it seems it’s a lot of effort.” He lowered his tie, it was an innocent move, but you loved it. “When you are alone however, you need to play with him but don’t touch him re…mem…ber…”

Levi stared at you as you crawled closer, his track of thought lost. You smiled at him as you moved between his legs. You came to a stop, you placed your hands either side of him on the floor. “Working hard, socialising with people…must be difficult for you.” You leaned closer, your lips close to his. Levi tried to kiss you, but you pulled away, you sat back and ran your hand down your chest. “Especially when you want me so much.”

Levi leaned closer. “I do.”

You stood up and ruffled your hair you let out a sigh and placed your hands on your hips, back turned to Levi. You bent forward and looked closer at something. “So you should.” You picked up a statue and played with it in your hands. “This is nice, expensive too.” You hummed and threw it at Levi, he caught it and looked up at you, but you wouldn’t look at him. “You need to buy me more expensive things.”

“Sure.” Levi stood up and looked at you but didn’t seem happy.

You looked at him. “Sure?”

Levi rubbed the back of his neck. “I will, starting with a necklace and ring.”

You walked closer and leaned towards him as you passed. “Good.” You looked out the window. “But an apartment will be better, if you get me that then maybe I’ll let you hold me for a few minutes.”

Levi walked closer, you could feel the heat of his body on your back. “I’ll give you anything, so I can just feel your body.”

You looked back at him and smiled. “Anything?”

He reached out for you. “Anything you want just let me.”

“Don’t touch until you get me something.” You turned to face him. “Don’t look so sad, maybe I’ll give you something to look forward to.” You hand hovered over him, you could see him hold his breath in anticipation. You smiled at him and held your hand up to his mouth. “You can place your lips on my hand, but no kissing.”

Levi took your hand and placed his lips on it, he closed his eyes and inhaled. “So perfect.”

You smiled. “I know.” You pulled your hand away. “Times up.” You smiled at him and he smiled back. “How did I do?”

“Really good.” He clicked his tongue. You smiled and took your necklace off, then your jacket. Levi frowned at you. “What are you doing?”

You smiled. “I feel a bit bad. I’m flirting so much with you and I feel that I should take off two things, to say thank you for being so helpful.” You walked closer and linked your arms around his neck. “I really do love you Levi, what you’re doing for me is wonderful. You’re working so hard for the two of us.” You kissed him and smiled, your forehead tapping against his. “Thank you.”

He wrapped his arms around you and closed his eyes, he hummed at the contact. He began swaying with you. “Say that again.”

You giggled. “What part?”

“The part where you say I love you.”

You rested your head against him and hugged him closer. “I love you.”

He let out a long sigh. “I love you…I’m really hungry.”

You pulled away and looked at him. “Same, I haven’t eaten in a while and I really don’t want to get hangry with you.”

He gave you a quick kiss. “I’ll order pizza.”

You jumped at him and wrapped your legs around him and squealed. “You’re the best boyfriend ever!” You kissed him as he laughed at you. “I love you so much.”

He carried you to the kitchen and sat you down. “I’ll order and make you a tea as well.”

You smiled and waited him to finish before reaching out for his hands, you pulled him closer and smiled. “You know, this skirt is really tight, long and annoying.”

Levi raised his eyebrow. “It is?”

You smiled. “Wanna take it off?”

He helped you off the side and walked behind you, he ran his hands down your sides to rest on your hips. He eyed the zip then began pulling it down slowly, his body tingled when he saw your skin slowly being exposed and then your pants. He walked round to your front and pulled your skirt down, he took your hand and helped you step out.

Levi hummed. “This is worse than before.”

You giggled. “Sorry, it is really nice underwear, right? Oh! I forgot the corset.” You pulled at the strings and breathed. You pulled your wig off and everything to hold back your real hair, you ruffled it loose and smiled. “Much better.”

Levi pulled his blazer off and waistcoat, he gathered your things and went into the bathroom. He came back out with a dressing gown for you. “I don’t think you want to eat pizza in your underwear.”

You grabbed the gown and pulled it on. “You don’t know me and the things I like.”

“You’ve eaten pizza in your underwear before, haven’t you?”

You bit your lip and looked down. “Would you be mad, or disappointed in me if I had?”

He pulled you into a hug and kissed your head. “Not at all, I like learning odd things about you. I’m a clean freak, I know it. What you did was normal for most people.”

You shrugged. “Eeeh, I suppose it is.”

“I clean because of where I grew up, my past in the slums. I want to relax more.”

You smiled at him. “I like how you love cleaning, it’s cute.”

He hummed. “You think I’m cute?”

You stared at him. “Something similar like this happened before, right?”

“You said I had a pretty face when we stood outside the academy.” He studied your eyes, the look in his eyes was soft and loving. “What were you really thinking then, about me?”

“Honestly?” Levi nodded at you. You played with his hair and hummed. “I had a major crush on you in the academy, but then you were a dick. However, when things went bad for me in work for those few years we were apart I always wanted to call you for help. Then when we met again you threw me off, you were so handsome and snarky I loved it.” You stepped away and looked away. “Damn I have a problem with the men I love.” You shook your head. “Anyway, I tried to throw how I felt away but I couldn’t, no matter how much you pissed me off. I really, really liked you.”

“Liked?”

You smiled and hit him in the chest. “Yes, but I grew to love you.”

“At what moment did you realise you love me?”

You bit your lip. “After I heard what you said in our office after our massive fight.”

Levi stepped back and frowned. “You heard all that? But, Hange took you away.”

You blushed and rubbed the back of your neck. “Actually, Hange revealed she’d bugged the place because she had a bet going about when we would end up together. I heard everything you said, how you felt and how you really saw me. I blushed so hard Hange teased me about it.” You sighed. “I was distant from you when we were back together for work, then I jumped out the window and the worry you had for me made things worse. So, I asked for time off to think my feelings over. I vowed to lock them away, then you came walking into the diner. Then we had that perfect date, I knew you’d won me over I just needed to decide what to do.”

Levi kissed you deeply, but it wasn’t lustful, it was full of love. He kissed your cheek. “Thank you for telling me, just wish I knew this earlier so we didn’t have to wait.”

You shook your head. “No, I like how things played out because if they went how you wanted I probably wouldn’t be free of Detective Nama’s hold.”

“You’re right.” He held you then kissed your head. “It’s fantastic the way it is.” He looked to the door at the bell and retrieved your pizza. “Now let’s eat, have a calming cup of tea then get naked and test out the expensive bed here…and sofa…and shower…and.”

You giggled. “I get it.” You took your pizza and kissed his cheek. “I can’t wait to dig my nails into your back.”

Levi stood still as you walked past. “Teaching is over for now, you don’t need to dominate.”

You laughed and bit the pizza. “I know, I just wanted to watch you squirm for a bit. After all you tease me all the time, and part of me is really enjoying this. Now before you attack me, I wouldn’t because I get violent when it comes to food.”

Levi sighed. “I know, but just know as soon as we have our calming tea. You’re mine.”

You winked at him. “Dominating Levi, I can’t wait.”  


	14. Chapter 14

Your body began waking up, you felt the soft fabric around you of the covers then the marshmallow like mattress. You snuggled in it more and realised the lack of clothing, in fact you were naked. You opened your eyes and remembered how the night went, you had pizza and tea then Levi had you on the floor and sofa before he carried your sleepy form to bed.

You rolled over to your side and saw Levi, he was peacefully sound asleep. There was no need to disturb him, so you sat up in bed and looked out the window at the vast landscape of the city. The rising sun made you smile, it was nice for once to look at this city and view it as pretty.

A light kiss on your back made you smile, you felt hands travel on your bare back, the shuffle of a body moving. Hands slipping around your middle, then a tug into a strong warm chest.

You hummed then looked up at Levi. “Morning handsome.”

“Morning.” He kissed your temple and sighed. “You look so beautiful.” Levi’s hand drifted to your chest, his hand played with your soft mounds making you pant. His other trailed down your form to your heat. “So beautiful.”

You smiled then closed your eyes, you pushed your back against Levi when he pushed his fingers in to press the perfect spot. You gripped Levi’s arms when you felt his slow calculated movements.

His lips slid up your neck then nipped on your earlobe, he timed the bite with his thumb brushing your bud. You squeezed your toes when Levi whispered your name into your ear. He moved his hand from your chest to cup the side of your face, he pulled it so you would look to him.

The two of you kissed as you began rolling your hips to his quickened movements. You bit his lip and hummed. “Levi, please.”

He kissed down your neck then let you go, you watched in a weak state as he licked his fingers and hummed at the taste. You turned to him and knelt with wobbly legs above him. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled your pelvis to connect with his chest and stomach, your hands playing in his hair.

You tilted his head up and kissed him, his lips drifted from yours and down to your chest. His tongue and teeth playing with sensitive skin, his eyes looked up at you making you blush. His hands loosed then drifted down your form, he held up his arm to you. “Want to do the honours?”

You smiled. “Thank you.” You tapped it to activate his contraception. “I feel so much power.”

He hummed when you’d done then guided your hips. “Don’t let it go to your head.”

You lowered yourself onto him, both moaning at the feeling of being one. You tapped your forehead against his and slowly rocked. “I love you, so I won’t.”

The two of you shared kiss after kiss, hands running over sense heightened skin. Your body rocking against Levi’s slow, you both wanted to feel each other. You wanted to remember each other, after all either of you could die any day.

Levi guided your hands to rest on his shoulders, he placed his hands on your hips and increased the pace. You gripped hard onto him, Levi groaned making you fall against him, arms wrapping around him. You hated your hand for hurting him, but you loved it because Levi did.

He wrapped his arms around you, kisses adorning you skin mixed with his moans of your name. He bit your skin hard making you yelp, you looked down at him and he smiled. “Now we’re even.”

You smiled and fell back onto the bed pulling Levi with you. You moved your legs and wrapped them around him, your heels digging into his back and moving his body. He placed his hands either side of your head and panted for a moment, he gave you a sweet smile then sat back.

Levi grabbed your waist and pulled you a little closer. He leaned forward and kissed your stomach once, then he moved back so you saw his muscled chest, his body connecting with yours and his messy hair. He gripped you and began moving.

Your back arched from the bed at Levi’s quick pace, his pelvis slamming against yours. With every thrust he hit a spot that made you see stars for a moment, the fire building up and your toes curling. You stretched your arms above your head and held the sheets, your body gripped around Levi making him growl.

He leaned forward, he moved his arm slightly under you, so his fingers could tangle in the back of your hair. His other hand slid up your side to cup the side of your face, he grinded against you as he kissed your face.

Levi whispered your name making you really look at him, he gave you a sweet smile. “I love you.”

Your hands slid across his back. “I love you too.”

The two of you shared a deep kiss as Levi picked up the pace again, your heat and build shot up again. You could feel you were dancing around the edge, but Levi was getting sloppy. He bit down on your neck, so you gripped his ass hard with your right hand. He trusted deep and hard releasing you from your need.

Your eyes closed as you felt the water rush through you, heat spreading all over. You mouth opened, a silent moan as your senses all failed accept for intense pleasure. You inhaled sharply then moan, your body spasmed around Levi sending him over the edge. He slammed one hand onto the bed and gripped it tightly as he groaned your name into your neck, he slowly moved against you before stopping.

Your senses came back, you could hear panting form yourself and Levi. You smiled and watched Levi lean up and look down at you, he lowered himself enough to kiss you. He moved off you and pulled you into his arms, he kissed your forehead then kept his lips pressed against them and hummed.

You had to giggle as your fingers traced his collarbone, he was always so sweet to you. You got up and looked down at him taking him by surprise, you just had to smile at how adorable and hot he was. You kissed his nose then rolled over and grabbed your dressing gown and put it on.

Levi pulled the gown. “Where are you going?”

You turned to him and brushed his hair out of his face. “To make us a cup of tea.”

He took your right hand and kissed it. “Tea sounds nice, but you should stay in bed with me.”

You stood up and tied the strings. “As tempting as that sounds, I need a drink and we need to work Levi.” You walked into the main room and heard Levi flop back onto the bed with a grunt, he wasn’t happy but knew you were right. So, he was having a little tantrum.

You got to a panel on the wall and looked through dresses and found something Ivy would wear, it had a black band across your chest and front, a small amount across your stomach. Your back was mostly on show but on the front the areas not covered by a black band had a nice see-through black material. One shoulder was slightly covered. You selected heels to match then payed, the machine lit up blue at the bottom and your outfit appeared. You next ordered some sexy underwear and saw them appear.

You took them into the second bathroom then changed, once finished you put on your Ivy wig and makeup. You smiled at yourself, part of you was enjoying becoming Ivy, though you missed your comfy combat boots.

You totted into the kitchen, heels clicking. You made a pot of tea and placed it on a tray ready for Levi. You turned to the order screen and tapped for food to be delivered to the room, you smiled as you were impressed with yourself. A lot of times you’d skip breakfast for work, or extra sleep but today you were going to have a hot full cooked breakfast with Levi before going into the club. You were excited for a morning shift.

“Cute.” You looked up at Levi in just bottoms. “The outfit.”

You smiled. “Thanks.” You leaned on the counter and handed him his cup of tea as he sat on the bar stool. “You ordered your outfit.”

He nodded and pointed to the machine, there it was, another Mr Jones suit. “Does Hange’s devices need charging?” You picked them up from the side and saw they were full.

You shook your head. “Looks good hun.” You walked to the door and winked at the man who handed the food over, he flushed bright red. “Thank you cutie.” You closed the door and handed one plate to Levi. “Now eat up, we have a long day at work.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

You stared into your drink and felt a presence next to you, you turned to face Eren and smiled. “Hello Eren.”

He smiled at you then looked into the club, everyone was just finishing up before you welcomed people in. “You feeling alright?”

You hummed. “Just a lot of pressure today, I’ve got to act in a way that isn’t really me.”

“And Ivy is?”

You grinned at him. “I can be a lot like Ivy at times.” You watched Eren blush. “Bless you sweetheart, so innocent and sweet.” You patted his face then looked to the bar, Mikasa was staring at the two of you. You gave her a wink then pushed away from the side and sighed. “Wish me luck kiddo.”

Eren squeezed your arm. “Good luck mam.”

You downed your drink and turned to the main floor, you walked around and practiced a few things the let out a long sigh. “You’re going to do great.” Levi’s voice was enough to sooth you, you turned to him and smiled. He played with your red wig. “All of us will be right here for you.”

You nodded. “I know.” You smiled and nudged him. “I had a good teacher, so I know how to act with him today.”

Levi looked to the doors and saw the dancers go to them and unlocked them up. “Give it all you’ve got.”

You wandered around the floor, you noticed Cain walk in with his usual revealing shirt, but this time his hair was tied back like a Vikings. He walked straight up to you, a smile on his face. “You look wonderful.”

You turned to him. “Just wonderful, how boring.” You rolled your eyes and went to walk away.

Cain caught up with you and stopped your path by standing in front of you. “Ravishing.” You raised your eyebrow. “In fact, you are so stunning that you stand out in this room, you are like an angel walking among men. Please don’t walk away from me, I can’t bare to not be around you.”

You sipped on your drink through your straw then licked yours lips slowly, your eyes studying Cain. You could see this long moment of silence was killing him. You turned away from him. “Okay, you can follow me tonight.” You walked over to a VIP area then sat down, Cain went to sit near you, but you placed your heel on him, just above his manhood. “What are you doing?”

He reached for your leg, but you pressed harder making him close his eyes, a small moan of pleasure came from him. “I just wanted to be close to you.”

You smiled and pulled your heel away. “Let me set some ground rules pet.” Cain knelt in front of you. “No touching me unless I say, but I can touch you whenever I please. No calling me Ivy, only Miss and I will call you pet.” You leaned forward and showed off your cleavage. “Sound good?”

Cain smiled at you. “Perfection Miss, I couldn’t be more happy.”

You sighed. “Good, you can sit on a seat now.”

He stood up and looked to the bar. “May I get you a drink?”

You hummed. “Sure, also get me a cherry lollipop.”

He bowed and ran off to the bar, you were screaming internally about this. You had no clue what you were doing, or if anything was correct. You were worried sick.

Levi leaned over the back of your chair, his lips brushing your hair. “You’re doing well.”

You smiled. “Thanks, I needed a slight confidence boost.” You turned your head to him, both of your lips close. “You here to mess with Cain?”

He let out a sigh. “Maybe. Speaking of which, he’s back.” Levi looked to Cain then shifted so his arms wrapped around your neck lightly, one hand rested on your head. “Having fun with my Ivy?”

Cain handed you your drink, you made sure your fingers lightly brushed his. Cain blushed, his body visually shuddered at the contact. He nodded to Levi before speaking. “Yes Mr Jones, Miss is truly a wonderful woman in every way.”

Levi smirked. “She’s the best girl I have here.” His lips ran up to your temple then kissed. “Her skin is so sweet, but its even better when she’s touching you.”

You smiled. “Mr Jones, your touching time is up now.” He pulled away from you then walked around to sit next to you. “Good boy, now sit there and look pretty for me.”

Levi hummed. “Of course.”

Cain frowned. “How come he can call you by your name Miss?”

You sipped your drink then took your lollipop. “Because he earned the right, if you do well so will you pet. Maybe if you’re really good I’ll say your real name.” You sucked on the lolly and made it as seductive as possible making Cain squirm, even Levi shuffled in his seat. You titled your head. “Something wrong pet?”

“N-no…nothing.”

You popped the lolly. “Good.” You hummed then played with your hair. “You owe me a sin, don’t you?”

Cain smiled, you could see the excitement in him. “I do, but.” He looked at Levi. “I only want you to know, because you desire it.”

You looked at Levi, he looked to you. “What?”

You nodded to the side. “Leave.” You watched Levi get up then walk off, then you turned to Cain. “Now, come here and sit on the floor next to me and tell me a sin.”

He crawled over and sat on the floor, his eyes never leaving you. “I…I beat someone because it felt good when they fought back and hurt me, I didn’t kill them, but I sent them to the hospital.”

You shrugged. “Big deal. Simple violence isn’t interesting to me.”

Cain looked devastated. “W-well I’ve…” He looked around. “I’ve tempted someone so much, because I wanted to play with them, to the point where they couldn’t function without me and then I abandoned them and watched them rip themselves apart.”

You leaned closer. “Now that’s interesting, when did this happen?”

He smiled and let out a happy sigh. “It was the first time I’ve ever tired it, I wanted to see if it worked. It was a few years ago that it happened.” He closed his eyes. “It felt so good to do that to them.”

You handed him your lollipop. “Here, take it.” He took it quickly and put it in his mouth. “You done that same thing again?”

He nodded. “A few times, but the later ones are more important to me because of how I did it and what I did to them.” He smiled up at you. “Thank you for the reward Miss.”

You tilted your head. “Did you have fun telling me that information?”

“I did.”

“Will you tell me more?”

He smiled at you. “I have to have some power, right? A sin a day, that’s what we agreed.”

You downed your drink then slammed it on the table. “I’m bored now, go away.”

Cain panicked. “I-I’m sorry Miss, I didn’t mean to displease you in any way at all.”

You stood up and looked around. “I want to play with someone else now.”

Cain shouted. “Wait!” You turned to him and looked bored. “Please, spend more time with me. I’ll pay whatever you want, give you whatever you want.”

You turned to him. “You’ll pay as much as I ask for a private room?” He nodded. “Alright, come with me.” You took him to a private room then locked the door, you set the price and showed him. He nodded then knelt on the floor. “So, I guess I should punish you for not telling me more sins.”

Cain gulped, he was enjoying this. You grabbed a silk scarf for dancing and played with it. He sighed. “I’m sorry Miss, but I can’t tell you more until next time.”

You gently put the silk scarf around his neck and pulled slightly. “Shame, I was thinking of rewarding you if you told me. But, it seems I may have to punish.” You pulled a little more making him moan, your lips were next to his ear. “If you give me what I want, then I give you what you want. I know you love pain, so tell me a little more and I’ll pull this scarf hard and maybe bite you.”

Cain gulped, you could feel it on the scarf. “There was a woman from a café, her name was Angela Yates. She was pretty, but what drew me to her was she went to bad bars and clubs at night just to feel loved. She would sleep with anyone but was numb. I wanted to play with her so much.”

You hummed. “Was she as pretty as me?”

He shook his head. “Never, no one has or ever will be like you.”

“Good, continue.”

“I went as often as possible, flirted with her to win her over. I asked her out, but I kept messing with her, moving dates and not kissing her then being overly romantic. She then craved me all the time. I’d sleep with her, make sure she orgasmed over and over until she was weak then I’d disappear for a while. I’d come back and start all over, then I started asking things of her, soft at first but then it pushed her more. But, she was so used to my demands that she did everything willingly. I broke her down as a human and made her into a God-fearing husk of a human being. I sent her to be part of the Prophets flock and she’s never left, but I grew bored of her.”

You pulled a little. “What happened to her?”

He smirked. “She killed herself.”

“Have many killed themselves because of you?”

“Yes, they have and some I’ve told to kill themselves.”

You hummed. “Angela Yates.” You pulled the scarf hard, not as your character but because you were pissed off at this man. You felt like you could throw up because the man was enjoying the pain, and he clearly enjoyed telling you what he did to that poor girl. You pulled the scarf away and pushed him on the floor with your heel, you could see it beginning to draw blood you were pressing so hard.

You stepped off him then leaned against the wall, you saw Cain smile in pain. His hand drifted down himself to his trousers. You stormed over and kicked him, so he rolled over onto his back. “Did I say you could touch yourself?”

He shook his head and gasped. “No Miss, I’m sorry for trying to.”

You walked to the door and tapped for the session to end, you opened the door and looked back slightly. “You’ve annoyed me with that action, session is over.”

You walked out but Cain crawled over grabbing for you. “Please, don’t go.”

“Bye pet, I’m going to go play with Mr Jones.”

“I’m so sorry.”

You looked back at him a shrugged. “Don’t care.” You left him alone and got a notification of how much money you had made from Cain, it was a lot for the club, but it didn’t matter because you wanted Levi. You went straight up the Levi and grabbed his hand, you dragged him backstage towards the back door.

Levi jumped when you reached into his pocket and pulled out the key card for the door. He stopped your hand and felt it shaking slightly, he squeezed it. Levi said your name making you look up at him. “Are you okay?”

You shook your head. “I just need to be alone in a safe place with you.”

Levi opened the door and let you in, he locked it behind the two of you then jumped when you collapsed into his arms and cried a little. He ran his hand up and down you back and hushed you, his lips kissing your temple over and over.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“This is good stuff.” Erwin smiled as he went through his data pad, when he looked up it faded when he saw the distant look in your eyes. “Do you want to stop?”

You blinked a few times then shook your head. “No, this needs to be done. I just didn’t expect him to be the way he is.”

Levi wanted to hold you, but he needed to be professional. “She’s done well, but I think next time we need a wire on her, so I can hear everything and interrupt them when I feel Cain is taking it too far. You okay with that?”

You smiled. “I would feel better with that, I know I’m tough, but the man makes me feel uncomfortable.” You nodded to Erwin. “Did you find anything about Angela?”

Erwin gave you a sad smile. “Yes, she did commit suicide. We did find that she and Cain were involved, then she became in love with Elijah.” Erwin turned his data pad to you. “She kept a diary thank God. She mentions that Cain hated her sudden love for Elijah, but of course both in the end rejected her.”

You pulled a face. “How many suicides are there in Elijah’s cult?”

Erwin shook his head. “Non, seems she felt the cult when rejected and spiralled out of control then killed herself.”

Levi gritted his teeth. “Can he go to prison for this?”

Erwin shook his head. “We need more, much more evidence of other people. All we have is his word on one person, it won’t be enough to lock him away for long.”

You sighed. “I’ll get him to sing then.” Levi said your name, but you held up your hand. “I can do this, trust me. I can do it.” You got up and bowed to Erwin. “Thank you for your time, but I’d like to go home now for a bit and eat some cake and have a cup of tea.”

Levi sprang up from his seat and nodded to Erwin then ran after you, he shouted your name, but you kept walking. He grabbed your arm, you twisted round to hit him, but he caught your fist. He could see the anger, pain and tears in your eyes. “Breathe, just breathe.”

You fell into his chest and sniffed. “Sorry, I was just so…”

He gave you a loving kiss. “It’s okay, I understand sweetie. Now let’s go home so I can spoil you rotten, alright?” He kissed you again after you nodded. “Good, I love you.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck and hugged him. “I love you too, so much.”


	15. Chapter 15

You played with a religious book in your hands, a picture of Elijah was in the front. You held it to the side and dropped it. Cain dove for the book and caught it in time as you walked around his office space, you swished your hips in your signature green dress and tights with a black seam up the backs of them.

You spied a mirror which had something about vanity being a sin on it, you leaned forward and ran your lips together, your red lipstick standing proud. You pushed your boobs, so they showed more in the slit of your dress at the front.

Cain hugged his book to his chest. “Please don’t throw my holy text to the floor, as if it was dirt.”

You looked at it then him and narrowed your eyes. “Did you just tell me what to do?”

“N-no, I’m sorry…It’s just this is important to me.”

You walked closer, the man visibly shrunk in front of you. Even though the man was much taller than you, you felt yourself looking down on him. “Is it more important than me?” He looked scared, he looked at you then down at the book. You laughed at him and walked over to the window and looked at the cult walking around. “I know how important your little group is, but I also know how much you want me.” You looked over your shoulder as he placed the book down and sighed. “I respect your love for this little project.”

Cain walked closer, his hands shaking as he lifted them and made them hover by your waist. “I want to hold you so much, but I have an idea.”

You shrugged. “Sure, you deserve a reward I guess If you get me some food and drink.”

He ran out then came back with everything you wanted, he placed a table on the floor and smiled at you. “Oh! The thing I wanted to do.” He pulled his draw open and showed you a collar and lead. “Please put this on me.”

You smirked. “Put it on yourself pet.” You watched him do it and hold the lead to you, you took it from him and pulled. “You really have become bad.” You yanked it, so he fell to his knees. “You really are fucked up, aren’t you?”

He smiled at you. “Yes Miss, I am.”

You put your foot against his head and pushed it against the floor, you could see him struggle but you could see his enjoyment. “Now tell me a sin and I’ll reward you more, tell me about another girl you manipulated.”

He sighed. “How about a recent girl?”

You pulled your foot away. “I’m listening.”

“Daisy the dancer, I never got her last name, but she was the girl that worked at your place. I met her on the street, she was advertising for an event you had at the dance club. I saw her innocence, her sweetness and knew I had to destroy it. I did what I could to get her to want me, she begged me to show up and have a private dance. I told her I wouldn’t pay for that sort of sinful thing, so she said she’d pay.”

You thought about it, that’s why there was no record of him there at the club except for the vid feed and the gifts. “That so?”

He sat up and nodded. “I gave her gifts but made sure no one saw me at the club, or even knew who those gifts were from. No on believed her I was real, she went mad. So, I offered to take her away from all of this.”

“Where did you take her?”

He smiled and opened his arms out. “Here, to our heaven on earth. But, she hated it here, she never went to God. She thought this place was a joke, I was even more so to worship the prophet. She tried to take me away from this place.”

“What happened to her?” You tiled your head at him.

Cain looked down. “I locked her up, hurt her like Jacob advises all who come here that they must experience pain. Those who are hurt but by him are willing, but she wasn’t, so I had to force it on her. In the end, I went to far and killed her.”

You heard Levi in your ear. “Fucking got the sicko.”

You smiled at him. “Well, that is a massive sin. You really are a bad boy, but where is her body?”

Cain shook his head. “I want my reward.”

You pulled him along to the table. “If you like my reward, will you tell me where she is? I’d like to visit her with you and do something kinky there.”

He smiled brightly. “I’d love that.”

“Good, now hands and knees please. I need a seat.” You sat on Cain’s back and ate your food slowly, you could hear the enjoyment coming from Cain as you rested your full weight sat on his back. You sipped your tea just as the door opened to reveal Elijah.

Elijah was looking at a picture in his hand as he spoke. “Brother Cain, I need a word about the next group of sinners coming in to see you.” He looked up and stared at you, he closed the door quickly then smiled. “Ivy, what are you doing here?”

You smiled and put your cup down. “I got bored waiting for your pretty face to come visit me, so I decided to play with someone else.”

Elijah looked down at Cain, a smile on the man of sins face then back up at you. “Alright.” He let out a sigh. “I’d ask for you to get off brother Cain but I’m sure he wants this, so may I join you?”

You nodded. “Sure, I don’t mind.”

Levi said your name in your earpiece. “You’ve gotta get out of their…now.”

You smiled at Elijah. “I’m only here cause Cain wants to tell me all his sins, he was in the middle of a good one but he won’t tell me the most important part. Say…Eli right?”

He smiled. “Elijah.”

“Yeah, yeah Eli.” You waved him off. “It’s not a full confession is it?”

He shook his head. “He has to tell you everything.”

You pulled the lead and whispered in Cain’s ear as he choaked. “See pet, you have to tell me everything or it doesn’t count, and I go home.”

He gritted his teeth then looked at Elijah. “I can’t tell the prophet to leave.”

You smiled at him. “But I can.” You turned to Elijah and leaned on the table. “Say sugar, it’s nice seeing your handsome face and all, but could you maybe go away.” You reached out and grabbed his necklace that had a picture of you and him in. “Still close to the heart I see.”

He stood up and smiled at you. “I’ll come back for Cain another time.”

You hummed. “Actually, we’re going out, right…Cain?”

Cain looked at you, his face had lit up. “Y-yes Miss.”

You got up and pulled him up, you watched Elijah walk out and waved to him. “Byyyye Eli.” You turned to Cain. “Take off the collar, I’m not dragging you around in public. Now take me to her.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

You expected him to have put her in a nice place, somewhere respectful, but not this. You were in a shitty building, full of tools and blood stains. Cain had told you Jacob did a nicer job of hurting people, mainly innocent burns and cuts, but Cain wanted to do more damage.

He’d taken you to the slums of the city, places where cops rarely went. The place was pure filth, you were glad you had heels on, so you didn’t have to step in much. When you go to the bottom floor, underground past the instruments of torture, then you saw her. Daisy was slumped in the corner dead, the cold air in this building had kept her mostly preserved.

Your heart sank as you stared at her very void eyes, pale skin, blue lips and limp hair. You remember seeing a picture of her before you were sent on this task, she was so bright and beautiful, but this man had stolen that from her.

Once you had come to terms with her faded light did you see the open wounds, the permanent bruises. She had what seemed to be a white dress on, but it was covered in dirt and blood.

You knelt down next to her and whispered. “I’m sorry we were too late.” You stood up and turned to Cain as he picked up a knife and studied it. “How long she been dead for?”

Cain looked at you and shrugged. “I killed her the night we met Miss.” He walked closer and reached out for you. “When we spent that time together, I knew I no longer needed Daisy.”

You smiled at Cain. “I love bad boys.” The raid phase was given.

Cain laughed. “Yeah, I know.” He looked up when he heard a noise. “We should move.”

You panicked, so you grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to you. He was shaken by the contact, you smiled at him sweetly. “Call me by my name Cain.”

He gulped. “Ivy.”

You hummed as your lips ran up his neck. “You’ve been such a good boy, know what I’m going to do?”

He let out a shaky sigh. “Please tell me Ivy.”

You cuffed him and bit his ear. “I’m going to fuck you.” You stepped away as he blushed and dropped to his knees, he couldn’t wait. He felt a gun press to the back of his head, his body froze. You smiled at him. “How does it feel to be fucked?”

He bowed his head as Eren read him his rights. Levi came in as Mr Jones having a fake convo with Jean and Mikasa. “So, detectives I expect a large amount of pay now for me and my dancer.”

You popped your hip out and folded your arms. “Yeah pigs, I want good fucking pay for my services. I had to touch this freak, you shits know I only ever touch Mr Jones.” You wrapped yourself around Levi, he wrapped his arm around you. “Missed you baby.”

Levi could feel you cringe at that term, but you were good to stay in character. “I missed you doing what I say and I alone, not some stupid cops.” Levi pulled you by your waist past everyone and bit your neck. “I’m gonna have fun making your body remember me and not these others.”

You jumped up into Levi’s arms allowing him to pull you into a side room when no one was looking, he put you down then held you. You hummed in his arms, your breathing was shaky. “She was already dead.” You hit Levi’s chest. “Fucking, dammit.”

Levi cupped your face and lifted it, so you could look at him. “We may have lost her, but we’ve saved countless others being harmed by him. Erwin and Hange are closing in on Edith, that will be Elijah will have only two shepherds.” He kissed you. “We will win this.”

Jean opened the door, a smile on his face. “We got him, you two can be yourselves again.” Jean handed a pair of boots over to you. “I believe you’ll want these detective.”

You sighed. “Yes, thank God.” You ran to a table that looked slightly clean, sat on it and pulled on your boots. “Much better.” You gave Jean your heels then nodded to him. “Appreciate it, I’m also happy this undercover mission is over because fuck me I am sick of the revealing clothes and heels.”

Jean looked sad. “I’m going to miss working on a mission with you two.” You and Levi followed him as he talked. “We all are, looks like its back to the academy with us then.”

Levi shook his head as you all stood around Daisy. “We want you guys full time in the force as detectives, but myself and the detective will shadow you.”

Eren let out a sigh. “Good, I was worried we were going to be left behind.”

Levi turned and smiled at Jean, Mikasa, Eren and Armin. “I am proud of all of you in this mission, you performed better than I wanted you to. I think the detective agrees with me on this, but we believe that you guys are ready.”

Mikasa pulled her scarf up, she even wore it when she had her police gear on. “I want you two to teach me still.”

You spoke before Levi could. “I’d love to keep teaching you guys, after all we have a lot of cold cases to solve and two heads are better than one. Plus, we never stop learning. That’s if Levi’s okay with it.”

He nodded. “I’ll see you all next week bright and early at the academy, however we won’t be in our old room.” He stared daggers at you. “Because someone trashed it.”

“My bad.” You smiled. “But we have an area to investigate there, Hange is pulling the data but she’s also working on our case. First things first though, you lot need your new detective armour. Report to the station when you can and pick it up.” You tapped on your device. “I’ve sent a request for you guys.” You nodded. “Dismissed.”

You walked over to daisy and took a pair of gloves off Hange, the two of you crouched down and looked at the poor girl. Hange carefully tapped for her little bot to fly around and take pictures, it scanned the room and mapped everything out. You noticed other bots taking as much evidence as possible, a confession was not enough.

Once the bots had finished Hange tilted Daisy’s neck to the side, the damage more severe. “This is terrible. But, you can see she fought back a lot. This girl was so tough to last as long as she did.”

You lifted her hand and saw skin under them. “She scratched him good, maybe she hurt someone else, so we can lock all those bastards up.” You looked to Hange. “What killed her?”

She looked at her arm device and scanned the results. “From face value, she bled to death. He tried to stop the bleeding, maybe a change of mind? But, she gave up.”

You sighed. “There’s only so long you can hold onto hope.” You both stood up and nodded to the team to take her away. “You doing the autopsy?”

Hange nodded. “I want to know; do you want to join me?”

You took off your gloves then put your arm around her. “I’ll be with you every step of the way.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Your metal finger tapped your lip as you sat in thought, Hange had called you and the others over to discuss her findings in the server room. You stretched your arms out on the desk and placed your head on it, the cool feeling was relaxing.

Levi ruffled your hair for comfort, it was so early in the morning and Hange was active all the time. He placed his hand on your back. “We’ll go back to bed after this, I promise.”

You sat up and looked at him. “Leviiiiii.”

He pulled you to his chest with one arm. “I know, you’re tired from working loads and all the paperwork after. But I promise, once Hange has given us the information we’ll go home to my place because it’s fixed, then we’ll sleep.”

You moaned. “Can we get pizza and ice cream?”

“No.” He tapped your head with his knuckles. “We can have Mexican food, I’ll make it and for dessert.”

Your eyes lit up. “Churros?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I’ll make them for you.”

“You sir are the best boyfriend ever!”

Hange jumped in front of your desk and grinned. “Why’s that?”

You knew this woman liked food. “I was using sarcasm, he told me my apartment was filthy and he’s glad we are moving back into his.”

She hummed. “Sounds about right.” She span around and sat on a chair and tapped her device. “Alright Erwin, Levi, kids and the beautiful lady of there who’s my best friend.” She winked at you. “I have some amazing news. I have finally figured out what’s in those old boxes.”

Erwin smiled. “Something good?”

She leaned back and showed on the screen multiple documents and scientific results. “I’ve found some stuff on our little cult.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Impossible, those servers are old and the cults new.”

You shook your head. “Actually, it was originally run by a guy called Fredrick Gray, I think.”

Hange nodded. “Sure did, the stuff I found on him is amazing. Guys still alive right?”

“Yeah, he’s old as balls but he’s still alive and working with the cult.” You sat up. “He’s a shepherd, they call him the oracle because of his knowledge and know how, he’s able to convince people to join.”

Hange nodded. “Not by words.” She changed the picture.

Levi tilted his head. “If your expecting an impact, it’s not working. What is that shit on the screen?”

She had a big grin on her face. “It’s a chemical compound used on a human to make them compliant, there is test results and research on how to manipulate people. He found a way with chemicals and suggest making people do as he says.”

 Erwin laughed. “I can’t believe it.”

You thumped Levi making him smile at you. “We fucking got another!” You punched the air and cheered. “Hange can I kiss you?” You jumped over the table then leapt into her arms and kissed her cheek. “Brains are the best.”

She giggled. “These are test results from the past, nothing from now but we can take him to court and have him locked away for experimenting on people.”

You pointed at Jean, Mikasa, Eren and Armin. “Perfect opportunity guys, I want you lot on this case with Hange and take the old fart down. You okay with that Commissioner and Lieutenant?”

Erwin nodded. “You’re right let them have this you and Levi have another case to deal with, right?”

Levi sighed. “We have to see Elijah and find out what’s going on in that cult.”

You sat on the desk and relaxed. “Yeah, we do don’t we. Maybe while we’re there we can do something about Jacob.” You shivered. “That guy gives me the creeps.”

Hange clasped her hands together. “He does have a nice southern voice though, pretty eyes too. Man, it is a shame he’s with Elijah and his nut job group.”

You stood up and sighed. “Well, I think we all know what needs to be done right?”

“Go home.” Erwin waved at everyone. “You all look exhausted, gets some rest and do some casual paperwork. I’ll see you lot in four days.”

Levi raised an eyebrow. “You’re giving us all five days off?”

“Five days to do paperwork, we need a good case against them and we have to be good on our paperwork.” He yawned. “Please go home, I want to go to bed.”

You grabbed Levi and pushed him out the door as you spoke fast. “Thanks everyone nice to see you, time for us to go we have a lot of sleep to catch up on. Love you all byyyyyyyyyye!”

Levi rolled his eyes. “Calm down, it’s only Mexican, churros and bed.”

“Levi, this is a matter of LIFE and DEATH. You are cooking me the best things ever, THEN letting me sleep. It’s heaven.” You opened his car door for him and shoved him in, you skipped to your side and sat inside and smiled. “Now floor it sexy!”

He stared at you for a moment. “Sexy?”

You nodded. “Yes, yes you are super sexy now come on.”

He turned to you. “Tell me more about how sexy I am.”

You pointed at him. “Levi Ackerman are you coming between me and my food?”

He nodded and drove off. “Sorry, how about now?”

You laughed. “You are so sexy it drives me wild, should make it illegal for you to be shirtless.”

He laughed at you. “Then you won’t ever see me shirtless.”

You hummed. “That’s bad.” You eyed him. “Really bad, but every time you take your shirt off I get all flustered.”

He sighed. “I’m the same with you, every time I see you take your shirt off I get flustered.”

“Suuuure.” You rolled your eyes at him. “I don’t believe you because of the way you act around me.”

He smiled. “That’s because my need for you to feel good, for me to remember ever inch of your body outweighs my flustered nature when you take your shirt off.”

“I take my shirt off?” Levi went quiet at my statement. “You almost always take my shirt off.”

“True…I do take your shirt off a lot.” He looked at you then back to the road. “Let’s get you some food beautiful.”

You kissed his cheek. “Thank you sexy.”


	16. Chapter 16

“I never knew being a detective would be this exciting.” You looked over Levi, your arms behind your head. You looked over at Levi as he was taking notes after speaking to another cult member. “So, action packed.”

Levi eyed you. “Oi brat? Do some work.”

You blew a raspberry at him and wandered out the building to a bright sun, vast green fields and beautiful wooden houses. You looked to your right at the bustling little town, the centre of everything and then to your left and the dotted homes. You turned on your heels and walked down the dirt road, whistling as you went.

Since you and Levi had arrived, nothing had happened here, since Cain was taken down and Edith taken in for questioning the attacks to the cult had come to a stop. You stopped at your motor bike and hopped on, you sat there and typed on your device humming to yourself.

You sniffed the air and smelt something in the wind, you lifted your head and sniffed again. You closed your eyes and inhaled deeply, you remembered what one of your trainers Mike taught you about scent. Your eyes flew open when the scent brought the image or mangled bodies, burning flesh, blood and fire.

You tapped your communicator. “Levi?”

“What?”

“I need you out here now.” You fired up your bike.

Levi ran out the building and shouted over your bike. “What’s going on?”

You tapped for your helmet to grow over your face. “Can’t you smell it?”

Levi smelt the air. “Death.” He jumped on his bike and put his helmet on, you led the way as Levi kept up behind you.

You skidded your bike around the corner and looked to your right, you saw the fire and bodies. Your eyes widened when you saw a man on a cross, his body cut in a Y causing his insides to be spilling out. A gun shot ran out. You braked and leaned to your side making you skid across the floor and roll. You heard another shot and rolled out the way in time, the bullet burst dust up into the air where you’d just been.

Levi drove closer, you lifted your arm up as he reached out for you. The two of you grabbed each other’s arms, he lifted you up as you pushed yourself off the ground and jumped on the back of Levi’s back. You wrapped an arm around his middle and held on as he dodged bullets.

You tapped Levi and talked through the communicator. “Drive past the building close to the shooter, I’ll grab the edge and climb up and get an eye on our shooter.”

“You want be to distract them?”

You smiled. “Aww can’t handle it Levi?”

He clicked his tongue. “Just watch.” He twisted the bike around and headed to the building, he slowed down slight as he grew closer. He felt your hands on his shoulders as you crouched on the back of the bike. “Go!” You jumped as Levi twisted the bike round to avoid a collision with the building, he pulled out his gun and began firing at whoever was in this tiny group of raided houses.

As soon as you grabbed the roof edge, your left hand failed you, but your right hand held on. The robot hand was useful. You swung your other arm up and pulled yourself up onto the roof, you kept low as you moved across the roof, parts of it smouldering from a dying fire.

You stopped and waited for them to fire a weapon, they peaked up with their gun at the ready. You aimed your gun and shot the man, his shoulder and arm whipped back from the impact. He looked up at you and fired as he backed away. You saw him grin as he dropped his gun then threw something at you, then another at Levi.

You watched it get closer to you. “Ah shit.” You got up and ran across the roof. “Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!” Your foot broke through the burnt roof, you pulled yourself back up and got to the roof edge when you heard a click. “This is gonna hurt.” You jumped just as the explosion went off, the force and heat on your back launched you forward. You saw the ground coming closer. “Fuck!” You hit the grass bounced and hit the floor a few times before rolling to a stop. You panted as you looked up at the sky, your body aching. “Levi? You alive?”

You heard him panting on his mic. “Yeah…my bikes fucked though.”

You sat up and groaned, you looked around and saw your bike with just scratches. “Looks like mines okay.” You got up and wandered closer to the houses. “I shot the guy, so we have some blood as evidence.” You got to Levi and held your hand out to him as he lay on the floor. “Need help?”

He took your hand and pulled himself up. “Thanks.” You both turned your helmets off and sighed, he reached out and cupped the side of your face. “Good, you really are okay.”

You furrowed your brows at him. “Can you do me a favour?”

He nodded. “Sure.”

“Can you open your mouth slightly?” Levi did you grabbed him and kissed him deeply, he was shocked at first but when he felt you tongue he grabbed your waist to press you against him and explored your mouth. You hummed and pulled away. “Better.”

Levi hugged you then clicked his tongue. “You’re filthy.”

You giggled and stepped away. “So are you.” You turned to the houses and walked through, bodies of cult members lay dead. You noticed a mixture of knife and bullet wounds. You walked into a building, fire now gone and bent down to pick up glass. You smelt it and looked to Levi. “Molotov, they raided this place.” You dropped it back in place and stood up. “Call in the back up, we need forensics.”

You walked out of the area and looked up at the hanging body, you didn’t cover your nose because you were used to the sight and smell. Levi’s eyes glazed over at the sight, you looked over and saw him becoming distant. The man had lost so many people, two friends before he started then a team when he became a cop as he was training Eren.

You put your hand on Levi’s shoulder breaking the spell, he looked to you and gave you a tiny smile before turning around and calling it in. You read the words in the mans blood on the cross. Sinners who follow false light shall feel the wrath of God. This was gonna be a shit storm, either it was an outside attacker or internal. Either way, trouble was brewing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

You stared at Elijah as he leaned forward, elbows resting on the table and hands linked in front of his mouth. You could see the tears in his eyes. “So…what you’re telling me is, these innocent people were killed, slaughtered.” He shook his head. “I’ve just found out Cain was a murderer and now Edith tried to have you killed?” He welled up. “I don’t know if I can take any more of this.”

Levi looked to you to provide comfort, but you sat back in your chair and clicked your tongue. “Suck it up Elijah, you knew when you created this group shit was going to happen. Now sitting here and crying like a baby isn’t going to help us catch who did this.” You leaned forward and tapped the pictures in front of him. “We need to know who lived in that small town, why they came here and their sins.”

Elijah looked to Levi, but your partner didn’t say shit. “I’m surprised my goddess, I didn’t expect you to talk to me like that.” He smiled. “I feel better though, I’ll get their information delivered to you.”

Levi frowned. “Delivered?”

Elijah smiled. “Yes, all our information is on paper, we try not to use technology.”

“Fine, send them to my place, you know the address, right? The one Edith sent people to kill your ex-lover. You know there don’t you.”

You grabbed Levi and pulled him to the door. “Thanks for your time Elijah, can you send the paperwork to Levi’s place?”

Elijah nodded. “I will, and I’m sorry the two of you…I’m sorry it happened.”

“Why should you be sorry, it’s not like you told her that you wish I experience pain, so I’d come back to you right? Like you’ve done before.”

He lowered his head and gave a sad smile. “I will repent for my sins, that’s a promise goddess.”

You closed the door on him and walked down the hall, arms behind your head with a smile on your face. “That felt good.”

Levi folded his arms and nodded. “It did, so now what?”

You hummed and pulled a face. “Well, we can’t do anything until he gets us that paperwork. So, looks like we’re back to being normal Detectives with no big cases.” You looked to Levi. “Think you can handle that?”

Levi smacked his hand into the back of your head then ruffled your hair. “Let’s see what comes our way then cutie.”

You stuck your tongue out at him and smiled. “Sounds good, but for now we have nothing to do.” You opened your office door, you two had been upgraded since you’d had success after success and now being teachers so there was more privacy. Your office space had a view of the city, its own bathroom, changing room and data board for evidence and cases to be put on. You had your own personal desks and a sofa; the best part was the little kitchen, so you could have plenty of tea. You pressed your back to the closed door and locked it using the lock pad on the wall. “Wanna fool around?”

Levi walked to the data pad on the wall for the windows and made them white, so no one could see in or out. He walked up to you and tapped your armour, so the pieces fell off to reveal you in a shirt and pants, black lace ones. Levi held you at arm’s length and looked at the pants. “Lace, really? Do you wear this sort of stuff under your armour all the time?”

You smiled. “What? Lace is comfy.”

Levi bit his glove and pulled it off then let it drop to the floor, his fingers ran over the lace. “They are nice.”

You ran your hands over Levi’s armour and tapped for it to come off, he stood there in tight shorts and a shirt. You ran your hands up his chest and hummed. “Shame, I was expecting shirtless.”

He cupped the side of your face and kissed you. “That would ruin the fun for you, thought you liked taking my shirt off.”

You hummed as Levi pulled you over to your desk, he turned you and sat you on it. “What are you planning?”

He nipped your neck hard making you moan, then he licked the spot. “Well, I don’t want to dirty my desk.”

You furrowed your brows at his comment, but Levi made it clear when his hand ran over your heat just as he kissed your cheek. You ran your hand across his shoulder to his neck, as his fingers teased your heat over the lace underwear.

You nipped his earlobe and giggled in his ear. “You and your cleaning obsession, so it’s okay on my things, but not on yours.”

He smiled against your skin. “Yes.” He slipped his hand under your pants, the needed touch making you let out a shaky moan. His fingers circled your bud making your toes curl at the electric sensation.

You gripped his shoulders, your eyes closed. “Sh-should we really be doing this in our office? At work?”

Spoke in between kisses. “We’re off the clock.”

You bucked your hips to his touch, he took it as a que of your body wanting more. He slipped two fingers inside you, his thumb on your bud. You pulled him closer allowing you, your mouth on his neck causing your moans to be muffled by his skin.

You moved a shaky hand between the two of you to cup Levi’s manhood, his breath hitched at the contact. He hummed in response as you slid your hand up and down, light squeezes now and then.

Levi’s head tapped your shoulder when your hand slipped under his shorts, your hand around him. “Fuck.” He hummed then said your name. You ran your thumb over the head. You squealed as Levi responded by biting your neck, his fingers pushing deep into the right spot causing stars to gather in your field of view.

Levi kissed your deeply, tongue battling for dominance. In the end he won, but you always let him win. You loved how he kissed you, how his body moved up and down with yours as you both sought pleasure.

You gasped for air when he released your mouth, your lips plump for him. “More Levi.”

He nodded and pulled away from you, he sighed as your touch left his. He tapped on his device, his hand shaking. He turned to you and kissed your sweetly, his fingers wrapping around your underwear. He pulled them down and dropped them to his side.

You pulled his shorts down and released his manhood from its tight confines. He cupped your face and looked into your eyes, his stare was gentle and loving making your heart melt. “You ready?”

“Yes.” You smiled at him. “Love you.”

Levi tapped his forehead against yours as he said your name with such love. “I love you too.” Levi ran himself up and down your heat, then he pushed in slowly. The two of you moan and hummed together as you felt every inch of each other bit by bit, enjoying the sensation.

He ran his hands down your side, his hands squeezing sensitive spots until he reached your thighs. He lifted your legs around him to hook above his perk bum. He gripped your hips as you wrapped your arms around his back.

You let out a surprised moan when Levi’s hips slammed into yours, you moved one hand and gripped the desk edge to steady yourself. He pulled back almost all out, then slammed again angling up to hit the right spot. You saw a small burst of white in your vision, you had a feeling you come undone around him soon if he kept this up.

Levi repeated his actions, enjoying every sound you were making. He leaned forward and held your hips tightly; his lips ran up your neck as he whispered your name to you. He picked up the pace once he knew he was causing your body tingling pleasure.

Your arms grew weak making you fall back on your desk, you closed your eyes as Levi lifted your hips a little higher. He panted for a moment then leaned forward in you fast, all you could do was hold onto your desk for dear life and let the heat, electricity and fire shoot through you.

Levi Leaned his arm on the desk next to your head, his fingers tangling in your hair as he propped your head up for a kiss, his other hand slammed down on the desk next to your waist as he grinded deep.

You wrapped your arms around him and mumbled to him between mewls and moans. “I’m…close…fuck.” Levi fought through with his stamina and slammed into you sending you over the edge, you felt the burst and the warm trickle of water through your body. Your eye sight went blank as you rolled your head back and let out a silent moan, legs shaking.

You felt Levi bite your neck again, his body moving to continue your bliss as he reached his end. He broke your skin as he felt his pleasure surge through him, only when he registered blood in his mouth did he let go and moan your name against the wound. He slowly moved in your as you both came down from your high, your moan now audible.

The two of you kissed deeply, Levi’s movements stopped as he hummed. He pulled himself out of you and adjusted himself, he wobbled on his legs as he grabbed your underwear. You hummed in response as you felt him slip your lace panties back on, but he had to lift you slightly as your strength had left you.

You felt a soft kiss on your face, but you kept your eyes closed still feeling the after effects. You loved and hated how Levi always made you feel like pudding after. Next you felt him grab your arm and lift you up into his arms, he gently carried you to the bathroom and activated the shower. He sat you on the toilet and watched you open your eyes slowly.

He pinched your cheek. “Hey cutie.”

You smiled. “Hi.”

“You okay?”

You collapsed in his arms and hugged him. “More than okay.”

He rubbed your back for a bit then kissed your temple. “Come on, you need a shower and I also need to apply first aid.”

You pulled a face then sat back and looked at Levi. “First?” You felt a trickle on your shoulder. You stood up then wobbled for a moment before walking to the mirror and seeing a bite. “Wow didn’t know you were a vampire Levi.”

He walked up behind you, his arms hugging your waist his kisses light dotting your skin. “Sorry, I’ll make it up to you.”

You leaned back against him and smiled. “I don’t mind really.” You turned to face him then took off your shirt to show off your lace bra. “Now let’s get naked!” Levi’s eyes widened at you. “Well we can’t shower in clothes, can we?”

He took his shirt off and took yours from your hand, so he could fold them up, he placed them on the seat then turned just as you threw your bra in his face. He heard you giggle making him smile. “Funny.”

You watched him fold it and put it down, he turned quickly enough to catch your panties. “I’m hilarious.”

Levi hummed as he took his shorts off. You squealed when he tackled you into the shower, the warm water heating you up. The two of you sat down, your back against his chest as he washed your hair humming to himself. You just felt warmth in your heart imagining him doing this for your children, you flushed at the thought of a family with him.

Levi kissed your shoulder. “What at your thinking about?”

You looked away. “N-nothing.”

“Was it that you’d like to see me do this with our kids?” You went even redder. He hugged your middle and said your name. “Don’t be shy, I love the idea of having a family with you.” He hummed. “Now, let’s focus on relaxing and doing boring paperwork because I know you’ll probably pass out if you thought about me with a little boy or girl on my hip.”

You covered your face. “EEEP!” Levi just laughed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Levi sighed at the man in front of him as he tapped his device. “So, you’re telling me a large nine-foot man with hair covering his body with big feet was in your back-yard eating from your apple tree.” He looked up and raised an eyebrow. “Then you fired at him five times with your non-licensed shotgun.”

The man nodded. “It was six times, and it was bigfoot.”

Levi crossed the note off and replaced it with six, he had said before four then it was five and now it was six. “Right…then the thing grabbed more apples and ran off into the woods…”

The man folded his arms. “Dems good apples copper.”

You bit down on an apple and enjoyed the taste; the guy was right they were nice. You leaned on Levi and grinned. “He’s right copper, dems good apples.”

“Yeap.”

Levi lowered his data pad and looked utterly done. “Detective can I see you outside-“

“Where the crime scene is.” You smiled even more.

He sighed. “Can I see you outside by the crime scene for a moment.” He really didn’t want to say those words.

“Suuure.” You followed him turn to the victim quickly. “Don’t worry sir, we’ll be right back because we are going to take this case seriously.”

The man nodded at you as you walked out. Levi slammed the door closed and walked over to the far side of the garden, he had annoyance written all over his face. “We are not taking this case seriously.”

You laughed. “Ooooh yes we are hun bun, and you know why?” You tapped your shoulder. “You said you’d make it up to me, this bite. This is how.”

He shook his head. “I am not doing this case.”

You gave him puppy eyes. “Pleeeeeease, if you do all if forgiven.” You bounced up and down on the spot. “Oh, please oh please Levi, we always do horrible life-threatening cases! Can’t we do one that’s fun? There’s only so many times I can be shot or find out our case is linked to that fucking cult.”

He rolled his head back and sighed. “Fine, we can do this case.”

You jumped and hugged him. “You’re the best, trust me this is going to be so much fun. We’ll have to camp out and go on bigfoot watch together.” You patted his chest. “Me and you alone in the woods, no one around for miles.”

Levi raised an eyebrow. “That sounds really good.”

“See?” You turned to the house. “Now let’s review this area, find evidence and talk to the man more to see if this was the first time he’d seen it and if he knows anyone who has.” You put your hands on your hips. “Oh, any word from the others about their case?”

Levi walked around the scene and used his flying bots to scan everything. “Elijah has delivered half of the paperwork to us; the rest should arrive by next week. According to the cop on the front desk it’s a lot. Edith has given herself up and admitted she tried to kill you, her court case will be in a few months. As for the data, the guys are sifting through it more and making sure they have enough evidence to bring the oracle Fredrick into questioning.”

You nodded and looked at a massive footprint on the floor. “Sounds good, I got to admit I do hate it when things get slow.” You titled your head at how massive the foot was. “Though it allows us to stop and think for a moment. Hey, can you look at this?”

Levi walked over a stopped as you crouched down, he copied you and clicked his tongue. “Fuck.”

You looked up at him. “He wasn’t lying about someone being here, could be fake or something weird is going on in the outskirts of this city.”

Levi shook his head. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but this has gotten interesting.” You smiled at him, he looked up at you then realised something. “Not a word to shitty glasses, I don’t want her hyperactive ass all over this. This is case is for me and you, got it?”

You nodded. “My lips are sealed, I promise.”

He took a scan of the foot. “Good.”

You stood up and punched the air. “Bigfoot hunting time!”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Idiot.”

“Says the man who loves me.” You smiled brightly at him causing him to sigh and grumble to himself.

“Yeah.” He ruffled your hair. “I love you so much.” He unenthusiastically stood up with you and punched the air. “Bigfoot hunting time.”

You jumped up and down clapping your hands. “So much fun, so much time together too.” Levi actually smiled at you for that, as long as he could spend more time with you he was happy.


	17. Chapter 17

The set up you and Levi had for your bigfoot hunting mission was nice, there was cover with a table and chairs underneath, so you could be outside if it rains. You had a little device that when you threw it on the ground it turned into your campervan base camp, it had a bed, computers, shower, toilet and kitchen all in a small space. It was perfect.

Levi had opted to bring a more off-road vehicle just in case you had to make a fast break for it, plus it made it easy to transport everything. You had a nice fire going, along with some lights on the edges of your camp with alarms further out to alert you to anything close.

You sat back under the little cover and looked at the data pad, you could see video feed and the little sensors were flying about and canvasing the area. You’d talked to everyone who lived near these vast woods, all had encounters with bigfoot. You were advised by the locals that the spot you were in now, was the best spot to find bigfoot.

Levi walked over with a tray in hand, hot food and tea on it for the two of you. “Anything yet?”

You smiled up at him. “Nothing yet, the bait is still untouched.” You picked up your cup of tea and put down the pad. “Seems like it’s going to be nice and quiet for us.”

He handed you a toasted sandwich and began eating his. “It’s some time for us to relax too.”

You kicked your legs and hummed at the tasty sandwich. “You are a God at cooking.”

He kissed your cheek. “Thank you, but I prefer yours.”

You watched the sun set through the trees and let out a sigh. “This is so nice, I can’t get over how beautiful this is.”

Levi got up. “Come with me.” You followed behind him to the van, he jumped up and held his hand out to you. You jumped and grabbed him hand, you worked together to get up. “Now lie back.”

You sat down and lay back, your eyes widened at the vast sky of stars shining back at you. “So pretty.”

Levi lay back next to you and held your hand. “You know I use to be in the slums of this city, we never saw sights like this because the upper parts of the city always had lights on. When I left due to Erwin, I took a moment to look up at the stars.” He sighed. “That’s when I decided not to regret my choice to do this, even when I lost friends.”

“Freedom comes at a price, danger. Though, I never have regretted anything I’ve done because if I do it’ll consume me.” You turned and cuddled Levi, his head turned to you, his eyes soft. “I’ll go wherever you go, no matter what Levi.” You kissed his cheek making him close his eyes, you looked back up at the stars and felt Levi’s arm wrap around you.

He let out a sigh. “You have a habit of making me feel good, safe and calm.” He gave you a little squeeze. “Thank you.”

A loud distant cry travelled across the sky, both you and Levi sat up in response. You scanned the area then looked to him. “Did you hear that?”

“Yeah.”

“What was it?” You hugged his arm as you heard another one, it was far away but it still sent chills down your body.

Levi tapped his device and waited, he shook his head. “Could not identify.”

You heard a distant breaking of a tree. “What animal could make a tree sound like that?”

He shook his head. “No idea. Look at the camera feed and send a bot that way.”

You tapped on your device and couldn’t see anything, neither had any alarms had gone off to let you know anything or one was near. You sent a bot over to the sounds and waited, you zoomed in and saw a downed tree. “We should go there when there in the morning, for now we need to stay alert then gets some rest.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

You stared at the massive tree snapped in half, little bots flew everywhere to scan for evidence. You looked up to Levi. “Anything?”

He nodded. “Disgusting saliva, footprints and marks on the other trees.”

You looked over to the direction of your camp. “Should we scout the area then head back?”

“There’s not much to see, more footprints and partially eaten food, that’s it.” He turned to the direction of the camp. “There’s no point.”

You grabbed his arm. “Well, the guys gotta rest somewhere. Why don’t we go on a little walk?”

Levi eyed you, he knew you had a little plan in that pretty head of yours. “Sure.”

You walked on ahead and followed the little bot to the place you wanted to show him, it was going to be fun and perfect. You both were just wearing casual things, no armour so it was going to be easier for your plan.

You could hear the running of water; how close you were. You turned to Levi. “This is where I wanted to bring you.” The two of your pushed through the last line of tress and hedges to stop at a beautiful waterfall and large amount of water, it trailed off into a river. “Isn’t it perfect?”

Levi’s eyes had lit up at the sight. “Yes.”

You pulled your shirt off then jumped around in order to take your boots off, you threw them and pulled your jeans off with a bright smile. Levi was so taken by the view that he didn’t even notice what you were doing until you stood in nice underwear, hands on your hips with a bright smile.

Levi gave a little laugh before he starts stripping. You ran and jumped into the water, it was cold at first, but it was rejuvenating for you. You turned to Levi to see him there in his tight boxers, he was eyeing the water.

You swam closer then stood up, your wet top half and bra showing. “Come on.” You reached out for him. “It’s only a little cold in here.”

He sat on a rock. “I’m not sure, it could be filthy.”

You lowered yourself down and patted the water. “It’s crystal clear.” You let out a sigh as he stayed put, so you removed your bra and pants and threw them to land on the rock next to him. He eyed them. “How about now?” He smirked then took off his boxers and jumped into the water, you giggled and waited for him appear. You waited and there was still nothing. You looked around, worry setting in. “Levi?” You swam a bit further. “Levi!?”

You felt a tug on your leg pulling you underwater, you felt arms around you hold you tightly. Warm lips pressed against yours, the warmth welcoming in the cold water. You felt a little bite and opened your mouth to welcome a deep kiss, your bodies pressed together floating underwater was bliss.

You felt your body move up, you gasped for air and smiled at Levi. He ran his thumb over your lip. “Hi.”

You giggled at him. “You had me worried.”

“I know, I heard.” He pulled you by your waist as you linked your arms around his neck. “Sorry I scared you for a moment, but you got a nice surprise out of it.”

You tapped your forehead against his. “Yeah I did…” You looked around the area. “Man, I hope this isn’t a public place, I don’t want anyone walking up on us butt naked.”

Levi kissed your neck. “Same, I don’t want anyone seeing you naked.”

You grinned. “Yeah, I’d give them a heart attack, no one wants to see this.”

Levi picked you up and dropped you back down into the water with him, you let out a squeal of later as he did. When you both came up he nipped your neck. “Oi brat, shut it. You’re beautiful in every way.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck and rest your head next to his head, eyes closed as he swam slowly. One of his arms wrapped around your lower back and resting on your waist, the other on your upper back. Levi was enjoying the feel of your boobs pressed against his, especially when they moved with your breathing.

He kissed your head a few times and backed up into a rock, he sat on it and pulled you onto his lap. “We should get out soon, all we’ll prune.”

You kissed his jaw line. “After a nap.”

Levi carried you out of the water and sat you down on a rock, just so you could dry. You hugged your body as you watched him gather yours and his clothes. “Put them on and let’s go back, you can cook this time instead of me.” He kissed your head. “I miss your cooking.”

You jumped up as you slipped on your pants, then jeans. You both stood their shirtless, but you with your bra on. You pulled at the top band of his trousers, so you could have him closer. You giggled and kissed his cheek. He closed his eyes and sighed, his arms around you.

You let him go and pulled on your top. “Alright let’s go, we can’t hang around here all day can we now?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

You typed a few times on the hologram keyboard and looked up at the screen, there was just shadows on the vids. You let out a sigh and looked at the results of the test, the saliva was from a deer. The marks were from a stag rubbing its antlers. The only thing you didn’t have a result for was the footprints, they were the same as at the man’s home.

Levi put a cup in front of you and sat down. “You’ve been working hard since we’ve come back from the swim.”

You sipped your drink and hummed. “Yeah, just been curious about the results, why were you hoping on rocking the place?” You giggled as Levi flushed slightly. “I’m joking, was dinner alright?”

He kissed your head and hummed. You felt his kiss slip, his tea spill on the side as the place rocked. You stood up quickly, the placed rocked forcefully again causing you to fall onto Levi. The lights went out as you lay on top of him, his arms wrapped around you as you strained your ears.

You looked down at Levi when you heard a gruff noise outside, you covered your mouth and looked to the wall. Your eyes moved with the sounds of footsteps around the wall to the other side. You crawled across the floor and grabbed your gun, you placed your back against the door and nodded to Levi.

Your hair stood on end when you heard heavy breathing right behind you, on the other side of the door was something strong enough to rock your base camp. Levi crouched and made his way to you, he reached out and pulled you into his arms. Your head was in his chest, he took your gun.

Levi squeezed you tightly as the door ripped off, you tried to move but Levi held you close to him. His breathing was shaky as he stared at whatever has taken the door clean off. He put the gun on the floor and pushed it away from him, his eyes never leaving whatever or whoever it was.

You heard a grunt, the floor groan and tiled as something placed its foot inside. Levi held you closer, he tried to move away but because of the small room, there was nowhere really to go. You felt it breathe on you, your hair moved as you held Levi. The thing behind you stank.

Levi twisted you so your back hit the floor, his body lay over yours as he covered you up. You felt the weight go then the thing walk off.

You patted Levi’s back. “Hey, I think it’s gone.” Levi looked at the door and confirmed it, he sat up and stared at where the thing had gone. You cupped the side of his face, he seemed so distant. “Levi?”

He looked to you, seeing your face made him come back to reality. Levi dragged you onto his lap and kissed you, you could feel the tears on his face. He called your name and pulled your chin down, he deepened the kiss and savoured the moment.

Levi’s head tapped against yours as he sighed, his voice was low when he spoke. “It reached out for you.” He cupped your face. “It was going to grab you.”

You smiled. “Thank you for saving me then, now let’s reinforce the door and base then cuddle in bed.” You got up and did the work yourself, Levi seemed too shaken up to help for now, you helped Levi up and sat him down on the bed. “Don’t let it get to you, you’ve seen far worse things Levi.”

He shook his head. “No…no…it’s just…I was wrong. That fucker is real.”

You grabbed his shoulders. “You serious?”

“Bigfoot is real, that’s what I was staring at.” He shook his head. “It’s impossible, but it was right in front of me. I thought…why didn’t the alarms go off?”

You turned around and grabbed the gun, you pulled on your armour and tapped your helmet on. “Stay here, I’m going after it.”

Levi got changed, grabbed his gun and ran after you as the rain started. He shouted your name. “What are you doing? That thing is dangerous.”

You stopped and turned to him. “It got to you, so I’m pissed and want it stopped. Plus, I don’t think it’s real.”

He walked with you. “Not real?”

You knelt and pointed your gun at the back of the bigfoot, someone was stood with it. You whispered back. “Nope, did you notice in the town how they had posters and signs? The tourists? It’s all fake and staged, but I gotta say well done about the costu…”

You looked up to see a large hairy creature standing over you, it looked down at you. It crouched next to you, it tilted its head then reached out, it paused for a moment then brushed your cheek with its large hand. It moved closer to you.

You let out a shaky breath as Levi said your name, you held up your hand to him then reached out for the beast in front of you. The thing moved its head back, then it moved forward and sniffed your hand. You smiled at him causing it to make a happy noise.

It grabbed you pulling you to its chest, it didn’t smell bad like the one that attacked you. You jumped when you heard a bang from a gun. The thing roared at the group of men and fake bigfoot, it picked you up and ran. You heard the bullets wising past, you climbed up the beast’s fur to look back at the guys. You looked to Levi, you knew he was good, but you didn’t realise he was this good. He was managing to stay close to the thing and you.

The creature shuffled you in it’s arms, your sight of Levi gone as you held onto this thing. You heard its cry in pain a few times in pain, your heart hurt for it. The shouts and gun fire softened, only thing you could hear was the thing breathing and Levi running behind it.

It slowed down when it got to the waterfall, it looked around and whined a bit before sitting down. It held you closer and growled at someone, you pushed away enough from it to see Levi holding his hands up.

You patted the beast. “It’s okay! It’s okay.” You stumbled out of its grip and hugged Levi, you turned to it and smiled. “He’s a friend okay?” It reached out for you, you took its hand and walked closer. “He won’t hurt you.” You saw the blood as it sighed. “Levi can you get me some water?”

He grabbed a device and programmed it as a bowl, he scooped up water and handed it to you. “Here…are you okay?”

You smiled. “Yeah, this guy protected me.” You looked at it as it pocked at its wounds and cried. “Poor thing, I’m going to heal him. Can you keep a look out?”

“Sure, he seems to be very fond of you.” You walked closer and it perked up, even got a little excited. “See…can’t believe that thing is making me jealous.”

You giggled and sat in front of the big guy. “So, shall I call you bigfoot then?” You cleaned its wounds then used your med kit to stop any infections, finally you wrapped up the spots and smiled at your handy work. “All done big guy, you should be good soon.” It smiled at you and acted excited, it patted the bandages and rocked on the floor like a happy child. “You’re welcome.”

Levi walked over. “Looks like they’ve backed off for now, but they will come back for us.” He approached bigfoot. “You alright big guy?” It shuffled away from him and pulled you by your waist closer to it. Levi sighed. “I’m not going to hurt you, I was just asking if you are okay.”

You pulled out of its grip and ruffled the fur on its head. “Hang on big guy. This is a good friend.”

“Friend?”

You linked your arms behind Levi’s neck and kissed him. “You’re a friend to him, but you’re my piece of ass.”

He bit your lip then gave you a deep kiss. “Piece of ass huh?” He hummed. “Fine, hurt my feelings more.”

You nuzzled your nose against his and smiled. “Love you.”

He hugged you tightly. “Love you too.”

The two of you turned to bigfoot and watched him for a moment, he patted himself as if he wanted a hug too. You both walked over and hugged him. You smiled then pointed to your camp. “Can you take us back?” It looked over to where you were pointing. “Home, camp? Can you take us back?”

It stood up and towered over you and Levi, it picked you both up then turned to the camp and began running. It didn’t take long for it to reach your camp, nothing was damaged further since chasing after the imposters. He put Levi down, but held you for a moment making you giggle.

You jumped out of his arms and helped Levi repair the place, first was reinforcing the base, then it was a new door. You got bigfoot to help you to lift the heavy stuff. Finally, you looked at the time, your body told you it was late, and it was. Even though it was dangerous to, you needed sleep.

You yawned then made sure your new friend was settled before climbing into the trailer, you pulled off your armour and flopped into the soft bed. Levi joined you, his arms wrapping around you. His delicate kisses dotting your skin.

All you could do was hum in response, you’d love to have fun with him, but you were exhausted. You rolled over to face him and yawned. “So tired.”

He kissed your temple. “Rest, I’ll remind you later how much you’re mine.”

You hummed. “Mmm I like possessive Levi.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

You handed the big guy an apple, which he happily munched on. You smiled at him in the sun light, he was a cute looking thing, minus the massiveness. You tilted your head. “I should really give you a name, bigfoot isn’t really a nice one huh?”

It grumbled in agreement and watched Levi walk over, it kept its keen eyes on him as Levi handed you your tea and kissed your head. Levi sat down next to you and sighed. “How about big ass hairy stink.”

You nudged Levi. “No, he needs a proper name like Benny.” You sat back and hummed. “Edgar!” You smiled and leaned towards bigfoot. “How about it?”

Edgar pulled you into a hug then petted your head. Levi pulled you back out of his arms, you landed perfectly back into his lap. “Looks like he loves it, and you as well.”

You smiled up at Levi. “Yeah, he’s very cute but I know he can’t go with us back home.”

“We can visit.”

You hummed. “Yeah…, we have to stop those locals though.” You got up and stretched. “Shall we wait for them?”

Levi nodded as Edgar rolled around on the floor with a ball you and Levi had, it was something to keep you busy if it got boring. You and Levi hung about until nightfall, you played around with Edgar while Levi sat with work and lots of tea. You even got Edgar to throw you high up into the air and catch you, it was so much fun.

You’re smiled faded when Levi waved to you from the top of the trailer, he’d been scoping the area for anything getting close. He jumped off and ran over. “They’re coming back, one is in the bigfoot get up and there are five others armed.”

You looked up at Edgar. “I need you to hide buddy, we’ll protect you I promise you that okay?” He crawled to cover leaving you and Levi. You grabbed your gun. “Stun.” You heard it click and looked to Levi. “We stop them and then call this in as a sanctuary, sound good?”

Levi nodded. “We gotta get big ass hairy stink to let us do that though.”

You knelt down and kept your eyes peeled, Levi had his back pressed to the trailer, his head popping out for a look now and then. You spotted them appearing. You pressed your ear piece and whispered. “Ready?”

“I’ll count it, 3, 2, 1” You fired at all the men one by one, the bigfoot with them screamed and charged for you.

You stood up and walked backwards as you fired at it, nothing was working. You stumbled back ready for the impact, but Edgar tackled it away from you. You watched the two roll around, hitting and biting each other. Edgar ripped at the others fur allowing you to see metal, it was fake.

You took care of the other men then turned as Edgar roared, you watched him fly back and hit a tree. Levi punched a local then screamed. “EDGAR!” He ran over to the fake bigfoot and began firing rounds into it.

You saw Edgar was okay, you were so relieved. You charged to the fake bigfoot and slid under its legs, you twisted around and began shooting at it’s back. It swung around to you and slammed its fists into the ground, you jumped up in time to miss it.

Levi ran and jumped onto the table, then off the trailer towards the fake bigfoot. Levi twisted around in the air with rage as he pulled out his blade, a clean cut to the back of the things neck made it fall to its knees.

You swung your body round and kicked the side of it’s head, then back round to punch it with your right hand with such force it sent the head flying. Its arms flailed at the now sparking neck. Levi walked up to its front, he sent a hard kick to its chest making it fly backwards. He walked closer and stopped, he kicked it multiple times in the chest.

You pulled him away from it. “Levi.” He looked at you making you smile. “You called him Edgar.”

He sighed. “I know, he’s kind of grown on me.” He knelt down and tapped the chest. “Think your metal hand could rip this guy a new one?”

You grinned and dropped to your knees. “It’d be my pleasure.” You grabbed the edge and ripped it off to reveal a very frightened man inside. “I’ll deal with him, go see if our friend is okay.”

Levi nodded and ran off. You leaned on the open chest of the suit, an evil smile on your face. It was the apple man. “So, mind telling me what’s really going on here bud?”

He gulped. “He been eating my apples, I worked hard on them.”

“So, you decided to scare everyone shitless, then come up here to scare us away and kill our friend.”

He nodded. “They’re really good apples.”

You frowned. “Why did you try to take me? The lieutenant had to shield my body from you to stop you.”

He blushed. “You’re the prettiest thing we seen in this town in ages.”

You smiled. “First off thanks.” You clicked your two fingers on your right hand. “Second off, you’re an asshole.” You punched him hard knocking him out. “Night, night.” You got up and saw Levi ruffling Edgars fur head. You walked over and began calling in the situation, things didn’t turn out how you thought. You expected it all to be a joke excuse for you to have time off, in the end you found a real bigfoot and made friends with it. You also discovered a group of locals pissed off over eaten apples, people are stupid.

You sat with Levi and Edgar as everyone turned up, Levi explained the situation as you played with Edgar. Hange was over the moon about seeing bigfoot, it was a dream come true for her. You told her to calm down, to not hurt Edgar but treat him with kindness because he was a sweet thing.

Erwin was confused about it all, but he let it wash over him and accepted the weirdness of the situation. He had to admit it was nice for once, that this wasn’t just a messed-up case again, though it was odd.

Erwin nodded to Edgar. “You think there’s more of him?”

“Probably.” You smiled as you watched him grab Levi and hung him, Hange was laughing hard at it. Levi sent a kick to Hange’s gut and clicked his tongue. “Any news on that paperwork?”

“Yeah, it’s all there.” You let out a sigh. “Well I guess it’s time to go back then.” You walked over to Levi, he was still in Edgar’s arms. “We’ve gotta go now, they’ve sectioned the whole area as a sanctuary for him and any others.” You walked up to Edgar. “Is there any more of you?”

He let Levi go and stood up make Hange get excited, it looked around then pointed up towards the waterfall area, then to another place on the mountain side. Hange clapped her hands. “Brilliant.”

You held his arm and smiled. “Thank you, Edgar, but I have to leave now.” He grabbed you, you felt his soft fur and heard him whine a little. You patted his chest and smiled. “We’ll come back I promise.” You pulled away and cupped his face. “Now go find yourself a partner okay? Have a family.” You smushed his face and kissed his forehead. “I’ll miss you big guy.”

You stepped back and let Levi say bye, he patted Edgar. “See you later Edgar, was fun.” Edgar dragged him into a hug making Levi go red. “Uggh, alright I get it.” He felt a pat on his head, something Edgar must have picked up from watching Levi interact with you. Levi gave him a small smile. “Bye buddy.”

You got into the car with Levi and drove out of the reserve back to reality, you watched the trees become houses, then high rises. You got into Levi’s flat and saw all the paperwork there, you felt exhaustion of the work to be done wash over you. “I want to go back.”

Levi gave you a hug. “Come on, the sooner we start this the sooner we are done with Elijah.”

You closed your eyes. “Why? Why does it always go back to him?” You threw your gun to the floor, then your armour in annoyance. “I wish I never met him, never had that stupid relationship with him either. But, what annoys me the most is that if it weren’t for all that, I would have never have met you or gotten closer.” Levi followed you into his bedroom as you paced and talked, you turned to his bed and flopped on face first. Your voice was muffled from the covers. “It’s not fair.”

Levi sat on the bed next to you, his hand on your back. “I know honey, it’s not fair and we have a lot of work to do.” He let out a sigh, his hand slipped to your side as he leaned forward and kissed your upper back. “But we’ll do it together okay?”

You mumbled back with a sad voice. “Yeah.”

“Okay sweetie…want me to leave you alone?”

“No.”

“Want some food?”

“No.”

Now he was slightly worried. “How about a long bath?”

“No.”

“How about a cuddle?”

You thought about it. “Maybe.”

He brushed your cheek with his hand making you turn your head to the side. “Want to make out?”

You hummed. “Yeah.” You rolled over to face him, he took his armour off then crawled over you.

He lowered his body on yours and kissed you. “You’re too cute sometimes.”

You played with his hair. “So are you.”

He listened to you sigh as he slight grinned against you, his lips on your neck. “Am I better than Edgar?”

You giggled. “How can you be jealous of an ape human hybrid?”

Levi pinned your arms above your head, his body grinned against yours slowly. “I told you before, I can become a very possessive and jealous man.” He kissed you deeply enjoying the moans coming from you. “I’m sorry that I am, but this is the first time I’ve ever loved someone. I don’t ever, ever want to lose you like I did at the academy and almost have done before since we’ve been together.”

You tapped your forehead against his. “It reminds me how much you love me, when you get like this that is. I don’t mind at all, I just think its very sweet. However, I will get concerned if you lock me up in a house, room or cage.”

He let out a little laugh. “Never, I’d never do that.” He kissed you again, the kiss more passionate now instead of lustful. “I don’t ever want to hurt you, I want you to be happy. I want to be the person who makes you happy for the rest of your life, I won’t mess up like the others. I want to be here with you until the end. I will mess up sometimes, I’ll get jealous, frustrated with myself and possessive at times. I’m sorry if I do. But, I want to grow old with you. I want to argue with you about our first house, about who watches the Tv, who makes dinner. I want to get frustrated when someone hits on you but feel happy when you tell me you love me and not them. I want to take you places that’ll make you smile. I want watch change, become stronger, happier. I want to grow old with you…If you’ll let me.”

You wiggled your arms free then hugged him to your body. “That’s the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me.” You sniffed as tears fell. “I want to grow old with you too, because you mean more than life to me. I dream about you, think about you and make choices revolving around you.” You sighed. “So, don’t get jealous over a bigfoot, or some random dude who hits on me. You’re stuck with me now.”

Levi pulled away, so he could look down at you, he could see the tears spilling down your face and the embarrassed blush on your cheeks. He gave you a gentle kiss. “We’re not stuck to each other, we chose each other.” He tapped his forehead on yours. “And it was the best choice of my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has been so sad, so dark and gritty. I wanted something lighthearted and fun to refresh myself, and everyone who reads this <3 it'll go back to being all serious from now on, the main case has appeared and ready to start! I wonder what will happen...Well I know what's going to happen muhahahahahaaa! Love you all


	18. Chapter 18

You dropped the file on the floor, you’d both been at this for days and not found anything of interest. You lay back in the papers and looked up at the ceiling, the information you’d been reading running through your head.

You looked to the door and prayed for Levi to walk in, but he didn’t. Levi needed to get some Lieutenant work done, both paperwork and meetings. After such a sweet night a few days ago, it made you sad to not have him around with you.

A file slid off a pile and hit the floor, you winced at the sound knowing everything had gone everywhere. Levi was not going to be happy. You sat up and gathered the papers up until something caught your eye. You grabbed one paper and looked closer, it was a one on one with Jacob. Someone was confessing to him, telling him that they were having doubts and wanting to leave the cult.

You read grabbed more of the scattered papers, there was an old couple there who had been part of Fredrick’s experiment, they were now feeling the side effects of it and wanted to leave for medical help. There were more papers on simple one on ones, and people making reports about how to leave. Everyone, everyone who wanted to leave as soon as possible was sent to this small town.

You gathered all the papers and ran out the door, you had to get this to the station as soon as possible. You hopped on your bike and put the papers folded up in your bra, you didn’t have the time for armour. You patted your gun on your hip, your knife in your boot and sped off. Your bike flew up, you were glad traffic wasn’t too bad.

You came to a stop at a light and looked to the other people waiting, a dark car didn’t look right at all. You tapped your helmet and called Levi, he didn’t pick up meaning he was in a meeting. You let out a sigh when you heard the tone. “Hey Levi, I’m coming into the station. I’ve found something damning Levi, if what I’ve found matches with Hange’s data then we have a breakthrough. I’m not far now, but I think I’m being followed. Call me back as soon as you can.”

The light changed, you moved forward but that car you had your eye on went right for you. You floored it and pulled up out of the hover roads, it was illegal as hell. You tired on your bike sirens and dodged buildings, cars, lorries and vans as the car kept coming for you. You bent forward when a shot rang out, you looked back at the car and saw someone hanging out with a gun.

You gritted your teeth and tried your best to dodge, you tired your bike to the side. You pulled out your gun and began firing back at them, you hit one of the assailant’s hands making him drop the gun. You sped off as they continued to be hot on your tail.

You shot the window of a large shopping centre and drove straight through, you lay as low as you could on your bike siren blazing. You shouted sorry at people as you dodged them, Erwin and Levi were going to be so pissed. You tapped on your communicator and called up command. You announced yourself and your badge number. “I’m being pursued by an armoured vehicle, multiple hostiles inside it. One has been disarmed but the others are armed with semi’s.” You twisted your bike quickly when you saw a wall. “Fuck!” You tapped your bike. “My beacon is on, I need back up now! I’m transporting critical information; these people cannot get their hands on it!”

You shot the glass again and felt it rain down on you as you flew through it. You slowed down slightly and looked to the shopping centre, you were hoping that they’d given up. You let out a frustrated sigh when you saw them round the corner, this wasn’t going to be easy.

You tapped your communicator and called for Levi, again he didn’t answer. You whipped your bike around the high rises, the busy traffic but nothing stopped whoever was coming after you. You turned and drove into traffic, you were a good on a bike and didn’t think this person would follow you. You looked into your mirror, they were still there. Whoever was after you was determined to take you down.

You looked down. “Alright bastards let’s see if you can keep up with this.” You turned your engine off and dropped, you felt the wind whip by you. You turned your engine back on just as the floor was close, you pulled up and drove forward. If you couldn’t beat them in the upper city, then you’d take them to the underground.

You turned a corner and heard bullets raining past you again, you couldn’t believe they caught up with you. Whoever was driving that car, was just as insane as you were. You twisted out the way, your right hand flinched when a bullet ripped across the metal, it was too close for comfort.

You heard a bang, your bike spluttered and yanked you to one side. You heard another bang from your bike. “Shit!” You span out of control, your bike skidded and hit through the glass. You rolled across the floor until you stopped, you picked yourself up. You jumped and skidded over the counter to land next to someone, you held up your gun and smiled. “Do you have a back door?”

“Y-yes.” He nodded.

“Good.” You cocked your gun. “Go to it now and get out alright?” You watched him run for it, you looked over the counter and saw the car come to a stop. One person got out of it and walked around, he looked where you were and nodded to the car. You saw the driver door open, but sirens in the distance made them pause. You rolled onto the counter causing the man out of the car to fire at you, you shot at him then aimed for the driver. You shot through the cracked window, your gun read impact. The car door slammed, it sped off leaving you with a wounded man, a smashed-up shop, a busted bike and minor injuries.

You slid down onto the floor, your gun dropped to the side as you closed your eyes and waited. Your body jumped when you heard a bang. You grabbed your gun and looked back over, another cop was shot in front of your eyes. Your eyes filled with tears, you promised never to lose a cop again and here they were dropping like flies.

You pushed yourself up and over the counter as the other cops shouted for the attacker to drop their weapons, that they were the police. You grabbed part of your broken bike, you threw it with all your strength at one of the attackers. You charged out and held your gun up, you fired as quickly and accurately as possible. You were the second best in the academy, Levi was the top, but he had been teaching you and now you rarely missed.

You crouched behind a cop car and looked at Eren. “What are you doing here? Never mind, I need you guys to stay low, don’t take any risks and let me take these men out. Got it?”

He nodded. “Yes detective.” He looked over to a wounded cop in another’s arms applying pressure to stop bleeding. “Those bastards…allow us to provide cover fire detective so you can get close.”

You looked at him. “I don’t want to lose anymore lives, but I trust you lot to not take any risks.” You loaded your gun again. “Ready when you are Eren.”

He nodded. “All officers fire on my command!” He knelt up. “FIRE!”

You ran from cover to cover closer to the attackers, you readied your knife in your left hand. Your back was pressed to a van. You took a deep breath and rounded the corner, you fired three shots at three men taking them down.

You bent over as a metal bat swung over your head, you twisted your body and slammed your knife into the back of his leg and sliced up. You span your body as he fell down and fired at two others, you threw your knife into another then tried firing again, but your gun clicked.

You threw your empty gun at the last dude then charged for the leader, he looked to you with his mask on and laughed. You dove at his middle causing you both to skid on the ground, you sat up and began punching his mask trying to get it to crack. He caught your fist then your other and laughed.

You gave him a grin making him turn his head. You headbutted him hard making him let you go, you sent a few more punches to his face but he threw you off him. You winced in pain at the impact, your body cried in pain. Your eyes opened when you felt a hand around your throat, you gasped and held on as they dragged you up and slammed you against a wall.

You kicked and punched as much as you could to fight back, but your body has too hurt. He leaned closer. “I always liked you detective, I always wanted you.” They lifted their mask up slightly then licked up your cheek. “Mmm, I want to play with you so much, make you mine.” He squeezed harder on your throat, his pelvis pressed against yours making you feel every inch of him. “Oh, I really want to know what feels like to be inside you, what it’s like to make you come undone around me. I’m rather jealous of the Lieutenant, maybe I should pay him a visit and slice him up.”

You gritted your teeth. “Fuck you, you piece of shit.”

He gripped harder making you choke. “I’m bouncing between the idea of killing you and missing out on your body or keeping you alive. Now where are the documents?” You passed out, he let out a sigh. “I squeezed too hard.” He put his hand on your mouth to see if you were breathing. You bit down hard on his hand, you revelled in his scream of pain. He threw you to the floor as he held his hand. “You little minx.”

You started laughing at him, your voice a little strained. “I’d watch your mouth if I were you.”

He turned to you. “What are you laughing at?”

You lifted yourself up slightly. “From that throw, I now know you aren’t a hired mercenary otherwise you would have noticed.”

“Noticed what?”

“The knife.” You threw a knife into his foot, you got up as he yanked it out in pain. You sent a kick to him sending him backwards. You went to punch him with your right hand, but he stabbed in the hand. You smiled at him, the pain and damage to the robotics was forth it when you slammed your left fist into the crack of his mask, it smashed, and you felt the impact of his skin on yours.

“You bitch!” He pulled the knife out of your hand then into your side. You gasped for air, the knife slipped out as you stumbled back. “Fuck, no I didn’t”

You fell back on your bum and laughed, your left hand pressed to your wound as your right hand and arm refused to move or function accept for your human fingers. You gave him a big smile as he backed up. You leaned against the wall and watched him run to the car as his last men called for him, he looked back at you then got into the car and flew off.

You closed your eyes and hummed when you saw someone running closer, you opened your eyes and smiled at Eren. “Hey kid, now back to my original question. What are you doing here?”

He got out his first aid and began fixing your stab wound. “I was in the station when I heard your call, you sounded like you really needed help, so I couldn’t pass up. I’m glad I got here.” He grabbed a burning device. “This will hurt a lot mam.”

You nodded. “It’s alright, I’ve had worse.” You gritted your teeth when you felt him push it all the way into the wound and burn in to stop bleeding. You slammed your left fist into wall and moaned in pain, it hurt but not as much as your hand did. “God was fun.”

Eren bowed his head. “Sorry.”

You shook your head. “No it’s okay, next is the reconstructive gel right?”

He nodded. “It will make you feel sick.”

You grabbed your right hand and flopped it about like it was a mouth, you wanted Eren to cheer up. “It’s okay Eren, everything is going to be okay.”

He smiled at you. “You’re an odd one Detective.”

You felt the liquid seep in your wound, you could feel your cells knitting themselves together making you sick. You gulped down the urge to throw up everywhere. “Yeah I am.”

Eren nodded. “So, why did you smile at him when he got away?”

You shifted on the spot. “I had a tracking device, I punched him hard enough to get it on him. Hange had made it, it goes under the skin, so I have him.” You sighed with a smile. “Speaking of which, here she is to save the day.”

Hange skidded on her knees and picked up your right hand. “No, not my baby.”

You frowned. “Oh, I’m fine by the way Hange.”

She looked up at you and patted your cheek. “I know you’re fine, but your hand isn’t”

You smiled as she lifted it up and you could see each other through the hole. “Hey, I can see you!”

She grinned. “I’ll get it fixed quickly, but it’s gonna hurt to move it for a while.”

You pouted. “That’s my trigger pulling hand too.” You screamed in pain as she fixed your hand quickly, your head slammed back into the wall as you let out a shaky breath. “I’m good, I’m good.” You hummed. “So, where’s Erwin and Levi?”

She sat back on the floor after wrapping your hand up. “They were at board meeting after board meeting today, legal issues. They finished about five minutes ago.”

You nodded to a car pulling up and Erwin and Levi running out of it. “Thought as much, they’re coming this way. Oow” You winced when you saw Levi shouting at an officer. “Looks like Levi’s found someone to let his anger out at.”

Hange leaned her arms on her up right knees. “Poor kid. Looks like they’re coming over, and Levi looks very angry still.”

He knelt down in front of you, you could tell he wanted to shout at first but them get upset. You watched his eyebrows and eyes work in thought, he was assessing the situation and what was best to say first. He didn’t know if he should get mad about this, tell you how much he was worried, how he loved you, how you were an idiot, how he was an idiot. He let out a sigh when he saw your wounds were patched up. “You alright?” That’s the only thing he could settle on.

You smiled. “I’ll get better.” You shuffled and tried to hide your wince of pain, but he noticed.

“Why did this happen? You said on your message that you were bringing in documents, then we get here, and this is the scene? Downed cops and assailants.”

You smiled. “I’d love to tell you all what’s going on, but I don’t want to talk in public. What I’ve found needs to be discussed in a secure area. Until then my lips are sealed to everyone.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

You looked around the room, the pain from earlier still throbbing away. The guys had taken you to the most secure room in the station, there were no recording equipment at all. You let out a sigh, your eyes closed as you waited for someone to come back.

On the way to the station you had told Erwin and Levi everything except what the documents were, and where they were hidden. You opened your eyes as the door opened, Levi entered with Erwin and both sat down with a cup of tea each and one for you.

Levi gave you some medication making you smile. “Thanks.”

“Even though you stay quiet.” Levi leaned forward in his seat. “I can still tell on your face you’re in pain.”

You took the meds and let out a happy sigh. “Alright, I’m better now.” You looked around. “You sure we’re safe? I mean these guys tried to kill me for this stuff.”

Erwin clasped his hands in front of him, he leaned forward and stared at you. The man was rather intimidating sometimes, you think that maybe it was the eyebrows. “I can assure you, this is the most secure room in the building. Now tell us what’s going on.”

You reached into your cleavage making Levi frown. “Really?”

You smiled. “Trust me.” You grabbed the papers and pulled them out, you placed them on the table. “Sorry they were in my bra, but it was the only safe place I knew to put them.”

Levi unfolded them and flicked through them with Erwin. Erwin looked up at you. “So, what is it?”

“The people in that town all wanted to leave.” You nodded at the papers. “These are all one on ones of these people voicing their concerns, some even were part of Fredrick’s experiment. Those who wanted to leave were sent to this little town, as a place to think it over and help convert them back to the real world. All killed.”

Erwin covered his mouth with his hand in concern. “Who was the one that had contact with them all?”

You acted nervous as you looked around the room, you swallowed and felt the remains of the mans strong hold on your neck, you knew there was going to be a horrendous bruise there for ages. “Jacob, he listens to people’s sins. Anyone who’s new and old to the cult, he listens to them.” You sat back in your seat, worry etched on your face. “He is the most dedicated to the cause and Elijah, if he falls then the whole group could crumble.” You shook your head. “The only problem with Jacob is not much is known about him, he keeps his secrets very close to his chest.”

Levi nodded at the papers then looked up at you. “So, we have the last shepherd then?”

“Yes, but there’s a problem.”

“What problem?” He shuffled forward. “This should be the easiest catch, right?”

Erwin slammed the papers down, his hands running through his hair. “No, it isn’t. The others were easy to take down, they were somewhat mentally sound.”

“Cain wasn’t.” Levi clicked his tongue.

“If you think Cain was bad, Jacob is far worse of a man. Before this he was part of the military, they discharged him due to reports of abuse to fellow soldiers. Some were rescued, but the mental damage done to them was not reversable.” Erwin covered his mouth in disgust. “The things he did to their skin…They told him to go to therapy, because he was completely unhinged. He spent a long time in a mental institution, there he found God. They discharged him there and introduced him back into society.”

“Then he met Elijah.” Levi was not liking this at all.

You nodded. “From the moment I met Elijah, Jacob was with him at his side. To be honest I thought they were a couple, but it just turns out Jacob thought Elijah was the Prophet cause God told him. Then God talked to Elijah.”

Levi stood up, his chair sliding away from him. “You’re in even more danger than before, we have to get you somewhere safe.”

You held your hand up to him. “I know you want to hide me away, I know. We’re all scared here, but if we do what you suggest then Jacob knows that we are aware he’s behind this. It’s better if we pretend we don’t know that he’s involved. Besides.” You tapped your arm device carefully; your right hand was killing you. “I tracked the man who strangled me. That’s the main thing we should focus on, getting the man who killed cops.”

Erwin nodded. “Not now though, you need to go home and heal. I know the first aid done to you has fixed the wounds, but you must be in a lot of pain and shock from it all.”

You stood up and wobbled a little. “I want to get to work.”

Erwin walked over to you, he backed you up into a corner. “Don’t make me take your badge and gun.” He held out his hand. “Give me the tracking.” You held your left arm out to him and let him type away. “Thank you, now go home and let Levi look after you. I’ll be over tomorrow to check on you.” Levi led the way and walked out, but Erwin grabbed your arm and pulled you into a hug. “I’m worried about you, please take care of yourself okay?”

You smiled up at him. “I promise Erwin, I’ll go home and rest…after a drink. You coming?”

He sighed. “Sure.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

You slammed your empty glass down on the bar and sighed in happiness, you had brought the team and young team to the bar to chill out. Everyone had been drinking a lot, there was a massive reason too as well. Pressure was on and you guys were close to taking Fredrick down, and now you had Jacob in your sights.

Hange paid for the next round, her main aim was to get Levi drunk. You could tell he was getting there, the others didn’t notice because his expressions didn’t change much, but his posture seemed more laid back. You did also notice his focus was very on you, his hands were becoming more touchy as well.

You held your glass out to Hange and accepted the booze, you had a little buzz going and it made you forget about the pain. You looked to your side and watched as Erwin slammed his head against the table and grumbled, he was becoming a sad drunk.

You left Levi’s side and went to Erwin, you patted his back. “Heeey big guy, cheer up okay?”

He looked to you and hummed. “I’m fine, jus….I..I..umm…we should hang out more, and I should stop workin so much.”

You ruffled his hair as he sat back up. “You should, it’d be nice to have you around more.”

Erwin hugged you, his head just below your boobs. “You’re a good friend you know? I-I-I like you.”

You rubbed his back with a smile. “I like you too.” You heard a cup slam on the table making you look up, Levi was sat there with a look of murder on his face. “Alright buddy get up and start singing with the kids alright?”

Erwin stood up and towered over you, he saluted with a smile. “Yes Miss! You’re very small you know.”

You patted his chest. “I know, now go party.” You turned to Hange to speak to her, but she was talking to Levi, a grin on her face meaning she was winding his jealousy up. You walked over just as Erwin grabbed Armin and Jean to sing with him. You stood next to Hange and Levi. “What are you two talking about?”

Hange grinned. “Nothing, I just was gathering some important information.”

You eyed Hange as Levi sipped his drink, he seemed to be stewing in annoyance. You let out a sigh. “Don’t cause too much trouble Hange okay?”

She gave you a big hug and hummed. “You are so cute, no wonder the guys in the bar have been eyeing you.”

Levi put his glass down. “What was that shitty glasses?”

She nodded to the men at the bar, they’d been watching you all night and whenever you’d finished your drink they got excited thinking you’d order for yourself, but everyone else ordered for you. “Those men at the bar, they get all excited is our beauty here finishes her drink.”

Levi gave you your drink. “Finish it.”

You took it. “Alright.” You downed the drink and Hange was right, the guys at the bar got excited to see if you’d go and order yourself one.

Levi grabbed you before you walked off. “Not so fast.” He pressed you against his body, hand gripping your bum and head. He bit your lip causing you to open your mouth, he deepened the kiss savouring the taste and sounds you made in response. Your hands gripped his shirt in response, you felt like pudding in his arms. You loved Levi kissing you, but this was possessive and aggressive. You had to admit, you kind of liked it.

Levi pulled away and lightly kissed your lips, you could hear an excited Hange had watched it all. You smiled at Levi. “Wanna go to the bar with me so you can assert your dominance?”

He clicked his tongue. “That you telling me I’m being too possessive?”

You smiled. “I think you are perfect.” You pulled him by his hand and wiggled your bum as you walked. “Come on handsome.”

You got close to the bar, Levi grabbed you from behind and pressed himself against you, so you pressed against the bar. You giggled at his sudden attack, it was rather cute. He ran his lips across your shoulder as you ordered a drink for the two of you.

A man who had been eyeing you at the bar cleared his throat. “That man bothering you miss?”

You bumped your bum into Levi’s pelvis making his growl against your skin. “You mean this man? Oh no, he’s my husband.” Levi paused a moment at what you said, then smirked as his hands began roaming. “He has a nasty side to him you know, you see he adores me so much, he takes care of me like I’m a delicate flower. I calm him down. However, if someone pisses me off, upsets me or I just don’t like you then I let him go wild.” You leaned your head against Levi, you were giving him the hint to be his mean self. “Right hun?”

Levi looked up at the man, you don’t know what look he gave but all you saw was the man fly off his seat with a look of horror then ran off. You hummed then took your drink from the bartender, you shuffled around and handed Levi his. He put his down as you sipped yours. “I want to taste yours.”

You offered him your drink. “Here.”

He pulled your chin down and kissed you, his tongue exploring your mouth made shiver in delight. He licked his lips after and hummed. “Nice drink.”

You smirked at him and linked your arms behind his neck. “Someone is being very possessive tonight.” You nuzzled his nose. “It’s very cute and I like it.” You pulled away from him and walked away with your drink. “Hope you’re okay for a while, I’m going to go play with everyone else.”

You skipped over to everyone singing, you sat down on the arm of Eren’s chair making him flush slightly. You joined in the singing, dancing and shouting for the night. You had fun and forgot all about Levi’s jealous nature, that was until you were dancing with Eren and Erwin.

Levi grabbed your wrist and yanked you into his arms, you giggled at him and bopped his nose. “Hey there handsome.” You were rather tipsy, borderline drunk at this moment. “What ya dooooing?”

“I can’t stand it anymore.” He dragged you to a booth when no one was looking, he pushed you in first, your back against the wall. He climbed over you, his knee between your legs brushing your sensitive thigh up and stopping close to your heat. You flushed bright red worrying someone would see you two, but this corner was so dark no one would. He pressed his hands either side of your head on the wall. “I’ve been holding back as much as I could tonight, so you could have fun. But when I see you swaying your hips with Erwin and Eren.”

Your breathing got heavy, you felt his knee brush your heat. You bit your lip. “I was just dancing.”

He leaned closer, his lips brushing yours. Your body tingled all over, this was exciting. You hummed again when he moved his knee. He traced one hand up your side and squeezed the side of your breast. “I told you, I can be a very possessive jealous man. I don’t know what to do with these feelings, I want to act but I feel it’s wrong to do so. I want you to have fun with your friends, but I want you to have fun with only me.” He tapped his head against the wall next to your head. “I want you all to myself so badly.”

You held onto his shirt, he pulled away from the wall and looked at you. His pupils were dilated, he didn’t seem drunk, but you were pretty sure he was tipsy. After the events of today you understood why he was wound up.

You smiled at him. “You can have me, you always can because I’m yours Levi. You know that.”

He lifted your hips up, so you slip up his knee and leg, your pelvis touching his. “I want to mark you so bad, to show them all.”

You felt his lips on your neck, but your breath hitched in pain and not pleasure from the hand print there. He stopped and eyed you. “S-sorry, the handprint…it still hurts.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “I hate another man marked you.” He gently kissed your neck all over. “So, I’ll make a nicer mark.” He pulled you up more and licked a line across your left breast, you hummed in response. “Here.” He sucked the spot, his tongue running over the skin causing a mixture of pain then pleasure. He bit down enough to make the mark bigger then soothed it with his tongue. You wrapped your arms around his neck and hummed, you tried your best to be quiet but his talented mouth and him grinding against you didn’t help. He finally pulled away and kissed the mark “Better.”

You watched him sit normally, he adjusted his clothes then slipped out of the booth and pulled you out by your arm. You stood in front of him, cheeks blushed and mark very visible. He tilted your head up and kissed you sweetly.

You hugged his arm and walked with him back to the others, he seemed rather happy now. He snaked his arm around you and held you close, your heart was slamming against your chest. You really wanted to go home with Levi, now. You pulled on Levi shirt as he chatted with the others, he looked down at your flushed cheeks. You bit your lip. “Umm…can we go home…now?”

He kissed below your ear and whispered. “Why’s that?”

“I want you to mark more of me.” You pressed yourself against him. “And I want to mark you.”

Levi pulled you to the bar door and shouted night to everyone, they were so drunk that they just cheered goodbye back. Levi stumbled with you towards a taxi and got in, he gave the address to the driver and paid he a little extra to get you home faster. As soon as you got into the building, Levi yanked you into the lift. His kisses lightly dotted your body, his hands roamed your skin.

You both fell into his apartment, there wasn’t any time to reach his bedroom, instead he slammed you against his wall. You wrapped your arms around him and let him explore your body, you had come close to losing your life today if your calculations about the fight were wrong. Tonight, and hopefully longer you wanted to express your love for each other. You both needed to heal, and you knew Levi needed to know you were alive and his, one passionate moment after another.


	19. Chapter 19

“Praise the Lord.” You put your hands up in the sky as everyone shouted and rejoiced at Elijah’s words.

He opened his arms with a loving smile. “I know you are scared my children, I am scared for you. I know we have lost two of our shepherds, but they listened to the devil’s words and hurt others.” He placed his hands on his heart. “We are people of love are we not?”

People raised a hand to the sky, tears in their eyes, some people held hands others jumped. “Yes!”

Elijah laughed. “Then love others, even if we do not agree with them, even if they are different. On the inside we are all the same. We all seek love, give them love. Look at your neighbour here, we’re from different walks of life but we have all found the love of God.” He knelt down taking everyone by surprise. “Please, open your hearts to others, now more than ever we need to be there for each other.”

“What about the police?” A man stepped forward as others nodded. “They took our shepherds, they would not help us when we went to them, when you went to the shepherd.”

Elijah stood up, he approached the man and cupped his face. “I understand you are hurt my child, but two wonderful detectives want to help us, they are working with me as we speak to save you all from any harm. They protected you all from two false shepherds, they opened my eyes and showed me the shepherds sins.” He dropped his hands and walked back up to the stage, he and Jacob held hands for a moment before he addressed everyone. “I didn’t want to tell any of you about this, but I must for you to understand. Cain murdered innocent people for his own pleasure. Edith…Edith ordered for a whole block of people to be murdered, she even went into a hospital to kill a survivor.”

The room went quiet, people knelt and prayed. The man looked away from the prophet. “We’re sorry prophet, we did not know they did such horrible things. Those two detectives have our prays.”

Elijah smiled, he looked over to you and Levi in the back undercover. “Mine too, please treat all who come here with respect. Now, my children, please enjoy this glorious day.” He referred to Jacob. “Our loyal shepherd Jacob will be here for any of you.” He bowed. “Good day to you all.”

You watched him walk away, then the church slowly emptied leaving you and Levi sat in the back pew. You looked to Levi, he looked so cool in his get up. The two of you had a background of a rocker couple, both used to drink and do drugs as well as commit crimes for a thrill, but you had turned to God and Elijah. Levi had ripped jeans and biker boots, fake piercings and tattoos mixed with his real ones. He looked darker under the eyes and his hair was longer and messier, his shirt cut up with a long black coat to match.

Levi loved your outfit because it complimented your figure. You had fishnet tights, with some rips, big boots and shorts. A black corset top squeezed your upper half and showed off your boobs, as well as fake tattoos. You had piercings on your tongue, nose and lip which connected with your ear by a chain. Your wig was white long and messy with a few plats. Your make up was dark, your lips a deep red.

You leaned on Levi’s shoulder and played with his hair, his hand was squeezing your leg in response. You hummed and kissed his cheek. “We should be safe here, happier actually.”

Levi hummed in response, his character was supposed to be a man of little words but adoring of you. A bad boy with a heart. You looked over to the rest of the church as Elijah came back out, he strolled over to the two of you and smiled. “You two are safe now, you can stop the act.”

You stood up, Elijah looked you up and down taking in everything, you looked good. You smiled at him and held out your hand. “Thank you for letting us be undercover, do we have a house of our own?”

He nodded. “Yeah, you two have a house to share.” He sighed and looked to Levi, he stayed in character, but he also was quiet because he wasn’t Elijah’s biggest fan. “Thank you for being here, it breaks my heart to know you suspect someone in my cult, I respect you won’t tell me due to my reactions and I may go after the person you suspect. So, what shall I call you two then?”

You pointed to yourself and popped your hip out. “Names Mei, this here is Ren.” You hugged Levi, his head in your boobs. “We’re a couple from the streets, we’ve stopped drugs and booze. Oh! And we’ve stopped our little gang too.” You slid down to the floor and looked up into Levi’s face. “I can’t bare to lose Ren, so we both tried to leave our life together and found you.” Levi’s fingers brushed your cheek making you smile, you moved towards Levi and hugged him. You stood up and looked to Elijah as Levi played with your long hair.

Elijah sighed. “Very well Mei and Ren, if you’d like to follow me I’ll take you to your new house.” Levi walked up behind you, his hands in his pockets as you and Elijah led the way. “You two are in a quiet area, no neighbours so you can work and collect information safely.” He looked down at you, a loving smile on his face. “It’s a beautiful place, somewhere I would have loved to live in with you. A lot of people will talk, because of the size and placement of the house. People will think you’re like a shepherd, but simply tell them you are guardians.” He placed his hands together. “Protectors of them and myself.”

You hummed. “Good idea prophet.” You stopped at a beautiful country house. “Fuck…ah I mean wow, nice place.” Levi’s chest pressed against your back, his chin rested on your head as he linked his arms around your neck and on your shoulders. “I can understand why people will talk, this awesome.”

Elijah looked you both up and down. “A little side note.”

You looked at him. “What?”

“Could you two.” He sighed. “Could you two possibly wear less scary clothes? We like to wear a lot of white clothes, for purity.”

You frowned, but Levi spoke before you could. “I only ever wear black, I hate white.”

You patted Levi’s arms. “I’ll see what I can do to brighten things up.”

Elijah nodded, he seemed weary of Levi. “Good, thanks but it’s not you that’s scary, it’s him. His longish messy hair in his face, it hides his expressions and he’s just…”

You smiled. “Oh, I make him wear his hair like this.” You pulled from Levi then turned to him, you ran your hands on his cheeks and wicked smile on your face. “He’s just so handsome that if he were to show his face, another person would steal him from me. His beautiful face is for me and me alone, forgive me for being a little bit selfish.”

Levi kissed your hands. “I’ll never leave you, you are my life. I hate everything before you found me.”

You nuzzled your nose against his. “Still let me a bit naughty and possessive.” You looked to Elijah. “Thank you for dropping us off at the house, we’ll open our house to anyone tomorrow morning. After all we are the guardians and we are here to help your children prophet.”

Elijah gave you the keys to the house. “Thank you, both of you. Now have a good afternoon.” He went to walk then stopped and turned. “I just remembered we are having a welcome party for you two, tonight. In the town centre, please come and don’t scare anyone okay?”

Levi took the keys from you and pulled you by your shirt to the house. “Got it! We’ll be there at five. I’ll make sure I’ll wear a pretty dress too, don’t want people to get freaked out right?” Levi sighed, he walked over to you and picked you up then slung you over his shoulder. “Ow!” You giggled. “See ya prophet!”

Levi kicked the door closed and looked around the house. “No tech.” He locked the door then took you to the living room, your body bounced on the large sofa when he threw you on it. “It’s so…”

You sat up and looked around, it was like a God loving families house from the south. The house was wooden, the sofa old fashioned and paintings of God and Elijah adorned the walls. You picked up a paperweight off the coffee table, you slammed your heels on the table and went to throw the weight. Levi caught your wrist then took the weight off you.

You pouted at Levi, you crawled on him and pulled at his shirt. “Come on sweetie, let me have some fun.”

He eyed you. “We’re supposed to be repenting from our bad ways remember? Plus, it’ll make a mess and I hate mess.”

You straddled his lap, arms wrapping around his neck. “Just a little mess, I promise I’ll clean it up.”

Levi leaned forward and bit your breast, you hummed in response, but he stopped before it got good. “Behave Mei, if you do I’ll reward you.” He pulled you closer, so his crotch rubbed against your heat. “Now, are you going to be a good girl?”

You pouted even more then got up from his lap. “Fine, I’m gonna change.” You flicked Levi’s forehead. “Meany Ren.” You walked upstairs and found your bags there, the bedroom made you pull a face it was too cute and fluffy for your liking. You pulled your outfit off and slipped into a dress with see through ripped sleeves. You tied your hair back slightly, a few long strands over your shoulder and checked your make up. You wandered down stairs and kicked Levi, he was sat on the sofa with his eyes closed. “Oi, go get changed.”

Levi opened his eyes and looked you up and down. “You look good.”

You leaned close and leant on the arm of the sofa. “Do I? Well thank you sweetie. Now Elijah wants us to be presentable and approachable so…for once I will let you have your hair tied back.” You reached out and tucked his hair back.

He hummed. “I don’t have to, if you don’t want me to.”

You sighed. “We have to be approachable.” You crawled over the arm and towards Levi, your lips lightly touched his neck. “But, I can do something about the whole you attracting women.” You licked the skin then bit down, you sucked and played with the skin until you were pretty sure it had left a very strong mark. You pulled away and blew on the spot. “Better.” Levi grabbed your arm and pulled you onto his lap, but he was interrupted by a knock at the door. You jumped off the sofa and opened the door to reveal Jacob, he stared at you in shock then grinned. You smiled back. “Hi handsome.”

Jacob took your hand and kissed it, his soothing southern accent making you shiver. “Well hello Miss, what a wonderful sight to be greeted with.”

“How sweet.” You opened the door for him. “Come on in, I’m guessing you’re here to pick us up for the party?”

He nodded. “Indeed I am Miss.”

“Mei.” He looked at you, so you giggled. “My name is Mei, and you are?”

“Jacob, I am a shepherd.” He walked closer, he looked good in a pressed shirt, trousers and a waist coat. “I do believe you are the new guardian, here to protect these people and myself. It is an honour to meet you.” He lifted your face up by your chin. “So beautiful too, I look forward to making your acquaintance more.”

Levi stomped down the stairs, black tank top, ripped jeans, big biker boots, chains on his trousers with bracelets and necklaces to finish the look off. He looked up at Jacob and snarled at him, you had to calm the situation before Levi, well Ren, would kick off about someone touching his girl.

You walked up to Levi and ran your hands up his chest. “You look good, but your hair is still down.” Levi hung his head slightly, so he looked down at you. “You want me to do it, don’t you?” He nodded. “Alright come with me, bear with a moment Jacob.”

You sat on the sofa, Levi on the floor as you pulled the fake soft hair back into a bobble then tied it in a messy way so some strands of hair at the front dropped down. Levi touched your hand. “Thanks.”

You kissed the top of his head. “Anytime sweetie.” You got up and watched Levi stand, he pulled you into his arms, your back against his chest. “Jacob, this is Ren. He doesn’t like to talk much, but he is amazing at his job.” You walked forward and pulled Levi with you. “If he stares at you don’t worry, he’s just figuring you out. If he stands by you out of choice, it means he likes you.”

Jacob smiled. “I like him, so what’s your relation to Mei tough guy?”

Levi hugged you tightly, arms wrapped around your chest and waist. “Mine.”

Jacob nodded with a smile. “I get it, I get it. A possessive man huh?” Jacob walked up to the two of you, he leaned forward and smiled. “Not to worry, I’ll woo her my own way. After all you two aren’t married, and I love a bad girl and she’s just the thing I like.”

You pulled away and shoved both guys with your hands. “I’m not some possession kiddies, I’m a mean girl with her own mind. Plus…” You circled Levi, your hand trailing over his body. “I chose Ren and I want to keep him, can’t you see my mark Jacob?” You tapped Levi’s neck where the big hickey was. “There’s more marks on him, buuuut then I’d have to ask him to strip to show you.”

Levi pulled his shirt up and showed off his muscles. “I can show him.”

You stopped him. “No need.” You kissed his cheek. “Look Jacob, we came here because we believe in the Prophet, this cause and the mission. We want to be freed, be with God and hear the voice of love. We’ve lived shitty lives, it was nothing but crime, hardship and substance abuse. We heard the Prophet’s words, his love and knew it was what we needed to do. We spent years protecting bad people, so when we came here we heard of people trying to hurt a man of God.” You hugged Levi’s arm and smiled. “We offered our services, we protect the Prophet and all his children if we could be welcomed into the family.”

Jacob smiled. “I can see the pain in both of your eyes, even though I want to play with the two of you I do welcome you both with open arms.” He chuckled. “I can see us three being very good friends.” He put emphasis on the very. “Let’s become closer companions and celebrate, now come on follow me to the party.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You leaned back across the sofa as you typed away on your data pad, your toes wiggling as you hummed a tune. You’d been here a week now and people had gotten used to your unusual appearances, and attitude. It kind of liked it. People came to you and Levi during the day to ask for help or advice about life, and the cult.

You dropped your pad on the coffee table and sighed, your eyes locked on the storm clouds outside. Your ripped up long sleeve top slid off your shoulder to reveal your under shirt more, you had shorts to match but pink fluffy socks as a contrast. You wandered around the house looking for Levi, you found him in the kitchen sat on the counter eating a pudding cup as someone talked to him.

You leaned in the doorway as Levi hummed at the blushing girl, he looked into the bottom of the pot and realised he’d eaten all the pudding. He sighed. “Sure, we’ll go to your place.”

You walked past and grabbed another pudding pot for Levi, you handed it to him making him light up at seeing you. “What are we doing Ren?”

He nodded to the girl, she blushed and looked at you. “I-I need some help at my place, I-I think s-someone keeps breaking in at night…I hear things, I had to p-put a lock on my bedroom to feel safe.” She looked to Levi. “B-but I don’t need both of you, I was h-hoping just Ren would come over.”

You gritted your teeth then smiled. “If that’s what you want.”

Levi put his food down then pulled you by your jumper to him, he hugged you from behind. “I go, she goes.”

The girl gulped and gave a nervous smile. “B-but, it doesn’t need both of you r-really. Ren is just enough for my small place, a-and my problem.”

You hummed. “If it’s that small of a problem it should be fine then Ren, you can go with her to her place alone.”

Levi squeezed you. “No.”

You let out a sigh. “Sorry miss, but he’s rather attached to me. He won’t go anywhere without me.”

She pulled a face at the two of you. “B-but my place isn’t big enough for us three! Really, I o-only need Ren.”

You pulled away from Levi, turned to him and pointed. “Go with her, now. Check the place out and solve whatever’s going on, before you say anything I’ll be here at home the whole time.” You pulled out his data pad and showed it him. “Call me if you need me.” You put it back in his pocket, you turned on your heels and waved back at the two. “Have fun kids, I’m going to chill for the night and watch the storm.”

You went out to the porch with a cup of tea and sat back in the swing chair, you could feel the electricity in the air making you smile. You waved at people as they went by, your feet propped up on the wooden railing. You looked to the front door, Levi had his long black coat on. He looked to you, he seemed unhappy about this all, but you had to do your job. You gave them a wave and notice a blush on the girl’s face, she definitely had a crush on Levi.

The storm got closer, the smell of fresh rain filled your lungs. You sipped your drink as the thunder boomed across the sky, you hadn’t seen any lighting yet and hoped it was going to be a big storm. You watched the first few drops of rain, people were running into their homes.

You pulled your legs to you and shuffled on the seat, so you could curl up, you were beginning to miss Levi. Since becoming these characters, you were joined at the hip, so this was the first time you had been away from him. You whined a little as the storm came over, the rain was pouring now, and the lighting was getting violent.

You hurried inside and sat in the window seat, your head against the window, you opened it a bit just to feel the fresh air. You looked at your data pad, nothing. Levi had been gone now for two hours and he hadn’t contacted you. You got up and picked up the paper weight, you tossed it from hand to hand as you paced in the room. You remembered the way the girl looked at Levi, the character of Mei was taking over you at the moment. It happened to cops sometimes, when they go undercover and play a role 24/7 they start to become like them. You hated Mei’s jealousy was now seeping into you, but you couldn’t help yourself.

You turned to a painting of Elijah and went to throw the weight but stopped, you sank to the floor and stared at the weight, Ren wouldn’t like it if you broke something in your new home. You shook your head, Levi wouldn’t like it.

Your body jumped when the door slammed open, you looked over to see Levi drenched looking around the room then to you. He walked over then sank to the floor in front of you, he took the weight out of your hands and placed it on the table.

You took in a deep breath. “How was the job?”

He pulled you into his arms, the rain was so cold on his clothes it made your shiver. “Stupid.”

You hugged him back. “What was the issue?”

He turned you around and pulled your back against his chest. “Stalker.”

“That’s bad!” You moved against him, but he held you tightly against him. “Is she okay?”

He placed his cheek on the top of your head. “She’s fine, she tried to take my clothes off and sleep with me after I stopped the man.” You froze in his arms. “I told her no, that I am yours and you are mine. She cried, but she should understand now.”

You pulled away and looked at him, you saw lipstick smudged on his lips and some on his neck. You clicked your tongue. “She marked you.”

Levi patted his neck and lips. “Sorry.”

You pinned him to the floor. “You let her do it didn’t you?”

He stared up at you. “No.”

You leaned closer to him. “Yes, you did, to annoy me for making you go with her.”

He looked to the side. “Got me.” He moaned when he felt your lips on his neck, you nipped and sucked over her mark then drifted your lips across his jaw line to his lips.

You smiled at him. “I better leave a second mark then.” You locked lips him then bit and pulled at his lip making it bleed, he gasped allowing you to take control of a deep kiss. This was the first time you ever dominated him in a kiss, it was rather fun. You pulled away and leaned on his chest, you pouted and looked at his lip. “Much better, I’m not mad anymore.” You looked to the window and saw the storm was still raging. “You need a shower or bath, but its dangerous in a storm to have one.” You got off him and pulled him with you. “Come on.”

Levi smiled. “Okay.”

You took him upstairs and made him stand at the edge of the bed, you began stripping him until he was in his tight boxers. You grabbed the fluffy towels from the bathroom and walked back in to the bedroom, he was still stood there. You sighed at him. “Sit.” He did. You began rubbing his hair and then drying him down, you threw the used towel onto the seat and draped a towel over his head. “Keep yourself warm while I deal with your clothes okay?”

He lowered his head, so you couldn’t see his face. “Okay.”

You gathered his things and went downstairs, you checked over his clothes and saw rips in them that weren’t part of the style. You frowned at them, either she had claws, or he ran back here and got this thing ripped on the roses that lined most of the streets. You shrugged and threw them in the washer then tied your long wig hair up. You turned and leaned on the window to watch the storm more.

When the lightning flashed you saw Levi walk into the room, the towel still over his head. You smiled at him and turned to face him, you leaned against the window with your arms folded. “I told you to keep warm.” He looked away from you. “What’s the matter?” You walked over to him and giggled, you pulled the towel off his head and wrapped it around him, but he hugged you just in time wrapping you both up. “If you wanted a hug, you should have said.”

“I’m sorry.” He squeezed you tighter.

“For what?” You pulled away and looked up at him.

He had a little blush on his cheeks. “I got too into my character of Ren, and I knew Mei is a jealous person like Ren so…I just wanted to see it.”

You pinched his cheek. “There, now I’ve punished you.” You kissed him sweetly. “Besides, I got too invested in my character and became very lonely and jealous. So, we’re good.”

Levi ran his lips up your neck to your ear, he whispered your name. “I love you so much.” His hands began travelling.

You stopped his hands. “I love you too but fooling around is not what you need right now. I’m going to get you a hot drink, warm clothes and cuddle you. Then when the storm has gone, it’s bath or shower time.”

You took his hand and led him into the living room, he was like a child and it was so cute. You got him a jumper and trousers that Ren would wear and handed them over to him, as he changed you made his drink and got him dinner. You watched Levi eat and drink with a smile on your face, his jumper slipped off his shoulder as he leaned forward. You pulled the sleeve back up and tucked his hair back behind his ear.

You sighed and took a sip of your own tea. “This is a slow case huh?” You curled your legs up on the sofa and smiled at Levi as he finished eating, he was a fast, clean eater and it was an odd combo, but he was like this because of his upbringing in the underground.

“It is, but we know what we have to do.” He sipped his tea and sighed. “We have to get close to Jacob, can we do that?”

You nodded. “I’m sure we can, but he’s been busy because he’s doing his and Cain’s job now.”

“We can offer to help.” He turned on the sofa and leaned back, you moved your legs in time, so he could lie back in your lap. You played with his fake hair, you missed his real soft hair.

You smiled, the power went out making you look up outside, the whole town was out. “I think it’s a good idea, hey does this place had candles?”

Levi shrugged. “Don’t know.” You hummed then shuffled a bit, Levi took the hint and moved for you, so you could slip down on the sofa. The two of your snuggled against each other as the storm raged on, you closed your eyes for a moment then the door banged. Levi got up. “I’ll get it.”

You sat up and watched him open the door to reveal a distressed person, they pointed to the town and looked scared. You ran to the door and the person lit up at seeing you. “MEI! We need your help, NOW!”

You looked to Levi then back out at the town. “What’s going on?”

They shook their head. “We thought it was the storm, but we were attacked. We saw Jacob near by and pleaded for help, he went running into the building on fire and hasn’t come out. We need your help!”

“Lead the way.” You ran with the person, Levi following towards two houses burning. You looked at them and saw people lying in the mud in pain, the rain ripped across your skin and thunder deafening. “Which one is he in!?”

The man pointed to the building. “There’s others in there too!”

You looked to Levi, he nodded. Both of you ripped your clothes and held it out in the rain, once they were wet enough you tied it around your mouths. You both ran and skidded under a fallen beam into the burning house, you could hear people shouting from inside. You pointed to a room then led the way, you got inside to find trapped people. You both assessed the situation, you couldn’t get to the couple because of a raging fire. You looked to a hole in the wall on their side and pulled Levi out of the room, you both got into the next and ripped the wall apart and pulled the couple through.

Levi smashed a window and helped the couple out, he waved to them. “How many left?”

The woman turned to him. “One old man and the shepherd.”

You both turned to the house, you listened for anything and heard a noise upstairs. You both ran up and looked from room to room. You found the old man, Levi jumped over a burning beam and picked the guy up. You pointed to the window and watched him smash it and climb out on the low roof. You turned around and listened, but nothing came.

You inhaled and shouted. “JACOB!? IT’S MEI! JACOB!?”

You listened and heard a muffled voice. “Mei?”

You followed the voice into another room, under burning beam lay Jacob covered in wounds. You knelt next to him. “Hold on Jacob, I’m going to get you out of here.”

He shook his head. “It’s too heavy.”

“No, it isn’t, I’m getting you out of here.” You gripped the beam and steadied yourself, all those years of hard work and a metal hand were not for nothing. You heaved the beam up and screamed as you threw it to the side. You helped him up then slung his arm over your shoulder, you supported him to the window then leaned him against the wall. You smashed the glass then helped Jacob out onto the roof.

Jacob looked down. “What now?” He looked like he had lost hope.

You turned your back to him and crouched. “Hop on.”

“But.”

“Now!” He climbed onto your back, you stood up and felt how muscle bound and heavy he was. You ran across the roof and heard it breaking behind you, you had to get off now. You jumped off the edge onto the next building, fire slowly spreading to it. You kept running and jumped to the next one which was untouched. You kicked the window and climbed in, you dropped Jacob then supported him down the stairs and out of the building. You looked to Jacob and smiled. “Sorry about this but, you’re gonna have to sit in the mud.”

You helped him down and saw Elijah running over, he looked to his children slowly putting the fire out then a soot and burn covered you helping Jacob to sit. Elijah walked closer to you. “What?...How?”

Jacob held his prophet’s hand. “This angel of piercings and tattoos saved my life. I will be forever grateful to her and Ren.”

You smiled at Jacob then looked to Elijah, the rain cleaning the soot and wounds. “I’m glad no one got badly hurt or worse, me and Ren are here for you and your people. No one will hurt you while we are here.” You crouched to face Jacob. “I’m glad you’re safe Jacob, I really am.” You got up and looked around then saw Levi. “Ren.”

Before Elijah could speak you ran straight for Levi, he walked towards you. You jumped into Levi’s arms, your legs wrapping around him. You kissed him all over his face, your forehead tapped his. He hummed in response. “Mei.”

“You were amazing sweetie Ren.”

He dropped you down on the floor and squeezed you. “You were a hero, a very beautiful hero.”

“Mei?” You turned to Elijah as he smiled at you, he looked to Levi. “And Ren, thank you from the bottom of my heart for this.” He bowed to you both making everyone gasp, then they all began bowing. This meant Mei and Ren were going up in this cult world, you could get closer to Jacob and solve this case. It wasn’t great a house was set on fire, but it benefited you both. The only problem was how did the house catch fire? Was it the storm, or did someone intentionally set it?


	20. Chapter 20

You were casually walking through town, your hair styled Viking style with plats and dreadlocks. You were typing away on your data pad, mainly messaging Hange and it was part of Mei’s character too. First you could hear your boots on the dirt path, next you could others joining you.

Your hip was tapped making you look down and seeing a bunch of kids around you, all with bright smiles. You frowned at them. “Yeah?”

A little boy stepped forward and handed you a small bunch of wild flowers, he blushed. “You’re really pretty and cool.”

You crouched down and smiled at him. “You’re cute.” You too the flowers then began handing them out, putting them behind the kid’s ears. “So, how come you little runts are following me?”

You stood back up and popped your hip out and looked at all the kids and teens. A girl teen jumped up and down and smiled. “We just want to spend time with you Miss Mei, you are like so cool. You ran into a burning building last night! I love your style too, the tattoos, piercings and black outfits.”

You grinned. “Thanks, I feel my style is best at showing my soul and personality. Well, if that’s all.” You began walking but they followed, you turned to them. “Something else?”

A little girl held your hand. “Can we spend time with you today Miss Mei?”

You let out a long sigh, you wouldn’t mind as you, but you don’t know what Mei would be like in this situation. You looked back to the house where Levi was sleeping, your heart swelled with love. Mei would love kids, she’d want to protect them from the life she had. “Alright kids, I used to be part of a gang but I ain’t any more. So, you lot can be my new gang, right?”

The kids cheered. “YEAH!”

You walked on ahead, hips swaying and noticed that the kids were trying to walk like you making you laugh. “Let’s head to the shop alright? We gotta get our fix, right?” You kicked the door to the shop open and grabbed a basket, you threw everything that looked nice in then slammed it on the counter.

The person jumped then recognised you. “Miss Mei! What a pleasure to have you in my shop.” They looked at the kids. “Having a little get, together are we? I didn’t think you liked kids Miss, on account of how dedicated you and Ren are.”

You leaned on the counter and showed off your cleavage. “The man just sets my body on fire, but I do want us to have kids after we marry you know? Just gotta make Ren less obsessed and protective of me.” You pulled back and pointed to the stuff. “How much do I owe you sugar?”

The door opened as you spoke, you heard footsteps and thought maybe Levi had come to find you but heard the humming of another man. You looked back as the kids gasped and the shop keeper flushed. You leaned on the counter and grinned at Elijah. He handed some money over to the shop keeper. “I’ll take care of this, we all here owe Mei a debt or gratitude for saving our one good Shepherd we have left.” He gave you a sweet smile, you went to take your bag, but he held his hand up and took it. “I’ll get that for you but lead the way.”

You pushed yourself off the counter and waved bye to the shop keeper, the kids looked up at you in awe at how you managed to not pay for snacks and drink. Plus, you had Elijah, their Prophet treat you as something special.

You looked up to Elijah, your arms behind your back as you leaned towards him. “Gee Prophet, that was mighty fine of you back there.”

He smiled at you, he looked rather handsome today with his open shirt tucked into tight trousers. “It’s the least I could do, after all some people and Jacob may not be alive because of you. Oh, and please call me Elijah.”

You looked over to Jacob’s house, it was nestled away from everyone else’s. “How is he doing, Elijah?”

The kids giggled around you, Elijah had a slight blush in response. “Well, though he would like a visit. He wishes to thank you for your courage in the face of danger.”

You stopped in a familiar field, one that when you and Elijah used to spend time in when you dated. You thought it was funny that he built his home near it, probably so he could look out a remember how you were half naked once among the grass with him.

You blew a raspberry and sat down with the kids. “Was nothing, we’re here to help you all” You dragged the bag closer and away from Elijah, you threw the snacks and drinks around. “Alright my little gang, lets have some fun. There’s a river nearby, should be fun to mess around in with the Prophet.” You looked to Elijah and grinned. “Right Elijah?”

He got up and smiled at the kids. “Come with me if you want to play children.”

You watched some run off with him as you stayed with others, you played with flowers and made crowns for them. A teen boy shuffled closer to you, a blush on his cheeks meaning he had a little crush on you. You put a crown on his head and winked. “What’s on ya mind handsome?”

He looked away from you and at Elijah playing in the water, his shirt becoming see-through. “I believe the Prophet likes you very much Miss Mei.”

You hummed. “Yeah, but ain’t he in love with some cop with a robo hand?”

He nodded. “He is, she’s really cool and pretty. She’s our Goddess, but you are our saviour.”

You pinched his cheek. “And I’m taken, dedicated to Ren.”

A teen girl leaned towards you, a bright smile on her face. “He is so hot and cool! What’s it like being in love with him and he in love with you?”

You smiled and looked at a flower crown in your hands. “It’s magical, he always thinks of me and is there for me all the time. You feel like you’re drowning but you can breathe, it’s scary but its beautiful. You guys will meet many people, you’ll probably date a few but this kind of love when it’s mutual is uplifting. I hope you experience it.”

The teen girl looked to Elijah, love in her eyes as he looked over at you with a kind smile. “I feel that way with our prophet.”

You giggled. “He’s old for you and you are way too young to understand love like this yet, I get he’s a handsome and wonderful man but no sweetie. Live your life first then, then you can fall in love.”

She nodded. “But I still love him.”

You gave her a hug. “I know, I know.” You stood up and stretched, then pointed to the teen boy who got close to you. “But, maybe talk to this kid cause he fancies you.” They both went bright red as you walked down the bank to the water, you put your hands on your hips. “Alright you lot, food and drink now. I don’t want you lot passing out on me.”

They ran past you and left you and Elijah alone. He smiled at you. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“All of this, the children and my people have been terrified before you and Le...Ren came. So, thank you.” He smiled as he looked into the clear water, you could see the exhaustion slowly washing away.

You blew a raspberry then held your hand out to him. “Yeah, yeah you’re welcome, but I’m only doing this because I don’t want anyone getting hurt.” You lowered your voice and carefully got down the bank a bit. “I hope, I really hope we can solve this and move on Elijah.”

He took your hand and pulled himself out of the water, but he tripped and ended up landing on you pinning you to the floor. You stared up at him, you were pretty sure he tripped on purpose. He lowered himself closer. “I’m sorry, but I told you this before.” He whispered your name against your neck. “I can’t give up on you, even having you here as Mei drives me wild.”

“Sto-“ He locked his lips with yours before you could finish what you were saying, you struggled against him trying to break the kiss. He moved against you, you gasped at the contact allowing him to deepen the kiss.

Elijah yelped and pulled away, he ran his tongue on his lip. “You bit me.”

“Because I didn’t consent to kissing.” You wiggled more to get out of his grip. “Stop torturing yourself Elijah, please. I was really enjoying spending time with you, actually having fun with the kids and here at the cult up you...you had to go ahead and do this.”

Elijah lay on you, his head on your chest. “I’m so sorry, please forgive me” He kissed your skin. “Being loved by everyone is lonely. I want just one person, one person to really love me.”

You patted his head, then soothed his back. “I know, but I’m not the answer anymore.”

Elijah looked up at you. “Just one more time, one more chance to be one with you and I’ll leave you alone.”

You laughed. “No way.” You shoved him off you. “We are not having sex, definitely not.” You got up and pushed Elijah as he stood up, he fell into the river making you laugh. “Cool off handsome.” You heard gasps then giggles and looked over to the kids, they were running around Levi and chatting to him. He looked a little sad with his long hair in his face, but no one was scared of him. You smiled brightly at him and ran over.

Levi looked up and lit up at seeing you, he walked fast towards you. “Mei!” He hugged you tightly.

You pulled away slightly and tucked his hair behind his ear. “Sorry I wasn’t there when you woke up, but you looked so peaceful. Did you eat the breakfast I left you?” He nodded, so you smiled more. “Good Ren.” You bopped his nose. “Come sit with us, we’re having a little fun.”

You sat down and began making a flower crown, all the kids sat and stared at Levi. You had to admit, as his character he looked rather handsome yet scary, like he could snap any second. You placed a crown on his head and giggled, he looked so cute. He took your hand. “Mei.”

You kissed his hand then laced your fingers together. “Yes Ren?”

He grabbed you and pulled you into his lap, his chin rested on your head and his arms around your middle. It was the usual pose for the rocker couple, Ren draping himself all over Mei as she took control of conversations for her boyfriend. He hummed. “Mine.”

You smiled then patted his arm. “Yes, I’m yours. Now be nice to the kids’ big guy, they think you’re cool.”

Levi tilted his head as the kids stared at him, he sighed. “I’m not cool.”

A girl covered her mouth. “He’s blushing, he’s so cute!”

You smiled. “YES! I’ve been telling everyone, even though he could kill someone with any object at his disposal he is so cute and sweet.”

They moved closer. “Anything!?”

Levi hummed. “Anything.”

“Cooooool.” The teen who liked you blushed hard. “S-so Mr Ren? What part of Miss Mei made you fall in love with her?”

Levi squeezed you. “Everything.”

“Was it love at first sight?”

“For me.” He leaned forward and looked into your face. “I chased her, she was too cool for me, but I liked her a lot.”

You kissed his cheek and watched Elijah join the group. “I fell for him in the end, because he said something really cool about me. He was always this tough cold guy, but I saw this soft side of him and fell in love in an instant once he opened up.” You nuzzled his face. “Now I can’t get enough of this bad boy.”

Levi fell back onto the floor, he covered his face with his arm. “Mei…”

You giggled and picked up a drink. “Oh, don’t worry kids, I make him flustered like this a lot. Give him a few minutes so he thinks we’ve all forgotten, and he’ll be okay.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You finished cleaning up and smiled at your work, it looked really good. “What’s all this?” His southern accent was as soothing as ever.

You turned to Jacob, he was using crutches to help him move. The guy’s shirt was open, and his belt not done, as if he heard you and hurried to see who was in his house. You walked over to him, his eyes widening at your outfit. You had little short puffy skirt, a ripped up long sleeve top that showed your shoulders off and your skin and bra.

You smiled brightly at him. “I’ve been helping out in your house, you didn’t think houses stayed the same right?”

He laughed. “No mam.”

You walked behind him and pushed him into his living room. “Now Jacob, time to sit and relax.” You sat him down and bent over so he could see your cleavage. “Let me take care of you.”

He blushed. “Ah, that might be hard for me to let you do. I am the one who takes care of others, so please be patient with me.”

You pinched his cheek. “You got it, so cup of tea?”

He put his crutches down. “That’d be nice, if you’d join me.”

“Of course.” You stood up and looked to the porch facing his stunning garden. “How about we go outside and enjoy what’s left of this wonderful summer?”

He pushed himself up. “That sounds even nicer, umm where’s Ren?”

You raised an eyebrow at Jacob as you walked with him to the kitchen and back door. “Ren? Oh, he’s investigating the fire.”

Jacob flinched. “Th-the fire?”

You smiled. “Well, we need to know if it was set by someone or was lightning.”

“What do you think?”

You poured him a cup of tea and hummed in response. “I don’t know yet, but let’s forget about this and have a chat.” You turned to him and winked as an alarm went off, you clapped your hands. “Wonderful they’re done.” You bent over causing Jacob so to see a bit of your bum and underwear, he didn’t mind the sight at all. You pulled out a tray of brownies. “I had them cooling down after baking, hope you don’t mind that I made some.” You cut them up and put them on a tray.

Jacob sighed. “I don’t mind, it’s rather nice actually I’m usually very alone in my place.” He opened the door for you. “Thank you for the company and looking after me.”

You kissed his cheek. “You’re welcome.” You put the tray down then helped Jacob, the guy was rather fragile at the moment. You eyed his muscle bound chest and noticed scars, many scars on him. “Wow, you’ve been through it haven’t you?”

Jacob’s smile became sad. “Memories of bad choices, but I’ve move past that and found God.”

You sat next to him and sipped your drink. “How did you come to this group?”

He sighed and closed his eyes. “It’s a difficult topic to talk about Mei.”

You turned around on the bend then pulled him into your lap, your fingers began massaging his tension away. “I know, I can tell. So, how about I tell you about who me and Ren were before this then you tell me about the other Shepherds.” You leaned forward and smiled at him. “Then you.”

“A-alright. We’ll do that.”

You looked up at the rolling hills and remembered your back story. “Me and Ren ran a gang in the city, we traded in all sorts of illegal things and even took some. We drank a lot and partied too much. We hurt people too, hurt them really bad and enjoyed doing that to people.” You lifted your hands and looked at them. “The feeling of their blood, it was exciting. People were scared of us, it was the two of us against the world. Then we got a scare, we took our enjoyment for danger too far and I almost lost Ren. The guilt crushed me, and I knew, I knew it had to stop. So, I searched and searched when he recovered for something to help us and there was Elijah and this beautiful group.”

“You offered your keen services to him.” He sat up and looked to the floor. “He is a good man.”

You nodded. “He is, the nice thing about him is he didn’t care what we looked like, what we did. He saw in our eyes, our hearts we wanted to repent for what we did. Instead of hurting people, me and Ren now protect and save people.” You smiled. “It feels good, it really does. Though I know what I do here probably won’t make up for me past, but I want to try to help.”

Jacob smiled at you. “What you did for me, and those people in that house was wonderful. If you really were the horrible people that you believe you are, you wouldn’t have done that.”

“I suppose you’re right.” You ruffled your hair and sighed.

“Edith was a big shot woman in the financial world.” You looked at Jacob as he spoke. “She could bring any company to its knees, she didn’t care who she destroyed until someone ruined her.” He sighed. “Her fiancé, the very person she slept next to every night ruined her. He left with nothing and she tried to kill him, but then Elijah appeared and saved her.”

“It explains why she was the face of the group, if she had that amazing ability to talk to people in the business world then she could lure people into a religious family.”

He nodded. “She was always unhinged though, I warned Elijah about her because in our one on one’s she showed such hatred and harmful thoughts towards a good Detective and ex-lover of Elijah.”

You smiled and said your name. “And Lieutenant Ackerman were ins hospital, I saw on the news it was because of her.”

He nodded. “I warned him about her, the man even slept with her. Can you believe that? You never sleep with a crazy person.”

You giggled at Jacob, he was a fun guy. “So, what about Fredrick?”

“That old man?” He laughed. “He used to be a Psychiatrist, he was supposed to help people, but he abused that right. He slept with and forced himself on patients, even experimented on them.” He nodded to the town. “He joined us before Elijah and did things to the members, fucked with their minds. Then Elijah came along and changed the weirdos mind, asked him to use his knowledge for good.”

“Does he still behave?”

Jacob shook his head. “No, he still experimented on people, abused his power. I confronted the man, he said he could take my job. Cause I am the shrink to these follows, I listen to their troubles and choose the right path for them.”

You sat back and showed off more leg, Jacob tried not to look but he couldn’t help himself. “Do you hurt people?”

“Only if the person requests it, I never hurt anyone without their consent. It’s simple stuff to like a small burn, shallow cuts and a little bruise. I’d never do anything worse than that, if they do I send them to Elijah to have a word with them.” He clenched his fist. “I will not be used for physical abuse, and I will not let Elijah’s family be ruined by people like him! I came here for freedom, for peace, to hear God’s voice and he along with the others have been fucking this up!” He slammed his fist into the seat, his hands were shaking. He sighed then released his grip. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you if I did.”

You laughed and leaned on his shoulder, your hands running through his hair. “You really think I’d be frightened by that? You’re a passionate man Jacob.” You gave him a hug, his face in your chest. “I’ve seen and heard far worse than that, plus you’re allowed to get angry.”

He smiled, his smile faded as he leaned towards you. You felt his lips on yours, it was gentle. He pulled away. “Sorry, I know you love Ren, but I felt…No I shouldn’t have done it, sorry.”

You smiled at him. “You’re right, I do love Ren with every fibre in my body. I don’t mind, I said something that meant a lot to you, so you reacted by kissing me.” You shrugged. “Only natural.”

Jacob captured your lips again, his eyes closed tightly as if he was trying to remember the taste, the feeling. He cupped the side of your face, he deepened the kiss then pulled away. His hand slipped down your neck and rested on your shoulder. He lowered his head. “If Ren wants to punch me, then I’ll let him.”

You punched him hard in the arm. “That’s from me and Ren.” You sighed. “As long as you don’t kiss me again, then it’s all good. So, tell me more about these people, what about Cain?”

Jacob rubbed his arm, he seemed in a bit of pain meaning you really hit him hard. “Cain? He was always fucked up, no matter what I said or did to help him it didn’t work.”

“Must be frustrating.” You stood up and stretched, you leaned on the railing and looked out at the field. You were pretty sure Jacob could see up your skirt slightly, it was rather short. “I can understand, when my gang members wouldn’t do what I asked it would be frustrating.” You turned around and faced him, your back leaning on the wooden railing. “So, you’re the only one left now.”

He nodded. “I am, I guess I owe you a little story huh?” He sat back and smiled. “Well, I was a little brat when I was little so my mama beat me.”

“I’m sorry.”

He laughed. “Nah, I deserved it. I was so bad, and I love my mama. The worst part was when she married a very conservative man, he was from the military. He…” He hummed a laugh. “Now he knew how to beat me hard, the scars you see on me, some of them are from him.”

You walked over and knelt down to study some on show, they looked deep and painful. “How could he do this to a child?”

“Discipline. It was all about getting me in line, my mama hated what he did to me but loved him so much. He was like a prince to her, he treated her good but not me. No. Not me.” He drank his tea and sighed. “So, I wanted to know what makes man like him. I joined the military and I became that bastard.” He laughed. “I hurt so many people and enjoyed the power, it was…it was so wrong. It was only when a friend of mine got hurt bad because of me that I knew, I needed to stop. I gave myself up, told them I needed help and they kept it all hush like.”

You sat next to him and placed your hand on his knee for comfort, he held your hand back. “Where did they send you?”

“A hospital.” He tapped his head. “To fix my brain. They did horrible things to me, ice baths, shock therapy. They’d cut me, inject me, experiment on me. It all stopped Elijah’s people came to visit, to speak words with us to find God. I rejected them, until Elijah came to visit me.” He smiled at the fond memory. “I thought he was an idiot at first, until he started talking about her…the detective that he loved so much. They were together at the time, and they were each other’s world. He was so filled with love, and he wanted to share that love with me.” He covered his face. “I’ve never been loved before, really loved so I wanted to follow this man and I read the words of God and felt it.”

You gave Jacob a hug, you could really hear the desperation in his voice of wanting love. Levi made you happy, beyond happy and you could understand someone wanting to have that. “I get it, I didn’t know what real love was until Ren showed me how much he cared, then I felt his love and I was drawn to it. I needed it more, and here I am addicted to him.”

Jacob smiled at you. “I’d do anything for Elijah because he saved me, and I’d do anything for the detective.” He took your hand. “And you, after all you saved my life.”

You smiled and gave him a little nudge. “Yeah I did, well I think it’s a good thing you have purpose in life.” You took your bobble off your wrist and tied your thick long white hair up. As you did this Jacob saw some burns and cuts from the night you saved him on your skin, it stung his heart. “Well, I’ve done what I can for today.” You stood up and smiled at Jacob. “I’ll make you some dinner and then I’m off home.” You stopped and turned to Jacob. “Thank you for telling me everything, you’re a good friend.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Levi was sat on the floor, he had papers in his hands and around him as a member of the cult spoke to him. You were lying on the sofa opposite him, the guy talking away to Levi about what Levi found and what was on Levi’s notes.

You flicked through a magazine with a smile on your face, you could tell Levi was hating this and needed an excuse to get out of being social, plus Ren hated it. You decided you had to do something, after all Mei was a needy jealous girlfriend.

You threw the magazine across the room, you slipped off the sofa and began crawling towards Levi. The other man didn’t notice, but Levi did. He put his papers down and watched you, he moved his legs so one was up right the other stretched out long in front of him. You could see a tiny smirk there as well.

You reached his legs, your hip swaying, your chest pushed together so he could see cleavage. You smiled at him as you ran your hands up his chest, you could feel his want for you as he growled at the contact, the growl rumbled in his chest. Your lips reached his chest on show, you moved them up to his neck then to his ear allowing you to whisper. “I want you so bad right now.”

You straddled Levi, your pelvis thrusting against his emphasising what you wanted to do. You ran your hands through his fake hair and made him look up at you. He sighed as you felt the slight tug of his wig. “Mei.”

His hands ran up your legs to rest on your hips. “Kiss me like you want me.” He leaned closer. “Badly.”

You locked your lips with Levi, he pressed you against him hard, so he could feel your whole body. You nipped at his lip, pulled at his hair so he would moan for you. A grin spread across your lips when he moaned for you, you took the opportunity to kiss him deeply. His tongue explored your mouth, his hands roamed your body pulling you back forth so the two of you grinded. You pulled away and nipped his lip then nuzzled his nose.

Levi tapped his head against your chest. “Blind idiot.”

You looked to the guy in the room, Levi was right he was invested in what he was going and didn’t even talk. You smiled. “Aww.” You made Levi look up at you. “He’s so cute, he likes you that much he’s super dedicated to his work.” You crawled off Levi’s lap towards the man. “I wanna play with him.”

Levi wrapped his arm around your waist and dragged you back towards him. “Stop being naughty.”

You looked up at him from his lap, a pout on you face. “I just want to play, he looks like fun. Unless you get rid of him and then I’ll play with just you.”

Levi looked to the guy, he hummed in thought. “But work.”

You sat up and shoved Levi. “Fine, then I’ll go back to Jacob’s place and let him kiss me again.”

Levi grabbed your wrist. “He what?”

“He kissed me today, twice. I punched him, hard then asked him never to do it again.” You pulled away from him. “But, if you are going to be like this then I’ll go ask him to show me how much he wants me.”

Levi grabbed your lower face and chin with one hand, his eyes narrowed at you. “Stan?”

The guy lowered his papers. “M-my names Dan.”

“Dan? Leave, we’re done today.”

Dan got up and gathered his papers. “Sure!” He bowed. “I absolutely loved working with you two today, you’re both heroes and inspirations.” He waved goodbye. “Have a good night.”

You pulled from Levi and waved back. “Oh, we will!” The door closed. You got up and ran to it, you locked it and turned to Levi a smile on your face. “Now can we play?”

Levi sat back, his back against the seat and stared at you. You pouted and walked closer, you sat on the floor opposite him. He tilted his head and said your name. “Did he really kiss you?”

You nodded. “He did, even slipped so tongue. It was really surprising, but he said sorry afterwards and I did hit him for doing what he did. It’s nothing to worry about.”

Levi dove at you, his lips sucking at your skin. He gripped your shirt then pulled it up and over your head, he eyed your bra. He growled and squeezed your breast, your body arched into his touch as you moaned. He kissed you hard taking your breath away.

You pulled and gripped at his shirt, your body was heating up fast for him. He pulled away from your lips and licked his own, your lips felt sore and swollen. You bit them and looked him up and down, he was panting with a look of animalistic lust in his eyes.

He pinned you to the floor, his hair hanging in his face as he studied you. It seemed like he didn’t know what to do with you. He eyed a spot on your chest, a very visual spot on the top of your breast so any clothes you wear as Mei people would see.

You yelped, then let out a long moan and he attacked the spot. He teeth and tongue played with the skin until he felt you’d been punished enough. He looked up at you, a smirk on his face at how hot and flustered he’d made you.

His lips dragged down your stomach, light feathered kisses on your sensitive skin. He watched your body rise and fall, twist and turn for more contact. He pulled at your skirt and underwear, you watched them get thrown across the room. You went to protest but Levi dove between your legs, he bit and sucked the sensitive skin leaving another mark people would clearly see with your Mei clothes.

You hummed at him. “Levi.” You smiled. “You are a very jealous man.”

He pulled your legs over his shoulders and kissed your skin. “I’m going to remind you how much you are mine as Ren, and as Levi.”

You gasped as his tongue explored your heat, his hands pressing and squeezing your hips as your wriggled. You reached out and gripped the sofa as his tongue curled and flicked inside you, your heat was building up. You couldn’t speak, no words could escape your mouth but mewls of pleasure.

He dragged his hand down you from your hip, his eyes looking up at you as you blushed hard. His fingers played and pulled at your bud, shocks of pleasure made you jolt and flinch away from him. All you could think about was how much more you wanted, how you wanted Levi to touch you more.

You threw you head to the side and hummed in pleasure, his tongue had dragged out and up your heat to play with your bud. You didn’t have time to think about the loss of contact inside, you felt him push two fingers in and curl to hit the right spot.

You gripped Levi’s wig hard and pulled, your hips bucking to his touch. Levi hummed in pleasure at the tugs from you, the vibrations of his moan making you shudder. You leaned your head back and closed your eyes, your mind focused on his touch causing your build up to reach its peak.

You opened your mouth to a quick moan in between heavy pants. “I’m…” Levi took the hint and pulled away, you sighed in frustration and looked down at him. “You!”

He licked his lips, then his fingers in front of you stopping your thought process. He pulled his shirt slowly up and over his head revealing his muscle and tattoos. He crawled over you, his lips grazing yours. “Revenge, for kissing Jacob.”

You frowned. “I didn’t, he kissed me.”

Levi hummed in response as he sat up and unbuckled his belt, pulled his trousers and underwear down to free himself. He tapped his device for protection then lifted your legs slightly. “Besides, if you’re going to come, I’d rather it be around me with me on top of you.”

You blushed at his words, you could feel him on your heat ready to push in. “O-okay, deal. B-but not on the floor.”

“Why?”

You looked around. “Carpet burn.”

Levi looked at the floor and hummed, he lifted you up slightly to hang your hips and bum off the sofa. Your shoulders pressed against the cool fabric of the sofa, your skin prickled at the sensation and shuddered.

He kissed you deeply and knelt in front of you, he pushed himself completely in making you moan into the kiss. You closed your eyes as you saw stars in the corners of your vision. He nipped your neck. “Better angle.”

His motions were slow and deep at first, he wanted you to know he was there, all of him was in you and you were his. He placed his arm on the seat of the sofa, the other on your hip as he increased the pace.

You wrapped your arms around his neck pulling him down to you, you nipped at his neck and sucked hard making sure to leave your mark. Levi gripped the fabric hard as you clenched around his as he pulled out, he moaned your name at the action.

He felt your nails dig into his back and scalp, the want and need of the two off you building. He pulled you more off the sofa and slammed his hips hard into you sending a shockwave a bliss to ripple through your body.

Levi gripped your hip harder and pulled you against him and he slammed into you, his teeth grazed your neck. He cupped the side of your neck and face, so he could look you in the eyes. His hair was falling in his eyes, the very eyes that were filled with love for you.

Your breath hitched as you felt the burning coming, your body clenched around him in response. Levi pulled away from you to grip your waist with both hands, if he was going to make you come undone he was going to make it body shaking good.

He picked up the speed moving in your deep and fast, his eyes focused on your face riddled with pleasure he was giving you, him and no one else. He hated how possessive he was feeling, how jealous he got but he also knew he was the only one making you like this. He was the one with you right now, he was the one making you moan scream.

Levi pulled your hips to a different angle, his movements becoming sloppy as he was close, but he wanted you to finish. He slammed into you and felt your body spasm violently around him, you inhaled your breathing erratic as you felt pleasure like no other burst within you. The sensation flood through every corner and ich of your body, your vision went white and your hearing gone as you felt the burning trickle and tingle within you. Your legs shook in response, you gasped for air, but it didn’t seem to work.

You closed then opened your eyes as Levi called your name, he closed his eyes tightly as he moaned. His actions slowed down, he leaned forward and kissed your face. His lips found yours as he kissed you hard, your senses began to come back to you. Levi was talking to you, he was saying your name. “Breathe…breathe for me.” He was panting heavily, his movements stopped then he pulled himself out. Your body shuddered in response, you were very sensitive, but it felt so good.

You gulped hard then laughed. “I need…water…please.”

Levi laughed, his head tapping against yours. “You’re alive.”

You hummed, your hand running up and down his arm. “Yes…I am.” You giggled. “I think I just met the most possessive Levi, ever.”

He kissed you then pulled away, you listened to him move about then the light feeling of your underwear being slipped back on. “You did.”

He sat on the sofa, his buckle still undone but the rest of his trousers were done up and he was in order. He pulled you into his arms, you rested your head on the arm of the chair and looked up at Levi. “It was very scary and sexy.” You touched his flushed cheek. “Think I saw you become Ren again.”

He took your hand and kissed it. “Our characters are a bit like us, Ren is dedicated to Mei but gets very possessive and jealous. He can’t control it, but I can.” He sat you up and pulled his shirt on you then lay you back down across his lap and propped up against the arm of the sofa. “Mei, well she loves to mess with Ren, to see how jealous he can get because when he does snap it reminds her of how much he adores and loves her. You don’t know you are making me jealous though, Mei does know it.”

You smiled at Levi. “Sorry, I just don’t think I’m super attractive and make guys fawn over me, but according to you I do.”

Levi pulled you against his chest and hummed. “I love you so much.”

You smiled. “I love you too, now I hate to ruin the moment but…”

“You have to pee.”

You smiled. “Yes! Sorry it’s a lady thing.”

Levi picked you up and carried you to the downstairs bathroom, he put you down then sat on the bath as he waited for you to finish. You thought it was funny how your clean freak boyfriend was that comfy with you now and relaxed, that he sat in the bathroom with you as you peed.

You washed your hands after and let Levi help you walk, your legs could not function well. You looked in the mirror and liked how Levi’s top looked on you, you could see all his marks but not your pants. You turned to the side and looked, you thought about adding a belt to it tomorrow and making it a short dress.

Levi hugged you from behind and kissed your skin. “What’s on your mind?”

“Mei’s fashion choice for tomorrow.” You swayed with Levi and saw a scar on him from the burning house. “Hey.” Your fingers traced the mark. “Did you find anything out about the fire while I was on Jacob distraction duty?”

Levi nodded. “There’s no doubt about it, that fire was not starting by lighting but actually started by someone. I can’t tell who, but the person attacking this cult isn’t from the outside but someone on the inside.”

You sighed. “Looks like Mei and Ren are going to be here for a while.”

“Looks like it.” Levi turned you around, your arms linked behind his neck as he kissed you. “But, at least we’ll be together.”

You smiled. “Yeah, we will.”


	21. Chapter 21

Levi was giving you a piggy back through town, the two of you were closer than ever after night after night of telling each other verbally and physically how much you loved and needed each other. He bounced you on his back making you laugh then grip him harder, much to his approval.

You wrapped your arm around his shoulder and neck then used your other hand to play with his hair. “You’re so cute Ren.” You nuzzled him. “I just want to eat you up.”

Levi looked at you his eyes soft. “Please.”

You giggled then looked to your side on the floor at a bunch of kids running around you. “Hey kids.”

A little boy jumped up and down. “Can we have a go!?”

“No.” You hugged Levi. “Ren is mine.” Levi stopped and put you down, then turned to you. “But…but…Ren?”

He patted your head then kissed it. “Behave.” You pouted as Levi bent down and picked up a kid, he threw them around making them laugh then gave them a piggy back ride.

You popped your hip out and folded your arms, you looked to your side and saw the cutest little boy ever. You blushed at him then crouched. “Do you…do you want a piggy back?”

He smiled brightly. “Please.”

You turned your back on him and held him, you stood up and bounced him a little as he hugged you. You smiled back at him. “Ready?”

He punched the air. “GO!” You ran at full speed after Levi, the little boy squealed with joy as you went. You caught up with the kid and Levi and ran past, the little boy on your back blew a raspberry. “Bye bye!”

You spend on ahead and heard Levi laugh a little at you. “Meiiii. I’m coming for you.”

You squealed and skidded around a corner then ran back towards the kids, they were cheering for you. They screamed causing you to look back, Levi was catching up fast. You pushed yourself hard, you wanted to win this so badly. He was right behind you, but you pushed on, you wanted the cute bundle of joy on your back to claim victory.

“YAY!” He punched the air when you crossed the finish line. You skidded to a stop and pulled him off your back, you threw him up and down then hugged him tightly. He hugged you back. “Love Mei.”

You supported him on your hip then bopped his nose. “Love you sweetie, what’s your name.”

“Danny.” He covered his face and giggled.

You kissed his head then put him down. “You are too cute Danny.” You stood up and looked at Levi, he had put his kid down and was staring at you with a blush. You grinned. “What’s the matter Ren?”

He walked over, grabbed your waist and kissed you making the kids make all sorts of silly noises. “You looked good, like a mum.” His forehead tapped yours. “I want a family.”

You blushed really hard, you pulled at his shirt not looking him in the eyes. You took in a deep breath and looked up at him. “Me too.”

You buried your face in Levi’s face, it was embarrassing to say this because it meant you were thinking of staying with him for as long as possible. Levi pulled away and made you look up at him, he had a kindness in his gaze.

He kissed the side of your head. “After all this.”

You nodded, you knew exactly what he meant. You held his hand with a big blush and walked with the kids, they were teasing you about liking Ren. You came to a stop when you saw Jacob outside his house, he was looking better physically but he seemed stressed out because of the large group of people shouting at him.

You dragged Levi with you over to the crowd, you could hear them shouting about safety and how this wasn’t safe anymore. You frowned. “Hang on a minute.” You got up to Jacob on his porch, he looked too stressed for his own well-being. You held his arm. “What’s going on?”

Jacob sighed then looked down at you, his usual wonderful green eyes were dull, his flicked back hair was messy, and his stubble had become more of a beard. “Mei, it’s wonderful to see you but I’m afraid I can’t talk now.” He sighed. “They want to take action, they want to fight back against people hurting them.” He shook his head tears in his eyes. “I can’t, I need to heal but I want everyone to be happy.”

You squeezed his arm. “Give me a few moments with them okay?” You stepped to the end of his deck and folded your arms. “OI! That’s enough all of you, can’t you see Jacob is in need of healing? He risked his life to save your friends and family, but you think it’s right to come here and complain to him.” You referred to them all. “Have you guys done anything to help him? Have you done anything to help others? Me and Ren risked out lives too to help out, we even cook and clean for him and yet I’ve never seen any of you round here.”

They mumbled and looked down, one man stepped forward, he was the same guy who complained in the church when you first arrived. “Well we don’t feel safe at all, we know you two are trying but we are all falling apart. The Prophet hasn’t been right for a few days, Jacob is the only other person we can look to, but he won’t help us.”

You slammed your fist into the wooden beam next to you. “This is a community isn’t it? A community of love? Well it doesn’t feel like it right now. Your Shepherds and the great Prophet have been busting their asses to keep you all happy, to listen to you and yet this one time, this one little time they need your support and you are not there for them. What do you have to say?”

He gritted his teeth. “What do you want us to do?”

“What do I have to tell you how to shit as well?” You rolled your eyes. “This is a family, right? Then we should act like it. Make a large event, do a massive get together like a festival.”

A woman put her hand up, so you pointed to her. “That sounds wonderful.” She lowered her hand. “I umm would like to organise this, we can have music and home-grown food cooked and grilled.” She smiled brightly. “This should be good, it’ll take a few days and it could be a chance for us to show Shepherd Jacob and the Prophet how much we love them.” She bowed to you. “Thank you, Mei, for giving us a kick up the ass we need.”

He friend held her hand in excitement. “Yes, it should be fun! We can even have community watches, we can’t always push the work onto Ren, Mei and Jacob. We have to work together, show the love. I can start up the look out group.” She turned to you. “Is it okay if we report to you and umm.” She blushed at Levi. “Ren?”

Levi looked at you, your blush began again as you thought about what you’d just talked about. He hummed then looked at the woman. “Sure.”

She bounced then her and her friend began talking with the group of people, no longer an angry mob but and excited group. They all turned and bowed to Jacob, everyone saying sorry before they went off.

You turned to Jacob, he had a loving smile on his face. “Thank you, Mei, I can’t thank you enough really.”

You smiled at him. “You’re not gonna kiss me again, are you?”

He laughed then rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Please don’t bring that up with him here, I’m really sorry I did it. I shouldn’t have, and I won’t again unless you two break up.”

You giggled. “Seems fair, and don’t worry I’m not mad at all.”

He sighed. “I have to stop falling for women that I cannot be with, it’s a bad habit.”

You thumped his arm. “It’s alright, people like things more if they know they can’t have them.” You looked to Levi as he joined you both. “But more importantly someone wants a word Jacob.”

Levi stared at Jacob, you could see the poor man sweating at the intense gaze. Levi pulled you closer and pulled your top down slightly to show hickeys on your chest, then he showed of the ones on your thighs. “Mine.”

Jacob nodded. “Yours, I’m sorry Ren, I shouldn’t have done what I did. I like you both and don’t want to cause issues.”

Levi ruffled Jacob’s hair. “It’s fine.”

You smiled brightly. “Well I’m glad you two are okay, I’m going to go shopping for a bit so you Ren help Jacob out today okay?”

“Okay.” He kissed your forehead. “Miss you.”

You giggled. “You better Mr.” You walked off and waved goodbye to them. “Bye guys.” You walked down the street and enjoyed the cool breeze, you liked it out here but missed the city life and how there was tech everywhere.

You heard someone say your real name quietly, you turned to see Elijah, he looked so sad and his hair was limp. You scanned his face as he walked closer, he looked sick. “Can we talk?”

You nodded. “Sure.” You followed him to his place, he had a beautiful outside seating area by a river and the field full of memories with him. “You have a beautiful house.”

He gave you a sad smile. “Thank you, I built it to have a family in.” He sat down with you and poured you a cup as you spoke. “But, I have yet to have one of my own.”

You stared at the tea, you weren’t feeling safe enough to drink it. “You will get your family someday.”

He leaned back and sighed. “I’ve thought about a lot, can you tell?” He laughed then took his necklace off, inside lay a picture of you and him that he showed Ivy. “Us members are supposed to hold something in this necklace, a verse of love or peace.” He opened it and pulled out the picture. “But, mine holds my sin. My love for you, for us.”

You took the picture from his hands and smiled at it, it was a really good day. You looked up to the field and pointed. “We play fought there, then we lay over there and talked about the world.” You pointed to the water. “We caught fish there, they were so drawn to you.”

He laughed with you. “They were, weren’t they?”

You nodded, then looked at the picture. “Wow look at those grass stains. If you’re people knew the things we did in that field, they probably wouldn’t play around in it.” You giggled and handed the picture back as he smiled. “I had fun that day, I had a lot of fun back then.”

“Then I ruined it all.” He let out a sigh. “I brought you here because I wanted to say sorry, to show you this and let you know I’m getting rid of it.” He looked up to the sky. “I know God tells me to love you, that you are my Goddess but maybe that’s my own voice. Instead of being with you, I should be happy with being around you. So, no more.” He went to rip the picture, but you stopped him. He looked at your hand on his. “Why?”

You smiled and cupped his hands. “Was it that bad of a past? Is it that painful to remember?”

He shook his head. “No, it was the best time of my life.”

“Then don’t throw it away.” You took the picture and folded it back up and put it in the necklace. “From what I’ve learnt you shouldn’t let the past own you, but you should own it.” You smiled at him. “We’re over and yes it’s sad, I really did love you a lot Elijah, but this happens to people. The love fades and dries up and we’re left with small emotions, but I always cared about you, your well-being matters to me.”

Elijah closed his eyes and took your hands in his, he kissed them sweetly. “Your kindness and love know no bounds, he was right you are a Goddess but not for me to have but for many to love and look to. You’re selfless, kind and wise to everyone. I want to go to you more often for advice, if you’ll let me?”

You nodded. “Sure, I don’t know if I can help but I’m always here to sit and listen to people.”

He smiled and pulled from you. “I should make you one of my Shepherds, but you don’t believe in my cause and my teachings.”

You smiled. “People can believe in what they want, as long as it doesn’t break the law or teach hate them I’m not bothered. Thank you for seeing me as a Shepherd but it’s a no. So, what are you going to do?”

He hummed. “First, I am incredibly sorry for what I have done, but I’ve never been so loved in my life like you loved me, and I missed it so much. But, no amount of sorry can make up for the things I’ve done.”

You kicked him slightly. “Hey, it’s fine.”

He drank his drink then eyed yours, he sighed and sipped yours. “Thank you, it’s not drugged by the way.”

You took a drink and hummed at the taste, it was good tea, Elijah always made good fresh tea. “What else?”

He nodded. “Well, I am going to let go of my obsession of getting you to be mine and hopefully keep you as a friend. I just love you too much to let you go completely, so I hope that’s okay? So, now I’m going to focus on my people and make this the best family I can.”

You patted his back, you were proud of the man. “Good, I’m happy for you Elijah. I really am. I’ll be your friend, but I will be cautious for a bit.”

“Understandable.”

“I’m glad we had this talk.” You put your empty cup down. “Oh, just a side note, your people are organising a festival to boost morale. Sorry, it was my idea, but they were bothering Jacob while he was still healing. They’re making a community group too, they’ll report to Mei and Ren about things so, your people are no longer taking from you and Jacob but actually giving back.” You got up and stretched showing your belly off and some of the tattoos there, Elijah choked on his drink at the sight. “Something wrong?”

He flushed red. “No, no just umm was not expecting that much detail on these get ups.” He looked at the hickeys. “Even they look real.”

You smiled. “Oh, they’re real.” You smiled at his reaction.

He looked away. “I never really marked you, does he enjoy doing it that much? Is he that possessive.”

You shrugged. “I find it a real turn on actually, well before I give you a nose bleed I should head off I have shopping to do.” You stopped before you left when an idea popped into your head. “Hey, how about me you Jacob and Ren get together for some drinks and a mini party in your back garden sometime soon. Sound fun?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You picked up a snack and began munching on it as Hange was moving about on the other end of the phone, you walked to the mirror and looked at yourself in your tight rocker dress. It was a little short, but it made you look good. You had your long thick hair pulled up and your lips were red, your make up dark. You watched Levi walk behind you, he was wearing his usual tight trousers on and long boots. You smiled at his smart black shirt, but it was open low to show his tattoos, scars and muscle.

Levi’s eyes caught yours, his hands in his pockets. He smirked at you making you blush, lucky for you Hange saved the day. She sang your name to you. “I’ve looked at the tracking and when I lined it up with Jacob and Elijah’s movements, we have a negative. Whoever attacked you and almost choked you was not one of them, sorry.”

You sighed then tapped the phone against your forehead, this was not the news you wanted. You pressed the phone to your ear again. “Alright, it’s not good news because it means they were asked to do this. So, they were asked to get the paperwork back. Whatever we found in there must be really damning, we have great evidence but no one strong enough to pin it to.”

She hummed a little tune. “Well! It’s pretty clear it is Jacob.”

“We can’t jump to conclusions though, yes its all starting to point to him. However, we have a repeated offender in the community who stands up to their leaders.”

“Guess you’ll have to get close to him.”

You looked up your teeth playing with the ring in your lip, the chain linked to an earring, it was your favourite thing about Mei’s usual things she wears. “Guess we’re gonna have to, any news on the payments to hitman before?”

“Yeah, it came from the cult’s account, all leaders have access to it.” She muttered to herself for a bit as you put on your heels. “Wait…wait…hang on what’s this? Jacob wrote some notes, he said he was not happy with the amount of people leaving. Something must be done about the people with lack of faith, I must act now before they turn their backs on God. Even our leader is beginning to lack faith, I cannot lose this all.” She slammed the papers down. “Sounds like a desperate man.”

You nodded. “It does, I wonder what the meant by acting now? It could be all the things done in the city, the attacks on us and the cult.”

Levi leaned on your shoulders, his arms in front of you slowly wrapped around. He played with a piece of your hair. “You finished yet?”

Hange screamed. “LEVI!”

You pulled the phone away. “OH! Hange that was my ear.”

She giggled. “Sorry, I just miss the grumpy clean freak.”

Levi took your phone. “Oi? Shitty glasses you done with work? Good now go take a difficult shit and stop bothering us.” He ended the call and handed you back the phone. “Done.”

You took it and slipped it down your bra, so Levi couldn’t mess with it. “Thanks.” You turned to the mirror again and tapped your heels on the floor. “Good.”

Levi pressed his chest to your back, his hands running down your body. “Very good.” He nipped your neck; his hand squeezed your breast as the other ran up the inside of your leg to your heat. “Good enough to eat.”

You pressed your thighs together stopping his hand. “Oi Mr, we have a dinner party to go to, no fooling around.” He sighed and pulled away, you let his hand go and smiled at him. You turned to him and patted his head. “Good boy now let’s go be social.”

He held your hand and led the way to Jacob’s place, you thought it’d be nice to pick him up. Levi left you and went to knock on the door himself. Jacob blinked a few times at Levi in his outfit, he was used to him in more ripped things.

Levi clicked his tongue. “What?”

“Nothing.” Jacob closed the door and smiled. “I can just tell Mei dressed you today.”

Levi kicked Jacob lightly and walked down the stairs. “No.”

You giggled. “He dressed himself, something about wanting me to only have eyes on him.” You leaned on Levi. “I only have eyes for anyway, but I gotta admit the guy looks good like this. Now when I take his clothes off, I already have them partly off already.” You squeezed Levi in a hug, he stuck his tongue out at Jacob in response.

Jacob laughed. “You two are such an odd couple.” Jacob led the way, he looked really smart and healthier now like his spark was back.

You hummed. “Hey Jacob?”

“Yeah?”

“You seem a lot better.” You smiled at him as he looked back at you. “Something good happen?”

He raised his hands in the air. “I have been fuelled by God’s words and heaven’s light beautiful. I feel so alive right now, so full of goodness.” As soon as he turned around you and Levi shared a look, you needed to keep an eye on him more than ever if he was back on track to his normal self. “After this dinner tonight, I am going to come down on all our children with full force. I will make sure they are listened to and feel and hear God.” He stopped at Elijah’s door and turned to you and Levi, he took your hands. “It’s all thanks to you Mei, I have seen the light because of your love and kindness. Now! Let’s enjoy a night of food, drink and laughter.”

Levi pulled you back as Jacob opened the door and shouted for Elijah. “This isn’t good.”

You shook your head. “No, what’s worse is Elijah seems very good too.”

“What did you do?”

You looked up at Levi, you felt the pain in your heart. “I’m sorry, I only talked them through their troubles.”

Levi held you to his chest and kissed you over and over. “You are too wonderful for this world, we’ll fix this together I promise.”

Jacob came back out and dragged you and Levi in to the house, the whole place was decorated to perfection. The place was like a cosy cabin, religious symbols everywhere. You stood about with drinks, you were reluctant to do so but Jacob thought it was because of your past with booze, but you really just wanted to keep your wits about you.

The food was okay, but Elijah was never one to blow your taste buds, so you were really missing Levi’s excellent cooking skills. Once eating was over it was relaxing outside with the stars above, and the sounds of the night life. The conversation flowed well, you and Levi became relaxed some what with Jacob and Elijah.

You were sat on Levi’s lap, his arms possessively around you as he sipped a drink. You snuggled against him watching Jacob and Elijah laugh like old friends, a cigar in their hands.

Jacob hummed then looked at you and Levi. “So, Ren, when you two going to get married an have kids?”

You blushed. “I am not talking about this.”

“Oh, come on Mei, it’s only natural to most to want a family.” He nodded at you. “I saw you with the kids, you looked like a great mother.”

“Thanks, but really I don’t know what to do with kids. If someone hands me a random baby, I just stare at it.” You shrugged. “Sure, I wouldn’t do the same with mine, I know I’d adore my kids, but they also scare me. I wouldn’t know if I was doing things right.” You hummed in thought, your job was your main concern. “Anyway, me and Ren have a bad past, we have a lot of enemies who will take any chance they can get to attack us. I wouldn’t want any kid to experience fear and loss like I did, I almost lost Ren and if he didn’t survive it would have crushed me. It would crush our kids.”

Levi squeezed you in response, he understood how you felt completely. Before Jacob or Elijah could speak, Levi beat them to it taking them by surprise. “It’s the only thing that scares me, losing you and our kids getting hurt. But, I adore you more than anything and I want to share that love with our children. I want to make a family, I want a happy life that we never had. We now have that chance and opportunity to do so. I will do anything and everything in my power to keep us all safe, no sacrifices because I want to live for you.” He placed his hand on your tummy. “And our kids.”

You welled up and hooked your arms around his neck. “Ren.”

His head tapped yours. “Mei.”

Elijah laughed. “Now that’s what you call love, the kind that we all want. You two should take the leap of faith, though you may think it’s what you want its actually God telling you to plant the seed and let it grow.”

Jacob smacked Levi’s leg. “Plus, it’s a chance to sleep with your woman as many times as possible, I think that’s a good deal. Go forth you two and take part in the miracle of God.”

You laughed at how drunk the two men were. “Alright guys hide the boners. But, on a serious note, I’d like to get married first.” You smiled at Levi. “But, we’ve been so busy we haven’t had the chance to talk about it. All I know is I want to.”

Levi kissed you deeply, Elijah looked away as his heart stung and Jacob covered his eyes as he giggled. Levi’s lips ran against yours. “Me too, but after things have settled. I promise you that, I will make you mine and mine alone.”

Jacob blew a raspberry ruining the moment, he seemed annoyed at your show of affection. “Don’t forget good old religious names for your kids.”

You grinned. “What like Lucifer?”

Elijah and Jacob looked at you, Levi hummed at your answer. “Lucifer, I like it.”

You both stared at each other then back at the guys, you couldn’t contain yourself and began laughing. “You should have seen your faces! I mean really, a name isn’t gonna affect the way a person acts, losers.” You got up and pulled your phone out, you selected some music and began dancing once you put your phone done. The boys where transfixed by your swaying hips, the way your hands moved on your body. “Well come on boys, this isn’t a party of one, right? Get up and dance! God wanted man to celebrate with song, and when there’s music there’s dancing.”

The boys joined you for dancing, the drinking got worse, but you and Levi pretended to get wasted. By the end of the night Elijah was shirtless on his knees talking and praying to God, Jacob was trying to get Levi’s shirt off to see if he has better looking without clothes on and you were the judge.

You grinned as Jacob stumbled about and showed himself off, you folded your arms and nodded. “Not bad Jacob, I dig the scars the most.” You could see he was covered, even some scars in areas where you shot that man who burnt those homes down and cut that man up on a cross. Levi stood there, hands in pockets and shrugged. “That isn’t a show Ren, give me more.”

Levi took his hand out of his pocket and raked his hair back, a blush burst across your face as he gave you a side look and a small smirk. He sighed. “How about now?”

You pointed at him. “Winner.”

Jacob threw his bottle. “Biased! Elijah get here and judge this thing.”

Elijah walked over, you body froze when you saw his scars, a lot looked self-inflicted. You remembered he had some when you were together, but there were far more now. He studied Jacob and Levi, then he looked to you. He hummed as he took in your figure in the tight dress. “Mei, Mei wins.”

Jacob and Levi looked at you, you laughed. “W-wait, I’m not part of this.”

Elijah stepped closer into the light. “You look far better than these two, and by the looks on their faces they agree. You are quite the Goddess right now.” He approached you and cupped the side of your face, his gaze was loving. He kissed your forehead and turned to Levi and Jacob, his arm slung over your shoulder. “God keeps whispering to me, he says two women’s names and one is Mei. She wins by God’s word.”

Jacob nodded with a smile. “What God says is final, and whatever you want and say is yours Elijah.” He laughed and hit Levi’s arm. “We lost to your girlfriend.”

Levi nodded then looked at you. “Home.”

You took his hand. “Yes, home time.” You both were escorted to the door, Jacob was going to stay a little longer to talk to Elijah about plans for the community. “Thank you for having us, it was a lot of fun.” Elijah gave you a long hug, then right after Jacob gave you a big hug.

Levi pulled you away and waved to the guys, as soon as the door was closed, and you were safe enough away from the place he looked down at you. He stopped in his path and stood in front of you, he held your upper arms and looked into you scared and distant face. He called your name making you look up. “Everything okay?”

You shook your head then looked back at the house, you couldn’t sake this bad feeling. You got a really nasty vibe from one of them, something was going to happen soon, something really bad. You had also noticed something, a man that causes trouble in the cult was outside the house in the dark with something. You couldn’t identify what, but he had something with him. “The man, who causes trouble he was there waiting.”

“What?”

You gulped. “He had something with him, I couldn’t see because it was too dark, but it felt wrong.” You looked up into your loves worried eyes. “He was waiting, for one of them. Jacob or Elijah because his eyes were focused on the two of them.”

Levi grabbed your hand and ran back to the house with you, you both knocked down the door to see Jacob nowhere to be found but the man from outside hovering over Elijah with a bloodied knife. You focused on Elijah, blood coming from his arm as he had held it up to defend himself.

Elijah gritted his teeth. “Please my child, stop this.”

Levi ran to the armed man and threw him off Elijah, he kicked him to stun him then pinned him to the ground. You knelt next to Elijah and studied his wounds, it was only defensive wounds on his arms and nothing to worry about. You looked around. “Where’s Jacob Elijah?” You looked back at Elijah. “Where’s Jacob!?”

You looked to the back door and saw Jacob come walking in, not a single mark on him. “Hey Elijah, I found the bottle I threw, sorry about that I didn’t mean to litter in your field of good memories. I had no right to fight with you.” He looked up and dropped the bottle. “Prophet?”

Elijah shook his head. “I am fine, just go home.”

“But?”

“Go home, these two will deal with this you are of no use to me right now.” You felt the coldness in Elijah’s words, but your focus stayed on Jacob. You wanted to see his emotions, his reactions to the situation.

Jacob nodded. “Alright.” He fixed his outfit. “I will go home and read verses, I will come to you when you call for me as always Prophet.” You watched him walk away, the look in his eyes confirming something for you.

You looked to Elijah, your eyes scanning him deeply. You smiled at him and began tending his wounds, you let Levi take the man away and hand him over at a drop location to be arrested. You stayed with Elijah, you cleaned yourself of his blood and listened to him recite scriptures. He let out a sigh making you look at him, he gazed up at you with tears in his eyes. “Where did I go wrong?” He clasped his hands together. “Tell me please, I need to know where this all went wrong.”

You stayed quiet, you didn’t want to discuss the matter anymore. The time to play about was over, you were going to kick this investigation into over drive. After what happened tonight, you knew what needed to be done. You nodded at Elijah. “I think you should sleep, take the pain meds I gave you and sleep. Ren is going to stay here for tonight, I’m going to keep an eye on Jacob.” Elijah went to speak but you held your hand up. “I’m not asking, I’m telling. We have a festival in a few days, I know now after what’s happened that whoever is behind this will take advantage of the day. So, please rest.”

You watched him go upstairs then heard his door close, Levi came back a few minutes later and you gave him a run down of what was happening tonight. He held your arm before you left. “Please be safe.”

You gave him a smile. “I will be, you should stay safe as well okay?” You pulled out your phone and began messaging Hange, if your suspicion was true then you knew how to link the paperwork to the person or people. “I have some studying to do.” You gave Levi a passionate kiss. “Also, I was telling the truth about marriage and kids. After this, which I know now won’t be long, I want to move forward together.”

Levi held you against his chest. “Me too.” He looked down at your cute face. “I trust you with what you’re doing, I may not have pieced it together like you have but, I trust your choice.”


	22. Chapter 22

You took the paperwork from a lady and looked at the list, it all looked good to you. You smiled up at her. “Looks good.”

She jumped up and down. “Thanks Mei!”

She left the room with a spring in her step, you could hear them setting up the stage for tomorrow. You looked up and saw Jacob walked out of his meeting room, he looked unphased by the other night. You eyed his smart look; his slicked back hair was perfect. He took in a deep breath and said goodbye to the person had come to see him.

Jacob looked to you. “Mei, you really don’t have to keep an eye on me.” He leaned down with a grin on his face, a shiver went through you. “I’m perfectly fine, it’s him you need to keep an eye on.”

You stared at each other for a moment. “What really happened that night?”

Jacob leaned on your desk. “An accident.”

“Jacob.” You let out a sigh. “Are you sure?”

He sat on your desk. “Yes, very.” He tilted his head. “You don’t believe me Mei?”

“What about that man?”

He laughed. “He’d been a problem for us for a while now, you saw right?”

You hummed. “Well I’m worried about you.”

He cupped your chin and pulled you closer. “How sweet of you, but really I’m fine. Everything is fine, in fact it’ll be even better once the party is here because I have a surprise for everyone.”

You got up from your desk, you moved round to Jacob’s side to stand in front of him. “Jacob don’t be so hasty with whatever it is you’re planning.”

He pulled at some strands of your hair, he kissed it with his eyes closed, a smile on his face. “It’s been a long time coming, I just hope afterwards I can still have you in my life.”

Your fingers danced across the side of his handsome face, you gave him a sad smile then hugged him tightly to yourself, you were hoping your feelings would get through to him. You felt his arms wrap around you. You sighed. “Okay Jacob.”

You both pulled away and looked at each other, his look was unchanged meaning there was nothing you could do now. “You’re being very loving to me Mei, Ren wouldn’t like that, unless you’ve changed your mind about me?”

“No, I still love Ren.” You folded your arms. “But, I want you to think hard about what you want to do.”

You both stared at each other, he hummed and nodded. “You figured me out, that’s why I like you Mei.”

The door opened to reveal Levi, he had his usual dark Ren look on his face. Levi walked over and pulled you by your top into his arms, he gave you a squeeze. “Mei.”

You smiled and patted his arm. “Hey handsome, what’s up?”

He kissed your temple. “Elijah wants you.”

You stepped away and nodded. “I’ll go see him.” You kissed Levi’s cheek. “Look after Jacob.”

Jacob got up from your desk. “I don’t need looking after, I’m fine.”

You turned to Jacob before leaving. “Just let Ren look after you.” You ran out of the house and made the walk to Elijah’s, people were running about excited about tomorrow. You loved the atmosphere, but something in your gut was telling you this was the end.

You ran up to the house, you knocked on it and waited but nothing happened. You opened the door and saw Elijah on the floor being sick. You ran over and knelt down next to him, you rolled him onto his side and looked around for anyone or anything.

You heard him breathing heavily, he said your name and held your hand. “You’re here.”

“What happened Elijah?” You reached over and grabbed a spilt over cup. “Were you poised?”

He sat and leaned back into your arms. “I’m fine.”

You scanned his body, he was right he was going to be fine as the poison was a small amount, but you needed to give him something to cope. You tapped your device then sat him up more, you ran to his kitchen and made a drink to make him throw up everything. You then grabbed some meds and water and came back into the room. “Drink this vile thing, then have medication and drink water.”

He down the disgusting drink, he threw up some more and groaned. You held his head up and helped him drink some water, then you watched him take some meds. He sighed. “Thank you.”

You helped him up and walked him to the sofa, you ran to the kitchen again and came back to clean up the mess. When everything was done, you checked all the rooms and found no one and no break ins. You sat down and stared at Elijah. “What happened?”

He drank more water. “I don’t know.”

You sat back and sighed. “Well, something happened because I came over because Ren said you wanted me, I come here, and you are throwing up on the floor.” You tapped on your device. “There was some poison in your system, diluted, but it was there.”

Elijah looked away from you. “It was nothing.” You got up and walked around, you pulled things off shelves and threw them to the ground. Elijah sat up. “What are you doing?”

You threw something across the room. “I know something is up with what you drank, if you won’t tell me then I’m going to find it.”

He shakily got up. “Please stop.” He watched you throw more things, you were trashing his place. “Stop!” He grabbed your arm and turned you to him. “I did it!” You stared at him as he pulled out a little bottle from his pocket. “I did it to myself and had too much.”

You took the bottle and stormed into the kitchen. “I’m done Elijah.” You held it over the sink, but he ran after you.

Elijah froze. “Please don’t I need this.”

You gripped the bottle. “I thought you were done with this shit Elijah, I warned you when we were together that this would kill you.”

He dropped to his knees. “I just wanted to see God.”

You smashed the bottle and turned the water on, you watched it disappear down the drain. When you two were together, Elijah would have his bad days where he would hear God’s voice, but it wasn’t enough. When it got like that he would have a small amount of a poison, he’d get a high and see God, but too much would make him very sick.

You walked away from him, he chased after you shouting your name. You turned to him. “No Elijah, I came here to protect you and this community but, I will not protect you from yourself.”

“I’ll stop.”

You laughed at him. “You said that before, and here we are.” You shrugged. “I don’t know whether attacks on you are done by you to see God, or genuine ones.”

“This was all me, but that knife attack was Jacob.”

You went quiet for a moment. “Are you sure?”

Elijah sat down. “Jacob has been slowly losing control, he’s told me how we need to punish people more. He believes that those who lose faith have no place here, no place.”

“Why would he attack you?”

“Because I suggested we take time away from here, go soul searching and he didn’t agree, he felt as if I, the very man who brought these people together, was ending it all.”

You sighed. “I’ll figure something out, thank you for telling me this it’s opened my mind about a lot.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Levi sat on the edge of his seat, he had just listened to what you’d told him. “This is…I don’t think I have words anymore.”

You covered your face. “I know, I agree.” You sighed and looked up at him. “But I think it’s time to say goodbye to Ren and Mei.”

He nodded. “The party starts soon right?”

You got up and walked to the closet, you opened it and pulled out your amour and his. You handed him his gun. “Hopefully we won’t have to use these, but you never know what will happen.”

Levi pulled you into a hug. “It feels weird that this is all ending soon, but it’ll be safer.” He kissed your head. “I trust you and your choice, I just hope you’re prepared for what’s going to happen.”

You hummed. “I think when we take him in, no one will try to stop us.”

You got into your armour but both of you kept the Mei and Ren look, it just looked like your two characters were trying out a cool look. You both held hands for a moment, you smiled at him and giggled. “Try not to get shot.”

Levi sighed. “Says the woman who recently got stabbed.”

You blew a raspberry at him then gave him a deep kiss. “Stay safe and alert, the others are in position.” You both got outside and watched people dance past, the music was blaring from the stage. You looked over the area, the food and drink were flowing and the party getting lively. “Looks fun actually.”

Before you could get to your positions members of the community had stopped you and Levi, the organiser of the party jumped up and down. “So many people from the city are coming here, it’s all about love and faith.” She smiled. “We’ve all been losing touch, Elijah has not been the Prophet we fell in love with and Jacob has become distant. So, when you two came and brought so much love we all found our faith.” She took your hands. “We wouldn’t have done this without you two, thank you.”

You blushed at Levi. “You’re welcome.” You laughed then looked back. “We love to help.”

She listened to her friend then grabbed your arm. “Umm can you do something amazing for us? To like really boost morale?”

You shrugged. “Sure.”

“Awesome Mei! Umm so you and Ren are rockers, you even have such cool outfits today! Could you two umm, could you sing for us?”

You looked at Levi, he leaned closer and spoke so only you and he heard. “We did it as Mr Jones and Ivy, we could do this. I mean we do need a distraction while the kids get the evidence.”

You nodded. “Sure, we can do something!”

You walked over to the stage and pressed your communicator. “Ren and Mei are performing, distraction sorted.”

You heard Hange make a noise, she sounded nervous. “Umm guys?”

“What’s wrong?”

“I’ve found bombs, I don’t understand the timer but there everywhere, people are going to die. Innocent people.”

You let out shaky breath, you had to think fast. “I have an idea, just roll with it guys but I’m going to amp up everyone so much that we dance to a safe zone okay?”

Everyone agreed. You and Levi got up on stage, you put on the mics, so you could dance. Levi held your arm. “You sure about this?”

You nodded. “I need you to sing first okay? Really get them going.”

He walked up and got a mic on stage, you got to the computers and plugged in your data pad and played Bad Things by Jace Everett and watched Levi dance. When Levi sang “I wanna do bad things with you.” You could hear the screaming of the women; his voice made your body shiver. You couldn’t help but be proud of him. All you could do was make sure the music played, and you danced with him on stage, even danced up against him making the crowd go mental.

You heard Hange giggle a little. “I know we might die soon, but this is a good show.”

At the end of the show you jumped up and down as you played Uprising by Muse, it was something to get the people to feel they were in power, and they were. You looked out of the crowd and shouted, “COME ON!” You couldn’t help yourself, this was the most fun you’d had as a detective.

You spied Jacob in the back enjoying a drink and a laugh as he watched you shake and dance in a very tight armour, he was loving your look. Elijah was to the side, he was looking over his people then spied you when you both sang the chorus with the crowd, it was like a fuck you to the shepherds who had treated the people here like shit and to the person who was behind this all.

In a small moment you and Levi shared a look, if you two weren’t cops you probably could make it in the entertainment business. The main thing you loved was Levi having fun, actually having fun. It got better when the next song was Hysteria by Muse, you went full Ivy with your dancing. You loved how your white rocker hair flipped about as you moved. You walked offstage and asked some people to dance with you, as you walked back on you were joined by a few men and women clad in dance gear. All of you sway and popped your body to Levi’s singing and the music.

You turned your mic off. “Hange, how’s it looking?”

“You guys look killer, but I can’t stop these things. I’ve got Armin over here with me, we’re working together.”

“Alright, when the songs over I’ll kick it up a bit. I have to get people moving more.” You walked up to Levi at the end of the song. “I’ve got it now.”

He nodded. “I believe in you.”

Your mic turned on and you heard the beat, you inhaled and started singing to Euphoria by Loreen. You were thankful for the stage sticking out, you used it by walking to the end and being above the crowd. You held your hands to the sky and sang the chorus, you got people jumping and dancing. You smiled at everyone. “COME ON EVERYONE!” You panted and loaded up the next two songs, it was perfect to move people about.

Mikasa, Jean and Eren got to the back of the stage and programmed the speakers to float and move. You walked down the stage into the crowd, your dancers following with Levi. You began singing Feugo by Eleni Foureira, you even came up with a little dance for the chorus and the music as the beat dropped, it was something to get the people moving away from the area.

Erwin started making commands, he called your name. “That’s it, keep them moving. Many are still in the danger zone, but it’s working!”

You smiled and looked at Levi, he spoke for you. “Good, are both targets in sight?”

“Affirmative.”

You paused as the dancers gathered around you, they were gonna ask what was going on, but your next song came on which worked with them being around you. Monsters by Saara Aalto. This song was like a parade, so it was a lot easier to move people. Levi lifted you up and sat you on his shoulder, so everyone saw you. He supported you when you leaned back and kicked your legs, this was fun, but you were shit scared.

As the song went on, you connected with the song. You were telling them all you weren’t scared, this was your life now and no one was going to stop you. You reached the safe area, you span around and took your mic off and put it on the next singer.

You grabbed Levi’s arm while everyone was distracted, you both ran with your guns to your side. You reached Jacob, he was talking to someone with irritation and slight panic. Jacob looked at you and smiled. “You’re a right performer.” He stepped closer. “I’ve seen some of those moves before, Ivy I believe.”

You grabbed his arm and turned his back to you. “You’re under arrest Jacob.”

“Really? Now this is an odd time to do this, but it won’t stop my plans.”

You shoved him away from everyone, Levi kept his eye out when you moved Jacob to a safe area. You put him into the back of a lock up van, you slammed the door and looked up at him. “You did anything for Jacob didn’t you?” He stared at you, a smile on his face. “Didn’t you?”

“I did.”

You placed your hand on the bars. “But you wouldn’t kill for him.”

His smile turned sad. “He saved me from a dark path, then he asked me to walk it again.” He laughed. “I just couldn’t do it.”

Eren ran up and tapped your shoulder. “What are you saying?”

You watched Jacob link his fingers with yours. “Jacob is an innocent man, the only crimes he committed were when he was in the military. He was just a faithful man.”

“Why then? Everything pointed to him.”

You looked at Eren. “Because, Elijah saved Jacob. Jacob wanted to give back, even if it meant learning everyone’s secrets and rounding them up in one place.”

You looked to Jacob. “You didn’t know he killed those people, did you? In that town.”

He shook his head. “Not until…not until when you were here with Levi, I began suspecting and I confronted him one night. Afterwards I was called to that house, then it burned down on me.” He sighed. “He made the shepherds commit those crimes, he talked to them and pushed them to be the extreme versions of themselves. I was the only one who would not, I loved God and him.” He looked up at you. “So, am I really being arrested?”

“No, this is for your own safety because your surprise was you want to leave right?”

He nodded. “Elijah threatened to send me back to the asylum, I couldn’t bare to go back so I stayed, but I’m not afraid anymore. I’d rather be free in spirit and mind than be locked to him, I’m done with his lies.” Jacob leaned and kissed your hand. “You really are an amazing woman, detective.”

You gave him a small smile then let go, you looked down at the ground and let out a shaky breath. You pulled off your wig, turned your device off and became yourself once more. “Thank you.”

Jacob called your name, so you’d look at him. “It’s hard, letting him go, I know I did so when I was healing but, you will feel so free.”

You breathed and looked to the party. “Is everyone safe?” You heard screams and saw Elijah on the stage, the bombs underneath as he gave a sermon to a small group. You saw a few loyal follows surround these people. You loaded your gun and ran, you friends shouted after you.

As you ran to the stage, all you could hear was your breathing. You gritted your teeth and prayed Hange’s new invention worked. You jumped and hit a button on your suit, jets fired allowing you to fly through the air. You twisted and shot at Elijah, he let go of the woman he was holding. Your body span round as you shot at the people holding the innocent members hostage.

You skidded on the floor on your feet, you bent back dodging a punch then kicked the man to the ground. You shot another just missing an innocent person, you heard gun fire then the flying speaker burst, sparks raining down. You bent forward and kicked backwards, you span around and landed on one knee and shot two more men. You heard your friends shouting, they were running closer warning you about the timers.

You ran towards the stage as Elijah stood there, you could feel your heart breaking as you looked at the smile on his face, his hands raised to the heavens. You screamed as you dove at him, your jets kicked in as you flew at him just as the bombs went off. The impact sent you flying, your jets broken.

Your bodies hit the ground, you rolled on the floor and blacked out for a moment. You opened your eyes as you heard someone singing will the circle be unbroken. You inhaled and felt pain, you looked to your side and saw the stage on fire. You looked to see Elijah smiling down at you, he kissed your forehead.

You sat up to look deeper into his eyes. He smiled at you, his beautiful soft voice as he spoke. “My Goddess.” You knitted your brows, you’d seen this before, in a dream. “Do not be afraid, they were lost sheep, all of them.” He caressed your cheek; the grass began to burn. “You are destined for me. From us, the lamb will be born. I did this all for us.”

“Elijah, this is madness, you could have killed thousands of people due to a stupid obsession.”

“We must first experience hardship and pain, be ripped from our very foundation, before you meet God. You will suffer, then you will crawl and be welcomed with open arms into the flock. Rejoice, for you have be chosen for enlightenment.” He laughed and smiled at you. “Come with me, please my Goddess, God commands it.”

You shoved him away and stood up, he raised slowly a smile of insanity on his face. “I’m not going anywhere with you, I don’t love you Elijah. My life, my love is with Levi.”

He tilted his head. “I guess the incident didn’t work did it?”

“What?”

He turned to the burning town, you could see your friends fighting it. “I told Detective Nama to take you hand, to cut it.” He turned to you. “So, you would feel pain and come back to me. But it failed, you needed more pain. I told Edith to kill Levi, but she failed me. I guess she never really loved me like she said she did.”

You gritted your teeth, you were heart broken before, but now you were pissed. You screamed and flew at him, you punched and kicked him, but he caught your attacks. He span around you, this was nothing to him. You finally punched him with your right hand, blood tickled from his nose as he stumbled back laughing.

You readied yourself. “What about the paperwork?”

“To throw you off, to make you think Jacob was behind this all but the man really was a God loving follower. I couldn’t make him bend to my will, so I forced his hand, but he crumbled.”

“The knife attacker?”

His fingers danced over his cuts, the two of you circled each other. “I asked him to attack me, he was so faithful to me but Jacob.” He laughed. “Jacob already had your faith, didn’t he?”

You nodded. “I knew he was a good man then.”

Elijah lolled his head to the side with a sinister smile. “Shame.” He launched himself at you, you twisted and fought back as much as you could. You gasped as his foot connected with your gut, you flew back and skidded in the grass. “You know my Goddess it’s funny how we are fighting in the very field I made love to you in.” He held up his necklace. “That day was the day God told me about you, about how you were the one to carry the lamb.” He slammed his foot down but you rolled away, you pushed on your upper body and kicked him back. You got up and panted as he laughed. “I want my family Goddess, even if I have to break you over and over until you see me as your saviour!”

You gasped as he flew to the side, he rolled on the ground and stopped moving. You looked up and smiled at Levi. “You came.”

Levi smiled at you. “Of course, partner.”

You turned to see Elijah running to the river. “Elijah!”

You both ran after him, Levi went to tackle him, but Elijah twisted laughing sending a kick to Levi’s head knocking him to the ground. You dove at Elijah, the two of you landed on the waters edge. You punched his face a few times, but he laughed in response.

He grabbed your fist and pulled your down, you landed on the ground head tapping the water. You turned around to fight but he grabbed your throat, he dragged you into the water. “Now, let’s wash your sins.”

The cold water wrapped around you, you gasped but your lungs filled with water. You held his arms and tried to fight, but he was strong, and you were tired. Your vision began fading, you kicked and thrashed about. He pulled you out of the water, you gasped and coughed as he pouted words of the Lord then plunged you back under. He stood over you, a smile on his face the whole time.

Something blurred connected with the back of his head, his grip loosened, and he fell. You sat up quickly and coughed, you gasped for air. You looked up into Levi’s face, the light shining behind his head. You weren’t sure if there was a God, or anything, or that someone spoke to Elijah, but in that moment when Levi held you with a smile on his face you knew something was saying he was your life.

You held Levi and laughed as tears fell, you pulled away and tapped your forehead against his. You closed your eyes tightly then looked into his blue eyes, the two of you didn’t speak as your back up came. You simply looked into each other’s eyes, smiles on your faces and laughing now and then.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You stood next to the doctor as you both looked through the mirror, there on the other side sat Elijah wrapped up in a jacket smiling at you. You knew he couldn’t see you because of the mirror, but you had to admit there was something supernatural about him because he looked great and he knew exactly where you were. His eyes followed you when you moved too.

You looked away and at the doctor. “So?”

“He’s delusional, he still believes God talks to him and we have recorded him talking to something.” He looked at his data pad. “We thought that maybe it was schizophrenia, but on some occasions, things would move or open. He performs miracles without touching people, and he knows things, secrets about everyone.” The doctor shrugged. “I got to admit detective.” He looked at Elijah. “There is something spiritual of sorts connected to him, but that doesn’t mean it’s God.”

You nodded. “I always knew there was something about him, but that’s as far as I want to get involved.” You smiled at the doctor and shook his hand. “Thank you doctor, I hope you can make him better so he can serve his time in prison.”

“I agree.” He walked with you out of the room, you heard Elijah shout goodbye to you but ignored it. The doctor flinched. “Oh! I’ve just remembered, I believe some congratulations is in order. Captain of the police.”

You smiled big at him. “I may not have got Lieutenant last year, but I did get this position.” You laughed. “It’s odd though, I take commands from my dear friend, but I also give commands to my fiancé.”

The doctor chuckled. “Does he mind?”

You shook your head. “No, he doesn’t in fact he was the one who brought it up with the commissioner.” You rubbed the back of your neck and laughed awkwardly. “It’s taking a lot to get used to, but I love it.” You shrugged. “I mean me, and Levi still are partners solving crimes, it’s nice to be back I mean it took so long to pick up the pieces from the damaged caused by the cult.”

The doctor nodded. “I understand, there was a lot to fix. How is Jacob doing?”

You smiled, Jacob had become a good friend of yours and Levi’s since the incident. Unfortunately, he had lost faith in the cause, the people and the community, he’d basically experienced what you had when you dated Elijah but, minus the cut hand. He wanted to do good though, so he signed up for the police and was training hard. “He’s doing well, he has a knack for this job and Levi is being a good mentor.”

You both stopped at the exit, you smiled at Levi leaning against his car waiting for you. The doctor shook your hand. “Glad to hear it, well pleasure seeing you Captain and the Lieutenant, even if he refused to come in.”

You laughed. “I’m sure you understand why, well thank you, have a nice day.”

You ran down the stairs to Levi, a smile on your face. Levi gave you a hug. “Everything okay?”

You hummed and kissed him. “Fine, he’s not changed though, but I trust the doctor.”

“He’s a good one.” He squeezed you and sighed as you leaned against him in his arms, both of you could feel each other’s bodies. You looked up at him, you couldn’t believe you were going to be Mrs Ackerman tomorrow. You looked to his car as you heard dispatch, there was a murder nearby with sightings of a killer clown. He sighed. “You want to take the call, don’t you?”

You bounced up and down. “PLEASE!”

He pulled away and got into the car with you, he answered dispatches call then looked at you as he drove off. “Don’t forget we’re getting married tomorrow, so no risk taking.”

You giggled. “I’ll be on my best behaviour, I promise.”

Levi gave you a side look then grinned, he flicked the siren on then slammed his foot down on the accelerator. “Let’s do this Captain Ackerman.”

You laughed and felt excitement surge through you, plus the new name and title felt and sounded good. “Right with you Lieutenant Ackerman, always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I forged this idea together and bounced it off my best friend (He puts up with a LOT of my random story ideas haha sorry to him, but he's so wonderful) I didn't know if people would like this. Now this is over, I am overwhelmed with feelings. I never knew how much love I'd get for this story, I'm blown away by the love and excitement for each chapter I post. I'm sad it has to end, but I'm also happy. This has been so much fun, so thank you to all of you who have stayed with me for 22 chapters! I love you all, and again thank you from the bottom of my heart, thank you for reading it, commenting and staying with me on this journey. ❤❤❤


End file.
